Midnight Secretary
by Diana Herondale
Summary: Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward. Pero una noche ella descubre su secreto. . .es un vampiro. RATING M por escenas fuertes.
1. Bloody Night Office I

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un **vampiro**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a mi amiga "Bibi" y "Leia Fénix" quienes me inspiraron y dieron el valor de subir esta historia

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Noche:**** Bloody Night Office I**

**BELLA POV.**

_Tranquila, no pasa nada, respira._-pensé

Sí, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero esta era la primera vez que me sentía tan nerviosa con respecto a mi nuevo trabajo. Pero ya no podía arrepentirme de nada, estaba caminando a la oficina del que sería mi nuevo _jefe. _

Y estaba tan nerviosa que no era consiente del señor que se había tomado la molestia en guiarme. ¿Como dijo que se llamaba? Bueno no lo recuerdo

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó

- Sí, gracias

Continuamos caminando en silencio por el pasillo que había antes de llegar a la oficina del señor Cullen. Y cada vez me costaba más mover mis piernas para que siguieran caminando. Como por reflejo comencé a revisar que todo en mí estuviera presentable

¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué más?

_Tus lentes. Tonta__-_ me recordó una vocecita en mi cabeza

Busqué discretamente en mi bolso y saqué los lentes que en varias ocasiones me habían salvado. No es que los necesitara por que estuviera mal de la vista. No, no era por eso.

Curiosamente mi rostro tiene todavía varios rasgos de la niñez que odio. Cuando no tengo mi pelo amarrado y sin lentes, mi cara no parece la de una señorita sino la de una niña de 15. Y por eso mucha gente me ha malinterpretado pensando en que soy menor de edad.

Pero al fin había encontrado una forma en que eso no sucediera. Gracias a mi mejor amiga Alice.

Solo tenía que amarrar mi pelo lo más corto posible (a pesar de que era largo). Y ponerme unos inofensivos lentes sin aumento.

-Sígame ya casi llegamos, lo que pasa es que al señor Edward le gusta mucho la vista de la ciudad y por eso decidió mudar su oficina hasta el último piso- se disculpó el señor apretando el botón del ascensor

-Eso no es problema, no se preocupe

Miré con impaciencia los números del ascensor que indicaban en que piso íbamos. ¡Dios es que nunca llegaríamos!

Y como si alguien haya arriba me hubiera escuchado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y mostraron una sala de espera bastante lujosa. Pero sobretodo mi posible escritorio escondido detrás de un mostrador alto de madera.

Justo a un lado una puerta de roble con el nombre: _Director Edward Cullen _con letras doradas

- Antes de entrar le diré que el carácter del director es un poco difícil, pero creo que

serás capaz de manejarlo a la perfección- dijo acercándose a la puerta

-Muchas gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo

No me pasó desapercibido ese _creo_ y lo único que causo ese detalle fue que empezara a dudar de mí misma más de lo normal.

Mi acompañante se acercó a la puerta y yo lo seguí, tocó ligeramente la puerta.

-Disculpe señor, quiero presentarle a la que será su nueva secretaria.

Pero antes incluso de que alguien contestara, él se había adelantado y abierto la puerta dejando una comprometedora escena ante nosotros.

Una mujer bastante joven y hermosa se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones de cuero de la pequeña salita, y justo sobre ella mi nuevo _jefe_ se encontraba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de la mujer.

Ambos nos miraron sorprendidos y yo solo pude sonrojarme completamente

-Oh, Dios. Por eso te dije que le pusiéramos seguro a la puerta- le susurró la mujer al oído.- Bueno supongo que tienes trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde

Y así como si nada la mujer pasó por un lado nuestro y se fue

-Disculpe la interrupción, señor.- se disculpó el hombre con cara aterrada

Él en cambió hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara y se giró bruscamente hacía un escritorio lacado en negro y detrás de este una pared recubierta de cristal, dejando a la vista la ciudad de Nueva York

Su caminar era desgarbado y ligeramente seductor. Parecía un felino con paso elegante y aire misterioso.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio con despreocupación entrelazando los dedos y nos dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y?- preguntó con aburrimiento y con una voz aterciopelada y hermosa

Supe que en ese momento me tocaba a mí hablar puesto que ambos me miraban esperando, por lo que me tragué los nervios y tomé mi postura profesional

- Mi nombre es Bella Swan, vengo de la oficina secretarial- contesté mientras le entregaba los documentos.- Yo seré su secretaria a partir del día de hoy.

Él en cambió no miró los papeles en ningún momento, se la pasó "escaneandome". Mirándome todo el tiempo de arriba a abajo descaradamente, lo que provocó que me sintiera incómoda. Y cuando terminé de hablar me penetró con su intimidante mirada topacio.

-Aquí dice que tu nombre es Isabella- dijo al fin mirando los papeles

-prefiero Bella si no es mucha molestia

Soltó una risita que se me antojo de lo más seductora, como si fuera el ronroneo de un felino. Siguió mirando los papeles con ademán despreocupado

-Bueno, yo puedo ser Edward Cullen, o tu peor pesadilla.

La respiración y me congeló en los pulmones. Si bien él era increíblemente guapo con su pelo cobrizo y su mirada arrebatadora, también podía matarte con el poder de sus ojos. Y jamás en los 2 que llevaba trabajando en el edificio, me había intimidado de esa manera.

-He escuchado mucho sobre ti _Bella_- dijo remarcando mi nombre con burla.- y al

parecer haces maravillas

Comenzaba a enojarme mucho. Si bien era mi nuevo _jefe_, eso no le daba permiso a burlarse de mí de ese modo. Contuve la tentación de soltarle una que otra palabrota y salir de ahí humeando y no regresar jamás. Pero me contuve, nada de lo que hiciera me sacaría de mis casillas.

Por un momento me pareció ver una mueca de desencanto en su perfecto rostro. Pero después se compuso y siguió mirando mis papeles como si de verdad le importara y para mi sorpresa mostró una expresión sorprendida mientras leía la última hoja.

-Excelentes cualidades.- me halagó.- de verdad muy buenas.

Una oleada de orgullo me invadió. Si bien es cierto que desde que estoy en la escuela e sido una alumna sobresaliente, nunca había entregado nada tarde o equivocado. Como decía mi madre había cosas que . . .

-¿Louis?, llevatela de aquí- ordenó sin más, dándonos la espalda- Y tráeme una secretaria con mejor apariencia

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta el momento solo tengo el 1. cap. pero ya estoy trabajando en los demás. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, a fin de cuentas lo que me importa es su opinion. y por supuesto que me gustaria oír sus propuestas para poder complacer a los fans.

Bye

Diana-vampiresa-Swan


	2. Bloody Night Office II

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un **vampiro**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waaaa! No esperaba que los rr me llegaran tan rápido. Eso me pone muy contenta

Mil gracias a **zullly **y** ale-cullen4 **por ser las primeras. Tan poco me olvido de **peritha12 **(por cierto pásense por su historia esta muy buena), **andy-cullen, M.-Way, **y** Karliwis.** Graciaspor sus rr no saben que feliz que hacen. Aquí les dejo el cap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BELLA POV**

**Noche: Bloody Night Office II**

-Pero…señor…- tartamudeo el que sería Louis

-Sus cualidades son excepcionales- se justificó con voz critica-pero como puedo tener una secretaria con la que ni siquiera puedo invitarle una copa. Además necesito alguien con mejor físico y apariencia.

Yo misma me encontraba en shock. No me alcanzaba la conciencia para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de mí?

Por lo que yo tenía entendido no era necesario parecer modelo de pasarela para tener trabajo. Pero aquel patán, se la pasaba criticando no mis cualidades si no mi forma física y eso era un duro golpe a mi autoestima que de por si estaba arrastrándose por los suelos.

_Es suficiente, no necesito su estúpido empleo_. Estaba a punto de salir humeando de ese lugar cuando el sentido común me frenó. No, espera, si lo necesitaba. Al fin había obtenido el ascenso que necesitaba para seguir pagando mi apartamento con mi amiga Alice. Y no iba a permitir que este idiota presuntuoso lo echara todo a perder.

-Discúlpeme señor Cullen- interrumpí para que prestaran atención- Se que mi apariencia no es la de una modelo, pero me parece injusto que usted diga que no soy apta para el puesto sin darme una oportunidad.

Louis me miró como si tuviera un 3er ojo. Y Edward seguía dándonos la espalda. Tenía que hacer algo para captar su atención. Pero como no se me ocurrió nada preferí seguir hablando

-Usted no sabrá si soy apta para el trabajo a menos que me de una oportunidad- y como seguía sin mirarme me di el lujo de ser más directa- si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me dejara el puesto por un tiempo y que me juzgue después.

Edward no se volteo pero estiró una mano para abrir el último de los cajones y al darse vuelta dejó caer una pila ENORME de papeles y carpetas sobre el escritorio

-Pruébalo- me retó con gesto de rendición apuntando el monte everest de hojas- Procesa toda la información, quiero un resumen completo. Haz una data en 4 categorías y mete la información en mi computadora. Después prepara el material necesario para la reunión de mañana

¿Acaso me tomaba por tonta? por supuesto que lo haría no importaba que tanto trabajo fuera, Edward Cullen no me daba miedo.

-Entendido- respondí

Recogí los papeles con ayuda de Louis y nos encaminamos a la puerta, pero justo cuando la abría…´

-Por cierto, a esa preciosidad que se fue, la hija del presidente del banco nacional, escoge un regalo costoso y envíaselo en mi nombre- dijo dándonos la espalda otra vez- además no quiero que me pases llamadas de mujeres que no están en mi directorio

¿Qué? Ahora resulta que tambien tengo que hacerme cargo de sus citas. Pero que le pasa a este… este…. Arrogante. Si bien soy su secretaria (hasta nuevo aviso) no podía tratarme como si fuera cupido.

-Sí, señor

-Fuera de mi vista- respondió con un gesto de la mano- y no dejen que nadie entre

Louis y yo salimos lo más rápido que nos permitió el peso de las hojas y cerramos la puerta. Me ayudó a poder los papeles sobre el escritorio y se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza

-Lamento mucho pero ahora tengo que irme. Te deseo suerte

-Lo intentaré, muchas gracias por todo.

Se giró y caminó hacia la única salida: el ascensor. Así que me quedé de pie hasta que se cerraros las puertas. Y después respire profundamente no queriendo imaginar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

_No pienses en eso, piensa cosas positivas, no puede ser tan grande como parece_. Me animó mi voz interior alias mi conciencia. Cerré los ojos y me fui girando poco a poco hasta que sentí que estaba frente al escritorio y fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos, para ver la montaña de papel y carpetas al doble de su tamaño

-¡Se me olvidó darte el trabajo de hoy!- gritó Edward desde su oficina

¡Maldito mundo!, ¡maldito trabajo!, ¡MALDITO EDWARD CULLEN!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado- no puedo creer que sea tan desagradable.

-Pues aunque lo dudes- le respondí con acritud viendo la televisión.

-Ese idiota!- gritó Alice- vamos, cuéntame más.

Yo no quería seguir hablando. Suficiente había tenido con el día de hoy como para recordarlo pero no me podía safar de las garras de Alice que me sujetaban por los hombros y me sacudían frenéticamente para que le prestara atención.

-Ya basta! Te lo diré antes de que me desarmes – tomé una larga bocanada de aire- Si bien parece una ejecutivo bastante capacitada en su trabajo, como persona apesta totalmente. No tiene vergüenza.

-bueno por algo se crean los rumores sobre las personas

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que rumores?

Me miró con expresión rara. Como si fuera una lunática y después se rompió a reír

-Alice, esto no es gracioso. Dime cuales son esos rumores.

Pero ella no paró de reír como lunática. Se cayó del sillón y siguió revolcándose en la alfombra. Yo por mi parte solo la miré con mala cara hasta que desidió que ya había sido suficiente.

-oh! Vamos Bella. No te enojes- se disculpó sentandose en el piso frente a mi- solo que me sorprende que llevas 2 años trabajando en ese edificio y todavía no te enteraras de los chismes que rodean a tu _jefe._

Pues me daba pena admitirlo pero yo nunca prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas pues normalmente no eran ciertas y solo lograban meternos en problemas. Pero Alice era un rebanada de pastel distinta. Ella junto con Rosalie eran la fuente principal de información social, nada pasaba sin que ellas no lo supieran.

-Bueno, te contaré- agarró una libreta en la que estaba dibujando un diseño de un hermoso vestido de coctel y siguió dibujando y hablando al mismo tiempo- pues se dice que hay algo raro en el. Trabaja únicamente en los horarios nocturnos y rara vez en los diurnos **(N.A. en la mañana) **e insiste en que sus secretaria privada se quede con el hasta tarde en la noche. Y después de un tiempo sus secretarias ya no vuelven o renuncian.

La miré con incredulidad pensando que me estaba tomando el pelo. Pero después levantó la vista de su dibujo, me miró seriamente y después sonrió con malicia.

-Pero eso no es lo más raro. Resulta que el 80% de las personas que entran a su oficina son mujeres bonitas y adineradas. Al parecer es un mujeriego de lo peor puesto que abandona su trabajo para atenderlas.

De pronto me pareció ver a una Alice ofendida puesto que estaba haciendo su puchero de cuando algo no le sale bien. Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido

-El otro día su hermano, Jasper, me mando entregarle unos papeles de quien sabe que reporte. . .- hizo una pausa corta en la que parecía controlar su genio- cuando baje del ascensor y toqué la puerta y le dije que era Alice Brandon ,la secretaria de su hermano. Me dijo que no molestara. ¿Puedes creerlo?. Yo siendo corrida por un arrogante como él. M e da tanto coraje cuando me acuerdo

-pero Alice eso no significa que deje su trabajo por atender una mujer- le recriminé

-¿Eso crees?- me preguntó retándome- pues como no podía regresar sin haberle entregado los papeles, decidí que lo esperaría así que me senté en una de las sillas a esperarlo y ¿sabes cuanto tardó? 2 HORAS, BELLA!!!- de repente Alice saltó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña sala de nuestro apartamento- ESE IDIOTA ME DEJÓ SENTADA POR 2 HORAS!!!! Y cuando por fin salió, el muy arrogante se estaba despidiendo de una modelo, lo se por que yo conozco todo lo referente a la moda. Ese ingrato se ganó mi odio en un parpadeo.

Woow, no era muy común que Alice se enojara de esa manera. La única vez en que se portó de esa forma fue cuando se coló a la fiesta de Tom Welling y él no la volteo a ver . ¿cómo le habrá hecho para entrar? Quien sabe. sigue siendo un misterio.

Alice dejó de caminar como loca y se detuvo un momento a mirarme con atención. Y cuando me dí cuenta ella me había quitado los lentes.

-Aunque supongo que solo concuerdo en una cosa con el idiota- dijo poniéndose mis lentes- Bella, no sé por que te pones estos horrorosos lentes si tus ojos son tan hermosos. No los necesitas. No tienen aumento.

Me levanté rápidamente para quitárselos y me los puse de nuevo, los necesitaba para que me tomaran en serio y no como una niña de 15 años.

-Y tu cabello es tan suave y largo. Como me gustaría tenerlo como tú – dijo tocándose las puntas de su corto pelo azabache- se ve bastante mal es esa cola de caballo. Siendo tu tan linda es una lástima

-Alice basta de criticarme. No necesito ser bonita. Mi cara no parece la de una señorita de 19 años. Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir recuerda que mñana tengo que trabajar el doble que tú.

-Bella, no es necesario que tomes el puesto de secretaria de Edward. Nos alcanza perfectamente con tu dinero y el mío para pagar el departamento- dijo Alice un poco más preocupada.- Tengo un presentimiento de que algo va mal.

-No te preocupes Alice. Quiero el puesto- dije caminando a mi cuarto

-¿De verdad?- preguntó incredula

Me giré con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y le conteste

- Ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa y arrepentimiento que ponga Edward cuando descubra lo buena empleada que soy.

No me volví para ver si Alice todavía estaba ahí. Entré a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mi

- No me asustas Edward Cullen. Estas muy equivocado si crees que yo soy como todas las demás

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno pues ya estoy de vuelta más pronto de lo que esperaba. Y aunque me preocupaba que nadie leyera la historia resulto que respondieron muy bien. Aun no estoy segura de cuando subiré el siguiente pero les puedo asegurar de que será pronto**

**¿Qué sucederá con Bella? ¿Por qué tanta arrogancia de Edward? **

**Próximo cap. Edward POV.**

**Cuídense y espero que sigan al pendiente del fict.**

**Diana-Vampiresa-Swan**


	3. Contact Glasses

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un **vampiro**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estoy de regreso!!! ¿Me extrañaron? Quiero agradecerle especialmente a **Kathyta** **Cullen** por salvarme de un posible "inconveniente", saben que soy nueva en esto así que necesito toda la ayuda posible.

Muchas gracias también a **Mavii Valmont, fany de Cullen **_(concuerdo con ella en Edward) _**anteliacullen **(no te preocupes trataré de prolongar el odio lo más que se pueda) **Karliwis **(fue un enorme gusto que te gustara mi fict. Tanto que me mandaste otro rr. Muchísimas gracias) **zay**, **Mariel Cullen (**no desesperes!! Te prometo que valdrá la pena) **Miicaa** (no te preocupes por el desenlace. Ya estoy viendo como le haré)**yeray, pukichick, Floppy , Sele Kiev**( :D jaja. Gracias por la lluvia de besos que bueno que te gustó el fic) y a **AngelaSakura.13**

No dormí 2 días para tenerles listo el cap. Así que espero que les guste mucho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo 3: Contact Glasses**

**EDWARD POV**

Valla si eran ingenuas las mujeres. Al ver a Isabella cruzar por la puerta solo me falto verla por un segundo, para darme cuenta de que ella no estaba a la altura de lo que necesitaba. Claro que tenía unas piernas largas, pero obviamente tenía que haber algo hermoso en ella ¿no?

No le presté ni una pizca de atención a su currículo. Todo lo que sabía de ella era por que mi odioso hermano Jasper me lo había contado, después de todo fue él quien me la mandó.

Lo único que me sorprendió fue su actitud tan . . . tan decidida. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera limitado a callarse y no oponerse a las decisiones de su jefe. Por una parte me encantó su carácter pero la otra parte me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿es que acaso ella se creía merecedora de un puesto tan importante como la secretaria del gran Edward Cullen?. Pues si de verdad creía eso, sería _yo_ quien lo decidiera.

Me aseguré de darle todo el trabajo posible para que decidiera renunciar a la tonta idea de ser mi secretaria. Saqué de los cajones el trabajo olvidado de 2 días, y estaba 100% seguro de que cuando lo viera saldría corriendo de la oficina. Y que sorpresa me llevaría yo al descubrir que no se movió un centímetro, ni siquiera se alteraron sus facciones de porcelana bajo esos horribles lentes.

Ahora, no me quedaba de otra más que darle una oportunidad inútil. Ya que yo no pensaba tener a esa joven estirada, plana, sin encanto y poco _sexy_ como mi secretaria. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se cansara o que yo mismo la echara.

-Buenos día, señor

Alcé la vista y vi a Isabella parada sobre su escritorio. Era muy raro que alguien llegara antes que yo al trabajo, y aún así pasé a un lado de ella sin saludarla, si iba a estar un tiempo aquí la dejaría exhausta de tanto trabajo. Mostré mi máscara de indiferencia y entré en mi oficina.

Me detuve estático en la puerta. ¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado a mi oficina?! Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. ¿no me habré equivocado de puerta?

-Perdone. Se que no debía entrar pero me pareció que lo mejor sería ordenarla

La miré por un momento y después lo superé. Al acercarme al escritorio mi corazón se detuvo un segundo de la impresión. Además de la resiente pulida de madera que le habían dado al escritorio, se encontraba sobre él un apila grande de carpetas bien acomodadas. Si era lo que yo estaba pensando, entonces nos estariamos metiendo en problemas.

-Es el trabajo que me dió ayer director. Me tomé la molestia de ordenarlo es carpetas.-contestó Isabella con una sonrisa suficiente y. . . ¿arrogante?. A mí nadie me sonreía de esa forma.

Pero no le presté atención. Me senté en mi silla y me giré para ver el amanecer en la ciudad de New York. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de terminarlo todo a tiempo? Incluso le dejé el mío para que no pudiera terminarlo.

Me acerqué al archivador y saqué unos documentos pendientes que había olvidado.

-Pon esto en orden. Los necesito para la junta de mañana- dije poniéndolos en la mesa y dándole la espalda.

-sí, señor

-Puedes irte

Y cuando por fin se fue me sentí muy aliviado. No tenía nada que hacer por lo que me senté, cogí las propuestas de aumento y comencé a jugar canasta con el bote de basura. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿quien era esta Isabella Swan?, ¿por que se empeñaba tanto en su trabajo?

Me asomé a la papelera de reciclaje donde había dejado su perfil y lo saqué. Pero para mi decepción no decía mucho

Tiene 19 años. Sus padres estaban divorciados y ella originalmente era de Phoenix. Vivía con su mejor amiga Alice Brandon, me suena ese nombre, en un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí.

Todo lo demás no me importaba: sus estudios, gustos, aspiraciones. Para mi esas cosas no tenían sentido. Pero aún así no entendía por que tanto esfuerzo de su parte.

Y como no tenía nada que hacer estaba a punto de llamar a alguna mujer para que saliéramos pero yo aún no tenía hambre.

Me levanté tomé mi sacó y salí de la oficina. Isabella estaba sentada en su escritorio pasando el trabajo a computadora. Cuando me vio se puso de pie.

-Voy a salir. Si alguien me busca dile que regreso en unas horas- apreté el botó del ascensor para bajar y cuando entre ella me siguió.

**BELLA POV**

Seguí a Edward hasta el vestíbulo donde afuera lo esperaba una limusina negra con cristales polarizados. Parecía una carroza fúnebre.

Antes de salir se puso unos lentes negros de sol y oh!!. . . Dios mío. No quería admitir esto pero se veía bastante bien con su traje negro y su piel hermosamente pálida.

Cuando salió del edificio, el chofer, un hombre de no más de 30 años se acercó con una sombrilla negra y le hizo sombra hasta que estuvo dentro del coche

-_vaya al parecer, sí es bastante sensible a la luz del sol-_ pensé

Y justo cuando me disponía a entrar al edificio, uno de los cristales de la limusina bajó

-una última cosa, Isabella.- dijo la voz de Edward desde dentro

-¿Sí, señor?

-Al menos ten la decencia de usar lentes de contacto

¿Otra vez con lo de mi imagen? ¿qué no se cansaba de criticar a la gente? Claro que él era un modelo de pasarela. Pero no todos podíamos ser como él.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero me temo que los lentes de contacto no van con mi imagen- me burlé

El auto arrancó y yo entre feliz al edificio. Un arrogante no cambiaria mi forma de ser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hola a todos!!!, siento la tardanza. Bueno solo les digo que ya estamos a punto de llegar a uno de mis favoritos. Así, que estén al pendiente.**

**Los quiero, mucho.**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**


	4. Vampire

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un **vampiro**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre.

Uff! Vaya, si que me tarde más que en los otros Pero por fin puedo actualizar. Y que sería de mí y del fic sin los lectores que son los que hacen que valga la pena. Waa! Bueno hay que empezar con la lista:

Gracias a **Zullly**( no te preocupes aunque no me escribas se que estas ahí), **Mavii** **Valmont** ( vale la pena desvelarse. Gracias por la preocupación). Ahhh!!! Mi querida **Kathyta Cullen**( que gusto que todavía estas al pendiente), **missju** (bienvenida!!), **zamaraz** (lo prometo, te doy mi palabra), **Marat** (perdón por la tardanza)**zay,** **Moniko91, MariaSimmenthalBlack, Miica, Floppy**!!! ( si, va ha haber algo entre ellos pero por el momento es secreto) **Awen Granger** (tu duda se aclarará de uno de los cap. No desesperes, y no odies a Edward sabes que en el fondo lo amas) **Sele Kiev** (perdón por el suspenso pero eso es lo que le da continuidad y emoción. Es un gusto enorme verte otra vez), **fany de cullen**(hola guapa!!, que gusto verte otra vez. Respecto a tu duda es sorpresa) karliwis!!! (perdón que el cap. Pasado fuera tan corto. Anímate a subir tus historias, no te preocupes si no les gusta. el chiste es que te diviertas siendo una fan y desbordar tu creatividad. Me gustaría leerlas.)**unodostresquehoraes **jaja (gracias por echarte una vuelta por el fic) y a mi amiga **Bibi **(no te preocupes bibi, ya se que te da flojera pero es un gusto que de todos modos me escribas)

Me disculpo de todo corazón con todas/todos por dejarlos, como dice **Sele Kiev, **con el alma en un hilo pero les aseguro que si son pacientes verán que todo vale la pena, como mi desvelada en el cap. Anterior.

Sus rr me causan tanta alegría!!!! Cuando llegamos a los 40 no me lo esperaba pero cuando lo vi se me escapó un grito de esos cuando ves el aro por primera vez XD.

Y a petición de todos, alargué más el Cáp. para que no fuera tan corto

No los molesto más. Aquí se los dejo:

Capítulo 4: **Vampire**

**BELLA POV**

No había sido mala idea aprovechar que Edward, o sea el "patán de mi jefe", había salido a Dios sabe que lugar. Así que me fui a comer una deliciosa rebanada de pastel para despejarme de mi amargado trabajo.

Mientras estaba sentada me pregunté por que demonios había aceptado el trabajo. Alice dijo que fácilmente podía pagar ella sola el alquiler del departamento pero yo no era una ingrata, si las 2 vivíamos ahí, las 2 debíamos de pagar. Alice había comenzado su carrera con una aprendiz de diseñadora. Pero sus modelos se vendían fácilmente, por lo que compró un pequeño local y ella sola había logrado sacar su negocio a flote. Mientas que yo aún seguía siendo la mejor de las secretarias, sin ningún otro futuro que no fuera ese.

Y ahora que lo pensaba era bastante extraño que Edward saliera en el día. Por lo que había oído en los chismes él se quedaba en las noches pero nunca salía de día.

_¿Y eso que importa? mientras no lo veas, mejor_- dijo mi vocecita rencorosa. No me atrevía a hacerle caso salvo cuando estaba sola.

Miré mi reloj, y me desanimé mucho. Aún tenía que terminar el trabajo que Edward me había dejado de último momento.

Caminé lo más despacio que pude hasta el edificio pero inevitablemente llegué. Empujé la puerta de cristal y entre en el lujoso vestíbulo de la compañía Cullen. Miré de mala gana el ascensor pero al fin subí.

Cuando llegué al último me permití caminar con lentitud hasta mi escritorio y después me dejé caer de golpe con toda la fatiga del mundo. Es que aquí nadie era comprensivo y me daba un suspiro. Mi antiguo jefe, Jasper, había sido un "pan de Dios" conmigo y con todo el mundo. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan comprensivo que se pasaba de exagerado, pero eso era lo bueno del hermano mayo de Edward. Que eran dos polos opuestos. Uno dulce y caballeroso mientras que el otro amargado, mujeriego, patán, idiota . . .

Pude haber seguido la lista por horas pero si quería terminar más me valía empezar de una vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Ya casi. Un poco más y terminas!!_- gritaba ansiosa mi vocecita interior

Llevaba tosa una eternidad sentada escribiendo como loca en la computadora y terminando los papeles. Por lo que vi en mi reloj ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde. No me faltaba mucho para terminar y cuando al fin descansara, saltaría de esa silla y correría a mi casa para darme un buen baño para después. . .

_Rin, Rin_

Mis relajantes fantasías fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono. Y aunque yo ya no quería hacer nada más, no me quedaba remedio más que contestar el odioso aparato. Tomé aire profundamente y busqué mi mejor tono amigable.

-Oficina del Señor Edward Cullen, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

Al otro lado de la línea solo se oían risas y uno que otro comentario empalagoso. Y cuando estaba por colgar una melodiosa carcajada me detuvo. Que risa tan hermosa, era como si una estrella de cine se hubiera reído con disimulo y sensualidad a la vez.

-Isabella,soy Edward. Dile a Louis que lo quiero esperándome con la limusina fuera del bar "Blue Berry" en 15 minútos.- Y colgó

Después de que colgué, me reprendí mentalmente de como había juzgado la risa sin antes reconocer a su arrogante dueño.

Busqué en una libretita el número de la oficina de Louis para que fuera a recoger al "señor".

Marqué los número con algo de frénesi para irme pronto. Y después de un par de tonos, al fin me contestó Louis.

-Louis Savage. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- contesto con gran amabilidad

-Hola Louis, soy Bella. Perdón por molestar pero el señor Cullen quiere que lo recojas en el "Blue Berry" en 15 minútos.

-Vaya, parece que lo aguantas bastante bien, Bella.- Se burló- No te preocupes, en seguida voy.

-Gracias, no vemos después.

Y cuando por fin pude enfocarme a gusto en mi trabajo, traté de acelerar un poco el paso. No quería ver al "arrogante" entrando con una mujer en su oficina; y mucho menos si yo estaba afuera.

Envié y organicé todo la información. solo me faltaba programar la agenda para mañana, pero eso lo haría en casa. Recogí mi bolso y comencé a meter todo dentro cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-demonios!!!- mascullé

Edward y una mujer hermosa salieron abrazados del elevador. Yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí así que me acerqué para despedirme, cuando la mujer se tambaleo y casi cae.

-Te encuentras bien, Catherine?- preguntó Edward sosteniéndola más firmemente.

-Sí, solo creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Ven, yo te acompaño- se ofreció Edward girándose al elevador-Tú ya puedes irte- dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Las puertas se abrieron y los 2 entraron con unas sonrisitas tontas en el rostro.

-No vienes?- preguntó Edward antes de que las puertas se cerraran

-En seguida bajo

Las puertas se cerraron y yo suspiré de alivio. No tenía pensado por ningún motivo estar en el mismo ascensor que esos dos. Prefería esperar a que subiera el siguiente y a que la mujer se encargara de soportarlo, yo ya no. Era exhausto.

Me paré en seco y me congelé como si alguien hubiera abierto la ventana.

Esa mujer de verdad no podía ni siquiera permanecer de pie. Y ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, estaba demasiado pálida.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe con mucha rapidez. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Todas las mujeres que lo acompañaban terminaban con un color pálido en la piel cuando se iban a casa.

_No puede ser!!! ¿Qué tal si usa algún tipo de droga para adormecerlas?_

Mi vocecita sacó conclusiones más rápido que yo pero a fin de cuentas eran las mismas. Después me lo pensé de nuevo. No era de mi incumbencia.

_Pero, ¿qué pasa si esta haciendo cosas ilegales? No es normal verse tan pálido y exhausto._

No sabía que hacer. Pero la vocecita no paraba de sacar conclusiones

_Si Edward, el hijo del presidente, esta envuelto en cosas tan peligrosas como esas. . . ¿Qué pasará con su otro hijo, Jasper? El presidente Carlisle siempre ha pensado en sus tres hijos: Jasper, Edward y Emmett. No puede dejar que el del medio se meta en problemas. Eso arruinaría la reputación de la empresa y si eso pasa. . . _

-La compañía estará en peligro de quebrar- susurré ya entendiendo todo

Tenía que hacer algo

Primero necesitaba pruebas de que mi teoría era cierta. El único lugar por donde se me ocurría empezar era su oficina. Contaba con 15 minutos cuando mucho, había que darse prisa.

Ser secretaria tenía sus ventajas, yo tenía una copia de las llaves de su oficina. Antes de entrar voltee una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

La oficina estaba a oscuras pero aún así logré llegar hasta su escritorio. No tenía ni idea de por donde empezar pero como era normal lo más común era buscar en los cajones.

_Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_- pensé- _puede despedirme por esto_

Y justo como si yo misma lo hubiera convocado. Se empezaron a oír unas voces y risas fuera de la oficina

Mi corazón se detuvo y estuve a punto de desmallarme

_ESCONDETE!!!, RÁPIDO!!!_

Tomé mi bolso y me escondí detrás de uno de los sillones lo más rápido que pude. Solo le rogaba a Dios que no me encontraran.

La puerta se abrió y comenzaron a escucharse jadeos sofocados y más risas.

No, por favor. Lo último que quería, además de ser despedida, era ver a mi jefe teniendo sexo. ¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer? Mi única escapatoria seria salir gateando para salir, pero eso me dejaba sin la protección del sillón a la vista de ellos.

-No, no hagas. . . algo tan. . . oh, Dios!!- exclamó la mujer

-Pero si tú adoras cuando hago esto

Se escucharon más gemidos y jadeos. Me estaba volviendo loca, mi cara jamás había estado tan roja. Quería salir de ahí pronto, no conseguía acallar los sonidos con solo taparme los oídos

-por favor. . .ahhh!!!. . . dámelo!!

_¿La droga? _

Y sin pensarlo por un segundo más, asomé la cabeza sobre el sillón

La enorme pared de cristal dejaba una vista majestuosa de la ciudad de New York en la noche. Pero mi atención estaba centrada en la mujer sobre el escritorio, inerte y con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

Edward estaba inclinado, con su cara en el cuello de la mujer. Parecía como si la estuviera besando. Pero repentinamente levanto un poco su rostro dejando entrever uno pequeños colmillos blancos manchados de . . .

_Imposible, ¿sangre?_

Mi cuerpo se movió como si tuviera vida propia. Me levanté poco a poco de donde estaba escondida, tapándome la boca con fuerza para que no se me escapara el grito de terror que se me subía por la garganta

Edward giró suavemente su rostro relamiéndose los labios manchados de sangre. Me miró fijamente y una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa se extendió por su rostro

Yo, era una humana asustada, con sangre corriéndome por la venas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Y él, un vampiro arrogante que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde yo estaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor, no me maten. les prometo que subiré lo más pronto posible. Pero además de eso ¿Qué me dicen? ¿les gustó?

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Los quiero mucho a todos

Diana-vampiresa-Swan


	5. Bloody Secret

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un **vampiro**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre.

Hola!!! Se que tal vez me tarde un poquito pero compréndanme. En fin, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un rr

**Zullly, carmenlr, pukichick, ale-cullen4** (perdón por el infarto, de todos modos será mejor que visites a nuestro doctor favorito. Jajaja) **PRISGPE** ( siento mucho lo del internado, yo no o aguantaría) **peritha12, zay**, **Awen Granger** ( fue un gusto leer tu rr) **yeray, cryys, **a mi amiga **Bibi** ( jaja, tus rr siempre son los más graciosos. Que bueno que me escribas me la paso en grande) **Mavii Valmont, KATHYTA CULLEN!!! ( **espero que te valla bien en la U, te agradezco que te hayas pasado por el fic. El manga también es mi lado B. jaja)

**Karliwis **( que bueno que te vas a animar a subir tus ficts. Me muero por leerlos!!) **Match C. Cassedy **( mil gracias por escribirme.) **Meeli** ( el misterio se resolverá en este cap.) **christti** ( pensé que nadie se hiba a dar cuenta pero al parecer tu fuiste más rápida) **MariaSimmenthalBlack, Miica, FANY DE CULLEN!!!! **(ahhhh!!! Como adoro tus comentarios, siempre me hacen sentir que vale la pena. Jaja no te preocupes por tus divagaciones, son muy divertidas)

Este cap. Se lo dedico a** PRISGPE.** Nena, que te vaya bien en el internado, espero que te mantengas en contacto. Yo por mi parte no aguantaría ni 1 día, eres muy valiente.

Se que en el cap. Pasado, las dejé muy mal paradas y me tardé un poco pero es que me temo que estoy un poco enferma.

Bueno. A leer se ha dicho!!!

**Capítulo 5: Bloody Secret**

**BELLA POV**

_Debo. . . correr. Tengo que salir de aquí_

Me costaba mucho trabajo asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Edward, sangre, colmillos, mujer, muerte. Eran demasiada información para mi asustada muerte, apenas y podía moverme. Con cada paso que daba Edward hacia mi, yo retrocedía dos. Y cuando me di cuenta tenía el pomo de la puerta al alcance de mi mano.

Me giré rápidamente para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el pomo, Edward colocó una mano sobre la puerta y permaneció pegado a mis espaldas mientras que yo me encontraba atrapada entre la puerta y su duro pecho.

-No sabía que tu hobby era espiar a las personas- me susurró al oído con una voz ronca

Al principio no sabía que contestarle, en esos momento tenía una voz tan seductora que me dejó hipnotizada. Pero me obligue a mi misma a responder antes de que cualquier cosa pasara.

-Yo. . . nnno . . . estoy. . . esppppiando- respondí tartamudeando.

Miré sus ojos oscurecidos por un color carmín bastante aterrorizante. Apenas hacía pocas horas que los tenía de un verde esmeralda precioso, y ahora esos ojos inyectados en sangre me miraban con el ceño fruncido. Como si estuviera enojado.

-Pero me viste – dijo con voz amenazadora – Viste lo que le hice a esa mujer.

Involuntariamente empecé a temblar y un grito desgarrador se estaba trepando a mi garganta.

_Tranquila. Tienes que calmarte!_

- Y ahora . . . ¿que vas a hacer?- intente sonar tranquila pero en lugar de eso, me salió un tono desafiante.- Ahora tú también beberás mi sangre, para mantenerme callada ¿verdad? Agregaras otro cuerpo a la colección.

Edward relajo un poco su postura y soltó una carcajada musical

- ¿cuerpo? ¿de que estas hablando?- dijo aún entre risas

No me dejó ni un segundo contestar su pregunta. Me llevó, a una velocidad impresionante, hacía en escritorio donde yacía el cuerpo de la mujer muerta. Tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre el pecho de su "victima"

- ¡¡N…- respondí. pero me callé

Me di cuenta de que un leve golpeteo resonaba contra mi mano.

_Esta viva, imposible yo vi como la mordió_

Instintivamente también miré su cuello. No había ningún agujero o perforación de dientes, había sangre seca en su garganta pero nada más. Al parecer solo estaba desmallada.

-Para poder vivir, solo necesitamos un poco de la sangre humana- dijo Edward a mis espaldas.- a diferencia de ustedes, los humanos, nosotros no podemos comer. Pero no nos rebajamos a algo tan vulgar como asesinar

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar me di cuenta de como hacía una mueca de desprecio cuando pronunció la palabra "humanos". Se pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello y siguió mirándome.

-Es por eso que tenemos cuidado de evitar muertes innecesarias- se me acercó a una rapidez sorprendente manteniéndome atrapada contra la mesa. – El clan de los vampiros es uno de los más importantes, nosotros nunca hacemos estupideces como ustedes, los humanos.

Su ojos eran hermoso en un sentido aterrador pues estaban rojizos pero a la luz de los edificios se veían esplendidos y aún así me parecía que sus ojos esmeralda eran mucho más preciosos.

Al principio me sonreía con autosuficiencia, pero después pareciera como si estuviera enojado, como si le molestara la idea de ya no estar asustada.

Repentinamente y sin poder hacer nada, Edward sujetó mi cintura y me pegó a su pecho bruscamente haciendo que yo soltara un vergonzoso jadeo.

- ¿no tienes miedo de que beba tu sangre?- agarró mi mentón y me hizo girar la vista para ver a la mujer.- Mira su expresión

Justamente fue en ese momento cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que trataba de decir. Aquella mujer permanecía con un rostro relajado, como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo. No podía comprender por que estaba así cuando pudo haber muerto.

Repentinamente sentí su frío aliento en mi nuca y después en mi oído, la sensación era estremecedoramente deliciosa.- en el momento de éxtasis, de placer.- dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de mí oreja.- la sangre de las mujeres tiene el mejor sabor.

Oh, Dios mío.!!! ¿como había llegado a parar ahí? ¿como podían sus caricias derretirme de ese modo? Su lengua y dientes jugando con mi oreja y mi cuello mientras que sus manos hacían magia sobre mi cuerpo mientras yo solo me perdía en sus caricias disfrutando cada roce.

- Cuando las toco. . . y las llevo al borde del placer, su sangre se vuelve más intoxicante que el alcohol o el vino

Con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con la liga de mi pelo hasta que la desató logrando que mi cabello se esparciera por mis hombros. Yo solo me aferraba a su camiseta para no caer al piso, sentía que las rodillas me fallaban y que necesitaba oxígeno.

Soltó una pequeña risita contra mi clavícula

y en el momento en que mis dientes se hunden en su piel. . . – colocó una mano en mi garganta y comenzó a acariciarla.- las mujeres sienten el mayor de los placeres.

Traté de apartar su mano de mi cuello pero me era imposible no dejarme llevar por sus caricias y por aquella suavidad tan erótica en su voz. Él tomo mi mano y la dirigió a sus labios sonrosados, por la sangre que había bebido apenas hace poco, beso cada uno de mis dedos haciéndome sentir mareada. Y cuando lo miré me di cuenta de que uno de sus colmillos me había hecho un pequeño rasguño en mi dedo índice, por donde salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

-Las mujeres no sienten nada más que el placer. Ni siquiera saben que estoy bebiendo su sangre.

Su lengua limpió seductoramente la sangre que salía de mi dedo mientras que yo luchaba por no soltar un gemido.

Estaba tan absorta en mis emociones que no sentí el momento en que se apartó de mi, me sentía como la persona más arrastrada del planeta por haber tenido esos sentimientos tan impuros hacia mi jefe.

Él estaba dándome la espalda mientras se volvía a amarrar la corbata

- Y lo mejor es que mis dientes no dejan marcas.

Desvié mi vista de su ancha espalda y estudié el corte de mi dedo. Ya no había nada. Ni sangre, ni cortadura, ni siquiera una cicatriz

- Ahora que sabes que soy un vampiro serás oficialmente mi secretaria

_¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!???_

Ni en la más loca de mis pesadillas aceptaría ser la secretaria de un vampiro. . . un monstruo.

Se dignó a mirarme mientras se abrochaba el cuello de su camiseta, y una pizca de humor asoma en sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

- La luz del sol no me afecta, solo hace que mi piel brille.

_¡¡ESPERA!!!_

-Aún así si no he bebido suficiente sangre y salgo a la luz del sol, es posible que me afecte.

_¡¡ No lo haré!!_

- y como ahora eres mi secretaria debes asegurarte de que mi horario este adaptado desde la tarde hasta la noche.

¡¡¡ALTO!!!

- Si no hay nada que se pueda cambiar con respecto a los horarios, supongo que tendré que ir en el día, pero incluso si…

- ¡¡Espere un momento!!- grité histéricamente tratando de controlar la voz.- ¿¿¡¡ Quiere que me quede en el puesto de secretaria para poder mantenerme vigilada!!?? ¿Verdad? En ese caso yo no…

Mientras cogía su saco del sillón se río burlonamente y después de una pausa me miró

-¿vigilarte? Yo no gasto mi tiempo haciendo cosas tan aburridas

Eso me indignó enormemente. ¿Acaso ese hombre, monstruo, vampiro, insinuaba que mi vida era como la de un pez? ¿De un lado para otro? Además él no me conocía no podía juzgarme.

- Nosotros, los vampiros, tenemos mucho poder dentro de la sociedad: política, economía, medicina.- se puso su saco soltando un bufido,- y ustedes, los humanos, nunca nos notan.

Se acercó poco a poco junto a mí mirándome amenazadoramente. Quise ocultar mi rostro con mi pelo suelto, pero fue imposible.

- Claro que los rumores son problemáticos, pero no debo preocuparme de que lo eches todo a perder ¿cierto?

Sus palabras me dejaron muda. ¿Que es lo que me pasaría si le decía que no? No quería poner mi vida en riesgo todos los días en que venía a trabajar. Comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza y eso pareció gustarle. Los lentes se me hiban a caer si no paraba de temblar, tenia que mantener la calma. Edward malentendió mi silencio con un no., pues se giró para el ventanal.

-Tu amiga, Alice, trabaja aquí también ¿no?

Eso me asustó bastante.

-¡¡¿Qué le vas a hacer?!!

Alice no necesitaba el trabajo. Ella fácilmente podía ser diseñadora, ya tenía muchas ofertas. Pero además de crear diseños lo que Alice quería importó poco cuando conoció a mi anterior jefe, Jasper. Ella se enamoró perdidamente de Jasper, todo lo que hacía era pensando en él, ella venía a trabajar solo para verlo. Le rompería el corazón no estar con él, y yo no me podía permitir ser la responsable.

Edward chasqueó los dedos en frente de mi cara- sería así de fácil hacer que se vaya. . . pero también puedo hacerle la vida más difícil.

La sola amenaza era horripilante. Me hacía odiarlo cada vez más. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle un loco como él a Alice? Contando con cantidades inmensas de dinero, sería fácil que algo realmente malo le pasara. Ya no era solo su amor por Jasper, ahora también era poner en riesgo su propia vida.

Como lo odiaba. No podía existir alguien más arrogante y maldito como él. En cuanto Alice lograra robarse el corazón de Jasper, yo saldría corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que me permitieran mis torpes pies. En lo mientras yo sería una mujer esclavizada por los chantajes de un vampiro.

-Esta bien- dije con un tono sombrío

Edward sonrió con suficiencia al oír mi rendición

- No te preocupes por que yo vaya a beber tu sangre,- dijo con arrogancia- yo solo bebo la sangre más fina. . . de las más finas mujeres.

Estuve a punto de mandar al demonio la amenaza y todo lo demás, en ese momento lo que yo quería su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, arrancar esa sonrisita burlona de sus labios mientras me daba la espalda, quería descuartizarlo.

_¡¡¡BASTARDO!!!_

Pero no importaba lo mucho que yo lo odiara. A fin de cuentas ahora yo era la secretaria de un vampiro

Taran!!!

Al fin terminé. ¿les gustó? Saben que todos sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc. son bien recibidos.

Últimamente creo que se me va a hacer más difícil actualizar ( además de las vaca. , estoy enferma, tarea, bla bla, bla, bla) pero no los decepcionaré, solo tendrán que esperar.

FELICES VACACIONES!!!!!

Un besote para todos.

Diana-vampiresa-Swan


	6. Jealousy

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

**Patch C Cassedy. KATHYTA CULLEN!!!** ( gracias a tu biena vibra ya estoy curada y lista para seguir escribiendo) **Mavii Valmont (** gracias por tu rr) **Camiie Cullen, terra2012** ( gracias por escribirme un comentario) **peritha, Awen Granger** (Uyyy!! Me encantan tus rr) **carmenlr, Karliwis, missju** (gracias mi fiel lectora)** ZAY!!** ( tiempo si verte que bueno que me escribiste) **EDWARDKANAME **(me reí de lo grande con tu comentario) **miss cullen28, Bibi!!** ( ahh!!! Mi queria amiga. Gracias a tus amenazas y propaganda fue posible que al fin terminara este cap.) **cryys, , PRISGPE!!!** ( de nada por lo de la dedicatoria, espero que me sigas leyendo) **Miica, Meeli, FANY DE CULLEN!!!** (ay, nena como me gustan tus comentarios. Me la pasé en grande con tu rr pero ya no grites por que al ratoi tu tienes que dormir al bebé y eso es un horror, jaja) **regina, christti, yunayi, Cristtine** y por último a **darthmocy **( wow. Muchas gracias por todos los rr, significa mucho que me escribieras uno en cada cap.)

**AVISOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Wow estamos a punto de llegar a los 100 RR!!!! Y eso para mi significa mucho así que decidí darle un premio al afortunado rr 100.**

**La persona me ayudará ha escribir el prox. Cap. Y será mi asesor durante toda la escritura así que prácticamente yo le diré lo que quiero hacer y él o ella me dirá su opinión.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fict Midnight Secretary**

**Capítulo 6 : Jealousy**

**EDWARD POV.**

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la oficina. Decidí que lo mejor era bajar las escaleras para tener más tiempo y pensar con claridad. Me detuve a medio tramo y me dejé caer derrotado, me pasé la mano por el pelo. Esta era mi perdición.

Isabella me había acusado de ser un asesino sin saber lo cerca que estuvo de ser la victima. Lo único que quería era que se asustara un poco, por eso decidí mostrarle mi faceta vampirica. Pero en el momento en el que la toqué, su cuerpo se sensibilizo más que cualquier otro, su sangre fue una delicia viajando por mi paladar y la forma en la que tensaba su cuerpo lo hacía aún más excitante. Tuve que poner todo el autocontrol que me fue posible, hubo una ocasión en la que me pasó algo parecido y no pude soportarlo. Esa fue la primera vez en la que CASI me convierto en un asesino.

Mi garganta ardía en llamas, me quemaba tanto, incluso aunque apenas hace unos minutos que me alimenté. Mi mente y mi paladar estaban imaginando el sabor de su sangre cuando le hiciera el amor, el momento en el que la sangre es más deliciosa. Necesitaba saber por que esa mujer era tan especial, y más aún saciar las ansias de mi boca

Respiré onda una vez más antes de levantarme y seguir bajando las escaleras cada vez más lento. Sería muy divertido seducir a Isabella, hasta llevarla al borde de la desesperación y después empujarla yo mismo, no había mujer que no sucumbiera a mis encantos.

Al llegar a la recepción llamé a Louis y me dirigí a mi casa para relajarme un poco, necesitaba mejorar mi autocontrol para no matarla por el momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BELLA POV**

Me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano caminar al departamento y mucho más subir las escaleras. Pero todo valió la pena al ver a Alice sentada en el sillón viendo la tele.

-hey!! Llegas tarde. ¿Que te pasó?

Traté de ignorarla y me dejé caer en el sillón junto a ella. No era capaz de decirle lo que pasaba, mucho menos decirle que su vida ahora de pendía de mí. Cerré mis ojos unos segundos para encontrar alguna mentira que me ayudara a salir del interrogatorio, y justo cuando pensaba en una falla en el ascensor, unos empujoncitos en mi hombro me desconcentraron.

-hola!!! Bella sal de tu mundo, contéstame.

Con lo preocupada que estaba no sabía que tan creíble me podría salir la mentira así que mejor me fui por lo simple

-Nada, fue solo que se me hizo tarde

- Ni lo intentes. La mentira te salió fatal.

Si bien me había atrapado aún no le diría nada, pero no pasaba nada si le contaba parte del problema

-Es solo que me siento un poco preocupada

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras- Alice apagó la televisión mientras hacía su típico puchero de niñita.

_Oh, no. Cierra los ojos, TODO MUNDO SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!!_

Mi subconsciente aún no había superado el trauma que tiene con esa mirada, pues con esa arma mortal lograba sacarme los secretos más profundos.

_Piensa, ¿que le digo?_

Uno don natural en las personas era la capacidad de mentir pero a mi eso no se me daba nada bien, pero la habilidad que compensaba eso era la forma tan drástica en que podía cambiar de tema en mi beneficio, Así que en vez de intentar mentir, decidí salirme por la tangente.

-Dime Alice, ¿Aún te gusta Jasper?

Alice soltó un gritito mientras daba saltitos por toda la sala y aplaudía por la emoción

-Ay, Bella. Él es todo lo que un hombre debería ser, no hay nadie más guapo y encantador que él. Estoy tan enamorada.

Eso terminó por deprimirme aún más. Mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, era la luz que me sacaba de mis desdichas ¿qué pasaría si ahora ella también fuera desdichada?

- Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

No quería más cosas en que pensar y aunque sé que era una grosería dejar a Alice así, necesitaba hundirme en el mundo de la inconciencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenía cerca de 30 minutos de haber llegado al trabajo y mi jefe ya estaba peleando con un cliente en su oficina.

No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que estar trabajando para Edward pero estaba segura de no querer hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Y mientras la discusión seguía igual de ruidosa yo ya había terminado el trabajo de hoy así que no pasaba nada si me ponía a leer un rato.

Esa mañana pasé a la biblioteca para saber un poco más de mi jefe, y como resultado de mi curiosidad había sacado cerca de 38 libros referentes a vampiros. Había mucho que leer.

"Un **vampiro** es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura siniestra que se alimenta de sangre de seres vivos para mantenerse activo."

"En algunas culturas orientales y americanas aborígenes el vampiro es una deidad demoníaca o un dios menor que hace parte del panteón siniestro en sus mitologías."

"En la cultura europea y occidental, siendo este el arquetipo que más ha calado hasta nuestros días, el vampiro es un ser humano convertido después de morir en un engendro depredador chupasangre."

Poseen largos y puntiagudos caninos (colmillos) y su piel es muy pálida y fría.

En Transilvania (Rumania) se consideraba que los vampiros eran flacos, pálidos, y poseían unas largas uñas.

Según algunas culturas, tienen la posibilidad de transformarse en insectos, murciélago, rata, lobo o en niebla. La forma más mencionada en la cultura popular es la del murciélago.

Suelen poseer una belleza sobrehumana. Pero también cierta debilidad por la luz del sol.

-¡¡eres un monstruo!! ¡¡¡No eres humano!!!

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que ese grito me hizo saltar dándome un buen susto.

_Oh, no!! Ya descubrieron su secreto!!_

Pero antes de que pudiera saltar de felicidad un hombre salió de la oficina soltando maldiciones y con un rostro de enfado muy aterrador.

A mis espaldas solo se escuchó una risita musical que yo ya conocía.

- Por supuesto que no soy humano. ¿Cómo se atrevió a pensar que yo pudiera ser algo tan desagradable?

Traté de ignorarlo y caminé a paso rápido al ascensor, quería visitar por un momento a Alice.

_Oye!!! No te olvides de esconder los libros!!_

Edward se encontraba inclinado sobre mi escritorio, viendo cada uno de los títulos de los libros, y con una sonrisa bailando de lado.

- Tus capacidades de espía no tienen límites- dijo levantando algunos libros para que los viera- ¿Acaso vas a intentar escapar?

_Por supuesto que sí!!!_

- Claro que no.- dije haciéndome la valiente

-No te creo. Has lo que quieras, no importa cuanto investigues, las cosas que aparecen en las películas, libros, Internet. . . son mentiras.- soltó otra risa sofocada y siguió hablando.- Todos los humanos nos tienen miedo, así que no pierden la oportunidad de convertirnos en monstruos.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo al final, pero fue su expresión al decirlo. Fue como si le molestara que la gente lo clasificara como un monstruo, como si el mismo odiara serlo. En sus ojos, ahora esmeraldas, se podía ver el disgusto. Edward arrugo el ceño y entro a su oficina dando un portazo.

Pero por un lado pensé que de alguna forma él tenía razón. No podía haber mucha verdad en unos tontos libros de terror.

Edward me había dicho que su piel solo brillaba a la luz del sol pero que si no está bien alimentado probablemente le causaría algún daño. También he visto que puede comer aunque no lo necesite, y que su verdadero alimento es la sangre humana, una o dos veces por semana.

_-"En el momento de éxtasis, de placer. La sangre de las mujeres tiene el mejor sabor."_

Yo misma estaba sorprendida de acordarme de sus palabras, mi cara se puso roja al instante tan solo de recordarlo.

_-"Cuando las toco. . . y las llevo al borde del placer, su sangre se vuelve más intoxicante que el alcohol o el vino"_

Recordaba cada caricia a la perfección, su lengua y dientes jugando con mi oreja y mi cuello mientras que sus manos hacían magia sobre mi cuerpo mientras yo solo me perdía en sus caricias disfrutando cada roce.

_-"y en el momento en que mis dientes se hunden en su piel. . . las mujeres sienten el mayor de los placeres."_

Me estremecí al recordar esa última parte ¿Cómo podía pensar en lo que había pasado en su oficina? Él ya no era solo mi jefe, era un vampiro. Un vampiro que me tenía como secretaria a la fuerza amenazando la vida de mi mejor amiga, no podía tener pensamientos "impuros" hacia él.

Hay muchas cosas que tengo que cuidar siendo la secretaria de un vampiro. Tengo que asegurare de que nadie sospeche o descubra su secreto, tengo que seguir trabajando como si nada pasara, tengo que programar sus reuniones, asegurarme de uqe no tenga que salir de emergencia mientras hay luz del sol.

_Hay!! Es mucho trabajo!!!_

No importa lo mucho que diga que no es humano. Es un egoísta, arrogante, grosero, patán, mujeriego y AÚN NO PUEDO CREER COMO NADIE SE DÁ CUENTA!!

-Hola Bella

Tan enojada estaba, que no me percaté de que Jasper se encontraba frente a mí. Traía puesto un traje inmaculadamente blanco junto con una corbata gris que dejaba resaltar su pelo y ojos color miel. Ahora entendía por que a Alice se le hacía tan guapo.

-Buenos tardes señor Jasper

Jasper me contestó con una sonrisa encantadora y amable. No era como las pícaras de Edward, estas eran amables.

-Todavía no se te quita lo respetuosa, solo dime Jasper. Por cierto ¿ya te acostumbraste a mi hermano?- preguntó mirándome con una disculpa en la cara.- Se que tiene un carácter muy difícil pero debes de tenerle paciencia

-Siéndote sincera te diré que pudo ser peor

Ambos nos miramos unos momentos y después nos lanzamos a reír. Era tan agradable su presencia, era como si fuera capaz de cambiar el estado de ánimo de las personas. Él era el mayor de los 3 hermanos y se comportaba como todo un caballero con cualquier persona. Era el jefe perfecto

-¿Esta Edward en su oficina?

-No todavía no ha llegado, pero creo que ya no tarda

-Entonces lo esperaré en su oficina

Decidí acompañarlo un rato para distraerme mientras él esperaba a su hermano. Jasper no despegaba la vista de la pared encristalada y de la ciudad de New York, así que solo permanecíamos en un cómodo silencio navegando cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Durante ese breve tiempo de pensamiento una pregunta básica apareció apenas en ese momento ¿Jasper también era un vampiro?

_No, no lo creo_

Él nunca llamaba a mujeres a su oficina, y siempre trabajaba a la luz del sol sin que la piel le brillara, tampoco creo que su padre, l sea. Pero me pregunto si sus hermanos saben que Edward es un vampiro.

-Sabes estoy muy contento de que seas la secretaria de mi hermano.- la voz de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras él seguía mirando a través de la ventana.- Jamás había tenido una secretaria más de 2 días.

_Eso no me sorprende_

- Es un idiota y actúa sin pensar. Por eso quería que tuviera a alguien lo opuesto a él para que entrara en razón. Solo estoy preocupado por él.

- No necesito tu preocupación.

Edward se encontraba en el marco de la puerta viendo con odio a Jasper y a mí como si fuera una traidora.

-No necesito una niñera. ¿Para qué has venido?

Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de mis orbitas. Jasper cogió un control remoto y con uno de los botones hizo que la pared de cristal desapareciera detrás de una tela oscura dejando la oficina iluminada por las luces. Al parecer Jasper sí sabia el secreto de Edward.

- Así que no me creerías si te digo que solo vine a visitar a mi hermano?

- Discúlpame pero no. Jamás creería algo como eso

Jasper soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar, ahora con un tono que parecía más una petición.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de nuestro cliente? Es hoy en la noche ¿recuerdas?

-Creí haberte dicho que no iría

Estaba tan enojada con Edward, por ser tan grosero, que no me percaté de que mi presencia en el lugar era innecesaria pero yo esta justo en medio de los dos.

- Debes de aparecer en público aunque solo sea un rato, necesitamos que la compañía encuentre nuevos socios y además. . .

Jasper dudó unos segundos, al parecer había algo que no debería decir pero aún así continuo.

- Mamá esta preocupada por ti, y también yo. Creemos que tal vez. . .

- Basta!!

La interrupción de Edward fue tan sorprendente que me hizo dar un salto

- Yo no soy como tú. No quiero saber nada de mi familia, si no fuera por la empresa de Carlisle, jamás me hubieras visto otra vez.- Edward miraba a Jasper como si fuera algún tipo de animal asqueroso del que no quisiera saber nada.

Estuve a punto de gritarle a Edward en ese preciso instante¿ Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a su H-E-R-M-A-N-O? Jasper no le había dicho nada malo u ofensivo como para que se comportara así. Ese maldito era de lo peor.

Jasper soltó otro suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a medio camino.

- Edward, yo nunca he pensado en ti como alguien "diferente".- después se giró hacia mí y me dedico una sonrisa sincera antes de irse .- Perdona el drama, solo es la típica pelea entre hermanos.

Dibujé una sonrisa en mi cara hasta que Jasper desapareció por el elevador pero cuando estuve segura de que se había ido, la borre totalmente para enfrentarme a mi odioso jefe.

Edward estaba recargado sobre su escritorio dándome la espalda, al parecer pretendía ignorarme pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle

- ¿Qué?- preguntó hoscamente

- Nada. ¿Necesita algo más?

Lentamente se giró para mirarme y después de eso desapareció como un rayo. Y cuando me di cuenta lo tenía pegado exactamente a mis espalda.

_Oh, no_

Mi mente cavilaba muchas opciones de lo que podía pasar. Algunas no eran muy sanas y otras eran bastante normales, pero de todas las posibilidades me sorprendió ucho una que no había tomado en cuenta.

- A ti también te gusta ese hombre ¿ verdad?

Su pregunta me tomó tan desprevenida que tuve que respirar profundamente antes de darme cuenta de que estaba enojado y que se refería a su hermano Jasper. La mayoría de las mujeres que trabajaban aquí se sentían atraídas por Jasper, aunque todo el mundo supiera de las intenciones de Alice por quedárselo como esposo, pero por mi parte no estaba interesada en nadie. Muchas empleadas de la compañía habían dicho que preferirían a Edward si no fuera tan arrogante.

-Por supuesto que no, él también es mi jefe

Edward se rió con dificultad y aun a mis espaldas acarició levemente mi cuello antes de contestar.

-Eres una mala actriz

Y dicho esto volvió a desaparecer rápidamente, y después de medio segundo lo vi sentado en la silla dándome la espalda otra vez.

_Tal vez esté celoso_

¿Celos? ¿es broma? ¿Como alguien podía sentir celos refiriéndose a mí? Además teniendo mujeres ricas y más hermosas que yo no podía esperar que se fijara en alguien como yo. El día en que alguien sienta celos por mi culpa, será el día en que yo me enamore.

- ¿Ya no tienes trabajo cierto?

-No señor

Lo que de verdad necesitaba en esos momento era una relajante ducha , un tazón de palomitas y una buena película, nada más. Pero algo me decía que el día de hoy no se iban a respetar mis planes

-Entonces tú me acompañaras a la cena de hoy por la noche.

_DEMONIOS!! Ya lo suponía_

**Hola!!!!**

**Disculpen no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado tanto, pero es que estuve atrapada 4 día en un pueblito olvidado del señor donde no había ni televisión. **

**Pero en fin, espero que haya valido la espera y que me escriban un hermoso rr.**

**En fin con respecto al aviso yo me pondré en contacto con el rr 100!! así que por favor déjenme su correo cuando me escriban.**

**Besitos **

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**


	7. Sweet Pain

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

**No me alcanza el tiempo para agradecerles lo mucho que me apoyan pero de todos modos me siento en deuda con todas y todos los que se pasaron por mi fic y me dejaron un hermoso rr. Bueno aquí les va la lista.**

**PRISGPE **( que bueno que aún sigas al pendiente de mi fic) **carmenlr**(gracias por tu paciencia)**yunayi, Dragonfly0684** ( a petición tuya va el Edward POV) **kathy-cullen** ( ay nena, tu era el rr 100 pero no escribiste tu correo, por eso no te pude localizar) **OriiCullen** ( gracias por las alertas) **bekyabc2, MariaSimmenthalBlack, hale. ****Elizabeth, missju, Edward Kaname, MimI-CulLen, zay, christti, Shir-Cullen, AWEN GRANGER!!!** ( me gustan mucho tus rr, por favor sigue escribiendome) **zullly, MAYIRO-BIBIHALE!!! **( k onada mi amiwis. No te me desesperes, voy a ponerle seguro a la puerta de tu techo, jaja) **miss-cullen28, MARVELLA!!** ( me has dejado encantada con tu rr. No pienso volver al pueblito por que no hay nadie como nuestro Edward. Aunque sea el primer rr que me mandas me dejaste atónita, mill gracias por tu tiempo.) **darthmocy, dana03, KATHYTA CULLEN!! **( ahora te entiendo, yo tambien estuve haciendo la de niñera 3 dias estas vacaciones. Ahhhhh, lo se estoy loca, pero me emociona que teniendo más cosas que escribir, me dediques un tiempo para un rr, gracias)

**floopy-idon'tcarewathyouthink**( y yo que pensé que me habías olvidado, que gusto tenerte de vuelta) **yle-cullen** ( animate a subir tus historias así como yo tambien lo hice)**FANY DE CULLEN!!!** (ahhh!!! Tus rr son mi dosis de inspiración, no puedo creer que mi historia se mereciera tu rr más largo. No te preocupes por tu carita mutante, me hizo reir, jaja. Te tengo una sorpresa al final de la lista.) **Joslin Weasley, Miica, cryys, Christtine.-, Arya05, jezzikita cullen, Laura** (Waaa!! Mi segundo nombre tambien es Laura. Bienvenida), **veriitOzswan, Karliwis, Mavii Valmont,** **A.M.O.R.E** ( bienvenida guapa, espero que te guste el cap.),** LuciaOtelo**, **CHRISTTINE!!** (Gracias por pasarte por mi fict. Dale mis saludos a tu mama jeje, espero que a ella también le haya gustado) cielPucca!! Y por último a maryBC

**Uff! Al fin terminé. ¿A que no adivinan? Tan solo en el cap. 6 me llegaron más de 30 RR!!! 0O0 mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios y su tiempo. **

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0**

**Con respecto al premio del rr 100, Kathy-cullen era la ganadora. Fue una ironía que todo mundo me haya mandado su correo y justamente el rr 100, no. En fin no se preocupen en el rr 200 volveré a poner el premio.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0**

**Y como prometí aquí hay una sorpresa:**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A FANY DE CULLEN!!! Ahora ya tienes 14 años ( igual que yo, jaja) Felicidades!! Y aunque tu cumple fue 27 de Marzo XD me gustaría dedicarte este cap. a ti. Espero que con esto me perdones**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Sweet Pain**

**BELLA POV**

Tenía todo el derecho, según la ley, de negarme y decirle que él y su cena se podían ir por un tubo. Pero había otra cosa que por obvias razones me impedía renunciar o en este caso perderme de la peor tortura de mi vida, y esa razón era bastante convincente como para ignorarla: Alice

Aunque cada vez que veía vestidos hermosos me daba envidia no poder usarlos nunca, no quería arriesgarme con una trampa mortal como los tacones de punta que me obligaría a usar Alice si le decía. No, definitivamente esto no iba a ser escuchado por Alice. Al fin y al cabo solo era una ridícula cena.

Así que como no tenía opción debía ir con Edward a la supuesta cena. No necesitaba sufrir con Alice 6 horas, solo era necesario ponerme un poco de maquillaje y uno de mis trajes de falda larga.

-Entonces me retiro, señor- dije caminando hacia la puerta para ir al departamento y cambiarme

-No. ¿Adonde crees que vas?

Aquello me sorprendió. Yo sabía que era un terco cabeza hueca, pero no pensé que fuera tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que necesitaba cambiarme.

- Pues a mi apartamento. Necesito cambiarme para la cena, no tardaré mucho, déme solo. . .

- No. Así estas bien.- después me tendió un fólder bastante grueso.- Con esto te mantendrás ocupada hasta en la noche.

- Esta bien

No me molestó que no me dejara irme pero si me sorprendió. Sabía que él estaba más que seguro de que no iba a salir corriendo pero aún así me intrigaba mucho su reacción. Para mi mala suerte el trabajo que me había dado para "distraerme" no me duró ni 1 hora por lo que tuve que dedicarme a otras tareas que no ocupaban mi mente por completo.

Y al fin cuando llegó la hora de irse me di cuenta de que Edward tampoco se había cambiado el traje negro y tampoco su ya característica playera también negra y aun así parecía un modelo de televisión y en cambio yo seguía siendo la aburrida secretaria con lentes que no necesitaba y un peinado demasiado anticuado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor por que me había llevado a mi, su aburrida secretaria, teniendo a tantas mujeres ricas y "refinadas". Yo no me consideraba fea pero no alcanzaba para llamar la atención y aunque Alice se empeñaba en hacerme cambiar de opinión, viéndome en el espejo no me lo podía creer. Y con todas esas mujeres tan guapas ¿prefirió llevarme a mí?

- ¿Qué esperas?

Tan distraída estaba que no me percaté de que Edward ya estaba dentro de un flamante Volvo plateado. Así que sin esperar otro regaño me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

Estaba más que decidida a preguntarle el por que me había traído a la cena en vez de alguna otro mujer, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia. Pero mientras miraba la noche por la ventana otras cosas muy distintas me vinieron a la mente.

Edward era una persona con un corazón helado y duro, aún no podía entender como pudo haber tratado a su hermano de esa manera, Jasper no le había echo nada, solo había expresado su preocupación. Al parecer su familia estaba muy preocupada por él y cuando vi como Jasper bajaba las cortinas no me cupo ninguna duda de que su familia sabía que Edward era un vampiro. Pero. . .

_Jasper no es un vampiro _

¿Pero entonces eso significaría que él es el único vampiro de su familia? Es decir, yo solo conocía a Jasper, Edward, y solo había visto de lejos a su padre Carlisle. Pero eso me dejaba en la duda de cual de los otros familiares seria también un vampiro, tal vez fuera su madre o su otro hermano a los que nunca había visto.

Pero si Edward de verdad es el único vampiro de todos los Cullen entonces creo que ya entiendo todo. Probablemente él creció con ese carácter arrogante por ser él único vampiro y para colmo su hermano es demasiado bueno para ser cierto y probablemente Edward haya estado en una etapa de rebeldía. Y probablemente él esta haciendo lo posible por no perder contra su hermano mayor, Jasper, pero a fin de cuentas creo que Jasper se quedara con la empresa cuando Carlisle se la herede a alguno de sus hijos y quizás por eso se resguarda en su lado de vampiro para sentirse mejor

_Ahora que lo pienso así, siento un poco de lástima por él_

Me dediqué a sacar todas estas conclusiones mientras miraba la ciudad de Nueva York en la noche tratando de ignorar al estúpido conductor del flamante Volvo plateado. En todo el camino no me digné a mirarlo ni una sola vez y tampoco pretendía hablarle pero nada sale como uno quiere.

- ¿En qué dirección era el lugar?- preguntó Edward taladrándome con su intensa mirada esmeralda.

Respiré profundamente para despejarme de su deslumbramiento y contestarle sin que me temblara la voz.

- Bayard Street número 27, cerca del Columbus Park

Ni siquiera me agradeció. Solo se limitó a mirar hacia el frente mientras las luces de la ciudad le iluminaban el rostro y sus hermosas gemas esmeraldas.

_Un momento, ¿esmeraldas?_

¿No se suponía que los debería tener rojo sangre como en su oficina? Ah, claro, ya recuerdo, se supone que solo los tiene rojos cuando se alimenta. Pero aunque sus ojos cambiaran a unas tonalidades hermosas su arrogante dueño seguía igual de idiota.

De repente escuché claramente como Edward contuvo la respiración de golpe, como si algo le hubiera sorprendido. Alcé mi vista y lo vi con la mano tensa sobre el volante y con una expresión tensa, mirando hacia el frente como si hubiera una gran montaña en el camino. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba pero cuando alcancé a distinguir el lugar que marcaba la dirección, hasta yo misma me sorprendí

-¿Estas segura de que es aquí?

Edward mantenía la mandíbula tensa y al parecer él y yo estábamos igual de escépticos sobre el lugar. Miré otra vez el papel que tenía en las manos para comprobarlo. No había error, este era el lugar.

-Sí, es aquí.

Yo misma no podía creer que el lugar de la cena fuera una iglesia. Es decir, había visto restaurantes extravagantes pero aquello debía ser un error. Edward manejó hasta la entrada donde un ballet parking se hizo cargo del auto. Y precisamente cuando nos encontramos frente a las puestas de cristal una chispa de intuición me iluminó ¿Por que la reacción de Edward hacia la iglesia? ¿Acaso ese era su punto débil?

No me dio tiempo a sacar más conclusiones pues un joven de traje nos recibió en la recepción.

-Buenas noche, ¿tienen reservación?

-Soy Edward Cullen de la corporación "Unlimitated"- respondió tajante y con voz fría

El hombre lo miró como si fuera alguna clase de Dios que pudiera matarlo en cualquier momento y con un poco de nerviosismo nos guío dentro del local.

Definitivamente no era lo que me esperaba, yo me imaginaba un lugar lleno de gente asquerosamente rica con aristócratas y todo eso pero no fue así. Se notaba inmediatamente que era o había sido una iglesia: las ventanas seguían siendo vitrales de diferentes colores, aún había una que otra figura religiosa y el altar estaba perfectamente intacto con una Biblia, cristo y todo. Cualquier persona hubiera creído que estaba en una iglesia si no fuera por que había unas mesas elegantemente decoradas por todo el lugar.

Y de repente me preocupó mucho la forma en la que estaba vestida, era bastante notorio que venia del trabajo y entre tanto traje y vestido elegante me sentí diferente. Ese no era mi mundo. Pero al parecer si el de Edward. Y de un momento a otro estábamos sentados en una mesa con otras 3 personas más. Al parecer el hombre de mayor edad era el anfitrión.

-Oh, pero si es Edward. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo esta mi amigo Carlisle?

-Bien.- y como lo había echo anteriormente volvió a contestar con bastante frialdad

Nos llevaron todo tipo de comida y toda se veía tan deliciosa que no sabía que escoger y apenas cuando empecé a probar el guisado me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba y cuando le sirvieron su plato a Edward me detuve para ver como reaccionaba. Él me miró y después me sonrió con picardía, tomó una cucharada de guisado y como si realmente fuera humano lo comió sin hacer ningún gesto y después tomó un sorbo de vino. Al parecer no le molestaba comer aunque no lo necesitase y aun así seguía viéndome bastante divertido y después de eso quiso seguir burlándose de mí.

-Es un hermoso lugar. ¿Su esposa es la dueña, cierto señor Norton?

Todos guardaron silencio en cuanto escucharon la voz de Edward y se voltearon a verle como si esa fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar en una conversación.

-Este. . . Sí.- el señor Norton vaciló un poco pero después continuo.- Se supone que iban a demoler esta iglesia pero al final mi esposa la compró y la transformó en lo que es ahora.

Edward escuchaba pacientemente, igual que todos, mientras seguía comiendo. Y por andar tan distraída no me había fijado en el hermoso cuadro detrás de Edward. Era una pintura religiosa donde muchos Ángeles y santos permanecían sentados sobre las nubes con muchos trajes vistosos llenos de color, y justamente cuando miraba a uno de los ángeles Edward se giró para verme. Su mirada era curiosa y solo lograba atontarme con el poder de sus orbes, y fue ahí donde pude hacer la comparación que tanto me temía. Edward era mucho más hermoso de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a ser. Los personajes de la pintura se opacaban visiblemente y los ángeles lloraban por tanta envidia. Los santos querían su piel marmórea y pálida para reemplazar la suya acartonada, las nubes deseaban su pelo brillante y sedoso, los ángeles su sonrisa perfecta. Pero la cosa por la que se jugaba el Apocalipsis era esos ojos tan hermosos de un color imposible, casi irreal, incomparables ante una gema.

El señor Norton se dio cuenta de como miraba el cuadro detrás de Edward y después soltó una risotada bastante alegre.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?- me preguntó refiriéndose al cuadro.- lo cierto es que mi familia y yo somos muy religiosos.

En cuanto el señor Norton terminó de decir esto, Edward frunció sus labios, coloreados por el vino, y al parecer hacia una mueca de dolor.

_¿Qué le pasa?_

- Disculpen que la noche termine así pero tenemos que irnos.- dijo Edward levantándose con esfuerzo de la silla

Al parecer nadie había dejado pasar el detalle de que Edward de repente parecía cansado

-Sí, esta bien. Que tengan buenas noches.

¿Que le podía haber pasado? Posiblemente la comida humana a fin de cuentas si le hacía daño, pero no se le había notado hasta ahora como si algo de repente hubiera absorbido sus fuerzas. ¿Y que pasa si la comida estaba envenenada?!! ¿Acaso un vampiro podía morir envenenado?

No me atreví a preguntarle nada hasta que estuviéramos dentro del auto así que solo podía esperar. Edward llegó a la puerta casi arrastrando los pies, pero cuando estiré mi mano para ayudarle él solo me ignoró y siguió caminando hasta la entrada. El ballet parking ya nos esperaba con las llaves del Volvo en la mano, Edward estaba dispuesto a abrirme la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera alcancé a susurrarle

-Yo puedo. Sube rápido

Aunque apenas y escuché mi propia voz, Edward soltó un suspiró de cansancio y se encaminó a la puerta del otro lado. Cuando por fin estuvimos dentro aceleró como un loco y no me volteó a ver una sola vez.

-¡¡¡¿Edward que te esta pasado?!!!.- y antes de que siguiera hablando, por poco y nos atropella un enorme trailer.-¡¡CUIDADO!!

Edward dio un volantazo rápido y freno de golpe, me di cuenta de que estábamos exactamente fuera del Columbus Park. No había autos circulando por la calle, apenas unos cuantos estacionados, y uno que otra persona caminando. La reja de la entrada al parque ya estaba cerrada y no me sorprendía, siendo la 2 de la madrugada a nadie se le apetecía pacerse por un parque oscuro lleno de árboles en el centro de la ciudad.

Edward soltó un jadeo y con una desesperación salvaje se quitó la corbata de un jalón. Me dio miedo incluso respirar, pues verdaderamente hasta ese momento no le había temido a su lado vampiro. No sabía si ayudarlo, salir corriendo o esperar a que me matara. Contuvo la respiración audiblemente y me dio la espalda arrinconándose lo más lejos de mi, que le permitió el reducido espacio. Y fue entonces donde me percate de que lo hacía para no hacerme daño, por lo tanto me decidí a arriesgarme. Y con cuidado fui estirando una mano en su dirección

- E. . . Edward. Dime que suce . . .

- ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!!.- gruñó apartándome la mano bruscamente

**EDWARD POV**

Jasper siempre me sacaba de mi lugar. Me molestaba mucho que mi padre lo prefiriera para heredarle la empresa sobre mí y Emmett, pero en el instante en el que lo vi junto a Isabella fue una llamarada tal de odio, que pensé que me consumiría yo mismo. Era una sensación que se me hacía conocida pero esta era mucho más intensa, quería saber más acerca de Isabella como me fuera posible. Cuando me pidió permiso para irse no pude refrenar la angustia que sentí. Quizás un poco de maquillaje, un vestido corto, lentes de contacto y un peinado más sensual harían de Isabella la persona perfecta para una cena, y aún así seguía teniendo la inseguridad de que a ella le gustaba mi estúpido hermano Jasper. Obviamente yo no podía decir que la conociera pues para mi era casi una extraña, y en cambio Jasper ya había trabajado con ella cerca de un año.

A mi siempre me había gustado estar bien informado y la competencia entre Jasper y yo era tan continua y a pesar de eso él nunca estaba interesado en seguirme el juego. Pero el cambio yo seguía pensando en saber más cosas que él y ser el mejor. Y aún así podía aprovechar la oportunidad para deleitar mi paladar con un manjar que jamás se me había dado. Hasta ahora.

Y claro, todo hubiera salido a la perfección de no haber ido a esa cena. Pensé poder soportarlo hasta el final, incluso me permití formar parte de la conversación, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo cada vez se me hacía más difícil de aguantar el cansancio. A mi parecer era como si una aspiradora fuera absorbiendo poco a poco mis fuerzas hasta que me dejaba prácticamente inconsciente, muy parecido a cuando dejamos de comer por mucho tiempo. Intenté mantener una máscara que no me delatara y me distraía viendo como Isabella hacía caras mientras miraba las pinturas. Y la gota que derramó mi control fue cuando el señor Norton explico su devoción a su religión y casi pude ver como la aspiradora se llevaba todas mis fuerzas de golpe, Si quería salir consiente de ese lugar sin matar a nadie tenía que irme en ese momento.

- Disculpen que la noche termine así pero tenemos que irnos.

No le veía caso en disculpas y buena educación en esos momentos. Mi único objetivo era salir costase lo que costase. Podía escuchar los pasos de Isabella justo detrás de mí y fue cuando más nervioso me puse, estaba tan ocupado pensando n la salida que me olvidé casi por completo de la razón por la que estaba tan alterado. Si no me concentraba lo suficiente, mi autocontrol se derrumbaría y yo terminaría por tomar la sangre de la primera presa a mi alcance. Y a pesar de que parte de mí se estaba volviendo débil y reclamando sangre, yo siempre sería un caballero; estaba dispuesto a abrirle la puerta a Isabella pero cuando me susurró aquellas palabras tan cerca

-Yo puedo. Sube rápido

pensé que todo terminaría. Su cálido aliento rozando mi nuca provocó una reacción instintiva, la de sobrevivir, la de tomar lo que por derecho era mío, su sangre

Y por supuesto que hubiera cedido en esos momentos, pero el futuro se apiadó e hizo que Isabella subiera al auto y su efluvio desapareciera. Ahora lo insoportable sería aguantar su intoxicante olor. Respiré varias veces antes de abrir la puerta y contener la respiración.

Introduje la lleve en el contacto y en cuanto sentí el ronroneo del Volvo aceleré a fondo. Dentro del auto la esencia era aplastante, la bestia dentro clamaba por su sangre que provocaba una quemazón insoportable, no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto. Y su cercanía no me ayudaba en ía deducir fácilmente que Isabella notaba algo extraño en mí, incluso me percaté de que todo el tiempo estaba mirándome, mis sospechas se aclararon cuando comenzó a gritar

-¡¡¡¿Edward que te esta pasado?!!!- Trataba de concéntrame en mantener el control, y no distraerme por sus gritos. Y justamente ese fue el momento el que cerré mis ojos. –¡¡CUIDADO!!

Reaccione a tiempo para esquivar el trailer con el que casi nos estrellamos y al hacerlo terminamos frente a la puerta del Columbus Park. Me sentía asfixiado, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba apagar el fuego de mi garganta, necesitaba sangre. El alocado golpeteo de su corazón era como una melodía hipnótica que me incitaba a acercarme, solté un jadeo al notar como seguía ahogándome con más fuerza así que tratando de aliviarlo un poco arrebate frenéticamente la corbata de mi cuello. Esta sensación era como una guerra entre la bestia dentro de mi y yo, y por mucho que intentara yo estaba perdiendo poco a poco terreno de batalla. Me arrinconé cerca de la puerta listo para salir de ahí, el poco espacio que nos separaba solo hacía las cosas más difíciles, su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar. Podía sentir como estiraba su mano en mi dirección, su olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento.

_¡¡No!!_

- ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!!.- gruñí apartando groseramente su mano

Su mirada se encontró y a pesar de la oscura noche me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos. La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas, le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles. Conforme iba apartándose de mi, sus ojos se posaron en mí de un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera silencioso. Y después pude captar un aumento en su ritmo cardiaco junto con una respiración profunda.

- ¡Te sientes mal!¿verdad?

-Estoy bien- respondí entre dientes

Ella se acercó peligrosamente, intensificando su olor y mi sed. La única cosa que odiaba de ser un vampiro era que se nos conociera como asesinos, que hubiera algunos que mataran solo por que sí, yo solo lo hacía para alimentarme. No quería matar a nadie. Aferré el hombro de Isabella y la empujé todo lo que me permitió el espacio del auto.

- Aléjate, te estoy diciendo que no te acerques. En la forma en la que estoy ahora, apenas me puedo controlar.

Una chispa de intuición relumbró en sus ojos. Cada vez que hacía eso me parecía que descubría o sospechaba algo. Cuadró los hombros con decisión y frunció el ceño hasta casi juntar sus cejas.

-Necesitas sangre. Lo puedo ver

Se me congeló la respuesta en la garganta. Odiaba sentirme débil y mucho más frente a una simple humana. Si a fin de cuentas ella ya sabía la verdad no tenía caso seguir fingiendo y ocultarlo. Saqué de uno de mis bolsillos mi teléfono celular y marque el número privado que tenía para contactar a Louis

-"Habla Louis, que sucede señor Cullen"

- Llama a cualquiera de las mujeres que estén disponibles, necesito alimentarme.- Apenas me las arreglé para responder sintiendo la desesperación por sentir el deleite en mi boca.

-"Disculpe que lo pregunte señor, pero el lugar a donde fue ¿tenía mucha energía cristiana?"

Obviamente era necesario que mi chofer supiera de mi condición, necesidades y debilidades. Pero aún así no debió haberlo mencionado mientras Isabella estaba atenta a mi llamada, yo aún no confiaba lo suficiente en ella.

-Sí, prepárame lo que te pedí.- repuse con acritud

-"Enseguida".- y después colgué

- ¿energía cristiana? Así que después de todo ese mito es el único verdadero

Voltee mi cabeza para que no me viera el rostro, era tan humillante decirle que tenía razón. Nosotros los vampiros aún seguimos teniendo problemas con lo sagrado, a pesar de que con el paso del tiempo vencimos el agua sagrada, las cruces, oraciones y Biblia pero hasta el momento solo podíamos soportar cierto tiempo dentro de un lugar católico Al final ya sabía lo que yo no quería que supiera, y era irónico pues al final aquellos libros de terror que estaba leyendo Isabella tenían algo de verdad, lo que provocó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, felicidades.- dije poniendo una media sonrisa.- Has descubierto mi punto débil ¿contenta?

Pensé que estaría feliz y regodeándose por su descubrimiento, y en el instante en el que la vi estaba seguro de que mi vida corría peligro. Sus ojos se habían apagado, tenía las manos cerradas en puños y parecía como si fuera a gritarme de un momento a otro.

-¿es que acaso no tiene confianza en mí?.- preguntó con los dientes apretados.- incluso si eres un egoísta, arrogante, mujeriego, poco amable y vampiro, para colmo,- repentinamente su expresión se suavizó.- aún así no es razón para jugarte la vida. Es por eso que soy tu secretaria, debo saberlo todo, téngame más confianza.

Me miró decididamente y con unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlando su frente, al parecer le estaba costando mucho tomar una decisión. Absorbió una gran bocanada de aire y después la expulsó.

-Toma mi sangre

Estaba tan desconcertado, jamás me había pasado esto con nadie, mucho menos con una humana a la que apenas conocía. ¿es que acaso ya no me odiaba? ¿O simplemente era una trampa ahora que ya sabía mi talón de Aquiles? De cualquier forma no tenía el autocontrol suficiente para probar su sangre sin matarla.

- No. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo?

-Entiendo, es mi trabajo como secretaria hacer todo lo que necesites. Además en estos momento lo que importa más es que necesita sangre para sobrevivir.- antes de que siguiera hablando su tono bajó de volumen, como si algo le avergonzara.- Incluso si mi sangre no es del tipo especial que usted demanda, al menos hágalo para permanecer consiente.

No le respondí. Ella tenía demasiados argumentos a su favor como para que yo le repusiera algo. Suspiré tomando suficiente aire para soportar lo suficiente, me acerqué poco a poco a ella en el reducido espacio del auto y la tomé por los hombros. Automáticamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un peligroso tono rojizo.

Acaricie con mi nariz el hueco de su garganta, disfrutando del olor de su sangre al correr tan rápido por sus venas. Pero cuando mis labios comenzaron a besar su piel, su sangre cambió gradualmente de olor, era aún más deliciosa, ya no podía resistirlo.

-Esto dolerá un poco.- Alcancé a susurrarle antes de hundir mis colmillos en su tersa piel.

Ella contuvo un gemido de dolor y sorpresa. Estaba seguro de que le hubiera dolido menos si la tuviera perfectamente acomodada debajo de mí, desasiéndose de placer, si le estuviera haciendo el amor, ella solo sentiría placer y no dolor. Pero a pesar de que solo la estrechaba contra mi pecho su sangre era un licor que cambiaba de sabor con cada nueva caricia que le daban mis manos, ella era una persona tan sensitiva que apenas podía imaginar su sabor su ahora estuviera convulsionándose de placer. Isabella soltó una fuerte jadeo, cerrando sus ojos y llevó sus manos a mi pelo. Por poco pierdo la cordura y el control cuando entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello y pegó mi cabeza más a su cuello. Yo no era capaz de resistir eso, al menos no sin matarla. Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años. El rostro en mi mente sonrió ante la expectativa de seguir saboreándola hasta que el manantial se secara para siempre

-¡¡No!!,. grité apartándome de ella rápidamente

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que yo trataba de encontrarme a mí mismo y ella de recuperar la sangre que había bebido. Yo no quise mirarla por miedo a que perdiera el control.

-Em. . . si no fue suficiente creo que tal vez . . . – Isabella comenzó a hablar pero yo levanté una mano para callarla haciéndole entender que estaba bien.

-Si sigo bebiendo hasta quedarme satisfecho sería algo malo para tí. Fue suficiente.- dije entre jadeos.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento con aire irritado. Si yo no conociera a las mujeres diría que estaba decepcionada pero al parecer más bien parecía sentida.

-No te preocupes por las marcas, desaparecerán en unos segundos. Estarás bien para el día de mañana, tu sangre estuvo deliciosa.

Ella se sobresaltó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo pero después volvió a mantener la calma.- No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar, yo me aseguraré de eso.

Mi garganta ya no ardía en llamas pero aún así me quemaba. Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa para continuar con mi "cena" y dejar a Isabella en su casa. Puse la llave en el contacto y arranqué atravesando la fría noche en la ciudad de Nueva York. Una parte dentro de mí esperaba que esta no fuera la última vez en que pudiera probar su sangre, yo también me aseguraría de eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¿Qué les pareció' ¿valió la pena la tardanza?**

**Sé que muchas esperaba que Alice arreglara a Bella para poner celoso a Edward pero quiero aclarar algo. Este fict es diferente pues en esta historia nada pasa como la gente espera, así que esten al pendiente para saber más**

**Saben que espero su comentario, así que envíenme un hermoso rr, ¿sí?**

**Las (los) quiero mucho. Bites**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**


	8. Beauty

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidentalmente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

**Bueno y como siempre un agradecimiento a mis fieles lectores:**

**Cammiie Cullen, jezzikita cullen, KATHYTA CULLEN!!!** ( que tus estudios no tomen todo tu tiempo, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu presentación, no importa si tus rr son cortos lo que importa es que me hayas escrito) **peritha** ( T.T si, se que me tardé mucho pero es que estoy escribiendo otra historia que espero subir pronto. Pero no te preocupes no voy a abandonar el fic) **carmenlr, Muse87**, **ARTEMISA CULLEN** (esa no seria la última vez que bebería su sangre) **miss cullen28, zay** (gracias por seguir leyendo)**sanbla, christti, Joslin Weasley **( me gustan ese tipo de dudas. Ya estoy trabajando en ese cap. Donde explica como se hacen los vampiros en este fic) **EdwardKaname, yunayi,**

**Gragonfly0684!! (** cuando quieras otro Edward POV) **darthmocy** ( mi fiel lectora, gracias por seguir leyendo)** Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink **(wow me encantó tu rr sabemos que aunque Edward matara a Bella lo seguiríamos queriendo ¿o no?) **ekate94, FANY DE CULLEN!! **( tu rr me hizo reír de lo lindo y tus OMG me dejaron como lunática. Acepto el Edward salido de bañar!!!! Jaja mándamelo pasadas las 10 de la coche cuando todo el mundo ya esta dormido XD Segire escribiendo para mantenerte viva) **Gehry-Girl, Miica, zullly **( arriba las Lauras!!)** yle_cullen **( jaja, tu advertencia me recuerda a uan amiga mía que me escribe lo mismo en sus rr, por cierto ¿dónde andará?), **liss90gs** ( se dice que la manera de quitar un vicio es cayendo en él)** angelic-layer, Awen Granger** ( tus rr no me aburren para nada, solo hacen que escriba lo mejor posible para ganarme rr como esos)** missju, A.M.O.R.E, CRISTTINE!!! **( la verdad es que iba a poner algo "más" pero decidí ponerlo poco a poco. Aunque seas chilena me gusta que me consideren su amiga, si quieres hasta psicóloga, jaja. Mi mamá también leyó la saga de crepúsculo y esta leyendo mi fict) **Marvella, lucero08, Analu Cullen, arly, paky. Mayiro-bibihale, chiiocullen** (bienvenida) **MiRaClE y a Verónica Paola**

**Bueno bienvenidas todas las nuevas lectoras, es un gusto que se hayan pasado por el fict**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A****VISO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**WAAA!! Nos falta poco para los 200 rr. Vuelvo a poner el premio sobre la mesa para la afortunada o afortunado que sea el num. 200**

**La vez pasada el rr 100 no me dejó su correo por lo que no la pude contactar. Así que pliss escríbanlo.**

**Ups, ñ.n Bueno para las que son nuevas o hace poco leyeron el fict les explico que el premio consiste básicamente en ayudarme con el siguiente cap. Para poder subirlo más rápido**

**Se supone que este cap. Lo debí haber subido el domingo (10 de mayo) pero por las prisa , regalos, comidas y todo eso no lo pude hacer antes pero aquí esta.**

**Estecap. Se lo dedico a una lectora muy especial: Martha, la mamá de una de mis lectoras, Christtine. Bueno siempre se tienen diferentes tipos de lectores y que una mamá lea historias para jóvenes ya no es algo nuevo ( mi mamá también lo hace)**

**En fin este cap. Va para Martha y para todas las mamas que sin que lo sepamos también leen fanficts**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recomendación musical: God Damn You're Beautiful, el artista es Cheser See**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Beauty**

No dije nada mientras Edward me dejaba en mi apartamento, en el camino había estado bastante callado y solo se había concentrado en apretar fuertemente el volante para no matarme. Tampoco despegó sus labios cuando me baje, en lugar de eso aceleró rápidamente y desapareció antes de que enfocara la vista, pero a mi ya no me importaba que fuera a hacer. Subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies de tan cansada que estaba ¿Qué hora sería? ¿las 2 o las 3 de las mañana?

_Eso no importa, yo solo me quiero ir a dormir_

Saqué la llave del bolso y tuve que abrir bien los ojos para meter la llave. Cuando entré no me sorprendió que todo estuviera a oscuras, seguramente Alice ya se había cansado de esperarme, suspiré de alivio pues ahora no tenía energía suficiente para soportar un interrogatorio. Pero a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde, sentí la necesidad de decirle a Alice que ya estaba en casa, para que no se preocupara y no me regañara tanto en la mañana. Dejé caer el bolso y caminé arrastrando los pies, todos mis sentidos luchaban por mantenerse funcionando pero cada vez era más difícil mantenerme despierta. La garganta se me secó de golpe por los nervios ¿Qué le iba a decir a Alice si me preguntaba algo? Claro que de todos modos lo iba a hacer, pero en estos momentos no tenía ninguna excusa.

_Mejor no hay que decirle nada_

No valía la pena arriesgar mi vida de esa forma, así que esta vez le haría caso a mi instinto de supervivencia. Aunque ya estaba fuera de peligro aún tenía un nudo en mi garganta que no dejaba de molestarme, pero la solución era fácil.

Regresé a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua que al instante se deshizo del molesto nudo, pero para mi desgracia no me duró el gusto, alcancé a ver perfectamente como una sombra pasaba frente a la puerta de la cocina bastante rápido. Me congelé en mi lugar, como si mis pies se hubiera clavado al piso, y mi corazón trataba de salir de mi pecha. Nunca había creído en fantasmas pero tampoco en vampiros así que ahora había una gran posibilidad de que existieran los fantasmas.

Pero ¿Qué tal si no era un fantasma, sino un vampiro? Edward me contó que había muchos como él por todas partes. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-Edward- pronuncié su nombre con un temblor

_¿Qué voy a hacer si es Edward? ¿Y si viene por más sangre?_

-Alice- susurré

Me daba mucho miedo encontrarme con un Edward sediento pero mi mente no soportaría ver a una Alice lastimada por mi culpa. Con mucho esfuerzo, logré mover mis piernas hasta la puerta. Miré por todos lados adaptando mis ojos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera distinguir, pero el tic tac del reloj me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Era como estar en una película de terror. Y como buena protagonista tenía que salir de mi refugio para que fuera más fácil matarme. Me preparé para correr por el pasillo y llegar a la habitación de Alice antes de que me mataran. Respiré profundo y conté mentalmente.

_Uno. . . Dos. . . TRES_

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis torpes piernas tropezando de vez en cuando debido a que volteaba constantemente para ver si alguien me seguía, para mi horror volví a ver una figura que se reflejaba en la pared cerca de donde yo estaba. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar solo necesitaba cruzar la sala con vida. Entonces, me caí. Yo ya sabía de antemano que no alcanzaría a llegar gracias a mis dos pies izquierdos pero de todos modos tenía que hacer que ella se despertara y saliera corriendo.

-¡¡¡Alice!!!.- grité a todo pulmón

Las luces de la sala se encendieron obligándome a cerrar los ojos por la luz, pero yo no esperé a que la vista se me enfocara.

-¡¡¡Sal de aquí Alice!!! ¡¡¡Corre!!!

-Muy buena actuación, pero eso no te ayudara

-¿Qué?.- pregunté confundida

Alice estaba sentada en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados y una expresión enojada en su rostro infantil.-Bella ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Pero ignoré su pregunta, me levanté como pude y la sujeté por los hombros sacudiéndola

-¡¡¡Rápido!!! ¡¡¡Hay que huir!!!

No esperé a que dijera nada. Solo la jalé para que se levantara del sillón, pero su pequeña mano apresó mi muñeca impidiéndome moverla.

-Tranquila, Bella ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ahora con más preocupación

-¡¡¡Hay alguien aquí!!! ¡¡¡Lo vi, estaba por la cocina!!!-Alice me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y después rompió a reír como una maniática, golpeando con el puño el suelo y sujetando su estómago con la otra mano.

-Bella… estas… algo…ner…viosa

Alice se reía con tanta locura que apenas y podía pronunciar las palabras, el chiste debía ser muy bueno para que se doblara así de la risa. Pero yo solamente no le veía la gracia.

-Alice no entiendo.- me costaba cada vez más controlar el tono de mi voz. Me iba a dar un ataque de histeria.- ¡¡¿Por que decidiste escoger justamente este momento para que se te saliera un tornillo?!! ¡¡Puede haber u ladrón o un asesino dentro de la casa, y tu te ríes por que te parece gracioso!! ¡¡Yo sabía que estabas loca pero no demente!! ¡¡Vamos, levántate rápido!!!

Alice contuvo otra risita y estiró sus pequeños bazos lo más que pudo hasta ponerlos en mis hombros.

-Respira y escucha. Era yo, he estado esperándote toda la noche y cuando se abrió la puerta fui a ver si eras tú.

Cuando escuché sus palabras una onda de alivio me acaricio todo el cuerpo dejándome prácticamente adormecida. Todo este delirio se debía a mis horas de sueño perdido y necesitaba recuperarlas antes de que empezara a imaginar a "Barney"

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde estabas?

El alivio se evaporo tan rápido que no solo me preocupó sino que además estuve a punto de desmayarme. Yo había querido evitar esa pregunta hoy por que no tenía una respuesta ahora

_Ok, piensa, no puedes decirle que saliste con un vampiro y mucho menos que bebió tu sangre y que te gustó._

-Bueno… recuerda que mi jefe trabaja hasta tarde

Alice me miró a los ojos y vi que ella se había dado cuenta de que trataba de mentirle. Tragué saliva sonoramente y me preparé para lo peor.

-Bella ¿acaso no me quieres'

-¿Eh?

Alice tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba sentada hecha un ovillo en el sillón con la cara entre las rodillas. Era una imagen que te partía el corazón. Sentí que le debía una por esperarme tan tarde así que me senté a un lado de ella y le revolví su, ya dee por sí, desalineado pelo.

-¿Por que dices eso?

La humedad en sus ojos fue reemplazada por un brillo malvado que me dió mucho miedo.

-¿Qué por que digo eso?.- su voz sonaba tensa.- Jasper me dijo que fuiste con Edward a una cena y no me dijiste nada. ¿Por qué?

_A bueno. Para empezar, por que no quería una "sesión tortura con Alice"_

De alguna forma no me podía creer que Jasper le hubiera dicho a Alice, pero seguramente ella había usado sus trampas para engatusarlo y sacarle la verdad. Él y yo íbamos a tener que habla.

-No te enojes Alice. Fue solo que Edward no me dejé ir a cambiarme.- respondí resignada a intentar mentirle cuando ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

-Pero eso no explica por que no me avisaste, yo lo hubiera convencido.

_Que bueno que no le dije_

-Vamos, solo era una cena. Perdón, fue tan repentino y…

-Yo hablaré con él.- interrumpió

-¿Con quien?

-Con tu arrogante jefe. No me importa quien sea, me va a tener que escuchar y esta vez no lo esperaré. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas. Buenas noches Bells

Habló tan rápido que me costó trabajo seguirle la corriente. Alice estaba corriendo por todas partes con sus libros de dibujo en las manos, también murmuraba cosas como "encaje, jefe idiota, diseños, Alice Brandon, negro…" Yo no me lo podía creer ¿Qué iba a hacerle Alice a Edward?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Acabo de organizar su agenda para el día de hoy. Los reportes de los diferentes departamentos están en su escritorio. ¿Necesita algo más?

-Para nada sexy

Me encontraba en la oficina de Edward. Aquella habitación que parecía más una suite que una oficina, todo era tan elegante. La pared de cristal, los muebles de una pequeña sala, los estantes llenos de vino y licores refinados, los caros aparatos de iluminación y música y los pisos tapizados de madera. No parecía una oficina para nada.

-¿Cómo demonios terminé con una secretaria con tan poca sensualidad? Cabello recogido, lentes de bibliotecaria, ropa un tanto larga y holgada. ¡¡No lo puedo creer!!

Era la tercera vez en esta semana en la que Edward se quejaba de mi "estilo". Supongo que él esperaba algo más sensual y con menos ropa pero yo no pensaba por ningún motivo complacerlo. Cuando alguien viene a trabajar se supone que viene a eso: a trabajar. No a intentar seducir a su jefe.

-Bueno, pues perdóneme por no ser sexy, señor.- dije reteniendo un suspiro.- Pero incluso si me esfuerzo en esa área, no daría resultado por mis limitaciones

-¿Limitaciones?

En cuanto Edward escuchó mis palabras desapareció de donde estaba sentado. Pero apenas y me percaté de que había desaparecido. Ahora me tenía firmemente sujetada del mentón, impidiéndome apartar la vista. Podía sentir su gélida respiración cerca de mi piel, y aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes mirando dentro de mi alma aun con mis lentes puestos.

-Mentirosa.- susurró tan bajo que apenas lo escuché, pero con un tono tan atrayente que erizaba la piel. Después entrecerró los ojos en una mirada parecida a la de un detective - Estos lentes ni siquiera tienen aumento. No intentes engañarme. Cuando estábamos en el auto anoche no te percataste de cuando te quite los lentes, y aún así veías perfectamente.- Después con la otra mano acaricio suavemente mi mejilla

_¡¡¿Me quitó los lentes?!! ¡¡¿Pero cuando?!!_

El rubor se apodero violentamente de mis mejillas y en un acto reflejo retrocedí rápidamente hasta que choqué con uno de los libreros. Por una milésima de segundo me perdí en su mirada, me había deslumbrado, sus ojos verdes eran una parte tan humana de Edward que por momentos me olvidaba de que era mi jefe vampiro. Pero ya pasado el deslumbramiento tenía que pensar en una excusa que darle antes de que me obligara a venir sin lentes.

-Es, difícil de explicar.-repuse con un temblor en mi voz.- Mis lentes son para corregir un problema que tengo, cuando trabajo en la computadora no puedo ver todos los colores sin ellos. Y después me empieza a doler la cabeza, y es terrible y…

- Si eres propensa a dolores de cabeza ¿por qué te amarras tan apretado tu pelo?.- interrumpió Edward con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

_¡¡¡Me atrapó!!!_

-Es… porque… si no me lo amarró se empieza a pegar y es horrible tan solo de verlo.

ÉL ya no contestó y yo tampoco. Nos quedamos en un silencio muy tenso que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pero aún así mi rostro mantenía un color rojo que me delataba. Edward mantenía una expresión pensativa y sujetaba su barbilla como si estuviera analizándome de pies a cabeza. Repentinamente soltó una risa.

- Mi capacitada secretaria, Isabella Swan, se esta poniendo nerviosa.- detuvo su burla un segundo y después fue reemplazada por una voz atrayente.- Y siento mucha curiosidad de el por que insistes en ese estilo

_La verdad es que mi cara es tan infantil. La secretaria de un importante ejecutivo no puede parecer una niña_

-Es la mejor apariencia que tengo, se lo puedo asegurar.- Casi pude sentir como me sudaban las manos. Salí casi volando de la oficina sin esperar a que me diera permiso.

Y a pesar de que me sentía confundida yo sabía perfectamente por que había entrador en pánico: por que me había tocado. Era una sensación tan difícil de explicar que te transmitía todo tipo de sensaciones, pero el deseo era el más fuerte. El deseo de tocarlo, de fundirme en sus brazos y hacer que esos labios estuvieran más cerca de los míos, el deseo de nunca separarme de él. Incluso cuando estuvimos en el auto pensé que ya que sabía su punto débil podía renunciar a ser su secretaria sin que nada malo nos pasara, podía irme a vivir a un monasterio como monja, y aunque ya tenía una forma de escapar me sentí muy culpable por Edward. Él estaba sufriendo por que necesitaba sangre y yo podía dársela como una forma de decirle adiós silenciosamente y escapar antes de que empezara a perseguirnos. Y en cuanto sus labios tocaron mi piel y sus colmillos se hundieron en mi cuello nada de eso importó. Su lengua degustando mi sabor mientras sus manos viajaban mágicamente por todo mi cuerpo y ese sentimiento de deseo y placer corría debocado por mis venas haciéndome arder.

_HEY!!! ¡¡¡Sal de tu ensoñación!!!_

Me avergoncé de mi misma por mi comportamiento. Yo no era así, jamás me habían invadido estas emociones tan fuertes, ni siquiera me había enamorado de nadie. Aunque creo que ahora comprendo los sentimientos de las mujeres que de alguna forma se convierten en sus presas. Comprendo ese sentimiento tan abrasador. Solté un gruñido de frustración, por compararme de esa manera. Yo era diferente a esas mujeres en muchos sentidos, el propósito de aquella sensación de fuego solo era para que el vampiro tomara más sangre, una sangre endulzada por el placer. El calor que sentí en mi cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con mis sentimientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sujeté como pude la charola con el café , y toqué dos veces la puerta de la oficina de Edward . Y después de unos segundos pude escuchar un ligero "adelante". Jasper y Edward estaban sentados uno frente a otro en el escritorio y por lo que podía ver, la conversación ya no tenía nada que ver con una simple cena.

-Disculpen, aquí traigo el café

-Gracias, Bella.- contestó Jasper con una de sus sonrisas tan cálidas

_Jasper es el hermano mayor de Edward, pero por lo que he visto él no es un vampiro. Además creo que esta es una situación algo complicada, Edward no parece feliz._

Mi _jefe_ tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre el escritorio y permanecía enfurruñado en su cómoda silla Su ceño estaba levemente arrugado y sus ojos sin ninguna expresión que me permitiera descubrir en que estaba pensado.

-Me retiro, si necesitan algo más solo díganmelo

-Sí, gracias

Nuevamente Jasper fue el único en responderme, aunque no esperaba que Edward me contestara. Incluso antes de que saliera de la oficina, ya estaban volviendo a su tema de discusión.

- ¿No crees que a veces eres algo precipitado? Deberías proceder más gentilmente con este negocio, de todos modos debes de tener en cuanta los miles de empleados que trabajan para él.

-Eres tan ingenuo.-respondió Edward

_Ahí va otra vez. ¿Por que odia tanto a su hermano?_

-No voy a dejar a nuestro "asociado" y sus empleados así, sin nada más. Los voy a dejar en la calle de una vez por todas.

-¡¡Eres un bruto!!- respondió desesperadamente Jasper

_Bien dicho_

Cerré la puerta de la oficina indispuesta en seguir escuchando Me senté en la silla y me relaje por unos momentos. De alguna forma me molestaba la actitud de Edward hacia los humanos, incluso trataba a su hermano como si fuera basura. Pero claro, seguramente eran solo celos por que su hermano era mejor persona que él. Supongo que lo único que la gente podía ver en él sería una cara bonita, bien vestida. Para mí era solo un patán. Me pasé un rato más maldiciendo interiormente a Edward un rato más hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Jasper salió seguido de mi odioso jefe.

-De todos modos no hagas nada precipitado

-No necesito que tú me digas eso.- repuso Edward con frialdad.-Si ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, date prisa y desaparece.-Y tras decir estas palabras Edward cerró de un portazo la puerta, dejándonos a mí y a Jasper algo aturdidos por su reacción, pero podía usar este momento para resolver ciertos asuntos.

-Se que su actitud es la peor, pero él es una buena persona.- hice una mueca, mostrando mis dudas y él se dio cuenta pues soltó una carcajada pegajosa que me hizo sonreír.- No, lo digo en serio

-Me gustaría creer que es cierto

-Solo es cuestión de conocerlo y acostumbrarse. De todas formas ya me tengo que ir.- me dedicó otra sonrisa y me dio la espalda para seguir caminando

_A no ¿a donde cree que va?_

-Eh, Jasper ¿Puedo robarte un poco de tu tiempo'

Pude ver perfectamente como se tensaba y movía las manos con nerviosismo mientras se giraba poco a poco hasta quedar frente a mí. Por lo que me dejaba ver su aterrada cara, seguramente ya sabía para que lo había llamado

-Emm… sí claro ¿qué sucede?

-Seré directa. Lo escuche inhalar con fuerza.-¿Debería suponer que tú le dijiste a Alice algo sobre cierta cena?

No estaba exactamente molesta, pero tampoco quería que empezaran a surgir rumores de citas inexistentes con Edward. Jasper se pasó una mano por su rubio pelo y soltó un suspiro antes de contestarme.

-No me mates. Es solo que quería hacer algo por ella, además usó la carita de sufrimiento y no pude decirle que no.

-Pero pudiste decirle que no sabías nada.- repuse sorprendida de que Jasper hubiera caído tan rápido en las trampas de Alice

-Lo siento. Era como si me hubiera hipnotizado.-No podía seguir regañando a un Jasper inocente, no era difícil imaginarse que tanto tiempo trabajando con Alice lo había vuelto tan vulnerable.

-Qué remedio. De todos modos ya pasó, pero prométeme que la próxima vez pondrás resistencias

-Esta bien. Perdón Bella, te debo una, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

Mientras Jasper desaparecía tras las puertas del ascensor yo me sumergí un momento en mis pensamientos. Era imposible enfadarse con Jasper. Era el tipo de personas que se volvían tus mejores amigos con el tiempo, Alice había escogido al hombre perfecto. Ahora tenía que luchar por él y conseguirlo. Yo por ahora debía lidiar con un arrogante. Toqué un par de veces la puerta.

-Disculpe señor

-Pasa

Abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado en uno de los sillones junto con una copa de lo que parecía ser coñac. Y su rebelde cabello cobrizo escondiendo una cara de mil demonios

-Em… ¿necesita algo?

-Sí. Quema cualquier cosa que "mi hermano" haya tocado, has que remuevan todas las evidencias de que él estuvo aquí.

-Sí, señor

Me di vuelta dispuesta a desobedecer sus absurdas órdenes. No formaría parte de sus súbditos-robots que hacían todo lo que él quería sin pensar si era correcto o no, ya estaba cansada de su autoridad tan intimidante, ese tipo de fuerza que te aplasta sin que te puedas mover.

-Espera.- llamó sin mirarme y tomando otro trago.- Mi padre vendrá en unas horas, así prepara todo ha su llegada.

Sí, señor

Eso si fue algo que me sorprendió. En los dos años que llevaba trabajando aquí, Edward nunca se reunía con su padre, siempre desaparecía o se negaba a verlo cuando Carlisle estaba presente. Siempre me pareció que le disgustaba verlo por que le había dejado la empresa a Jasper y no a él, pero como muchas otras cosas esta era solo mi opinión puesto que yo no había hablado con Carlisle ni una vez. Apenas lo conocía y a su esposa, Esme, nunca se la veía, era como si ella no existiera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Oye, Bella, ¿estas escuchando?

Alice chasqueaba sus dedos en frente de mi cara, tratando de traerme a la realidad. Cuando agaché un poco la cabeza casi me da un ataqué de risa, al parecer Alice no había querido llevar "uno de esos" uniformes que las secretarias usábamos para las juntas. Al parecer si tenía que usarlo, lo usaría al estilo Alice: la falda un poco más corta de lo normal, una ligera pañoleta alrededor del cuello, las solapas del saco más elegantes y un maquillaje inocente pero provocativo.

-Sí, que sucede

-No estabas escuchando.- recriminó apuntándome con un dedo

-Sí.- mentí

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-Que Jasper y yo nos casamos

-S… ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!. ¡¡¿CUÁNDO?!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?!! ¡¡OH, ALICE ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!!.- fue cuando me lancé para abrazarla.- ¡¡TE DIJE QUE LO LOGRARIAS, NADIE SE TE ESCA…

-¡¡BELLA!! Clámate. Lo ves, no estabas poniendo atención.- Alcé la vista y vi que todas nuestras antiguas compañeras se reían.- Ambas sabemos que Jasper algún día será mío, pero lamentablemente ese día no es hoy. Ahora concéntrate y escucha a las demás.

Alice jaló mi mano y se fue danzando hasta donde estaban todas las demás secretarias reunidas en círculo. Al parecer solo era otro de los chismes que se rumoreaban por la compañía. Una de ellas, Bree, al parecer era la que hablaba mientras todas las demás preparaban los bocadillos para la junta.

- Dicen que el señor Shore quiere abrir una nueva empresa ejecutiva. Y se esta aprovechando de algunos trabajadores para poder hundir la del señor Carlisle. Además Rosalie, las pocas veces que viene desde el otro sector, me dice que entre las secretarias de allá se dice lo mismo. Emmett también debe tener muchos problemas.

-No digas eso.- la regañó otra.- ¿qué crees que podía pasar si descubren ese tipo de rumores? Es mejor mantener la distancia y no divulgar nada.

-Bueno, Ángela tiene razón.- interrumpió Ashley- Pero dejando eso de lado. Saben al parecer Edward esta en la junta con el señor Carlisle, su hermano y otros directivos.

Fue ahí cuando verdaderamente presté atención. Y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

-Eso si es algo nuevo

-Él es tan guapo y misterioso

-No es normal verlo de día

- ¿Estas segura?

Como si Ashley fuera alguna especie de imán, todas se juntaron alrededor de ella bombardeándola con miles de preguntas. El pequeño espació donde preparábamos los bocadillos de repente se me hizo demasiado pequeño para todas.

-Calma, les diré lo que vi.- Ashley trataba de alzar la voz sobre todas las demás y tras un par de intentos lo consiguió.- Solo entré en la sala de conferencias para dejar un par de tasas de café. Carlisle estaba sentado en el extremo principal de la mesa y Edward en el contrario. Jasper estaba sentado junto a su padre, fue todo lo que vi.

Yo no era para nada chismosa y no me interesaba mucho lo que sucedía en la empresa, yo solo quería salir a tomar aire. Pero precisamente cuando iba a tomar a Alice del brazo para sacarla fuera por un momento, pero ya no estaba. Y por encima de todo lo demás alcancé a distinguir su pelo corto flotando mientras daba saltitos para llamar la atención. Yo lo veía como una misión imposible pero como ella misma decía: "nada es imposible mientras yo lo haga". Y como yo pensé, rápidamente se subió a una de las sillas.

-¡¡Hey!! Alice ten cuidado.- gritó Bree.- Si te pasa algo Jasper nos mata

- ¡¡Escuchen!!.- anunció Alice llamando inmediatamente la atención, como siempre.- ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe si Edward esconde algo? Es decir, miren a mi pobre amiga Bella.

Inmediatamente tuve varios pares de ojos fijos en mí. Evaluándome por completo, me sentí tan incómoda. No entendía cual era el punto de que alguien dijera chismes falsos sobre mi jefe o es que ¿acaso Alice sabía algo? Me puse aún más nerviosa.

-Pobre, Bella.- Alice fingía una voz dramática.- Trabaja para un bruto arrogante del que no sabemos nada, un día de estos podríamos descubrir que es un traficante o algo por el estilo, y mientras tanto Bella tiene que soportarlo día y noche sin saber que tal vez en cualquier momento pudiera secuestrarla.

Los murmullos aumentaron de tono conforme Alice terminaba su "teatro". ¿A que venía todo eso tan de repente? Si Alice hubiera sabido que Edward es un vampiro me habría hecho renunciar y llamar a los cazafantasmas para que mataran un vampiro.

-Es cierto.- dijo Bree.- Edward nos se queda en las oficinas mucho tiempo pero siempre se queda hasta tarde en la noche. Incluso cuando es de día y esta en el edificio, todo el día se la pasa encerrado en su oficina ¿Es raro, no?

-Pero sería una fortuna poder conocerlo mejor ¿no creen?

- Y tú eres la secretaria personal de Edward, Bella.- comentó Judith, dirigiéndose a mí.- Debe ser muy difícil para ti, él es muy estricto y arrogante.

-Pero eras la mejor secretaria de todas.- halagó Angela.- No creo que nadie más pudiera tener el puesto

Ese último comentario me hizo sonrojar mucho, solía pasarme cuando alguien me decía algo lindo. Una mujer mayor llamada Lissa entre por la puerta y empezó a aplaudir para llamar nuestra atención

-Vamos, vamos. Déjense de juegos y a trabajar .- después miró a Alice.- señorita Brandon, a menos que quiera aprender a volar le sugiero que se baje de esa silla. Ahora Bella y Angela ayúdenme con el café.

Angela y yo nos miramos con burla mientras conteníamos unas risitas. Lissa nos pasó unas bandejas con café y nos encaminó a las oficinas. Siempre me había caído bien Angela. Era tan amable y dulce que era imposible no tomarle afecto, en un principio cuando Alice y yo habíamos llegado aquí ella había sido de las pocas en aceptarnos desde el principio. Comenzamos a repartir el café entre las personas y después seguimos caminando por el pasillo solo para hablar un rato más.

- Eres la secretaria privada de Edward, cierto' Debe ser muy difícil trabajar con él, a mí me intimida mucho.

-¿De qué hablas? Tu siempre mantienes la calma siempre, sonries todo el tiempo y te llevas bien con todos

-No digas eso Bella, vas a hacer que me sonroje.- ambas nos reímos

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya terminada la reunión todos regresaron a sus ocupaciones de siempre, y yo también tenía que regresar al calabozo. Era algo tan desgastante trabajar para alguien como Edward, todo el tiempo había que tomar en cuanta los detalles que el no aceptaba y tener mucho cuidado en hacer las cosas perfectamente. No sabía por cuanto tiempo tendría que tener este ritmo de vida tan estresado, no regresaba al departamento hasta pasadas las 10 de la noche, yo no era para trabajos nocturnos. Toqué la puerta de la oficina anunciada que iba a entrar

-Tienes que conseguirlo, ahora.- Edward hablaba por teléfono, y por como lo veía, no era algo bueno.- Bueno pues falta una hora para las 9 y la junta es a las 10, tienes suficiente tiempo…no, no esperaré…mandaré a alguien por ellos

-Disculpe se…

-Isabella.-me interrumpió, finalmente mirándome a la cara.- Necesito que vallas al edificio en donde trabaja mi hermano Emmett ¿lo conoces cierto?

-Sí, señor.- respondí aún sin entender nada

-Bueno, en la recepción te entregarán un sobre con documentos importantes que necesito para hoy antes de las 10. Un taxi te llevara y traerá.- hizo una pausa, como si se decidiera a contármelo todo o guardárselo para él mismo. Después de otros segundos de silencio, optó por contarme.- Shore, uno de los aliados de la empresa, nos roba dinero. Y esos documentos son una prueba de ello, los necesito. La junta a la que convoqué empezará a las 10 en punto no lo olvides, ahora solo te los puedo confiar a ti

Sin explicación alguna, me sentí orgullosa y ruborizada. De alguna manera me alegraba mucho que alguien como Edward pusiera su confianza en alguien como yo, que no era gran cosa.

-Sí, señor.- fue todo lo que atiné a responder

Salí con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero cuando salí del edificio principal "Unlimitated" _(N.A. el edificio principal es donde trabajan Alice, Bella, Jasper y Edward. Emmett trabaja en el secundario junto con Rosalie)_ y me subí al taxi, me entregué totalmente a mi misión. Afuera del auto, el cielo estaba nublado

Al llegar al edificio "secundario", el Vicionary, caminé rápidamente para que al salir no me tocara lidiar con la lluvia. La recepción era bastante parecida a la principal, todo era lujoso y sofisticado, tomé los papeles y salí de ahí, me tomó cerca de unos 10 minutos encontrar el taxi entre todos los que pasaban por la ciudad de Nueva York. Ya dentro le di la dirección al conductor de que me llevara a "Unlimitated". Yo mantenía mi vista frenéticamente en el reloj, la ventana y el camino. Eran las 9:37, ya había comenzado a llover y al dar vuelta en una esquina, ocurrió lo peor. Es ya famosísimo tráfico de Nueva York.

_Asegurate de llegar a tiempo_

Las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza como disco rallado. No habíamos avanzado nada y ya eran las 9:40

-Disculpe, cree que tal vez podríamos encontrar otro camino?.- pregunté, desesperada por que avanzáramos aunque fuera solo un poco

-Me temo que no nos moveremos de aquí en horas.-me contestó en conductor desempañando el cristal que ahora se había empañado un poco

_No puedo quedarme aquí_

-Entonces me voy.- metí el fólder en el bolso para que no se mojara y abrí la puerta preparándome para recibir la fuerza de la lluvia

-¡¡¡Espere!!! Faltan 6 calles como para ir a pie, además llegará empapada, ¡¡Es el peor chaparrón del …!!!

Cerré la puerta y comencé a correr tratando de no tropezar con los charcos. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, el agua estaba másfría de lo que supuse, además caía con una fuerza aplastante. Sentía como la ropa se me pegaba y como el peinado se me deshacíí corriendo pero apenas y distinguía el camino con los lentes mojados que me nublaban la vista. Me los quite para secarlos con un pañuelo mientras seguía caminando, fue entonces cuando se me cayeron, y rompieron cuando los pisé.

**EDWARD POV**

Eran las 9:58 e Isabella aún no había llegado. Le había hecho creer que confiaba en ella solo para que se apresurara en traerlos, necesitaba esos documentos para demostrarle a Jasper que yo tenía razón en cuanto a la estafa de Shore. Tenía que demostrarle que yo siempre tenía la razón y de que nadie podía engañarme. Le demostraría que él no era la persona adecuada para dirigir la empresa.

Yo había convocado esta reunión. Todas las personalidades que ayudaban a mi padre a mantenerla viva estaban aquí, a la espera de que empezara a hablar. Pero yo no quería palabrerías, simplemente mostraría los documentos, y dejaría que ellos mismos se convencieran. Jaspe estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa y al parecer estaba nervioso por lo que yo pudiera debelar que afectara a los demás. Era un niño inocente, preocupándose por que la gente no fuera a la cárcel o que se quedara sin trabajo. La gente se merecí el castigo que se ganaba, no había otra verdad que no fuera esa.

-Pero ¿Dónde diablos estaba Isabella?.- susurré para que nadie me escuchara. Ya era las 10:17

-Disculpe, señor.- Una recepcionista se me acercó y con una expresión de disculpa me pidió que fuera a la sala de espera

-Estoy ocupado.- interrumpí, dándome la vuelta, ignorándola

-Es una niña, dice que tiene algo para usted

Gruñí interiormente y me levante, siguiendo a la mujer. Hoy no estaba de humor para juegos, tenía una reunión importante, una secretaria extraviada y una niña que me esperaba para no se que cosa. Que me caiga un rayo, pensé

-Ella lo está esperando en la recepción.- dijo despidiéndose y dejándome solo en la entrada

Al acercarme a la puerta, vi la cosa más hermosa en toda mi vida. Era una jovencita, no debería tener más de 20 años, era delgada y de una complexión exquisita, pude notar como su ropa estaba pegada a toda su fina figura y como su pelo castaño soltaba pequeñas gotitas de agua. Se encontraba sentada en una silla con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba cansada. Quería acercarme y comprobar quien era ella, saber su nombre, conocerla, inesperadamente tuve la necesidad de besar sus labios rojos, que me llamaban a gritos, pero no podía moverme. Era como si mi cuerpo no quisiera perturbar esa expresión tan pacífica en su rostro. De repente abrió sus ojos y me miró. Eran unos ojos grandes y hermosos, contorneados por unas largas pestañas, esas pupilas chocolate las conocía.

-Edward.- Mi nombre en aquellos labios se escuchaba diferente, se escuchaba bien.

-¿Isabella?.- pregunté confundido. ¿Acaso ese ángel era mi aburrida secretaria? Pudiera ser posible que fuera tan hermosa.

-Lo siento mucho, señor.- se disculpó acercándose a mí.- Primero por llegar tarde y segundo, por llamarlo en medio de la reunión. Pero le traje lo que me pidió

No me había percatado de que el guardia de seguridad estaba junto a ella, al parecer tenía sus dudas de que ella trabajara aquí, igual que yo

-Lo siento, señor Cullen.-dijo el guardia.- No importa como la vea, no parece mayor que mi hija. Pensé que era una niña.- y después se fue

Un interrumptr se encendió en mi cabeza y no lo pude contener. Solté unas cuantas carcajadas, también tuve el placer de deleitarme con su cara de enojo, así parecía aún más hermosa. Tomé aire unas cuantas veces antes de poder hablar

- ¿Así que por eso tenias ese estilo tan formal?.- dije aun aguantando la risa, cuando vi que ella solo se ruborizaba, me entró un hambre. El hambre que me exigía tomar su sangre y hacerla mía, nuevamente estaba poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol, su aroma solo se intensificaba con la humedad. Me aclaré la garganta.- ¿Y los documentos?

-Aquí están.- dijo extendiéndome el sobre.

-Bien.- respondí tomando el sobre y aguantando la respiración.- Ahora que sabes tanto supongo que es otra razón para no dejarte ir

No pude evitar una sonrisa. Podía imaginarme a Isabella junto a mí, todos los días podía verla, podía aspirar ese intoxicante perfume y embriagarme son el líquido de su sangre que se me tenía prohibido. Me sorprendí tanto de mis fantasías, que mi humor cambió a uno molesto. Estaba pensando en puras tonterias

-Ya puedes irte

No esperé una respuesta y me fui de vuelta a la reunión. Había pensado en llevarla yo mismo a su casa, pero no me lo podía permitir ahora que estaba tan sediento. No podía dejar de pensar en ella era comosi se hubiera llevado la razón que regía mi mundo era como si mi mundo fuera ella, como si solo se me permitiera pensar en ella.

Al llegar a la junta solo pude repartir los papeles y esperar su reacción, ni yo mismo sabía que decir, estaba totalmente ido. Las caras de sorpresa y los murmullos solo duraron lo suficiente. Ahora Shore estaba en problemas. Y aunque había logrado triunfar no me sentía feliz por ello, ni siquiera ole tomaba importancia ahora. Subí a mi oficina para tomar una copa de brandy y descansar un poco la mente con un poco de música. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el último piso solo arrastré los pies hasta la puerta y la abrí. Un momento ¿Estaba abierta? Imposible

-Buenas señor Edward.-Una vocecilla de soprano inundó la habitación

-¿Quien eres?.- dije a la defensiva prendiendo las luces

En uno de los sillones se encontraba un duendecillo. Así lo podía llamar yo, era una "mujer" pequeña con el pelo más rebelde que había visto, las puntas señalando un alado diferente. Una tez pálida y unos ojos hiperactivos. Me daba la sensación de que la conocía.

-Vete. No me interesa hablar con nadie.-dije acercándome a los estantes

-Creo que esto te interesará, yo no suelo perder el tiempo

Eso me gustó muy poca gente me desafiaba. Y los que lo hacían solían llamar mucho mi atención. Al parecer esta enana tenía algo importante si me esperaba en la oficina las 11 de la noche. Pero no me iba a dejar intimidar, primero sería precavido. Me senté detras del escritorio

-Primero dime de que se trata.- pregunté

-Simple. Sobre cierta secretaria tuya.

Alcé la vista de golpe y la miré fijamente. Ella me miraba con suficiencia como si supiera todo lo que había pasado y lo que estuviera por pasar.

-Te escucho

Ella se giró hacia el sillón. Tomó una carpeta gruesa y la abrió en una de las páginas, la colocó sobre el escritorio. Era un dibujo, un diseño de modas donde se veía un vestido de cóctel negro, corto, con tirantes de encaje. Miré el dibujo detenidamente y me dí cuanta de la la modelo se parecía mucho a Bella.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo.- anunció el duendecillo sentándose frente a mí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUSPENSO!!! Jaja bueno son las… 11:27 de la noche y acabo de terminar **

**Diganme valió la espera??? ¿¿¿Las defraudé???**

**Haganme feliz con un lindo rr**

**¡¡¡ESPERO EL NÚMERO 200!!!**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**


	9. Merry Christmas Vampire!

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidentalmente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

**AGRADECIEMIENTOS DEL CAP. 8**

**W0o0w, más de 50 rr en el cap. 8 ¡¡¡Mil Gracias!!! Todas se merecen un agradecimiento, (tomando aire) aquí les va la lista:: **

**Carmenlr,lucero08, missju, Dragonfly06, adela, Troyis, Chindys, peritha12, Match C. Cassedy, EdwardKname, ¡¡¡¡Kathyta Cullen!!!! **(no puedo perdonarme la demora, pero es bueno que alguien te entienda, tus deseos se hacen realidad, cap. 8= Alice Make-over)** LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy, , cryys, Gehry-Girl, Joslin Weasley, darthmocy, akyara** (me gustan los rr como el tuyo aunque sean cortitos, me levantan el animo de subir mi prox historia)** Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink, Cammiie Cullen, ekate94, BiancaRoss!!! **( mi asesora. Este cap. No habría sido lo que es sin tu ayuda, te debo una grande por las pláticas hasta tarde y tus consejos que me sacaron del agujero negro)

**¡¡Fany Cullen!! **(Hay nena, tu eras el rr 201, hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo si hubieras sido la ganadora. Me llegaron Edward y Jasper a la hora exacta pero Jasper se fue de regreso con fany por que dijo que no quería dejarla solita. Edward está aquí conmigo y te manda saludos, dice que no volverá en un tiempo, jaja) **patri, assenav1980, Karliwis, PRISGPE, A.M.O.R.E!! Claudia, luli_05, vivi2009, MariaaOgor, zay, Amelia 666 **(Bienvenida, me das envidia yo quería llamarme Amelia, es un bonito nombre. T.T. La protagonista de una de mis historias se llama así) **Mayiro-bibiHale!!** (Guerra de Ficts!! La batalla y mi venganza empezaran en poco tiempo, yo subiré mi segunda historia y ya no podrás torturarme como lo haré yo, muajaja. Agradézcanle a esta torturadora, vengativa –como yo XD- sádica niña por que ella será la responsable de mi siguiente fict espérenlo) **anis weasley** ( otra nueva lectora!!! Bienvenidas todas, dale mis saludos a tu hermana, pues no se quien sea. Pero de todos modos espero sus rr)

**Christtine.-¡!! (** fue un placer dedicárselo a ella, cuando quiera) **KasumiNeko**, **undostresquehoraes, , melania, dita_cullen, Mavii Valmont, escorpiotnf, Alicia_09, MadLau, camila0, Lulalau, paky, verónica paola, Aveal, Romina, 06AzulCielo05,****Awen Granger!!! **(nena ¿dónde estabas?. Me tenías preocupada. Pero que bueno que no te has olvidado de esta humilde escritora) **M,silenT.,** **gaia the spurious, MaxiPau**,** Nataliaright, Esme Mary Cullen. **Y a** Indications de l'immortalite.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS DEL "ADELANTO"**

**No se como agradecerles. Se que me tarde los años pero su apoyo es más de lo que merezco. Y para colmo todas me desean suerte en mis exámenes, hacen que me sienta aún peor. MUCHAS GRACIAS.!!**

**Sabri-c, darthmocy, PRISGPE **( nena, ¿donde andabas?) **Muse87, Aveal, roo, Match Christine C., Amelie 666, adela, yeray, lucero08, mayiro-bibiHale, gaia the spurious, Joslin Weasley, Gabriela Cullen, missju, cr89 ** (BIENVENIDA!!)**Karliwis, chiiocullen, EdwardKaname, melania, veronica paola, Dragonfly06, Alice-k-t, paky, Christal Valmont, mchiTrit** (T.T lo mejor que le puedes decir a una aficionada como yo, es que escribe muy bien. Muchas gracias T.T) **shibby, angelic-layer, Dungeon33, Jami, **y a ** Klolitak**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Este cap. Es uno de mis favoritos, pero ya no por lo que sucede, si no por que tuve la ayuda de una persona maravillosa. Me ayudó a tomar decisiones y a corregir detallitos que para mí eran muy importantes.**

_**BiancaRoss**_

**Nena, este capítulo te pertenece.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Recomendación Musical: "Carol of the Bells" (piano**** solo) **

**Capí****tulo 9: Merry Christmas Vampire!!!**

**EDWARD POV**

-Te escucho.- dije ya más interesado en el tema

La duendecillo se sentó en la silla frente a mí con mucha despreocupación, un gesto que yo consideraba bastante temerario para alguien tan pequeña, después fue abriendo otras libretas donde se podían ver más diseños diferentes pero todos con la misma modelo . Al fin sacó lo último, como resultado, todo mi escritorio era cubierto por miles de diseños y carpetas con diferentes títulos, como: "trajes", "deportivos", "tacones" y otros que llamaron más mi atención: "vestidos", "bañadores", "interiores", etc. Me decidí por este último y comencé a ver dibujos bastante buenos y otros bastante reveladores. Después se oyó un carraspeo.

-Me gustaría que pusieras más atención en estos

Me quitó de las manos la carpeta y colocó otra en si lugar. "Trajes", que aburrido. No me tomé la molestia de abrirla, simplemente la dejé sobre la mesa y me levanté para servirme otra copa. Mientras abría la tapadera de la botella la oí maldecir en voz baja. La hormiguita era muy fácil de irritar así que me divertiría un poco con eso.

-Y bien duendecillo

-Alice.-interrumpió con voz enojada

-Como quieras bebé.- me paré a un lado de la silla donde ella estaba sentada y le alboroté el pelo.-¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para estar levantada? Es hora de la siesta

Su pequeña mano apartó la mía, ligeramente pero con fuerza, y me apuntó con sus oscuros ojos, como si fueran filosos cuchillos. Eso casi me hizo reír, todos se apartaban de mi camino cada vez que me veían, todos me obedecían cuando se los ordenaba, pero nadie jamás se había comportado con tanta confianza conmigo. Y como ella había tenido tanto valor, pensé que tal vez sería interesante escucharla.

-No vine aquí para juegos ni burlas.-Esta vez no me contuve y solté una sonora carcajada. Que directa era a aquella enanita

-Este bien.-dije sentándome nuevamente en la silla y entrelacé mis manos. Me costaba tanto trabajo no reírme.

-Tú eres el vicepresidente de esta compañía.- La sorpresa que me causó al tutearme (**N.A. se refiere a hablarle sin el usted)** se me pasó en cuanto pronunció mi luhar en la empresa. Me enojé. No solo por lo que ella había dicho, sino por que me recordó a mi mismo el patético lugar que ocupaba. Carlisle era el dueño de todos los edificios de la compañía, tanto aquí como en otras partes del mundo. Y después seguía Jasper, uno de los tantos seres humanos que odiaba después de Carlisle. Jasper era el presidente y el que heredaría 2/4 de todo por ser el mayor, ya que según Carlisle, Emmett y yo aún no estábamos listos.

-Por eso debo suponer que siempre debes de dar una buena imagen a la gente. Eso incluye también a tu secretaria.

La duendecillo guardo silencio esperando mi respuesta. Ella tenía razón. Siendo uno de los inversionistas más grandes del mundo, teníamos una imagen que cuidar. Y ver a Isabella de esa forma, arruinaría fácilmente la reputación en cualquier parte y también mancharía permanentemente mi historial de "seducción a chicas hermosas"

-De acuerdo pequeña

-Alice.-interrumpió otra vez irritada

-Acepto tu propuesta. Pero no quiero saber nada más, tú te encargaras de todo .- La duendecillo soltó un gritito ahogado y comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa mientras recogía sus cosas. Pero antes de que comenzara a bailar, la interrumpí.- Dime por que haces esto

Desasido rápido para ser una simple humana se fue danzando hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que por que?.- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.- ¿Acaso no puedo hacer una buena acción solo por que quiero?

Y diciendo esto último salió azotando la puerta. Mi experiencia a lo largo de los años me ayudaba a saber que la gente era egoísta, jamás harían algo que no los beneficiara, y aquella duendecillo tenía un motivo para hacer todo esto. Ella decía que no era por nada, pero yo no me lo creía. Esperé un rato más hasta terminarme el licor y después cogí mi abrigo y bajé por el ascensor. Cuando se abrieron las puertas atravesé el vestíbulo desierto para dirigirme al estacionamiento y justo cuando pasaba frente a las enormes puertas de cristal, una sombra apoyada en uno de los pilares me detuvo. Su olor húmedo y dulce acribilló nuevamente mi garganta haciéndome reconocer inmediatamente a esa persona.

Isabella se abrazaba a sí misma, y su cuerpo temblaba en algunas ocasiones, podía escuchar claramente como le castañeaban los dientes. Me impresionó que aún estuviera aquí a las 2.00 de la mañana, cuando yo le había dicho que ya se podía ir o ¿Acaso esperaba a alguien? Una sensación desagradable y desconocida me inundó por completo haciéndome sentir furioso. Era como si todo mi orgullo fuera lastimado y mi ego fuera herido por un filoso puñal.

-¿Edward?

Su voz sonaba algo ronca y por un momento me dieron ganas de correr lo más rápido que podía para que no me viera. Tenía tanta sed que ahora no sabía que tanto soportaría su presencia. Y entonces ella se giró completamente hacia mí, dejándome ver que aún estaba mojada.

-Pensé que ya se había ido.- dijo ruborizándose mientras me acercaba a ella

El monstruo en mi interior se removió inquieto al escuchar su rítmico pulso, me sentía atraído a acercar mis labios a su cuello, aspirando su esencia mientras mis dientes perforaban su tersa piel.

-Recuerda que yo siempre trabajo hasta muy entrada la noche.

Yo mismo me sorprendí por el tono rosco de mi voz y ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Como cualquier humano, ella solo reaccionaba al peligro.

-Dime por que no te has ido aún

Primero me miró como si no hubiera entendido después ahogó una risita y me dio la espalda viendo a través de las enormes puertas de cristal. Yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con una espesa cortina de lluvia fuera del edificio. Me sentí como un idiota al olvidarme que aún seguía lloviendo, y como un canalla por haberla dejado mojada y con frío. Me quité mi abrigo y se lo puse sobre los hombros. Al momento un escalofrío la recorrió y evité tocarla para que mi piel no la congelara, pero en cuanto el abrigo tocó sus hombros ella lo rechazó

-Muchas gracias, pero no quiero mojarlo. Se ve que es muy caro

Eso fue algo que me sorprendió mucho. Mi sed mitigó un poco la sed haciéndola soportable pero otra cosa aumentó en su lugar. Curiosidad, por saber por que era diferente a otras mujeres y a su forma tan peculiar de reaccionar. Según mis conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de muchas conquistas, a las mujeres les gustaba el hombre que les daba su abrigo para cubrirlas sin importar nada más.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí hasta que escampe?

-Sí

-Todavía estas en el edificio donde trabajas

-Sí ¿Qué con eso?

-Yo te llevaré a casa y es una orden

Se quedó perpleja. Y el rubor que había tenido por la pena se extendió por toda su cara. Al parecer el simple acto de enojarse me instaba a querer ver como reaccionaba en diferentes situaciones. Me moví a un lado haciéndole entender que ella era primero. Soltó un bufido pero caminó a la puerta que daba al estacionamiento pude sentir algo de nerviosismo por parte de Isabella y la verdad es que era de esperarse que quisiera salir corriendo pues sus zapatos hacían eco en un estacionamiento vacío, junto a un vampiro a las 2:00 de la mañana. Era típico de un película de terror. Cuando quise adelantarme para abrirle la puerta, Isabella pareció adivinar mi plan por lo que ella misma se adelantó para entrar por si sola. Me pareció grosero y humillante que me tratara con tanta indiferencia siendo yo un dios griego. Las mujeres debían aumentar mi ego, no herirlo. Ya dentro del auto, arranqué fuera del estacionamiento, esquivando todos los autos que se me ponían en frente. Isabella cerró todos los botones de mi abrigo y comenzó a frotar nuevamente sus brazos para conseguir calor, fue cuando estiré la mano para iniciar mi propio calvario: "el aire acondicionado". La brisa del aire caliente recorrió todo el auto, intensificando su efluvio y haciendo que mis colmillos crecieran listos para actuar. Podía tomarla ahora, aquí mismo, pero era algo que quería mi cuerpo, no yo. Si bien lo único que me gustaba de ella era su sangre, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerles el amor a las mujeres para endulzar más su sangre. Pero Isabella no era la mujer que podía tentarme.

**Bella POV**

-Quiero disculparme por la forma en que me presenté en la recepción hace unas horas.-Mantenía mi cabeza agachaba, pues no quería enfrentarme a su mirada esmeralda. Echaba, de vez en cuando, una ojeada a la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir otra cosa que no fueran las luces de los coches que más bien parecían borrones por la velocidad a la que íbamos. Pero me tragué mi terror por la velocidad y continué con voz tranquila y avergonzada- Entiendo que fue algo inapropiado para una secretaria de una compañía tan importante.

Me arriesgué a espiar por entre las pestañas. Se volvió para mirarme con expresión curiosa y nostálgica. Sus ojos verdes sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que él apartó la vista y contuvo una sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo. Así que el estilo que usas es tu forma en que crees que debería ser una secretaria.- fue ahí cuando hizo una pausa y soltó una carcajada que logró controlar.- Por que el verdadero rostro de Isabella Swan es infantil

Miró hacia adelante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera. Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto me avergonzaba aquello. Después el auto se detuvo. No sabía en donde estábamos pues ahora estaba concentrada en el hombre que se acercaba a mí mientras yo era acorralada nuevamente entre la puerta y su rostro. Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba del saco, pero de una forma más concentrada y adictiva.

-Y a pesar de todo sigo creyendo que eres la mejor secretaria del planeta.- Soltando un leve suspiro helado, Edward se alejó.- Dijiste que no podías ver sin tus lentes ¿cierto? **(N.A. Recuerden que en el cap. Pasado a bella se le rompieron sus lentes mientras corría para llegar a tiempo con los papeles)** Te compraré unos nuevos pero a cambio debes de escoger algo sexy

Mis ojos se enfocaron fuera del parabrisas, estábamos en una optica, claro ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? Nueva York era como las Vegas, nunca se duerme. Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces bajé del coche con torpeza; tuve que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Afuera ya no llovía, solo una fina llovizna caía sobre nuestras cabeza, él ya me esperaba en la puerta con su pelo adornado de rocío. Se podía notar que no cualquiera podía comprar lentes aquí y eso me puso muy nerviosa. Capté el brillo de los ojos de la mujer que nos atendía mientras se comía a Edward con la mirada. Le dio la bienvenida con mucho entusiasmo. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó pero traté de ignorarlo. Edward había escogido diseños muy finos que resaltaban más mis ojos y mi rostro, cosa que a mí no me gustaba. Aproveché que Edward estaba coqueteando con otra mujer rubia y me acerque a la mujer que nos atendía.

-Disculpe. Quiero aquellos.- dije señalando los mismos lentes que tenía antes, sabía que Edward se molestaría pero eso era lo de menos.- Cárguelos a la cuenta del señor Edward Cullen. Y si intenta cambiarlos no le haga caso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Diciembre 19**_

Mientras subía por el elevador, para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo, me quité el suéter que me estaba sobrecalentando. Claro que si hubiera estado fuera del edificio no habría pensado en quietármelo por ningún motivo, como era típico en la Ciudad de Nueva York todo el invierno solía nevar. Yo prefería mil veces más el calor, pero ya estando 2 años en esta ciudad, uno se adaptaba, pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera odiando el frío. Salí del elevador. Dejé mis cosas en mi escritorio y caminé a la oficina de Edward para leerle su agenda del día del hoy. Al entrar lo encontré acostado en el sillón más grande con los primeros botones de su camiseta abierta. Giró rápidamente su atención hacia mi y arrugó el ceño, claro indicio de que estaba enojado.

-Te dije que tenía que ser algo sexy.- me recriminó señalando mis nuevos lentes iguales a los anteriores.

Yo lo ignoré y me concentré en leerle su agenda para esta semana:

-Lo más importante que tiene esta semana es la cena de Navidad en el "The Plaza Hotel".- se me interrumpió la voz por unos segundos al pronunciar el nombre de uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de Nueva York.- Habrá una cena, de beneficencia, en el salón del hotel cerca de las 8:00 de la noche. Habrá muchas personalidades de la economía y el espectáculo. Su hermano junto con el señor Emmett **(N.A. que raro se escuchó eso ¿no?, jaja)** irán como representantes de la empresa y cuentan con que usted los apoye para la nueva propaganda que …

-NO IRÉó Edward tajante y con una mirada bastante molesta. Se levantó y se sentó en el sillón mientras se presionaba el puente de su nariz.- ¿Quien demonios decidió que necesitamos las fiestas de navidad? Es ridículo

Mientras todo el mundo espera más y más las celebraciones de Navidad, mi jefe se pone más y más molesto. Todo esto me pone cada vez más y más irritada a cada momento que su pésimo humor se me contagia.

-Pero recuerde que es para patrocinar la nueva campaña comercial. Y sus hermanos estarán ahí con usted.- inmediatamente me retracté de mis palabras, lo último que haría que Edward fuera sería encontrarse con sus hermanos

-Tienes razón.- me dijo soltando una risita.- Otra razón más para no ir

Se paró solo para volver a sentarse en su cómoda silla de cuero negro y se volteo para ver las luces de la Ciudad de Nueva York por la noche. El año pasado, cuando aún no era su secretaria, me intrigaba mucho por que Edward nunca era visto en sociedad y mucho menos en Diciembre. Pero este año será diferente. Por lo que me había contado Jasper hace tiempo, a Edward no le gustaba ser sociable por que le molestaba que todo el mundo lo viera como el hermano menor de Jasper. Pero si eso era algo que le molestara, lo tomaría como ventaja para mi venganza. Le conseguiría una buena cita para que lo acompañara a la cena y pasara un momento incómodo, después de todo Edward no podía resistirse a una mujer guapa y "refinada". Inconscientemente mi mente me llevó de regreso a la noche en que Edward salió muy débil por culpa de la iglesia transformada en restaurante. El extraño calor que me recorrió por completo mientras el mantenía su rostro en mi garganta. Me ruboricé

-Isabella

-¡¡sí!!- me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre y me golpee mentalmente por andar distraída con ese tipo de cosas

-Encargarte de estos papeles.- y me extendió un puñado de papeles dentro de unos gruesos fólderes

Los tome de inmediato y salí de la oficina para sentarme en mi escritorio y comenzar a trabajar. De las cosas que más me gustaba cuando estaba trabajando es que podía hacer varias cosas a la vez pero este no era el momento para pensar en cosas tan ridículas, además tal vez a Edward no pueda salir mucho por que tiene demasiado trabajo

_No lo creo. _Si tienes razón, pero por una parte me siento privilegiada por ser de las pocas personas que sabes que es un vampiro, y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo como secretaria también creo que ha empezado a confiar más en mí. Edward es egoísta, arrogante, idiota… y muchas cosas, más pero muy en el fondo me valora como una secretaria bien capacitada y por alguna extraña razón no quiero defraudarlo.

-¡¡Edward!!- una mujer con un increíble físico salió corriendo del ascensor y Edward la recibió rodeándole la cintura con uno de los brazos, después ambos entraron el la oficina cerrando la puerta con seguro. El ligero desayuno que había tomado antes de venir se me subió a la garganta junto con el rubor y tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para serenarme. No podía esperar menos de un vampiro arrogante y mujeriego.

Puesto que aún no había terminado, no podía escaparme con Alice unos segundos. Cambie la música de fondo por una más tranquilizante y seguí trabajando para terminar pronto, de un momento a otro me encontré a mí misma pensado si ir a visitar a mi madre a Phoenix y después a Charlie, en Forks. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no los había visto, los extrañaba tanto que para no echarme a llorar trataba d por todos los medios no acordarme de ellos tan seguido. Después de todo Charlie esperaba que yo fuera feliz, mientras que Renée esperaba muchos nietos de mi parte y un buen esposo, pero solo hasta que tuviera más de 20. Una risa se escapó de entre mis labios: pues cuando cumplí 15 años mi madre empezó a prevenirme ,hasta los vergonzoso, que no debía casarme antes de los 21, y que además el hombre que yo escogiera fuera alguien bien acomodado que pudiera merecer el afecto de ambas. Pero en fin ahora quería terminar y correr al ascensor y no regresar hasta dentro de unas 3 horas. Tomé la agenda que Edward utilizaba para programar las "citas" que tenía para alimentarse y la revisé. Hoy era el turno de Lucy así que su próxima "cita será dentro de una semana: le di vuelta a la hoja y me percaté de que estaba en blanco, no había más cenas ni antes ni después de navidad, que extraño. Para mi sorpresa la parejita salió de la oficina antes incluso de que comenzara a sacar mis conclusiones

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que no puedo venir a visitarte en navidad?.- Lucy permanecía colgada del cuello de Edward y lo atacaba con besos frecuentes

-Te dije que estaré ocupado

-Entonces has que esa secretaria.- dijo apuntándome descaradamente con el dedo.- de la que estas tan orgulloso, ajuste tu agenda

_¿Orgulloso?_

Había esperado calificativos menos halagadores y otros más groseros pero aquello no era más que una gran sorpresa. El sonrojo se extendió por mis mejillas y tuve que respirar profundamente varias veces para controlarlo. Edward apartó la vista de Lucy y miró detenidamente uno de los costosos cuadros en la pared, claro signo que indicaba su incomodidad y desacuerdo. Lucy pareció comprenderlo e inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una triste y dolida.

-Entiendo, lo siento.- después de disculparse salió apresurada al ascensor

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo para voltear y mirar a Edward, él entro en la oficina dejando la puerta abierta. Él no la hubiera dejado abierta a menos que supiera que yo quería hablar con él así que entre.

-Señor, me he dado cuenta de que en su… agenda no tiene ninguna otra "cita" en los días alrededor de Navidad..- Él se sentó sobre su propio escritorio y me prestó atención.- Y disculpe que me meta en todo esto pero en todo ese tiempo, es una semana sin alimentarse y…

-No tengo planes.- me interrumpió.- No salgo con mujeres durante Navidad. Por que si lo hago, inevitablemente pensarán que son especiales. Y es una molestia

-Pero si no se alimenta…

-Puedo soportar una semana

-¿Entonces pasará Navidad con su familia?

-¿Por que demonios haría eso?

Me tomó solo una fracción de segundo asimilar lo que me decía

-¿¡¡¡Entonces pasará Navidad solo!!!?.-me arrepentí de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Nunca confié en que acompañaría a su familia, más bien creí que se quedaría con alguita compañía "refinada", Pero jamás creí que se quedaría solo. Él pareció enojarse pero después sonrió.

-Si te digo que me quedaré solo ¿qué harás?- No me esperaba la pregunta y no tenía nada que decir que fuera razonable, me hice la tonta

-¿Yo?- Él soltó una risita

-Claro que tú. Trabajas todos los días conmigo hasta entrada la noche. Lo que no te deja mucho tiempo para tener citas.- dijo la última frase como si le diera gusto que así fuera.- Así que ¿Cuales son tus planes?

No quería ni iba a contarle los planes que tenía de visitar a mi familia, pues no me gustaba hablar de mi vida personal en el trabajo. Además conociendo a Edward él sería capaz de atiborrarme de trabajo para que no tuviera tiempo ni de respirar y mucho menos de salir de la ciudad por al menos 2 meses

- Pues… aunque no lo crea ya tengo planes con alguien.- traté de que la voz me saliera firme y lo más convincente posible. Él perdió todo humor en la cara y arrugo el ceño hasta hacer que sus dos cejas se juntaran.

-Hubiera sido mejor que me dijeras que irías con tu madre.- Y nuevamente sonrió, pero con una mueca que parecía vengativa.- Se te da muy mal las mentiras. Ahora por eso me veré obligado a ir a la fiesta de Navidad en el "Plaza". Y tú vendrás conmigo.

-¡¡¿QUIÉN?!! ¡¡¿YO?!!

Esto era el colmo. No había querido decirle nada sobre mi viaje por que pensé que no me dejaría ir, y ahora por andar de mentirosa me atenía a las consecuencias de pasar la noche con un arrogante. ¿por que Dios no me quiere?

-Si le digo a alguien más que venga conmigo, sería un problema. Recuerda que pensarán que son especiales.

La irá me recorrió todo el cuerpo causándome un estremecimiento, seguido de mi típico sonrojo. Solo pude apretar los puños y tragarme la sarta de palabrerías que se amontonaban en mi boca. Ya no había nada que pudiera ser peor.

-La persona que te arreglará para la fiesta llegará puntualmente la noche del 24, después de que le dé mis instrucciones.

Demonios!! Ahora sí no había forma de que las cosas empeoraran.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Y eso es lo que sucede mamá, lo siento mucho

Cuando llegué a la casa inmediatamente descolgué el teléfono y me pasé alrededor de media hora tratando de decirle a Renée las malas noticias que tenía para estas Navidades. Primero comenzó contándome todo lo que había hecho para las renovaciones del jardín y después se soltó contándome todo lo que íbamos a hacer juntas cuando yo llegara, y eso solo terminó por darme una patada en el estómago. Y cuando por fin le dije mil veces lo mucho que lo sentía y darle una buena explicación, ella adquirió una voz cargada de decepción que se notaba incluso a través del teléfono.

-No te preocupes, querida. Pasaré las Navidades con Phil. Aunque el que de verdad me preocupa es tu padre, Bella.- Y ahí fue a dar otra patada aún más fuerte en el estómago, ella tenía razón. La única compañía que podría tener mi padre sería: unos cuantos pescados fritos junto a un televisor y su amigo Billy

-Ese arrogante de Edward, es de lo peor, terrible…

-¿Pero no te sientes mal por él?.- me interrumpió.- No tener nadie con que pasar ese día tan especial, pienso que debe sentirse igual que Charlie.- Después soltó una risa irónica.- Dices que él odia la Navidad, pero de todos modos te obliga a ir con él en una fiesta donde se celebra precisamente eso. Actúa como un niño consentido, ¿no es eso adorable?.- después tomó su postura de madre protectora.- De todos modos Bella, quiero que tengas cuidado con él. Aunque parezca guapo y adorable, me da la sensación de que puede llegar a ser peligroso.

Había olvidado cuantas cosas era capaz de ver mi madre. Había algo en su sencilla comprensión del mundo que prescindía de todo para ir directamente a la verdad. Antes, esto no había sido un problema. Hasta ahora, no había existido jamás un secreto que no pudiera contarle. Y gracias al cielo en ese momento llegó Alice, mi salvación en aquellos momentos.

-Eh. No te preocupes mamá, tendré cuidado, pero ahora tengo que colgar, acaba de llegar Alice y …

-¡¡¡HOLA RENÉE!!!.- gritó Alice lo suficientemente alto como para que mi madre lo escuchara por el teléfono.

-Entiendo. Mándale mis saludos a Alice y dile que cuando empiecen a fabricar oídos me deberá de comprar un par. Bueno, cuídate mucho cariño. Te quiero Bella

-Yo también mamá. Adiós

Colgué el teléfono pero cuando me volteé hacia el sillón de enfrente Alice ya no estaba pero en su cuarto se escuchaba un auténtico tornado. Caminé hasta su habitación y me asomé por la puerta abierta. Ella me daba la espalda y estaba arriba de una pequeña escalerita que usaba para alcanzar la parte de arriba del maniquí

-Alice ¿por que de repente te dio por diseñar un vestido?

-Mmmmm…..mmmmmm.- Alice se volteó para verme, pero cuando lo hizo no le entendí nada por los alfileres que sujetaba entre sus dientes.

Me acerqué y le quité los alfileres de entre los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera reformular la pregunta ella me interrumpió.

-¿Qué te parece? Hermoso ¿no?

Me tomé mi tiempo para evaluar el diseño que tenía puesto el maniquí. Era negro, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, de tirantes de encaje, con un adorable diseño de flores por debajo del busto y un escote pronunciado pero no atrevido además sobre la tela negra tenía otra más vaporosa, parecía ser gasa, que le daba un toque elegante a las ondas en las que terminaba en vestido. Conclusión: Demasiado hermoso para que alguien como yo lo usara

-Es precioso.- dije inconscientemente

-Ya casi lo termino, pero tengo que darme prisa si quiero terminar el blanco.

-¿Cual blanco?

-Nada.- respondió inmediatamente Alice preocupada por haber dicho más de lo que debería.- Así que si no te importa

Terminando de decir esto me sacó a empujones de su cuarto, cerrando con un portazo y poniendo el seguro. No me gustaba cuando Alice comenzaba a ocultarme las cosas, pues cada vez que lo hacía siempre estaba implicada en su plan. Desde que conoció a Jasper rara vez tenía tiempo para seguir con sus diseños, se me hacia muy raro que tan de repente los retomara. En cualquier forma no le tomé importancia al asunto. No podía encontrar la manera de decirle a Alice de que pasaría la peor Navidad de mi vida acompañando a un arrogante vampiro, dejando plantadas a mi mejor amiga y a mi familia. Cada vez este trabajo se volvía más odioso, ni la mejor paga del mundo podía convencerme ahora de que me quedara trabajando para la familia Cullen. Pero solo me quedaba seguir protegiendo a Alice sin que ella supiera que estaba en constante peligro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Noche del 24 de Diciembre 8:00 p.m**_

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones viendo nerviosamente el reloj colgado de la pared. Faltaba 1 hora para que "el estilista" que Edward contrató para arreglarme llegara. Estaba muy desesperada,por que necesitaba que Alice llegara antes de irme. Pedirle disculpas por no poderla acompañar en Navidad, sabiendo yo que era la única familia que le quedaba después del accidente que provocó la muerte de sus padres. Todos los días que tuve la oportunidad de decirle, ella desaparecía o se encerraba hasta tarde trabajando en lo que parecía los vestidos. Ahora solo rogaba que llegara tiempo para darle una explicación antes de que el estilista llegara y me sometiera a una tortura bajo mi propia voluntad. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una Alice muy agitada y con muchas cajas en sus menudos brazos.

-Alice, Dios, que bueno que llegaste.- comencé levantándome del sillón.- Escucha, se que me vas a matar pero necesito que me entiendas

Comencé a caminar hacia donde ella estaba, aun sin saber que decirle, pero ella me interrumpió igual de alterada que yo.

-¡¡NO HAY TIEMPO!!.- Alice me pasó por un lado y desparramó las cajas y bolsas sobre el sillón.- ¿Ya te bañaste? Por favor dime que sí. No pensé que tardaría tanto, el tipo es tan arrogante y exigente.

-Sí, ya me bañé.-dije desconcertada pero aún preocupada por como decirle sin que me arrancará la cabeza

-Perfecto.- dijo soltando un suspiro.- Pero todavía no hay tiempo para relajarse, necesitamos apurarnos, no creí que perdería tanto tiempo, afortunadamente acabé a tiempo…

Alice caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala revolviendo entre las cosas y corriendo a su habitación solo para volver con más cosas. Su ir y venir y su boca moviéndose sin parar me llevaron a la histeria. Ya no me preocupé en si me arrancaba la cabeza. La presión que soportaba en estos momentos acabaría por matarme. Las palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca sin que pudiera detenerme.

-¡No!- grité ya desesperada.- ¡Alice, lo siento muchísimo!¡El idiota de Edward me obligó a ir a una fiesta con él! ¡Yo no quiero ir, pero el muy bastardo me obliga! ¡Y ahora un estilista debería haber llegado hace una hora para prepararme! ¡No me mates! ¡No quiero dejarte sola en Navidad! ¡Y perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero ahora me pongo histérica solo de pensar en que voy a llegar tarde por que el maldito estilista no ha llegado! ¡Ahora no solo tú vas a matarme, Edward también!

-Pues por eso necesitamos apurarnos.- sacó una caja de entre el montón y me la extendió.- Cambiate rápido, todavía hay que maquillarte

El ataque de histeria desapareció. No dije nada y tampoco me moví, y seguramente mi cara sería un perfecto poema a causa de la impresión. Muchas de las cosas que había visto y escuchado de Alice cobraron sentido, pero mi boca todavía no las acomodaba

-Diseño… tú…Alice…vestidos…fiesta…trabajo…Edward…tarde…estilista.-todas esas palabras debieron de formar una oración pero solo salieron como tartamudeos.

-Sí, Bella, yo soy la "estilista".-dijo Alice rodando los ojos

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer esto!

-¡¡¡Solo entra a cambiarte!!!.- gritó desesperada, empujándome al baño.- Prometo que te lo explicaré cuando salgas.

Acepté la condición con tal de que me lo dijera todo. Me senté en la orilla de la tina y vacilé con la caja blanca en las manos. Al final recordé lo tarde que se estaba haciendo y retiré la tapadera encontrándome con un vestido negro muy familiar. **(Vestido en mi perfil)** De alguna forma no me sorprendió encontrarme con aquel hermoso diseño, pues cuando Alice me dijo que ella era la "estilista", ya me esperaba cosas como esta. Me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo y en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con la parte de arriba, solté un jadeo. Me congelaría, moriría de hipotermia si salía vestida así. Mi espalda, brazos y parte de mi pecho estaban indefensos y expuestos. Además no me gustaba la forma en que el negro contrastaba con mi piel, parecía un fantasma con la tez totalmente blanca. En estas ocasiones me daba risa que alguien que vivió en Phoenix pudiera ser totalmente albina, pareciera como si el sol nunca tocara mi cuerpo. Alice tenía un don maravilloso, pero había decidido usarlo para el mal.

-¡Bella!.-gritó Alice aporreando la puerta.- ¡O sales ahora mismo o derribo la puerta!

Solté un suspiro y salí a regañadientes arrastrando los pies hasta entrar a la habitación de Alice. Ella ya estaba esperándome frente al tocador repleto de instrumentos de tortura.

-¡Te ves hermosa!.-dijo Alice guiándome al tocador hasta que me senté

-Dirás que el vestido está hermoso

-Vamos Bella.-dijo mientras trabajaba en mi pelo.- No puedo creer que tengas la autoestima tan baja. Pero esta noche te dejaré deslumbrante

-Y hablando de esta noche.- dije viéndola por el espejo.- Me debes una explicación

Siguió moviendo hábilmente sus manitas por todo mi cabello sin contestarme, y después de unos minutos más de paciencia me contestó:

-Lo hice por ti

_¡¿Por mí?!_

De todas las excusas que me esperaba, ésta era la última que me hubiera imaginado. Yo estaba bien, no tenía problemas que implicaran vestidos. Y en esta ocasión los prejicios de un vampiro no era válidos.

-Alice no me interesa verme deslumbrante

-Por eso quiero ayudarte

-No entiendo

-Bella no has salido nunca con nadie.- dijo soltando un bufido.- A veces me pregunto si algún día te casarás

-Eso no me importa. No me quiero casar hasta haberme enamorado completamente de alguien.

-¿Y como supones que eso ocurrirá si no sales?

Me quedé callada, pues no sabía como responderle esa pregunta tan lógica. A mi no me gustaba hacer vida social, pero tampoco podía encontrara al hombre de mi vida si no salía de mi mundo. Y fue entonces cuando entendí las intenciones de Alice. Ella solo quería ayudarme a salir de la jaula más rápido.

-Veras.-dijo Alice mientras se concentraba en mi maquillaje.- Todo es parte de un plan. Edward cree que estoy tan desesperada como para acudir a él. Pero tú serás la ganadora. Edward te llevará a todas las fiestas de la "alta sociedad" pero tú aprovecharas esas salidas para encontrar a alguien especial- ¡Podrías terminar casada con un multimillonario joven y rica! Tengo entendido que a esas fiestas va todo tipo de gente importante

-Muchas gracias, pero no.- dije con ademán de levantarme

-Imposible. Ya le di su traje a Edward

-¿También le hiciste uno a él?

-Tienen que verse perfectos uno al lado de otro. Pero no fue fácil que aceptara un traje que no fuera de diseñador.- dijo irritada

M e molestaba que Alice manipulara todo y no me avisara lo que pasaría. Pero comencé a sentir una pequeña curiosidad al saber que Edward iría a juego conmigo. Negro, un prefecto y deslumbrante traje negro le quedaría a ala medida. Y de cualquier forma él estaría esperándome en el hotel, y mi deber como una buena secretaria era cumplir con su trabajo.

-Qué remedio.- suspiré volviéndome a sentar

No nos dijimos mucho en lo que Alice terminaba con el maquillaje, solo unos cuantos monosílabos de mi parte. Me adormilé un poco y me desperté a ratos mientras ella ponía mascarillas y sombra. Cuando finalmente terminó satisfecha por su trabajo, me permitió levantarme. M e daba miedo mirarme al espejo pero cuando el valor suficiente me confundí totalmente. ¿Dónde estaba mi reflejo? Por que esa frente a mí no era yo. La hermosa mujer en el espejo tenía unos labios sonrosados por un hermoso labial de color y unos pómulos acentuados por las mascarilla. Pero esos ojos chocolate eran hermosamente adornados con unas sombras más oscuras que los resaltaban perfectamente, era como si clamaran por ser vistos y admirados por su belleza y perspicacia. No había forma de que yo fuera tan hermosa, comencé a hacer muecas inconscientemente y aquella mujer también.

-Sí, eres tu.- dijo Alice burlándose de mis caras escépticas

-Aun no me lo creo

-Que te parece si te convences a ti misma en el camino. ¡Ya es tarde!

Salí de mi aturdimiento unos momentos y seguí a Alice a la sala, mientras ella rebuscaba entre las cajas y sacaba unos tacones, también negros. Me preocupé y ella pareció notarlo.

-Tranquila. El tacón solo mide 5 cm.

-Pero son suficiente para matarme.- dije poniéndomelos.

-Y supongo que no querrás congelarte allá fuera.

En sus manos parecía tener alguna especie de abrigo color blanco que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. No me importaba como se me veía, estaba muy calientito.

-Por cierto, ¿Has visto mis lentes?.- dije revolviendo mi bolso

Necesitaba mis lentes para no parecer tan infantil, pero no estaban por ninguna parte. De pronto Alice agitó mis lentes entre sus dedos.

-Ellos se quedarán en casa esta noche

-¡¡No!! ¡Alice todo el mundo pensará que soy una estudiante!

-No pareces para nada una estudiante.- dijo con voz seria.- La verdad es que estas hermosa, no los necesitas para fingir.

-Está bien

-El tal Louis te está esperando abajo. Él te llevará al hotel

-Gracias Alice, y perdón otra vez..- me sentía bastante culpable

-Solo hazme un favor.- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cual?

-¡¡¡Sal a conquistar galanes!!!

Solté una risita y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, la escuché gritar:

-¡¡¡De preferencia trae uno guapo a casa!!! ¡¡¡Y ponte el gorro antes de que se te congelen las orejas!!!

Busqué a tientas el gorro de mi espalda y lo coloqué sobre mi cabeza, teniendo mucho cuidado con los bucles que Alice le había hecho a mi pelo. Tomé el ascensor y bajé a la entrada. Louis me esperaba con un elegante esmoquin gris.

-Buenas noches, señorita

-Hola Louis…emm…¿Edward está en el auto?

Me moría de los nervios en tan solo pensar que me vieran así. Y como Edward era todo un patán, seguramente me criticaría toda la noche, y yo no quería perder los ánimos

-No señorita. Él la espera en el Hotel.- no pude reprimir un suspiro y una sonrisa.- Sígame que ya se hizo tarde.

Me guió fuera del edificio hasta la reluciente limusina negra. Me avergoncé mucho cuando algunos transmutes se detuvieron para verme, pero gracias a Dios Louis me abrió la puerta antes de que sacaran las cámaras. Una vez dentro, Louis manejó la limusina por las congestionadas calles de Nueva York, y yo acumulaba fuerzas para salir adelante esta noche. No quería pensar en nada más, mientras tuviera algunos momentos de paz. Por eso, solo estudié con detenimiento el interior del auto. Al igual que afuera, por dentro también era todo negro. Los asientos de cuero, la barra de licores laqueada y conteniendo todo tipo de exclusivas bebidas, una alfombra que recubría todo el piso una impresionante televisión de plasma acompañada de unas bocinas que formaban parte de un lujoso reproductor. Comencé a retorcer la orilla del abrigo inconscientemente mientras miraba por las oscuras ventanas. Todo esto era irreal, comprendía la preocupación de Alice por conservar ni especie pero yo no quería que fuera de esta forma. Si conseguía que alguien se interesara en mí, se enamoraría de mi apariencia y no de mí misma. Aparté esa idea de mi cabeza, pues mi intención no era socializar, solo soporta todo el tiempo posible, la peor Navidad de mi vida.

Pasamos por el costado del Central Park y a lo lejos vislumbré lo que debería ser "The Plaza Hotel". Dios mío. Parecía un edificio transformado en castillo. **(Si alguien no se lo imagina, pásense a mi perfil para que chequen el link de las fotos) **Rodeamos una linda fuente y el auto se detuvo exactamente en la entrada. No fue necesario que Louis se bajara para abrirme la puerta, uno de los porteros se acercó inmediatamente y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenida al "The Plaza Hotel"

-Gracias.- Estaba tan deslumbrada que fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Comencé a caminar con cuidado pero a los pocos segundos me detuve en medio de las escaleras. Me puse tan nerviosa al imaginarme como sería por dentro si por fuera era magnífico. ¿Qué tipo de gente conocería si me adentraba en un mundo que no era el mío? Unos pequeños círculos de vaho salían de entre mis labios cuando comencé a hiperventilar. Me aterraba seguir caminando, me temblaban las piernas y pensé que entraría en pánico ahí fuera

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-El portero sujetó mi brazo pensando que en cualquier momento pudiera caer

-S... sss…i.- traté de pronunciar el "si" pero no pude

-Debe tener frío. Deje que la acompañe al "Lobby"

Volví a caminar con la ayuda de aquella amable persona y aún sujetándome del brazo cruzamos las puertas giratorias. Otra vez los pies se me pegaron al piso al ver la elegancia de lo que era solo el principio. Era imposible explicar todo lo que había en tan solo una habitación pero muchas palabras pasaban por mi cabeza "lujoso, costoso, elegante" y muchas más pero ahora tenía que salir de ahí

-¿Isabella?- aquella voz aterciopelada aceleró el palpitar de mi corazón y me subió los colores al rostro cuando lo vi

Todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Edward, que llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente, sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas en todo su esplendor, y su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo con la profundidad de la sorpresa. Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, turbada, su rostro se dejó inundar por la sensación de la preocupación. Hasta este momento jamás lo había visto tan guapo y elegante como ahora. Vestido de negro y con una camiseta blanca que se adhería a su pecho musculoso, el contraste con la piel pálida convertía su belleza en algo totalmente irreal. No había mucho que pudiera ocultar, me ponía nerviosa incluso el hecho de que llevara un traje de etiqueta. Dejó su posición cerca de uno de los grandes pilares y se acercó casi corriendo hacía donde yo estaba.

**EDWARD POV**

Dios mío. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me está pasando? No pude describir el remolino de emociones que me llenó cuando identifiqué su esencia cerca del lobby, y más aún cuando la vi. Tan esplendida, y frágil. Tan hermosa. No podía imaginarme que nadie fuera tan preciosa, ninguna mujer que yo conocía me había cautivado tanto como para dejarme inmóvil. Y allí estaba ella; con un abrigo blanco que la hacía ver adorable y su pelo cayendo por su espalda en delicados bucles. Pero el enojo que me causo que alguien, un hombre, la estuviera tocando y cuidando en mi lugar, me disparó hacia donde ella estaba.

-Isabella

Ella alzó su aterrada mirada y pareció calmarse en cuanto me vio, por lo que me acerqué a un paso no tan humano.

-Gracias. Yo me haré cargo.- le dije con algo de rudeza al portero, haciéndole entender que desapareciera antes de que le arrancara la cabeza.

Cuando él se fue. No me importó en nada que la gente nos estuviera mirando, la cargué en vilo y me dirigí a la recepción para sentarla en no de los sillones. Al parecer ella estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera pude replicarme en el momento en el que la cargué. Solo se limitó a enrojecer y esconder su rostro en mi pecho. La senté con cuidado y le pedía uno de los encargados que me trajera una taza de té.

-Perdóneme y gracias por todo pero ya estoy bien. Solo me entro un ataque de pánico.- dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a sus labios

Ahora que la tenía frente a mí pude ver con más claridad todas las maravillas que le había hecho la duendecilla. Para empezar le había quitado esos horrendos lentes, dejando a la vista su preciosos ojos chocolate. Y su pelo castaño los acentuaba más ahora que estaba suelto.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?.- pregunté ahora realmente preocupado

-Es que no se si me gustan estas fiestas

Traducción: No le gustan estas fiestas. Me sentí culpable por haberla alejado de sus amigos exactamente el día de Navidad, solo para obligarla a ir a una fiesta que no le era agradable. Todo solo para deleitarme con su esencia.

-No es necesario que te quedes.- dije sintiéndome un verdadero monstruo egoísta

-Imposible. Ya estoy aquí.- dijo levantándose

Cuando yo también me levanté ella se ruborizó de nuevo y apartó su vista de mí para ver a su alrededor. Le extendí el brazo para hacerle entender que me diera el suyo y encaminarnos al salón de la fiesta. Ella vaciló un poco pero finalmente me lo tendió. La calidez de su tacto era tan deleitante que me reconfortó por completo. Subimos por uno de los ascensores y llegamos a la recepción de la fiesta. Una mujer se nos acerco para que Bella le entregara su abrigo y cuando por fin se lo quitó, solté un gruñido de excitación. Podría decir que hasta la mujer se quedó pasmada. Ya no quería entrar a la fiesta, más bien ya no quería que ELLA entrara y que todos los hombres la vieran. Su espalda, hombros y parte de su pecho resaltaban en comparación con la tela negra del vestido. Ahora recibiría mi castigo por ser tan egoísta, tendría que soportar los comentarios y miradas indiscretas que le dieran a Mi Isabella. Su sangre y ella me pertenecían.

En cuanto cruzamos las puertas del salón los murmullos cesaron y todas las miradas se enfocaron en nosotros dos. Supongo que la miraban a ella por lo hermosa que estaba y a mí por que nunca me presentaba en las fiestas. Isabella se revolvió incómoda a mi lado y yo rodee su fina cintura para acercarla a mi costado. Caminamos hasta llegar a una mesa cerca de las ventanas entre ese silencio tan incómodo, cuando nos sentamos todo volvió a la normalidad, la orquesta siguió tocando y muchas de las parejas regresaron a la pista de baile.

-¿Desean algo?.- dijo uno de los meceros

Me giré para interrogar a Isabella con la mirada pero ella estaba fascinada con la vista que le daba la ventana.

-Por el momento no. Gracias

El mesero se fue y yo la miré encantado por lo mucho que su mirada se parecía a la de una niña pequeña. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con que miraba

la laguna del "Central Park" y toda la gente que pasaba por la calles.

-Estamos a 30 pisos de altura.- dije para atraer su atención

Ella se giró y me miró con sus ojos chocolate brillando de la emoción.

-¡¿De verdad?! No puedo creerlo pareciera que estamos más alto.- dijo con voz alterada por la emoción, después pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y re ruborizo avergonzada.- Lo siento, es solo que todo me parece sacado de un sueño

Me hubiera gustado decirle muchas cosas. Pasar toda la noche junto a ella para deleitarme con esa esencia tan salvaje que me hacia enloquecer, pero como hijo de uno de los ejecutivos más grandes del país, no se puede escapar del trabajo ni por un momento. Un grupo de señores se acercaron a la mesa y me pidieron que conversara con ellos acerca de una propuesta que le ofrecían a la empresa "Unlimitated". Con bastante mal humor le pedí una disculpa a Isabella y fui a atender los negocios de una empresa que no sería mía

-Su acompañante es encantadora. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Isabella.- dije mirándola con tristeza mientras me apartaban de su compañía

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

**BELLA POV.**

Al principio me puso nerviosa cuando Edward se fue con aquel grupo de señores y me dejó sola. Pero después agradecí el no tener que seguir evitando su penetrante mirada y me concentré en ver aquella hermosa sala llena de gente rica. Las paredes eran de madera en relieve y había cuadros gigantescos colgados de las paredes y la sala había sido dispuesta de tal forma en la que la orquesta y la pista de baile quedaran en medio de la sala junto a un hermoso piano de caoba. Seguí recorriendo toda la estancia viendo a los invitados bailar con esos movimientos tan fluidos cuando los murmullos de dos mujeres llamaron mi atención

-¿Ya viste a los hermanos Cullen?

-Todos tan guapos como su padre

-Sería maravilloso que alguno de ellos se casara con mi hija

-Si. Pero al parecer ya todos están ocupados. Mira a la pequeñita, que linda se ve con ese vestido blanco

Me levanté bruscamente de mi asiento y busqué con la mirada a la que debería ser la "pequeñita". Alice estaba parada junto a Jasper ambos en la entrada del salón, con unos trajes preciosos. **(Ambos en mi perfil)** Se veían tan encantadores los dos juntos, por un momento fantasee con la idea de que ambos eran novios y se encontraban juntos en la noche de Navidad. Incluso llegué a pensar en los nombres de los hijos que tendrían , pero Alice me saludó y rápidamente jaló a Jasper para que la siguiera.

-¿Sorprendida?.- preguntó mientras se paraba frente a mi mesa

-Mucho. Hola Jasper ¿Y esta sorpresa?.- dije señalando a Alice

-No podía dejarla sola. Además me pidió que la trajera.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero mírate, te ves hermosa

-El vestido lo hizo Alice.- dije para evitar poner la atención sobre mí

-Es muy talentosa ¿verdad? Estos también los hizo ella.- dijo señalando ambos conjuntos.

Alice llevaba un vestido blanco con un lazo negro por debajo del busto sin tirantes y sus zapatos eran perfectos para el vestido. Jasper traía un traje gris con una corbata negra y a decir verdad se veía bastante apuesto. Alece era toda una mente diabólica

-Oh, Bella, mira. Es Rosalie

Seguí la dirección que su dedo señalaba y una Rosalie vestida de rojo se nos acercó acompañada de el que parecía ser Emmett.

-Hey!! Hermano, se ve que no pierdes el tiempo.- dijo Emmett dándole un fuerte abrazo a Jasper.- pero ¿por que no me presentas a estas hermosas señoritas?

-Bella, Alice. Él es mi hermano adoptivo, Emmett.- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa divertida

-Oye!! No se la crean, este idiota solo esta bromeando. Si soy su hermano

Emmett era una persona gigantesca y por lo que se veía su personalidad y corazón también. No paraba de sonreír y hacer bromas con todo el mundo. Vestía un traje bastante clásico **(traje en mi perfil)** traje y moño negro con una camiseta blanca.

-Bueno nos vamos para que ustedes conversen.- dijo Jasper llevándose a Emmett

Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Rosalie, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veíamos, pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa. Pero antes de que pronunciara palabra Alice revoloteaba alrededor de Rosalie evaluando su vestido.

-Dime, Rose.- comenzó con voz seria tocando la tela y mirando el diseño del vestido.- ¿Quien hizo el vestido?

Miré detenidamente el vestido de Rosalie y la confianza que tenía se evaporo junto con mi autoestima. Vestía un precioso vestido largo color rojo con un solo lazo que hacia de tirante y se transformaba en un círculo alrededor de si hombro izquierdo **(veanlo en mi perfil)**

-No lo se, Al. Emmett me lo regaló

-¡¡¿De verdad?!!.-preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-No es para que se escandalicen.- dijo Rosalie divertida

-Déjame ver la etiqueta.- Alice se paró detrás de Rosalie prácticamente de puntitas y cuando por fin pudo ver en nombre en al etiqueta soltó un gritito

-¡¡Por Dios!! ¡¡Es un Valentino!!.- dijo con voz emocionada

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.- pregunté. Me sentía rara por no entender un tema femenino, pero la experta aquí era Alice

-¡¡Un vestido de estos cuesta 4,200 euros!!.- dijo sin notar mi desconcierto.- Están juntos ¿verdad? Puedo sentirlo.

-Sí.- dijo muy feliz.- él es todo lo que yo puedo buscar en un hombre

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y comenzamos una conversación acerca de como había ocurrido todo. Alice preguntaba y preguntaba, pero en el fondo yo sabía que ella deseaba que le ocurriera los mismo que a Rosalie. Alice deseaba tanto poder estar con Jasper que me atrevía a decir que era una obsesión pero, no, ella sentía completo amor por Jasper y al parecer Rosalie también. Después de casi una hora sentadas platicando ambas se fueron a bailar dejándome a mí pensando.

-¿No bailas?-preguntó esa voz aterciopelada

-No sé bailar.- confesé avergonzada

-Estas en una fiesta ¿y no sabes bailar?- dijo divertido, y cuando vio que no le contesté meditó mejor su respuesta.- Ven, todo depende de quien te saque a bailar

Estuve a punto de decirle que sí, pero la voz de unas bocinas me distrajo.

-Buenas noches a todos, les estamos muy agradecidos por todas sus donaciones. Y ya que tenemos al señor Edward Cullen aquí, nos gustaría invitarlo a tocar el piano.

Todos en la sala se voltearon a verlo y comenzaron a animarlo. Su cara era una expresión de completo fastidio y al parecer lo último que quería era hacer algo por los humanos. Me sentí dolida por que no sabía que tocara el piano, se supone que yo era su secretaria y debía saber esos pequeños detalles. Por lo que yo tambien lo animé a que tocara.

-Toque. Por favor.- pedí

Él no dijo nada pero caminó al centro de la habitación y se sentó en el precioso piano de caoba. Todo mundo guardó silencio y le prestó atención al pianista.

**(Pónganle play)**

Las notas de la canción "Carol of the Bells" comenzaron a llenar todo el ambiente. Sus dedos revoloteaban por las teclas haciendo que todo mundo disfrutara de la música, excepto él. Todos se concentraban en escuchar la música sin sentirla de verdad. Nadie se daba cuenta de que había cierta tristeza en cada nota. No entendía por que se sentía así, era Navidad y debería sentirse contento. Tocaba como todo un profesional y le hubiera tenido envidia de no ser por su tristeza. Al final de la canción se levantó y camino a la barra de bebidas mientras todos en la sala le aplaudían y exclamaban alabanzas.

-Les deseamos prosperidad y felicidad en esta Navidad. Y como muestra de nuestra gratitud les preparamos una presentación del coro de Viena.

_¡¿Canciones Navideñas?!_

Me alarmé bastante pues las canciones Navideñas solían ser muy espirituales. Cuando encontré a Edward con la mirada se encontraba sentado y bebiendo un vaso de licor, y repentinamente su ceño se arrugo con una expresión de dolor durante unos segundos.

No se por que lo hice, no sabría dar una explicación al por que de mi reacción. Pero corrí hacia donde él estaba y lo saqué fuera del salón a uno de los pasillos.

-¡Isabella! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

-¿Esta bien?.- dije interrumpiéndolo. Él pareció sorprenderse pero reconstruyó su expresión y depuse desvió la mirada

-No se de que hablas.- dijo haciéndose el tonto

-¡¡Señor!!.- dije desesperada.- Si usted dice que esta bien, de acuerdo, pero no intente engañarme. Las únicas veces cuando se ve así son cuando intenta esconder cuanto le preocupa o le duele. Y eso sin mencionar que no ha tenido ninguna "cita" toda esta semana ¿cierto?

Soltó esa hermosa sonrisa de lado y en un murmullo dijo "no esperaba menos de mi secretara", antes de desmayarse en mis brazos

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Me estaba cayendo de sueño. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana y aún no había despertado. Había pedido a uno de los encargados que me diera una habitación para que Edward descansara, con la excusa de que solo estaba cansado. Él estaba acostado en la enorme cama y respiraba con una cadencia acompasada y tranquila. Y ahora solo estaba esperando a que se despertara. En algún momento me adormilé un poco y fue cuando su voz me despertó.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Todavía en el hotel. Pedí una habitación para que descansara.- intentó levantarse sobre sus codos pero lo detuve colocando uno de mis brazos sobre su pecho.- Necesita sangre. No lo niegue

Él se sentó en un movimiento lento y recargó su rostro sobre mi hombro.

-Eso demuestra lo bien que me conoces.- susurró con sus labios contra mi cuello

-Beba

Sentí como sus colmillos traspasaban mi piel y se rendía con un gruñido. Comencé a sentir mucho calor, de lo que identifiqué como deseo. Sentía mi cuerpo arder con cada roce que me provocaba sus manos sobre mi espalda. Se sentía increíblemente placentero, pensé que iba a explotar. Una parte de mi mente se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones de deseo, y otra la contradecía pues sabía que ese era el efecto que causaba la mordida de un vampiro. Repentinamente dejé de sentir su aliento frío en mi cuello y su roce helado sobre mí. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero no me dio tiempo a pensar en nada cuando sus labios, lisos como el cristal, aprisionaron los míos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**YEAH!! Estoy de vuelta. ¿Qué tal el final? De muerte ¿no? Jaja. Seguro que nadie se esperaba esto, pero eso es lo que me gusta SUSPENSO!!**

**Ahora lo siguiente: RR!! Jaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**


	10. Adiction

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**EH… ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? Jeje, pues me da pena aparecerme así de repente. No se enojen sé que he tardado los años pero créanme que vale la pena ¿no? Pues he decidido que de ahora en adelante actualizaré el 17 de cada mes sin falta, para que no se me frustren y terminen como babymoon cullen "como leonas enjauladas"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Un saludote a mis apasionadas lectoras que me han esperado toda una eternidad**

**Nonita**(por Dios!! No puede creer que me lean hasta allá. De lujo) **peritha12, Kath Cullen90!!!**(nena!!. No te vi en el adelanto por ese me preocupé pero que bueno que leíste el cap. T.T te entiendo con las pruebas, pero YA SOMOS LIBRES!!)**MaRiEl CulleN, Fany de Cullen!!!** (oh #%!, creo que me la volé con la sorpresa no? Jaja. Tus rr son mis favoritos, en definitiva. Dices tantas cosas que no puedo hablar de todo pero me alegro de que tu si te tomes el tiempo. Las pláticas contigo son grandiosas, se me pasa el tiempo volando.) **Super Fanfict, Camile Cullen, PRISGPE, sareniti84, gbyaln, *Diana*09** (Yeah, viva las Dianas!!) **yunayi, Alina, DanGrint **(La perversidad es una parte de mi que tengo muy oculta y que esta vez saqué inconscientemente) **LulyCullen** (Compararme con la segunda Meyer!! Es demasiado para mí. Van a hacer que se me suba el ego. Supongo que tus hermanas deben de estar contigo ¡¡HOLA!!, jaja si estoy loca. Luly espero que me acompañes hasta el final, personas como tu me animan a escribir más rápido) **Kasumi, undostresquehoraes** (seguramente ya ni te acordabas de mí ¿verdad? Lo entiendo, es por que soy principiante T.T) **Kriito Cullen Masen, Dungeon33, DFesJNe, LuciaOtelo** (No era mi intención hacerlas adictas!!) **adela, linarejos, liah, brinacullen, Hikari Strife10** (Itsas!! Gracias nena por el rr, no sé por que pero el don de Alice me dice que te quedarás al pendiente hasta el final. Ojalá que así sea)

**melania, Laura-cullen-Swan **(Yeah, Odio que mi nombre sea tan común pero de todas formas ¡¡Viva las Lauras!!) **AnaEdward, Esme Mary Cullen** (Nena!! Por favor no te me vallas a desaparecer, sigue leyendo, por fa) **Nataliaright, jkrf123, Marvella!!** (Por Dios. Tus "por fa" me hicieron sentir tan culpable que inmediatamente escribí la primera parte) **anis weasley, Celeste Cullen, Arthemisa, Blake1200, Rayven, Maggi_06, TimEbleu!!** (T.T No es cierto, yo no soy mejor que Meyer. Yo no he logrado terminar mi novela personal y ella es un fenómeno mundial. Pegué un gritote cuando leí tu rr, mi mamá vino corriendo *tal vez pensó que alguien había entrado a la casa* y quedó igual de sorprendida cuando leyó tu rr. Es que no me lo puedo creer) **zay** ( hay Dios. ¿Cómo defraudar a lectoras tan fieles como tú?) **Salome Taisho, carmenlr, SaraI99, 9879glumi, Christtine.-** (Entiendo a tu mamá, mándale un saludote y las gracias de mi parte, dile que solo espero que le haya gustado) **, Awen Granger!!** (MI AMI!! Eso de tu accidente y que aún sin actualizar me hayas escrito un supermega rr. T.T me hiciste llorar de la emociónT.T Cuídate más que no quiero que te pase nada) **Giselle Rincón Cullen, bella masen, Chocolate22, babymoon cullen, jeidh, MaxiPau**, **skyara, Lulalau, sandrawg, sol y luna 0428, SaraLuminec, Dungeon33, Julieta C, Danus87, MerySnz, GeaMia **( espero que hayas sobrevivido del ataque cardiaco por que aquí te va el cap,)**celeste-chan** (Bienvenida!!, que bueno que te gustó, Edward ya no va a saber que hacer con la sangre de todas sus fans, pero aquí nos sumamos al montón para esperar nuestro turno, jaja) **Orchid** (T.T todo el mundo dice que soy muy joven pero, ¡no es cierto! ¡¡tengo 117 años!!, jaja) **Prayniniusd%, Ana, babymoon cullen, Ichini, Gby **y a** Sophya1984.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Niñas!! No inventen. ¿Cómo es eso de que escribo mejor que Meyer? Para mí hay de 2 opciones: **

**1. Que de verdad escribo muy bien **

**2. Que Meyer, escribe muy mal. **

**Seguramente algunas pensarán que ya se me subió a la cabeza, pero al contrario, la verdad es que no lo puedo tragar. Bueno, olvídenlo. Mil Gracias a todas- todos- !!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Recomendación musical: _

_Fallen- Sarah McLachlan_

**Capítulo 10: Adiction**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba enfebrecido por el calor de su cercanía. Ella tan delicada, suave y tentadora; y yo desesperadamente enloquecido por su presencia. Me había prometido a mí mismo que no volvería a tocarla y así evitar cualquier otra complicación desagradable. Lo que no lograba comprender era el por que ella era la única que estaba ahí cuando yo necesitaba sangre. Necesitaba poner distancia para no terminar adicto a su sabor, pero claro, simplemente como podía hacerlo cuando prácticamente perdí la razón. Y ahora, estábamos en una habitación de hotel, en la noche de Navidad, ella vestida de una forma preciosa (apetecible), con un sádico vampiro que necesitaba sangre y lo peor de todo. Estábamos solos.

No quería nada. No había otra cosa que deseara de Isabella más que su sangre; yo estaba decidido a no darle sexo nunca. Maldición, cómo odiaba ser débil, y el hecho de no poder controlarme, el no conseguir sosegar el animal que habitaba en mí, me enojaba enormemente. Ella parecía medio dormida pero se despertó cuando vio que intenté levantarme sobre mis codos, en cuanto su mano tocó mi brazo para detenerme, supe que estaba perdido. A través de la tela de mi camiseta, podía sentir el calor de un cuerpo humano, el calor que solo una mujer como Isabella podía transmitirme con tal intensidad. Instintivamente me acerqué a su cuello para deleitarme con su esencia y al mismo tiempo regodearme dentro de mi propio masoquismo. Mientras mi mejilla descansaba en su delicado hombro, pude escuchar el frenético cambio de su pulso, el de su corazón que me pedía a gritos que acabara con su vida, después de probar desmedidamente su dulce néctar vital. Y el colmo de todo esto fue cuando me incitó a rendirme, y probar una vez más de ella.

-Beba.

Me dejé llevar por mi instinto. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con una mujer, perdí mi voluntad y la bestia se apoderó de mi cuerpo; solo esperaba no arrepentirme después. Mi nariz recorrió su cuello en un ir y venir bastante lento, respiré profundamente la esencia de su pelo y exhalé mi aliento sobre su tersa piel haciéndola estremecer antes de darle un beso en el cuello. Un ligero gruñido se formaba en mi pecho, claro indicio de que ya no podía esperar más. Estiré mis labios y presioné mis dientes sobre su piel; inmediatamente la sangre escurrió por su piel y yo no podía dejar que semejante manjar se desperdiciara. Primeo limpié lo poco que se había tirado y después comencé a succionar y a sentir su pulso acelerado que me motivaba con el siguiente paso. Solté el gruñido que no había podido controlar y la bestia que ahora dominaba mi cuerpo tomó absoluta posesión de mi mente. Apreté posesivamente la cintura de Isabella y la acerqué más a mi pecho para que echara su cabeza hacia atrás y me diera total acceso a su cuello. En cuanto mis manos acariciaron su espalda desnuda, hubo un cambio inmediato en su sabor y su aroma, ya no era licor, ahora se había transformado en un vino exquisito. Mi razón y mi juicio se nublaron y le dieron a la bestia la oportunidad de de soltar otro gruñido y hundir más mis dientes en mi perdición. No sé que pasó, creo que pudiera haber sido un sueño, pero en mi estado de descontrol, lo único que necesitaba, era más. Más sabor, más dulzura, más placer. Aferré con brusquedad su cintura y la presioné contra la mía, aproveché que había abierto sus labios ante el jadeo. Mi nariz buscó la increíble esencia que prometía dulzura, placer y suavidad: sus labios. Inconscientemente solo estampé mis fríos labios contra los suyos, sabían tan o igual de deliciosos que su misma sangre y eran tan calidamente embriagadores, no soporté más el hambre y con uno de mis colmillos, mordí ligeramente su labio. Mi intención era seguir alimentándome sin apartarme de la calidez de su boca, estaba tan fuera de mí mismo que solo hubo una cosa que me sacó a tiempo de mi inconciencia. Su gemido. Un sonido que expresaba el placer y lo agradable que le resultaba la situación, me paralicé por un momento, y eso fue suficiente para que mi mente volviera a reinar sobre mi cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Levanté mi rostro del de ella. Mis ojos no estaban mintiéndome, una de mis manos estaba sobre su cintura y la otra se dedicaba a presionar su espalda, mientras ella mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y jadeando en busca de aire. Me aparté inmediatamente de ella, para mi disgusto también me fijé en que ambos estábamos tirados sobre la cama, en un movimiento brusco me levanté y me paré frente a la ventana y presioné mi frente contra el cristal. No podía verla, pues no me atrevía a mirarla, seguí dándole la espalda pero pude escuchar el sonido del colchón de cuando ella se levantó. Su pulso estaba bastante acelerado y me llamaba como si fuera el canto prohibido de las sirenas.

-Louis te llevará a casa.- dije fríamente.- Puedes irte

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**BELLA POV.**

Un profundo sonrojo se apoderó de todo mi rostro, pareciera como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. ¿Qué había hecho? No pude ni despegar los labios, pero gracias a Dios las piernas aún me funcionaban lo suficiente como para salir corriendo de la habitación. No quise usar el elevador pues tenía que mover las piernas para que cuando quisiera caminar no terminara en el suelo. Usé las escaleras bajándolas a una velocidad que yo no creía poseer, pero así de fácil viene, así de fácil se va. Terminé por tropezarme y caer justamente al final. Y para mi desgracia las personas que estaban el pasando por ahí me vieron, y todavía para empeorar las cosas uno de los encargados corrió a ayudarme.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.- dije intentando levantarme

El hombre insistió en ayudarme y me condujo a uno de los saloncitos para que me sentara, incluso se fue corriendo por una taza de té para mí. Era bastante amable y no pude negar que el té haría maravillas en mí en estos momentos, me recargué en el respaldo del costoso sillón y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese beso? ¿Acaso solo había sido parte de sus jueguitos para endulzar la sangre o solo se había divertido confundiéndome? Me llevé una mano a mi labios e inevitablemente los toqué mientras pensaba, estaban hinchados y con un sabor un tanto extraño, ha, claro era mi sangre. La cortada ya no sangraba pero aún tenía el sabor en la boca, lo que provocó que me mareara y comenzara a ponerme verde.

-¿Bella?- debo decir que en aquellos momentos la voz cantarina de Alice sonaba tan reconfortante como nunca lo había sido para mí.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada es solo que estoy algo mareada

-¿Por que te desapareciste así de repente? Tampoco he visto a Edward.- dijo con un tono de voz que me hizo pensar que estaba insinuando algo.

-Él se acaba de ir, yo me quedé por que aún no quería irme

Alice obviamente no se lo creyó pero de todos modos no me preguntó nada más, y cuando el señor regreso con el té , ella esperó a que lo terminara mientras me contaba de todas las personas que le habían preguntado por su vestido. Yo escuchaba bastante atenta, pues no quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado con Edward; hubo un momento en el que no me creí lo que me decía, pues ella dice que muchas mujeres de la fiesta le pidieron la dirección de la pequeña boutique de Alice para que ella les hiciera un vestido, me alegré mucho por ella, pues ella ya tenía una forma de escapar de la corporación "Unlimitated" (**N.A Recuerden que así se llama la empresa de Carlisle)** mientras yo solo esperaba que ella se alejara de las garras invisibles de Edward para que yo también pudiera escapar.

-¿Pero que pasará con Jasper? ¿Vas a renunciar a él?

Alice se calló de golpe y puso una mirada algo deprimente. No sabía interpretar su reacción, pues a diferencia de mí ella era muy buena para fingir, pero ahora me parecía que su expresión era totalmente verdadera.

-Ya no lo sé, Bella.- dijo agachando su cabeza para evitar que la viera.- Antes creía que éramos el uno para el otro. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿2 años? ¿Cuanto más necesitaré para que él se fije en mí y se de cuenta que lo amo como nunca amé a nadie?

Estaba totalmente decidida a levantarle los ánimos y regresarla al camino de la conquista, pero cuando me dijo eso yo misma me perdí en sus palabras. Aunque odiaba decirlo, ella tenía razón de alguna manera, desde un principio todos en el edificio nos dimos cuenta de que Alice estaba loca por Jasper; pero de entre todo el mundo él era el único que no se daba cuenta. Y la pequeña Alice jamás se dio por vencida y hasta la fecha seguía luchando por ganarse su corazón, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Qué había pasado para que se hubiera rendido de repente?

-¿Por que lo dices Alice? ¿Qué pasó?- Alice no quiso levantar la mirada y no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los sollozos.- Oh, Alice.

-Cr…eo…que… Car…lisle…lo…lo…quiere comprometer.- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos y rompiendo en llanto. No tenía tiempo de pensar en mis penas, o problemas vampíricos cuando mi mejor amiga-hermana la estaba pasando tan mal. Solo pude hacer lo mejor que se podía hacer en situaciones como esa: abrazarla y salir de ahí. La abracé fuertemente y cuando vi que se calmó la ayudé a levantarse y caminamos a la salida. Para mi sorpresa cuando salimos del saloncito, Jasper se encontraba parado cerca de nosotras; su cara era todo un poema, parecía tener expresión dolida y sorprendida a la vez, e incluso parecía como si quisiera acercarse a nosotras, yo solo negué con la cabeza para hacerle entender que ahora no era el momento. Afortunadamente un señor, al parecer rico, se le acercó y lo detuvo, yo aproveché esa oportunidad y salimos del hotel sin que Alice se diera cuenta de que Jasper había escuchado todo y que ahora quería hablar con ella. El portero nos abrió la puerta del taxi y Alice recargó su cabeza en mi regazo por lo que no pudo ver cuando Jasper salió corriendo del Hotel demasiado tarde para alcanzarnos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Me costó mucho trabajo lograr que Alice se calmara y me dijera todo lo que había visto. Estaba a punto de amanecer y yo me caía de sueño, pero incluso aunque me anestesiaran, tenía que lograr que mis ojos se mantuvieran abiertos.

-Cuando tú te desapareciste, fui con Rose a buscarte.- dijo con voz deprimida y sus lindos ojos azules coloreados por un tono rojizo de tanto llorar.- Ella se fue al poco tiempo con Emmett, pero yo seguí buscándote. Cuando estaba por gritar de desesperación, busqué a Jasper para que me ayudara. Y cuando lo encontré, Carlisle le ofrecía la mano de una joven hermosa. Por lo que alcancé a oír, ella era la heredera de una importante firma de abogados, y Carlisle le dijo a Jasper que esperaba una alianza prometedora. Pero yo solo salí corriendo de ahí, no quería seguir escuchando.

Alice tuvo otro acceso de lágrimas y enterró su rostro en el sillón para ahogar sus sollozos. Le murmuré palabras que la tranquilizaran y le palmee la espalda. Cuando me di cuenta, había dejado de llorar, pues se había quedado dormida. Sopesé la posibilidad de llevarla hasta su cama pero no quería despertarla, le coloqué una manta encima y puse una almohada debajo de su cabeza con mucho cuidado, y cuando me agaché para recoger los bolsos, en el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar la canción de "My Love" de Justin Timberlake. Solo tuve que escuchar la letra de la canción para saber quien eran y que en estos momentos no se podía hablar con él sin terminar gritándole. Rechacé la llamada y lo pagué, seguramente estaría sonando toda la noche si no lo apagábamos. Y cuando la sala se quedó en silencio, me quité el maquillaje y cambié el vestido por mi cómoda pijama. Acerqué el otro sillón a donde Alice estaba y me recosté espernado que ella no se despertara y que yo pudiera quedarme dormida.

Para mi desgracia, ahora que los problemas de Alice los cambiaba para después solo quedaba concentrarme en lo míos. Aún tenía la duda de si aquel beso había sido verdadero o solo uno más de sus juegos de seducción. Volví a tocar involuntariamente mis labios mientras una solitaria lágrima cruzaba mi mejilla. Recordaba su contacto frío que quemaba en mi piel y lo placentero que un simple beso pudiera ser, claro que yo no podía decir si besaba bien o mal, puesto que éste había sido mi primer beso y para mi tristeza el autor del robo había sido un arrogante vampiro que no despertaba en mi corazón ninguna emoción. Miré la hora en el reloj de la pared y solté un suspiro de alivio. Al menos hoy, puesto que ya eran las 5:00 am., no iría a trabajar por ser Domingo, tendría todo el día para dormir y para preocuparme después.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El olor de la comida me sacó de mi sueño profundo y me obligó a abrir los ojos, todo a petición de mi hambriento estómago. Me sentía terriblemente desorientada, no lograba ubicar que día y que hora era. Miré la luz que entraba por la ventana y calculé que aproximadamente serían las 2 o 3 de la tarde; me froté los ojos con el dorso de la mano para poder distinguir los números del reloj, pues sí, eran las 3:17 de la tarde del domingo. Mi estómago gruñó, y recordé inmediatamente de por que me había despertado. Cuando miré el sillón junto al mío, me di cuenta de que estaba vacío, por lo que Alice sería la que estaría cocinando. Me levanté con mucho cuidado pues de alguna forma sentía cierta debilidad, que seguramente fue por el lugar y la posición de como había dormido. Arrastré los pies hasta la cocina y me encontré con Alice sacado unos huevos de la sartén.

-¡¡Hey, Bella Durmiente!!- me dijo mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas.

Se veía demasiado animada como para que de verdad estuviera deprimida, lo que lo hacía más preocupante. Algo que Alice y yo habíamos aprendido una de la otra fue que nos gustaba sufrir en silencio, tampoco nos gustaba que una se preocupara por la otra, y esa era la razón por la que a veces nos callábamos los problemas. Por ejemplo, el problema que yo tenía con Edward al ser él un vampiro, y ella al saber que podía perder a su compañero. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella era la más desdichada de las dos. Ella había perdido todo lo que a mí me había echo feliz. A sus 9 años tuvo que enfrentar sola la muerte de sus padres, la falta de amor por parte de su tía, la soledad por ausencia de sus padres y el apoyo que no conoció hasta que nos hicimos amigas. Y ahora que ella había logrado salir del abismo y ser feliz por primera vez, tenía que volver a sentir la oscuridad sobre ella al saber que volvería a perder a un ser querido que amaba con locura. No era justo. Alice es una gran persona que merece ser feliz, y después de todo lo que le había pasado, pensé que no había nada malo que le volviera a herir. Pero que voy a saber yo de eso, si era ella la que lo padecía. Yo solo era su mejor amiga. Nunca me había enamorado, ¿cómo podía saber lo que sentía? Me sentía increíblemente impotente, yo era la única que podía ayudarla y no sé cómo.

Sin que me diera cuenta, avancé hasta ella y la abracé. Alice se quedó quieta sin hacer nada y después me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y se puso a llorar. Las lágrimas también se habían juntado en mis ojos pero las retuve, era ella la que debería llorar. Le acaricié su pelo rebelde hasta que se calmó y me miró con sus hermosos ojitos azules.

-Bella ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- dijo limpiándose los restos de agua que aún salían de sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Yo no sabía que hacer por ella, me sentía inútil, así que pensé que esto era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras

-Quiero que cambiemos celulares por un tiempo, necesito pensar y no quiero saber de Jasper hasta que aclare mis sentimientos.-Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y me lo dio.

_¡¡72 llamadas pérdidas de Jasper!!_

Oh Dios!! Y al parecer ninguna había sido devuelta. Ahora entendía por qué Alice quería que cambiáramos celulares, ella no podía olvidar a Jasper si él seguía llamando. De pronto un interruptor se encendió en mi cabeza. Si ella no quería ni escuchar la voz de Jasper, eso quería decir que mucho menos soportaría verlo. Ella pareció leer la pregunta en mi rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-Comenzaré a trabajar en mi "boutique", muchas personas de anoche querían que les hiciera vestidos y trajes. Recuerda que yo solo trabajaba en las oficinas para verlo, y ahora que no quiero.- hizo un encogimiento de hombros.- no hace falta. Espero que me entiendas.

-Lo entiendo.- dije y le entregué mi celular

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Alice se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormida y yo me fui a trabajar. Se sentía extraño que todo estuviera tan calmado y silencioso mientras caminaba por las calles, y es que cuando Alice y yo íbamos al trabajo, me la pasaba jalándola para despegarla de los escaparates antes de que llegáramos tarde.

Cuando llegué a las oficinas, todo el mundo me preguntó por Alice y para que su renuncia no llegara a los oídos de Jasper, les dije que estaba enferma. Cuando iba a subir por el elevador, Jasper entró por el lobby y yo solo rogué a Dios por que las puertas se cerraran más rápido y así fue. No sabía que decirle pues estaba segura de que él había escuchado todo la noche de Navidad. No lo odiaba pero sentía cierto resentimiento hacía él por haber hecho llorar a mi mejor amiga. No entendía como no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos tan profundos que ella sentía hacia él. Todo el mundo el las oficinas lo sabía y Rosalie se había encargado de que en el otro edificio también lo supieran. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejé mis cosas en su lugar, recordé mis propios problemas al ver la puerta de la oficina de Edward. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarme a la mirada de mi jefe después de aquel beso tan confuso, ¿Qué era lo que me había impulsado a darle de mi sangre? Y entonces me arrepentí de no haberme quedado en casa. Tomé aire varias veces y me preparé mentalmente para mostrarme indiferente ante él. Caminé a la puerta y le dí algunos golpecitos; al fondo se escuchó un "pasa" y tomé una última bocanada de aire. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio firmando algunos papales por lo que no levantó la vista, yo solo lo vi un milisegundo y después desvié la vista hacía una de las estanterías llenas de libros. No quería por nada del mundo verlo y mi corazón corría desbocado, yo solo quería salir de ahí.

-Buenos días señor, ¿necesita algo?

Edward levantó la vista rápidamente y me miró. Sentí cómo si me patearan el estómago, como si saltara desde un avión o como si todo mi cuerpo fuera aplastado por un tren; era difícil de explicar. Mis mejillas se encendieron al instante en cuanto vi sus brillantes ojos verdes. La profundidad de sus ojos me hacía temblar y agitaba mi respiración, mi corazón ansiaba salir de mi pecho. Las palmas de mis manos me picaban al ver su cabello broncíneo totalmente rebelde y desordenado. Y una extraña sensación recorrió mi piel cuando recordé su frío tacto que quemaba. La fuerza de su imponente físico, que se podía ver a través de su traje negro, me hizo sentir extraña. Se veía igual que cualquier otro día pero ¿por que para mí se veía diferente? ¿Por que hoy estaba tan hermoso? ¿Acaso me estaba enfermando? ¿Qué era esto que sentía?

-Sí, acomoda ese ramo en aquel florero

Salí de mi letargo al escuchar su voz, era como acariciar el terciopelo, y miré el hermoso ramo de todo tipo de flores. Lo tomé de y caminé al centro de la pequeña salita donde había in florero de porcelana sobre la mesa. Pude sentir la penetrante mirada de Edward en mi espalda conforme caminaba, lo que hizo que me sintiera más nerviosa. Me atreví a mirarlo rápidamente y me sorprendí al verlo recargado frente a su escritorio, mirándome. Regresé mi atención al florero y me enrojecí furiosamente sintiendo todo el rostro caliente, era imposible sentirme más nerviosa. Lo tenía vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos y yo solo podía mantener controlado mi corazón para evitar sufrir un infarto. Y para colmo de malas todavía no podía quitarme el recuerdo y la sensación de querer tocarlo y más aún de que él me tocara. Me imaginaba a mi misma en el círculo de sus brazos, protegida y a gusto. Pero al imaginarme el roce de sus fríos labios contra los míos me hacía estremecer, y el deseo de que me abrazara, empequeñecía ante la necesidad de que me volviera a…

- ¿Por que no sueltas tu pelo un momento?

No me di cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás de mí y acariciaba mi pelo. Me sorprendió tanto que solté un leve grito que lo sobresaltó tanto como a mí. Mi rostro se encendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y justo cuando estaba teniendo esos pensamientos. Él me miró sorprendido y después sonrió con suficiencia, con esa sonrisa de lado que clasifiqué como mi favorita. Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, como si estuviera acechándome, y a cada paso que él daba, yo respondía retrocediendo dos; hasta que ya no había por dónde escapar. Cerré los ojos mientras lo sentía tan cerca de mí.

-Aquella noche te convertiste en una mujer refinada.- dijo mientras con una de sus manos me quitaba los lentes y la otra me soltaba el pelo.- Incluso sin los lentes, no parecías una niña.

Si roce me quemaba, me hacía querer más de él. Me daban ganas de recargar mi mejilla contra su palma y refugiarme en su pecho para aspirar su embriagante esencia. Quería que se detuviera, no era bueno que yo sintiera "esto" hacia él, por lo que quise tomar mi mano para que no terminara quitándome la liga del pelo pero el me interrumpió.

-No. Déjame verlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**EDWARD POV**

Aquello que estaba haciendo no tenía otro nombre más que masoquismo. Era imposible que quisiera seguir torturándome con su presencia y su olor, y ahora se sumaba a la lista su hermosura. Ya que su cuerpo se me tenía prohibido y etiquetado como intocable, solo podía mirarla y sufrir para mis adentros. Claro que podía ignorarla y hacer como que ella no importaba, pero yo nunca fui muy listo en estas cosas, y ahora quería deleitarme con el tacto de su pelo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pensé que no iba a pasar nada, solo era el cumplimiento de uno de mis caprichos pero en cuanto mi enfermizo deseo se cumplió, me reproché mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. Era aún más preciosa de lo que recordaba, mis insulsos recuerdos no le hacían justicia a su hermosura y ahora que la tenía frente a mí, me sentía como un adolescente. Ella era tan pura, tan inocente, sus mejillas sonrosadas como dos pétalos adheridos a su piel y sus profundos ojos chocolate me decían todo sobre ella; como un libro abierto. Trataba de esconder su rostro de mí, por eso no me miraba de frente, pero no importaba ahora que ya me había arrepentido de mis acciones.

¡¡No!! ¿Qué demonios hago? ¿Por que tenía estos pensamientos tan extraños? No importa, para mi no tienen significado. Isabella hizo un movimiento de su cabeza que dejó su esencia flotando alrededor de su cuello expuesto; apreté con fuerza los puños y controlé la sed que se había salido de control.

-Isabella.- dije dándole la espalda y recogiendo mis lentes especiales de sol.- Busca en mi agenda y dile a alguna de las mujeres de la lista que las espero en el "NY Inn". No regresaré en todo el día.

Tomé mi saco y en un movimiento fluido lo coloqué sobre mis hombros y salí por la puerta prácticamente corriendo. Solo tuve que detenerme en el ascensor pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron pude tomar una bocanada de aire innecesario y atravesar el vestíbulo para llegar al estacionamiento. Muchas personas se detenían a mirarme o a susurrar entre ella mientras yo pasaba, incluso algunas se apartaban de mi camino con una cara de miedo, seguramente debería tener un aspecto aterrador pues me sentía bastante enojado. Podía sentir como mis colmillos se alargaban y un fuerte gruñido de enojo se juntaba en mi pecho y trepaba por mi garganta. ¡Maldición! Grité para mis adentros azotando fuertemente la puerta del Volvo y acelerando a fondo en cuanto lo encendí. Me quité los lentes y los arrojé a la parte trasera, esquivaba coches por todas partes ganándome improperios que sabía que merecía. Al llegar a la puerta del hotel me detuve y pude contemplar mis ojos en el espejo, estaban rojos. ¿Pero como demonios podía ser eso? ¿Acaso su sangre era tan irresistible que mi cuerpo ya estaba saboreándola antes de tomarla?

-¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!- grité dentro del auto ganándome miradas de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí. No importaba, ya nada me importaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**BELLA POV**

Casi me hecho a llorar cuando recuperé la compostura. Me senté en uno de los sillones y respiré profundo para dejar de hiperventilar. Era increíble como su cercanía, todo él, pudiera alterarme completamente. Antes me ponía nerviosa y ahora… no sé cómo decirlo ¿ansiosa? ¿Así me sentía o era lago diferente?, todo era tan extraño, tal vez a fin de cuentas si estaba enferma. Lo que me llevaba a pensar en Alice y su falsa enfermedad y de como ella estaría en su boutique necesitando ayuda, y también de que ahora que mi jefe se había tomado el día libre sin dejarme trabajo, yo también podía darme un descanso. Sonreí y mágicamente me sentía bien y llena de energía. Tomé mis cosas y esperé impacientemente a que el elevador llegara a la recepción, y aunque no tenía prisa, me impacienté cuando se abrieron las puertas en el sexto piso para que más gente subiera. Pero el plural no quedaba bien cuando el único que subió fue Jasper.

-¡Bella!- casi pareció ansioso cuando me vio, fue como si él creyera que me podía evaporar y desaparecer. Y bueno, eso es lo que quería que pasara.- ¿Dónde está Alice? Necesito hablar con ella. Me dijeron que estaba enferma y por eso iba a preguntarte. ¿Cómo está?

Me tomó firmemente de los hombros esperando una respuesta que no le daría. Lo aparte con la menor brusquedad que me fue posible y me mostré indiferente ante él mirando la flecha que marcaba por cual piso pasábamos. _Más rápido, ya casi._ Pensaba intentado mantenerme tranquila, no quería hablar de nada con él ya que terminaría sabiendo que todo era un fraude. Aunque probablemente ya lo sabía.

-Sabes… solo quiero hablar con ella.- dijo más tranquilo y con una actitud completamente seria y torturada.- Quiero verla y quiero que se quede. No puedo soportar que esté triste y que yo sea el culpable.

Cada palabra que decía provocaba una gran abolladura en mi barrera y hacía cada vez más difícil ignorarlo. Las puertas se abrieron y dos segundos después salí caminando a prisa sin detenerme, pero conciente de que me seguía, y que tendría suficiente oportunidad de alcanzarme.

-¡Espera!- gritó, seguí caminando, moviendo las piernas a un paso que pareciera normal, pero Jasper se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.- No te enojes. Solo… yo… dime donde está.

Mi mente se dividió en dos como si un cuchillo la hubiera partido y separado. La que me decía que lo ignorara y siguiera caminando, y la que quería decirle para que ambos se reconciliaran. Pero ¿y si Jasper en lugar de reconciliarse, la rechazaba? Alice no soportaría escucharlo de labios de Jasper. Lo mejor era no apostar e irme por lo seguro así que lo volví a ignorar o seguí caminando. Cuando crucé las puertas de cristal, él se plantó frente a mí y volvió a sujetarme de los hombros pero con más delicadeza.

-Escúchame. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer, pero si vas a salir yo puedo llevarte. Solo déjame ir por mi jaguar y… **(N.A. No se refiere al animal. Se refiere a un auto deportivo)**

-Gracias, pero no.- dije interrumpiéndolo. Él dejó caer los brazos y sonrió con tanta tristeza que casi me parte el corazón

-Vas a verla ¿cierto?- se me estrujó el pecho pero logré recomponerme a tiempo para que no lo notara

-Adiós Jasper

Él no me siguió y agradecí enormemente que no lo hiciera. Esto que estaba pasando entre Alice y Jasper también me afectaba a mí, yo no soportaba hacer sufrir a las personas. Y yo le debía tanto a Alice que no me podía dar el lujo de negarle algo ahora que lo necesitaba. Pero la oscuridad en los orbes doradas de Jasper lo cambiaban todo. Cambiaban mi juicio por completo y me hacía dudar sobre lo que ya estaba decidido, la cálida chispa de alegría que derretía su mirada estaba desaparecida y sumida en una profunda pena. Yo los quería a ambos y por eso se me era tan difícil decidir de que lado estar a sabiendas de que se me era imposible abandonar a Alice. Me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que no prestaba atención al camino. Afortunadamente no me haía ido de paso y caminé, sin pensar en nada más, las dos cuadras que quedaban. Llegué a tiempo para ver como bajaban la última caja, de un enorme camión, y que la personita que le pagaba al cargador era Alice.

-¡Alice!

Toda la euforia que guardé, al no verla en el trabajo, hizo acopio de mis brazos con tanta fuerza que no pude dejar de abrazarla hasta que me recordé a mi misma que estábamos en medio de la calle.

-Perdón.- me disculpé sonrojándome mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

Había que admitir que Alice hacía milagros. Logró hacer que aquel lugar en ruinas, terminara siendo la tienda perfecta que ella necesitaba. La parte exterior no era más que una fachada rústica que le daba al lugar una brisa de antigüedad pero fuera de eso se mostraba una tienda con escaparates y puertas completamente de cristal. Pero al entrar en el lugar era mucho más impresionante. Grandes cortinas púrpura flaqueaban los maniquíes en los escaparates y en los espejos de cuerpo completo, incluso los vestidores eran cubiertos por la tela.

_Ah, como me encanta esta madera._

Pensé, mientras miraba los grandes paneles de madera que se extendían por el piso y las pares. Y los silloncitos que se esparcían por doquier se veían tan cómodos y acolchados que repentinamente me dieron ganas de comprobarlo yo misma

-Esta es la sección de interiores, vestidos, trajes, zapatos, trajes de baño y accesorios.- dijo señalándome cada uno de ellos con una nota de orgullo en su voz.- Incluso puse un aparato de sonido.

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo haces? Todo quedó precioso.- dije sentándome en uno de los silloncitos

Ella se sentó detrás del mostrador de madera y comenzó a girar en la silla con una gran sonrisa aún en sus labios, yo sonreí a mi vez. Qué bien se veía Alice tan contenta y alejada de los problemas aunque solo fuera un momento. Valía la pena mentirle al mundo cuando la veías así, lamentablemente estaba conciente de que esto no iba a durar eternamente, Tarde o temprano me volvería a cuestionar en sí lo que hacía era lo correcto y seguramente volvería pensar que ella necesitaba a Jasper.

-¿Por que haces esas caras? Te vas a arrugar.- dijo Alice divertida.- Si es por la impresión, aún no has visto mi estudio. Es arriba

Prácticamente fui arrastrada a una escalera de caracol metálica. Mientras íbamos subiendo me dio la impresión de ver como un jaguar blanco pasaba lentamente frente a la tienda, pero no le presté atención. Cuando finalmente llegamos, la vista se me vio bloqueada por cientos de rollos de tela por todo el lugar y de distintos colores y texturas. Alice se deslizó en medio de dos enormes rollos y yo la seguí. El segundo piso era de paredes blancas y techos altos con unas ventanas francesas que daban a la calle, y una mesa increíblemente grande, que supuse, era donde trabajaría; una mesa para dibujo con un pizarrón de corcho a un lado y una docena de máquinas de costura. Me quedé con la boca abierta

-Todos los rollos de tela van aquí atrás junto con los torsos**(N.A Son como los maniquíes que se usan mientras se hacen los vestidos. Solo es de la parte de los hombros hasta el inicio de las piernas)**.-dijo señalando una puerta junto a las máquinas de costura. Después se volteó a veme y saltó un suspiro.- Este ha sido mi sueño desde que era pequeña.

Estaba a punto de felicitarla, y ofrecerle mi apoyo eternamente, cuando la campanilla de la entrada nos avisó de que había clientes esperando. Alice salió volando por ls escaleras mientras yo me tomaba mí tiempo bajando escalón por escalón. Eran dos muchachas con la piel bronceada y ojos claros, fácilmente se podía ver que eran turistas y que probablemente solo venían a curiosear.

-Hola, estaba buscando un vestido para mi graduación.- dijo la rubia delgada.- No encontré nada en "Versalles" que me gustara, y cuando pasé frente al escaparate me enamoré de ese vestido verde oliva. ¿Me lo puedo probar?

-Por supuesto.- la cara de Alice no podía ser más brillante, era como un reflector que podía estallar en cualquier momento por la cantidad de luz que producía.

Mientras una de ellas se probaba el vestido, la otra (de cabello castaño) se paseaba por todo el lugar evaluando toda la ropa y escogiendo la que más le gustaba. No podía negar que todo era hermoso y de muy buen gusto. Sería maravilloso y alguna de las dos se llevaba algo. Cuando la rubia salió, todas soltamos una exclamación. Era como si una modelo hubiera salido del probador lista para el desfile. El vestido era de un verde oliva oscuro que llegaba por encima del muslo, con unos olanes en las parte de abajo bastante bonitos, y la parte de arriba era un escote sencillo pero elegante y a los lados los tirantes de tela se unían en la parte de atrás como si fuera un collar. El estilo y el color del vestido le favorecían mucho a la joven, puesto que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y su bronceado verdaderamente ningún vestido se le vería igual.

- ¡¡Wow!! Amber, o sea, te ves preciosa. El vestido que viste en D&G se ve horrible en comparación de este.- dijo entusiasmada la joven de pelo castaño

- Lo sé, Hannah. Estoy enamorada de él, o sea, mira como resalta mis piernas bronceadas.- dijo mirándose en el espejo con una cara perpleja. Después se dirigió a Alice.- ¿Quien es el diseñador?

-Soy yo.- respondió Alice algo cohibida.- acabo de lanzarme como diseñadora.

-Ok, yo no compro cosas que no sean de diseñadores pero esté será el primero. Me lo llevo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y después de que Alice tuvo asegurada la venta del vestido el trío del terror se encaminó a los zapatos y a los accesorios. Yo me senté a mirarlas para distraerme un rato, y cuando pensé que pronto todo esto terminaría, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y una señora y su hija entraron junto con otras amigas. Al final yo misma tuve que levantarme a ayudar, pues la pequeña Alice no podía con el mar de gente que se había juntado en la tienda.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba desesperado. Ya no podía fingir que lo disfrutaba y que ansiaba más placer. Entraba y salía con brusquedad esperando que finalmente pudiera saciar esta terrible sed que me atormentó todo el día. Cuando sentí que ella estaba al borde del abismo, perforé limpiamente su piel y comencé a beber totalmente enloquecido. Era como beber cerveza. No olía el buque y tampoco me deleitaba con aquel exquisito vino que no estaba en esta sangre. Ella gemía y gritaba enloquecidamente, disfrutando del mayor éxtasis y placer que podía haber en el mundo, aunque yo no lo sintiera así. Seguí penetrando con fiereza hasta que me harté y dejé que la mujer durmiera.

_No importa lo que haga. No es suficiente._

Con un movimiento fluido me levanté y me coloqué encima una bata de baño. Caminé silenciosamente hasta el enorme ventanal y me quedé mirando la ciudad con una ira hirviendo en mi interior. Nuevamente la noche en la Ciudad de NY era espectadora de mis actos tan ruines, pero aquí y ahora estaba recibiendo mi castigo. 12 horas teniendo sexo, 7 mujeres diferentes, y ninguna me había satisfecho. Debería estar lleno y totalmente satisfecho, pero me sentía muy lejos de ese estado. La garganta no dejaba de arder, y mis colmillos aún seguían alargados a la espera de que llegara esa mujer tan deliciosa. Lamentablemente mi mente no encontraba a otra que no fuera Isabella, cada vez que pensaba en alguna mujer que me tentara solo podía imaginarme el sabor de su sangre en mi paladar. Tan deliciosa. Inconscientemente tomé mi celular y escribí un mensaje de texto, estaba tan absorto que no me di cuenta de lo que había echo hasta que lo envié

Un fuerte gruñido se formó en mi pecho y solo pude tensar la mandíbula para que no despertara a todo el hotel. Arrugué fuertemente el ceño y golpee la pared dejando una abolladura y todos los cristales estrellados

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**BELLA POV**

-Ya se fueron todas.- dijo Alice desplomándose a mi lado.- Estoy muerta

-Yo igual

Eran las 8 de la noche y acabábamos de despedir a la última clienta. Era increíble como en unas cuantas horas la tienda estaba hasta el tope, los rumores corrían muy rápido en la ciudad de Nueva York. Alice y yo habíamos corrido frenéticamente por todo el lugar 4 horas, deslizándonos por entre los clientes y controlando el tráfico de los vestidores. Fue como hacer ejercicio.

-Oye Bella.- dijo Alice volteando a verme.- Estaba tan contenta en la tarde que se me olvidó preguntarte, porque habías venido tan temprano.

-Ah. Lo que pasa es que el arrogante decidió tomarse el día libre

Alice soltó una risita pero después se serenó y mostró una cara que decía que quería preguntarme algo, incluso podía decirse que se sentía apenada.

-Eh…yo…- se trabó ella misma con las palabras pero después soltó un suspiro y preguntó.- ¿Lo viste?

No era ninguna tonta como para no saber de quien hablaba. Era razonable que quisiera saber la reacción de Jasper al no verla. Lo que no entendía era por que quería escuchar de él cuando intentaba olvidarlo. Lo que solo me decía que aún loa amaba y que le iba a costar más que un celular olvidarse de él.

-Sí.- dije en un murmullo.- Parece que escuchó nuestra conversación de aquella noche y está desesperado.-el rostro de Alice empalideció rápidamente pero siguió escuchándome con los ojos bien abiertos.- Quiere…insiste en verte.

-No.- articuló con la boca pero no pronunció ningún sonido. Después de la calma llega la tormenta y fue en ese punto donde Alice entró en angustia.- ¡No! ¡Bella! ¡No lo traigas! ¡No puedo ni quiero verlo!

-Calma. Lo ignoré y no le di ni una sola palabra.- automáticamente se tranquilizo y yo aproveché esa oportunidad para contarle.- Para que los chismes no corrieran por toda la empresa les dije a los demás que estabas enferma, pero Jasper se dio cuanta de que era mentira y prácticamente me persiguió para que le dijera donde estabas. ÉL solo sabe donde vivimos, no sabe dónde está la tienda, podrás refugiarte aquí la mayor parte del tiempo mientras yo trabajo.

-Gracias Bella

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Bueno, todos los documentos están listos.- dije revisándolos por tercera vez

Me torturaba a mi misma por que Edward quería todo en orden para la reunión interna de inversionistas. De pronto el teléfono sobre mi escritorio sonó y con un sobresalto me apresuré a contestarlo

-Oficina del seño Edward Cullen, su secretaría al habla

-Relájate Isabella.- una risita musical se escuchó del otro lado, me tomó menos de un segundo reconocerla.- Llegaré en 5 min. Al edificio, te espero en el lobby con los documentos

-Sí señor

Me aseguré de que nada faltaba y tomé el ascensor para llegar al lobby. Una vez ahí solo tuve que esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que en frente de la puerta apareció la limusina negra. No sé como, pero en dado momento mi corazón comenzó a trotar desbocado ansiando ver a la persona causante de tal sensación, de alguna forma me emocionaba mucho su presencia. Pero el sentimiento que sentí cuando lo vi bajar fue completamente diferenta, era algo así como reconfortante. Como siempre se veía increíblemente guapo y esos lentes de sol oscuros le daban un aire superior y atractivo; tanto así que el hombre que caminaba junto a él se veía insignificante y común. Despabilé cuando vi que se acercaba a mí, por lo que me adelanté para darle la carpeta. En cuanto estuvo a mi altura me percaté de que contenía la respiración y evitaba mirarme a la cara, parecía enojado. Confundida y contrariada le di los documentos

-Aquí tiene señor

Lo tomó rápidamente pero con el suficiente cuidado para no tocarme ni mirarme. Pasó a un lado de mí y fue solo entonces cuando me habló, pero sin voltear.

-Cuando termine la reunión volveré a salir, así que deja el reporte con Louis.- y siguió caminando

-Entendido

Se me estrujó el pecho, algo que solo pasaba cuando me dolía o me entristecía de verdad. Ni una vez, ni una sola vez me miró a la cara. Y él solo me respondió con unas cuantas palabras. ¿Qué le pasaba? No quise darle vueltas al asunto por que seguramente terminaría echándome la culpa a mí misma, así que subí por el ascensor de vuelta a mi escritorio para llamar a Alice y charlar un rato con ella. Cuando vi que mucha gente también esperaba el ascensor me decidí por las escaleras. Solo eran 30 pisos.

-Yo y mis grandes ideas.- dije en el piso 14 cuando ya no podía con mi respiración y mis piernas

_Al demonio, subo por el ascensor_

Claro que tuve que soportar el apretujamiento un tiempo, pero lo bueno del piso 30 era que solo estaba la oficina de Edward por lo que el último piso lo subí yo sola. Al llegar a la oficina me desplomé en mi silla y tomé un largo trago de agua, después miré con disgusto el celular de Alice. Había olvidado que habíamos cambiado celulares y que probablemente ella tendría apagado el mío por si Jasper se daba cuanta. Solté otro suspiro he involuntariamente miré la puerta de la oficina de Edward. Era extraño este retortijón que se me hacía en el estómago, las ganas que tenía de verlo y lo extraña que me sentía cuando no lo estaba.

_¡¡Isabella!!_

Mi mente me reprochó por todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo y la verdad es que no la culpaba, tenía toda la razón. Necesitaba distraerme, pero ¿con que?

_¿Qué te parece la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Nueva York?_

"Ni loca vuelvo a bajar"

_Pues entonces ve a la oficina de Edward_

"No loca, ni viva, ni muerta, entro ahí. ¿Qué tal si me descubre?"

_Él está en una reunión de 2 horas, no seas tan cobarde_

"Tienes razón"

Caminé a la puerta y me debatí conmigo misma antes de abrirla pero al final entré. El sol se ocultaba detrás de los altos edificios pero eso solo hacía más hermoso, el final del día pero el principio de la noche, algo que cambiaba tan predecible y naturalmente.

_Como tu corazón_

"¿De que hablas?"

_¿Qué sientes?_

"No entiendo de que estas hablando"

_Te duele que no te hable, que te ignoré, que te evite_

-No es cierto.- dije sollozando, conteniendo lágrimas que se rehusaban a obedecer y negándome sensaciones que se me eran desconocidas.

De pronto escuché el timbre del ascensor y me preocupé, se supone que yo no debería estar en la oficina de mi jefe mientras él no estaba. Cuando di el primer paso para salir me detuve y miré preocupada al hombre que me bloqueaba el paso. Edward tenía una mirada desesperada que me asustó e instintivamente retrocedí; en un parpadeo me encontraba entre sus brazos, me había quitado los lentes, y me encontraba con sus deliciosos labios presionando con fiereza los míos. Me asusté he intenté safarme de su poderoso agarre a sabiendas de que sería imposible; un gruñido retumbo en su pecho y automáticamente su brazos me apretaron más hacia él. De pronto me miró a los ojos y pude presenciar el momento exacto en el que sus ojos cambiaban del esmeralda al carmín, me sentí mareada de pronto no me importaba más que corresponderle el beso, y eso fue lo que hice. Él deslizó una mano por detrás de mi cuello y llevo sus labios a mi lóbulo y lo mordió

-Necesito tu sangre.- dijo hablándome al oído.- ahora

-Pero… si aca…ba de… alimentarse… ayer.- me las arregle para decir

-¡No!.- rugió, empujándome hacia el escritorio. Su voz se escuchaba ronca, me erizaba los cabellos de placer tan solo escucharlo. Me recostó sobre el escritorio mientras sus dedos recorrían las venas de mi cuello en las cuales mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más.- Ninguna sangre me saciara si no es la tuya

Solté un gemido, las sensaciones eran el cielo. El calor comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo impidiéndome pensar concientemente cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Fue solo un pequeño roce para después deslizarse a su verdadero objetivo: mi cuello. No espero, probablemente estaba demasiado sediento para ser gentil por lo que penetró de golpe mi piel llevándome al límite, era un nivel de placer que jamás había experimentado, uno que solo él podía provocarme. Sentí su mano dirigirse a mi pecho y jalando los botones de mi camiseta. No estaba preparada para esto, no podía permitir que esto pasara pero ¿Cómo para? Afortunadamente él mismo se detuvo y me miró de una forma que no pude clasificar. Enojo, cansancio, desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene tu sangre?- dijo con un jadeo apartándose de mí.- No tiene ningún sabor en especial, y de todos modos es diferente. ¿Por que?

Yo aún seguía medio desorientada pero vi como se recompuso y sonrio forsadamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Tu dedicación es tan grande que produces una sangre maravillosa.- dijo con una voz de falsa diversión.- Tendremos que arreglar lo de tus horas laborales, si no te enfermaras y la sangre se echará a perder. Ahora eres oficialmente mi secretaría, voy a necesitar tu sangre continuamente- después sonrió con total franqueza y de una forma bastante genuina.- Además eres la secretaría perfecta

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola a todos!! ¿que tal? ¿Valió la pena? ¿Le faltó algo? ¡¡Díganme!!**

**Va: Subiré los capítulos el 17 de cada mes para que me de tiempo de seguir escribiendo mi nuevo fict (si leyeron bien, ¡¡prox. Nuevo fict!! Muy triste por cierto)**

**A todas las que chavas que tienen dudas de como se "transforma un vampiro" ¡¡¡atentas!! En el cap. Que viene se aclara T-O-D-O **

**También aparece Esme y muchas más sorpresas. Ahora sí, déjenme un hermoso rr y alégrenme el día.**

**Un besote y se me cuidan todos (eso también va para ti patty)**

**Diana**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Y QUE DIJERON:**

**Que este cap. ¿No está de infarto? PUES ****NO**

El sol se ocultaba detrás de los enormes edificios y eso solo causaba una profunda nostalgia a la pequeña Alice. Ella se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa de dibujo de su estudio mientras veía las ventanas. Que sensación de vació se podía sentir con tan solo ver el cielo. Eso era lo que pensaba en un intento vago de no pensar en su tortura personal, y el dueño de aquella lágrima solitaria que se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Jasper.- murmuró soltándose a llorar

Era imposible decirle adiós tan fácilmente al amor de tu vida. Ella estaba segura de que aunque viviera eternamente no encontraría a nadie que la hiciera sentir así, a alguien que se pudiera amar con tanta locura aunque no fuera correspondido.

Dejó a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su bolso, necesitaba hablar con Bella y saber como andaban las cosas con Jasper. ¿Qué hacia él ahora que sabía el secreto de su corazón? ¿No le importaba? O ¿verdaderamente quería verla? Se limpió las lágrimas y encendió el celular de Bella, que había estado apagado desde que ella se lo dio, y esperó a que la pantalla se iluminara. Apenas y le prestó atención a la imagen donde aparecían ella y Bella sonriendo he iba a ir directamente a la lista de contactos cuando en la pantalla apareció un mensaje de Edward. Alice no sabía que hacer, era tan extraño ¿Qué tal si era una invitación para cenar? No claro que no pero, ¿que tal si era algo que le habían pedido a Bella que hiciera? Aún con dudas en la cabeza apretó el botó de abrir y el la pantalla apareció lo siguiente:

_Isabella, estoy cansado de sentirme débil cuando estoy contigo. Tu sangre es una exquisitez para mí. Me cuesta mucho contenerme cuando estoy contigo y la sensación ha empeorado desde que descubrí que tus labios son mi perdición. Sé que he sido un canalla por haberte robado tu primer beso y lo siento mucho._

_Edward Cullen_


	11. Or Human or Vampire

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

**Niñas un enorme agradecimiento por soportar este mes (y los que vienen) incluso cuando les pongo finales de muerte, ustedes siguen apoyándome y mandándome a Jane siempre. Gracias.**

**Carliitha'clln, Florchye, Gby **(T.T a mi misma me da pena decirles que solo actualizaré el 17, pero es que raramente me salen los cap. Naturalemente, siempre tengo que planearlos con tiempo. Además también estoy escribiendo otro fict que espero que les guste. **Jenlic, peritha12, Amelie 666, jeidh, Chindys, missju **(mi fiel lectora -.- no me vuelvas a asustar por que después pienso que te desapareces) **Jadangely Swan Higgibotham, Marie Cullen, zay, Hikari Strife 10, LaAbuela, JaliceJalice, Ale89, Super Fanfict, verónica paola, Little Miss Dreamy, Inmans, jkrf123, darthmocy **(nena!! Estoy trabando muy duro en este y en el fict que aun no subo, pero puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena) **babymoon cullen** (VIVA LAS PERVS!! Yo también amo los fict con lemmon, jaja ¬¬ ) **cr89, sol y luna 0428**

**Awen Granger!! **(Ami!! Ojalá te aya ido de lujo en tus vacaciones. Ahora si devuélveme a mi Edward que solo te lo presté. Jaja. Quiero ver tu RR y saber que sigues con todos los dedos y sin ningún yeso. Amo tus comentarios y lo largo que son, son muuy divertidos) **adela, mayiro-bibiHale **(No te acerques!! ¡¡ASESINA!! ¡Cómo que 34 pag. para tu cap? No inventes son un montón. Un favor déjame terminar el fict antes de que puedas matarme *si no te mato de un paro primero muajaja*) **emmyswans **(yo también adoro sus ficts, son muy buenos) **Esme Mary Cullen, otaku21, Bella masen, ** (yo nunca he ido a Cancún T.T yo soy de GTO. Y con orgullo Yeah!!)** sol20002005, **Meel**, Zafira68, LADY MARYSA, Ainara, saranya.x, Gabriela Cullen **(Eres una dulzura, grax por el RR) **lucero08, undostresquehoraes, jime, Rapsody, Joslin Weasley, DanGrint, Fran Ktrin Black **( No mueras!! ¿como piensas que vas a leer la act. Si no estas viva? Apenad te conozco y ya me caes muy bien, jaja) **sereniti84,Lara_42, Heras, Jami, Belex-Chan** (T.T Grax por el cumplido, no me imaginé que mi 1er fict llegara tan lejos. El manga es bastante bueno y aquí yo pongo de mi cosecha para hacerlo más interesante) **celeste-chan, Muse87, Roni96, AlubaMeLA **(Tienes razón, era necesario tu RR para abrir la ventana y no dejar que los humos me ahogaran) **Nonita!! **(Sabes me gustaría conocerte, me caes muy bien. T.T tu RR fue de los mejores en este cap.) **Glambicion!! **(Alias: Fany de Cullen, jaja. No me mataras si quieres saber que pasa por lo que no me asustes T.T Ya averiguaste cuanto tiempo duró Edward? creo que te cansaste tu primero, jaja. Ahora me toca a mi. Nena tu eres como el pilar de este fict, no se que haría sin ti) **lovecullenkarla, nia_cullen, Nixi Evans** (gracias por los besos sabor Edward, son los más deliciosos y un perfecto remedio para el calor, jaja)** LulyCullen, PRISGPE, Carmen Cullen 116** (OMG!! No se quien te haya recomendado mi fict, pero dale un abrazote de mi parte. Que bueno que te gustó el fict) **BlackCullen, Ruths Cullen, Franncisca Cullen **(Wow, mil gracias por tu rr y bienvenida!!)**, miraura, Crystal Butterfly Poly-Uchiha**(Bienvenida!!)

**Hola!! Mis más sinceras disculpas para todas y todos. Para algunos ha sido toda una proeza aguantar todo un mes para leer un maldito cap. De este fict. No lo vale hasta llegar a ese punto, pero aprecio a las que me comprenden. Yo no soy tan rápida y me cuesta decidir sobre algunas cosas, por eso les pido su apoyo para seguir leyendo el fict.**

**.:Recomendación Musical:. **

_**Hurt – Christina Aguilera**_

**Capítulo 11: Or Human, or Vampire**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba segura de que no había nada más incómodo que esto. Es decir, ¿cuantas secretarias trabajaban mientras su jefe se encerraba en su oficina a tener… bueno, con una mujer? Hasta los dedos me temblaban un poco y no me dejaban escribir bien en el teclado.

_Solo ignora cualquier sonido_

Bueno supongo que no me costaría tanto trabajo si al menos fueran ruidos normales, me refiero a que parecía como si estuvieran matando a alguien ahí dentro, múltiples gritos, y rechinidos de muebles, se hacían muy difíciles de ignorar. Y es que a pesar de que nadie estaba muriendo, literalmente, ahí dentro estaba sucediendo una masacre de placer. Ahora entendía levemente como era que las mujeres no se cansaban de acudir a sus llamados, para ellas debía ser como una droga. Pero esta oficina había sido el lugar de un banquete sangriento desde que me convertí oficialmente en la secretaría de un vampiro. Al parecer ya podía volver a sus actividades normales sin levantar sospechas a su secretaria.

La mujer salió de la oficina media hora después con el pelo alborotado y la ropa arrugada. Pasó frente a mi como si fuera invisible y bajó por el ascensor como si nada. Y al igual que ella, ignoré todo y me enfoqué en mi trabajo para no dejar volar mi imaginación. Pero todos los esfuerzos se fueron al demonio cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y me dejó a la vista a un Dios heleno. Su pelo broncíneo totalmente desordenado y alborotado, su camiseta negra desabotonada hasta la mitad dejando a la vista un cuerpo escultural, pero apartar la mirada de su cuerpo solo era un tributo monumental a su rostro. No había palabras suficientes que expresaran lo guapo que era, y lo extraña que me hacía sentir. Lo único que podía decir es que no había nada más que se pudiera mejorar en él

_¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal el carácter?_

Bueno, quitando ese detalle todo él era maravilloso. Y el leve sonrojo que mostraban sus mejillas a causa de su "cena" lo transformaban en algo encantador. Y para rematar con mis nervios, sus ojos resplandecían como dos auténticas esmeraldas.

-Isabella, dile al Louis que prepare la limosina

Superé el deslumbramiento de su voz y la forma tan seria con la que me miraba. Agaché mi cabeza para usar el teléfono y cuando hube terminado unas frías manos me obligaron a alzar la vista cuando me sostuvieron de la barbilla. Temerosa y con el corazón al tope lo miré a los ojos perdiéndome en ellos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su frío aliento en mi piel y un delicioso olor que no se parecía a ninguna colonia, pero yo seguía perdida en aquel mar color esmeralda.

-Y por cierto.- dijo sin separa su mirada de la mía.- necesito tu sangre.

Hice un débil intento de separarme de él pero por mucho que lo intentara era como si aquellos ojos me ordenaran silenciosamente que los mirara. Después de que sentí más libertad sobre mi juicio, aparté mi rostro de su mano y giré mi cabeza para ocultar mi rostro sonrosado.

-Cr…creo…q…qu…que ya ddd…debería esssttar lleno.- el tartamudeo era un efecto secundario muy embarazoso que se hacía presente cada vez que se me acercaba demasiado.

-Sí. Mi estómago está lleno, pero aún tengo mucha sed.

Repentinamente apareció justo a un lado mío jalando mi muñeca con cierta brusquedad para girarme sobre mi silla. Me recliné contra el respaldo de mi silla para alejarme de él hasta donde podía pero él se arrodilló frente a mí y siguió mirándome intensamente. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo tomó mi mano hasta ponerla frente a su rostro.

- Ya te lo dije ¿no?- dijo tranquilamente ignorando los esfuerzos que hacía por soltar mi mano de su agarre.- Si no es tu sangre, simplemente me quedaré sediento.

Debía admitir que era bastante guapo y que me hacía sentir extraña en ocasiones, pero yo no quería esto. Esto no me agradaba, me hacía sentir incómoda.

-Esto no forma parte de mi trabajo como secretaria.- intenté sonar firme, pero apenas me salió la voz

-No.- dijo besando la yema de mis dedos.- Forma parte del trabajo de ser MI secretaria

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente en repetidas ocasiones. Podía ver la leve tonalidad púrpura de sus parpados, ahora casi nula gracias a la comida que acababa de tener. Y después de unos cuantos segundos con los ojos cerrados, finalmente los abrió de golpe provocándome un susto de muerte. Sus orbes esmeraldas habían cambiado por unas carmesí muy aterradoras. Entreabrió ligeramente los labios y pude ver la punta de sus filosos colmillos sobre la piel de mi dedo.

-Es tu culpa por tener una sangre tan deliciosa

No sentí la punzada de dolor que normalmente se siente cuando te cortas y sangras. Solo sentí un repentino calor por todo el cuerpo y una extraña sensación que se apoderaba de mis sentidos. Igual que la ocasión anterior, pude sentir como su tacto helado me quemaba y de su fría lengua recogía cualquier rastro de sangre que la pequeña herida pudiera generar. Sin quererlo cerré los ojos y continué forcejeando para liberarme de su agarre, pero lamentablemente cada vez mis fuerzas se iban agotando cada vez más.

-No,…al-to…para

-Eres tan sensible.- se mofó Edward mientras se relamía los labios y sonreía de lado.- Tu sangre cambia de sabor inmediatamente cuando te excitas o cuado te toco

Después me miró fijamente de nuevo y la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios. Primero pareció sorprendido pero después frunció el ceño y su cara cambió a una enojado. Soltó una maldición en voz baja y después se fue sin decir nada más.

No quise reclamarme a mí misma lo que ya me había repetido varias veces, eso me haría sentir como una retrasada mental. Como ya había terminado mi trabajo, recogí mis cosas y salí la fría noche de Nueva York. Sabía que acercarme mucho a Edward podía resultar desagradable e incómodo. Me molestaba un poco que después de alimentarse viniera a mí y tomara unas cuantas gotas de mi sangre, solo por capricho. Si ya había tomado sangre, que se conformara con eso, a mi me molestaba que me usaran de alimento. Con lo enfurruñada que estaba no me percaté de que estaba frente a mi departamento. Me calmé, le sonreí al portero y entré en el cálido abrigo del vestíbulo. Me moría por llegar y prepararme una comida calórica y una ducha caliente. Y por supuesto Alice ya estaba acostada en el sillón viendo la televisión, ahora que ella era su propia jefa podía salir a la hora que quisiera.

-Ya llegué.- dije desplomándome en el sofá a un lado de ella.

-Mmm.- fue su única contestación

Últimamente Alice actuaba un poco extraño. Andaba pensativa todo el tiempo y en ocasiones me preguntaba algunas cosas sobre Edward. Se la pasaba estudiando mi horario de llegada y mi forma de vestir, pero cuando le preguntaba al respecto ella me decía que era pura curiosidad. Todo era de lo más extraño.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la tienda?- pregunté para escuchar más que un "Mmm" por respuesta

-Bien

-¿Vendiste algo?

-Sí.- contestó aún sin apartar la vista del televisor. Me estaba exasperando

-¿Qué sucede, Alice?

-Nada.- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

-¿Te enojaste conmigo? ¿Estas enfadada o triste? ¿No me quieres hablar? Llevas a sí 3 días.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- se giró lentamente sin apagar el televisor y me miró seriamente

-Claro que sí.- respondí agitando nerviosamente las manos.- no se que le ha pasado a mi mejor amiga.

-Entonces contéstame algo primero.- me interrumpió.- Se que somos mejores amigas, casi hermanas. Pero si tu … si tuvieras algún problema o … romance, me lo dirías ¿verdad?

Me congelé. ¿A qué iba todo esto? Ella era como la hermana que nunca había tenido, y yo era la única familia que tenía. Claro que le contaría todo, y ella también podía hacer lo mismo conmigo. Solo que no entendía por que actuaba así.

-Claro que sí, Alice.- dije con toda la sinceridad que se fue posible

-¿Y no tienes nada que decirme ahora?

Lo medité unos minutos. Obviamente contarle el problema vampirico en el que estaba envuelta no formaba parte de lo que le podía contar. Tampoco que mi jefe en realidad me quería solo para alimentarse. No sabía que decirle, salvo que Jasper ya casi nunca aparecía en las oficinas.

-No, creo que no hay nada que decir.-respondí segura de que mi vida no era interesante

-Bien.- respondió con acritud levantándose y cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un golpe.

Me quedé en shock, desorientada, confundida, culpable, et. No era posible que esto estuviera pasando ¿Desde hace cuanto habían secuestrado a mi mejor amiga cambiándola por una extraña? Ella nunca se comportaba así. No podía estar más confundida, y … ¿confundida? Salvo por todo lo relacionado a Edward, le había dicho la verdad. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos y algunas se derramaron por mis mejillas, pero fui fuerte, y reprimí todas las cosas desagradables como lo había echo siempre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando desperté por la mañana, Alice aún seguía encerrada en su habitación. En un acto por disculparme le dejé preparado el desayuno y me fui a trabajar. El camino a la oficina fue bastante corto dado que no estaba prestando atención, pero el momento en el que fui totalmente conciente fue cuando vi a Jasper salir del edificio corriendo y viniendo hacia mi.

-¿Acabas de llegar?- preguntó alterado. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días y ahora se veía como si alguien lo persiguiera para matarlo. Estaba frenético y me daba miedo.

-Sí.- contesté asustada

No me dijo nada más y entro por el estacionamiento subterráneo corriendo. Yo me quedé petrificada y en shock ¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo hoy? Y como respondiendo a mi respuesta, se escucho un rechinido de llantas y un jaguar blanco salió volando del estacionamiento. Todos en la banqueta retrocedimos cuando pasó peligrosamente cerca de un taxi estacionado y por poco choca con él. Recuperó el control con un rechinido más y desapareció a la distancia esquivando todos los coches que se le atravesaban.

-¡Bella!- voltee y me encontré con Angela corriendo hacia mi, se veía igualmente agitada y estaba jadeando.

-¡¡Por todos los santos ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!!- no quería recibir más sorpresas. Quería salir de esta horrorosa realidad alterna o si en realidad era un sueño, quería caerme de la cama y despertar.

-Ve..venía a ..alcanzar a …Jasper.- dijo tratando de reponer el aire perdido.- Pero es muy …rápido

-¡¡¿Pero que pasa?!!- pregunté alterada ganándome varias miradas de la gente que pasaba cerca de nosotros

-Su padre …le…asignó…una…nueva…secretaría.- después de una pausa de varios minutos estuve a punto de preguntar, pero ella se recuperó a tiempo para contestarme.- Se puso como loco. Lo hubieras visto. Despidió a la mujer en cuanto lo supo hoy en la mañana, y se fue corriendo. Me mandaron a buscarlo por que su padre quiere hablar con él, no se que voy a decirle.

No escuché lo que me dijo después. Creo que me decía que entrara antes de que llegara tarde, pero ahora solo veía el camino por el que se había ido Jasper. Era la misma dirección por donde estaba mi departamento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan POV**

Alice se despertó con los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana. No le sorprendió que ya fuera tarde, después de todo le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, y calmar el sentimiento ofensivo que sintió cuando su mejor amiga no confió en ella.

-Pero que tonta.- se reprimió

Ella se sentía muy mal al darse cuenta de que había exagerando las un poco. Después de todo era la vida de Bella y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. Era solo el hecho de que no se lo contara lo que la había deprimido. Alice se sentía tan desdichada ¿Cuanto más podía odiarla el mundo? Es decir, con esto le habían quitado todo a Alice, pero a pesar de que ya era tarde, aún era de mañana, por lo que era muy temprano para pensar en sus penas. Se talló los parpados y se levantó de la cama. Alice pensó en darse una buena ducha pero reconsideró la idea cuando su estómago gruñó. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y arrastró los pies por la alfombra hasta llegar a la cocina. En la mesa había un plato con fruta picada, unos _hot cakes_ con miel y un zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

-Gracias Bella.- susurró sintiéndose menos culpable

Sonreí ligeramente y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla al tiempo que el timbre de la puerta sonaba. No le pareció adecuado estar en pijama a las 11 de la mañana, pero que más daba ahora que se sentía menos culpable. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el típico pasillo vacío.

-No es gracioso.- susurró al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de golpe

Alice regresó al interior para desayunar y prepararse para ir a la tienda, sin sospechar que un hombre la estaba esperando para cuando ella saliera

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bella POV**

Ángela entró bastante nerviosa al edificio, y tal vez era por que no había podido alcanzar a Jasper, pero en dado caso yo la seguí tratando de tranquilizarla para que no sufriera un colapso. Carlisle era un buen hombre, yo ya lo había conocido y aunque desempañaba el papel bastante importante, era como cualquier otra persona, él era humano. Antes de despedirse de mí, Angela me dijo que todas las secretarias haríamos de asistentes para los invitados que vendrían a la reunión. Yo no lo sabía, se me había olvidado completamente dado que no me estaba concentrando lo suficiente en mi trabajo. Lo directores más importantes, incluyendo al arrogante de mi jefe, no llegarían hasta las 2 de la tarde. Lo que me daba mucho tiempo libre para adelantar los trabajos y recoger un poco el desastre que era la oficina.

Mientras escribía en la computadora me di cuenta de que había estado evitando el recuerdo y la curiosidad de cuando Jasper salió volando a Dios sabrá donde. Solo esperaba que mi extraño presentimiento fuera solo eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan POV.**

El viejo truco del timbre solo había sido usado por Jasper, para asegurarse de que Alice aún seguía en el departamento. Aún en su estado de locura, se sentía como un completo idiota. Para empezar, el no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Alice; y en segundo, por que no había juntado el valor suficiente para entrar a la tienda donde él sabía que trabajaba. Pero esta vez no dejaría que su cobardía lo detuviera. Había pasado toda la mañana bebiendo café, y era el momento de utilizar toda esa energía en algo productivo. Su pecho se agitó un poco cuando su pequeño rayito de luz salió a iluminar las calles y a él mismo. Estuvo tentado a bajar del auto para tener una charla mientras la llevaba a la tienda. Pero él ya sabía que las cosas no iban a resultar así. Giró la llave del Jaguar y siguió discretamente el taxi que llevaba a Alice.

Por su parte ella era ajena a cualquier cosa que planeaba Jasper. Había tomado la broma del timbre como eso. Solo una broma. Y también ignoraba el hecho de que él la seguía; incluso cuando bajó del taxi y un lujoso auto blanco pasó junto a ella. Ahora solo pensaba, en la disculpa del siglo para con Bella. Se había portado muy mal, y estaba dispuesta a escuchar atentamente cualquier tipo de explicación que le diera respecto al mensaje. Colocó el letrero de "abierto" sobre la puerta de cristal y subió por su cuaderno de dibujo para diseñar algo nuevo mientras esperaba algunos clientes. Sacó algunos lápices de colores y bajó corriendo cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta. El saludo se quedó atorado en su garganta y su cuerpo se congeló a la mitad de la escalera. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

-No.- susurró Jasper acercándose a Alice dándole a entender que no corriera.- Alice…

Jasper extendió los brazos y dio otro paso dubitativo. Ahora que estaba frente a ella no sabía como reaccionar o qué decirle. Por ahora debía conseguir que se tranquilizara y accediera a hablar con él, lo último que quería era hacerla llorar. Con una súplica en los ojos dorados de Jasper, avanzó otro paso hasta, casi tocar la delicada mano de Alice sobre el barandal. Ella parecía hipnotizada y totalmente petrificada. Quería salir corriendo al aeropuerto para no verlo más. Pero aunque su cerebro daba la orden, sus piernas seguían clavadas en las escaleras, y sus ojos no se apartaban de aquellas orbes doradas que le suplicaban silenciosamente. Entonces Jasper sujetó su mano y la corriente eléctrica de su tacto la hizo apartar su mano y correr escaleras arriba. Ya en el estudio, se alarmó cuando escucho como subía las escaleras y la llamaba, buscó frenéticamente con la mirada hasta que de manera infantil se encerró en el depósito donde guardaba las telas.

-¡Alice!- Jasper forcejeaba con el picaporte de la puerta mientras instaba a Alice a abrirla.

-¡Vete!

Jasper no podía creer el miedo que tenía Alice de enfrentarlo. Le dolía, y el saber que también ella sentía ese temor lo torturaba. No esperaba que las cosas llegaran a tal punto, en el que ella se escondiera de él. Cuando tocó su piel, sintió una paz y una ternura inimaginable que se interrumpió cuando se apartó de él. Con ese solo segundo de contacto supo que no quería perderla.

-¡No te voy a dejar!

El pecho de Alice se estrujó con esa sola frase. Era una sensación que ya debería estar prohibida en su cuerpo y que se negaba a ser encerrada. Las lágrimas que tanto había aguantado, salieron sin control de sus ojos. Súbitamente el celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar avisándole que tenía un mensaje. Y por supuesto que pensó en ignorarlo pero como se había estado escapando del trabajo los últimos tres días pensó que sería importante dado que el celular no desvió la llamada. A regañadientes lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje de su madre. Se había olvidado completamente de que tenía que pasar por Esme. No quería ir a la junta y recibir cifras y sermones innecesarios, quería quedarse con el amor de su vida aunque ella no pensara lo mismo. Maldijo en voz baja e intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente sin éxito.

-¡Alice! ¡Regresaré! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Volveré en cuanto pueda!

Alice escuchó como bajaba las escaleras pero no se atrevió a salir hasta estar segura. Se quedaría un poco más ahí dentro reflexionando, nuevamente, sobre sus sentimientos. Y demasiado pronto como para estar reflexionando, supo la respuesta que se temía. Quería verlo, abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas. No podía negar que aún lo amaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bella POV.**

Suspiré exhausta, me quité los innecesarios lentes, y me recargué en el respaldo de mi silla. Tener todas las estadísticas y los reportes para la "gran junta" de hoy, era una locura pero la música clásica hace maravillas con la concentración. Miré sin ganas la oficina de Edward y suspiré, solo me faltaba dejarle los reportes de la semana pasada y podía bajar al lobby para ayudar a las demás secretarias con los invitados. Me levanté de mi cómoda silla y entré en la oficina de Edward. Nada había cambiado en ese lujoso lugar, la enorme pared de cristal y el inconfundible e intoxicante olor de su piel seguían intactos como la última vez. Caminé despacio hasta el escritorio, rozando con la palma de mi mano los muebles que había en mi camino. Al llegar a él no pude evitar el deseo de sentarme en esa cómoda silla de cuero que Edward usaba todos los días. Podía oler su esencia con mayor intensidad en el cuero negro lo cual me hacía perder la razón con más rapidez. Me levanté regañándome a mi misma, dejando los papeles en el escritorio, y en el momento en el que caminaba para salir, un pequeño bulto blanco en el piso llamó mi atención: un pañuelo.

Al recogerlo, el pulso se me alteró un poco cuando lo vi manchado de sangre. Probablemente había sido de cuando tuvo su comida la tarde de ayer, el pañuelo estaba prácticamente empapado en sangre, por lo que hubiera sido un problema si alguien lo hubiera encontrado.

_No creí que fuera tan descuidado, si que es todo un idiota_

Mi mente tenía toda la razón, el descuido le pudo haber costado su secreto. Cuando estaba buscando un cerillo para quemar el pañuelo, la entrada de Angela me causó un horrible susto. No tenía donde esconder el pañuelo y no podía dejar que Angela se enterara de que Edward era un vampiro, por lo que metí el pañuelo en mi bolsillo y me giré hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Angela?

-Bella …se que estas ocupada pero los invitados son muchos.- dijo con timidez.- ¿podrías venir a ayudarnos?

-Claro

Para no levantar sospechas puse mi mejor cara y la seguí hasta el vestíbulo para ayudar con los invitados. Ahora que ya habían entrado todos los ejecutivos pudimos descansar por unos segundos, pero cuando estábamos por irnos un auto blanco se detuvo frente a las puertas del edificio. A los pocos segundos pude reconocer como Jasper rodeaba el auto y abría la puerta del copiloto. Una mujer con traje oscuro bajó del auto mientras el portero la recibía haciéndole sombra con un paraguas. Conforme se iban acercando pude ver que usaba guantes y se cubría todo el rostro con un velo igual de oscuro que su traje.

- El director Jasper y su madre.- exclamó maravillada Angela.- Es la primera vez que la veo.

-Es inusual verla a esta hora del día.- respondió Jessica .- Por lo que he oído es alérgica al sol muy intenso.

_¡¡¿Como?!! ¿Podría ser igual que Edward?!!_

Angela debió haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo pues preguntó:

-Pero el subdirector Edward también es alérgico al sol ¿no?

-Tal vez sea algo hereditario. Después de todo son madre e hijo.

-Madre e hijo.- murmuré reflexionando

Repentinamente un fuerte viento sopló llevándose la sombrilla y el velo que protegían a la mujer, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Corrí hasta ellos y usando mi saco como protección le cubrí el rostro mientras me arrodillaba a su lado

-¡Mamá!- Jasper también se quitó su saco, dado que el mío solo le cubría la cabeza.- ¡Bella, hay que llevarla dentro!

Justo cuando la señora Cullen y yo nos levantábamos, pude ver como se removía bajo mi saco hasta dejar parte de su boca expuesta. Tenía colmillos, y rápidamente una de sus manos voló hacia el bolsillo donde tenía el pañuelo ensangrentado. Entonces no me quedó duda alguna de que ella también era un vampiro igual que Edward. Ya dentro del vestíbulo me permití preguntarle.

-Disculpe. ¿Usted está en la misma… condición que el señor Edward?

Jasper me miró preocupado y sorprendido a la vez. Hacia mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta de que toda la familia de Edward sabía su secreto. Pero el que yo también lo supiera seguramente cambiaba las cosas, Jasper debería saber que soy una persona de confianza, pero aún así no me sorprendió que se sorprendiera. ¿Qué tan a menudo la gente se entera de que su jefe es un vampiro?

-Ja…señor Jasper, no se preocupe por su madre. Yo me haré cargo de ella personalmente.- intenté que mi voz tuviera un tono seguro para infundirle confianza.- Dese prisa que la junta ya comenzó

-Pero…Bella tu sabes…

-Confíe en mi.- lo interrumpí con una sonrisa, puesto que ahora no sabía como responder a sus preguntas.

Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza y yo ayude a la mujer a caminar para llevarla a uno de los cuartos que se usaban como salón privado de Carlisle. La ayudé a sentarse, aunque no me atreví a quitarle el saco pues no sabía si ella estaba muy débil. Tomé un juego de tasas de los estantes y le di la espalda para prepararle una tasa de té.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?- pregunté sin voltear a verla

-Sí, muchas gracias

Me giré para verla. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que Edward. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo color caramelo que me recordaba mucho a cuando mi madre era joven. Solo que esta mujer era mucho más hermosa, pequeña y delgada pero, aún así, de facciones más delicadas y redondeadas. Supuse por su expresión, que al igual que Jasper, estaba sorprendida y desconcertada sobre como debía sacar el tema a flote sin asustarme. Por lo que me presenté para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

- Disculpe la situación en la que nos hemos conocido. Soy Isabella Swan

Distinguí una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos dorados, algo así como si ya hubiera escuchado mi nombre antes.

-Así…que eres tu.- murmuró haciendo un vano intento por levantarse de la silla. Yo me acerqué a ella rápidamente para que no se levantara.- Así que ya sabes mi secreto y el de Edward.

- Cuidar de las …circunstancias especiales del señor Edward, es parte de mi trabajo.- dije un tanto preocupado por como se iba a tomar el asunto de ser la secretaria de Edward sabiendo su secreto.- Esa fue la condición para que yo pudiera ser su secretaria.

Ella no dijo nada después de que terminé. Solo recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró sus ojos, dejándome ver la sombra púrpura de sus párpados. Su respiración se volvió más acompasada y lenta, lo cual me hizo preguntarme si debería ofrecerle mi sangre o no. Ella tenía su ceño levemente fruncido en una clara expresión de cansancio, por lo que me arriesgue a decirle:

-Disculpe.- al instante ella abrió sus ojos y me miró amablemente para infundirme valor al ver que yo dudaba.- Si usted de verdad lo necesita…puede…beber de mi sangre.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente haciéndome entender lo impresionada que estaba. Cuando el silencio se hizo más prolongado yo misma comencé a sudar del nerviosismo, por su expresión sorprendida me di cuenta de que había metido la pata. Pero después, para más vergüenza la mía, ella comenzó a reírse.

-Muchas…gracias…por tu…preocupación.- dijo entre risas hasta que se repuso y solo siguió sonriéndome.- Pero nosotros, los vampiros, solo bebemos sangre del sexo opuesto.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente por toda la vergüenza que sentía

-Yo…lo siento tanto. No tenía idea de eso.- dije atropelladamente en un intento por formular una disculpa. Ahora entendía por que Edward solo se alimentaba de mujeres; y yo que lo había catalogado como un mujeriego. Ahora todas esas viejas leyendas, donde el vampiro siempre escogía a las mujeres hermosas, tomaban sentido

-No. No tienes por que avergonzarte.- Ella aún seguía mirándome dulcemente y sonriendo.- Tu eres una persona muy seria y responsable.- De pronto su rostro cambió a uno triste y desolado mientras me tomaba las manos entre las suyas.- Estoy muy contenta de que Edward tenga a alguien como tu a su lado…por que yo no puedo protegerlo ni ayudarlo

-No diga eso

Su cara era la tristeza misma. Podía distinguir la vergüenza, la impotencia, y la pena entre sus ojos. Me recordaba mucho a cuando mi madre se deprimía por culpa de Charlie. Pero en ella, en ese rostro tan bonito y maternal, se veía sumamente terrible. Me dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, quería consolarla.

-Él esta bien, y sé que la debe de querer mucho…

-No.- me interrumpió mirándome con ojos torturados.- Ese niño me odia.

Lo primero que pensé fue:

_¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Como?!!_

Y después de recuperarme de la impresión, pensé

_Voy a matarlo._

-Fue culpa mía que él naciera como vampiro.- dijo mirándome para evaluar mi expresión.- Después de que él nació, yo abandoné el clan.- después de decir esto pareció arrepentirse he inmediatamente intentó corregirlo.- No malinterpretes, todos mis hijos son de Carlisle.- se interrumpió e hizo una pausa antes de darme la explicación más maravillosa y extraña de toda mi vida.- Un vampiro no puede tener hijos con otro vampiro. Los hombres vampiros tienen hijos con las mujeres humanas y viceversa. Y los bebes no son mitad vampiro como algunos creen.- hizo una pausa aún indecisa.- O son completamente humanos… o completamente vampiros. Por eso, aunque sean hermanos, Emmett y Jasper son humanos, mientras que Edward es un vampiro.

-Imposible.- murmuré bajo toda mi sorpresa.

- Como estricta regla, los vampiros no tiene sentimientos afectuosos con los humanos. Así que cuando el bebé nace, el vampiro, en este caso yo y Edward, debe regresar al clan. Pero… yo amaba a Carlisle profundamente.- a pesar de que su voz expresaba mucho amor al pronunciar el nombre de Carlisle, su rostro seguía igual de triste cuando siguió hablando.- Incluso aunque Edward nació como vampiro, yo decidí abandonar el clan y quedarme con Carlisle. Y gracias a que nuestra familia ya no está en el clan por culpa mía, lo he condenado a la soledad y al rechazo.- después su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.- Yo ya perdí su confianza y afecto. Ya no puedo acercarme a él y tampoco me visita. No es tu responsabilidad y no te quiero obligar a nada, pero ahora me gustaría confiarte a mi hijo.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, y estaba segura de que mi mandíbula estaba desencajada al igual que mis ojos pero antes de poder contéstale Carlisle entró bruscamente al cuarto interrumpiendo mi tormenta de emociones y pensamientos. Había visto Carlisle antes, por supuesto, pero eso no evito que su joven y ultrajante perfección me sorprendiera de nuevo.

-¡Esme!- dijo alterado y con una evidente nota de preocupación acercándose a ella.

-Cariño.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Señor Cullen.- dije aún en las nubes

-Muchísimas gracias Isabella.- dijo con toda la sinceridad en su voz y rostro.- Yo me haré cargo ahora.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Bella.- respondió Esme mientras me miraba igual que su esposo.

Y esa era mi señal para salir. Ella necesitaba sangre que yo no podía darle pero su esposo si. Cerré cuidadosamente la puerta y caminé como zombi por el pasillo con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Incluso aunque Esme sea un vampiro, ella ama a su esposo humano…pero ¿Qué pasaba con Edward? Él definitivamente no amaba a la mujeres con las que se acostaba, para él solo eran comida y el lugar de nacimiento de su hijo, si algún día quería tener uno.

Al momento en el que iba a dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, frené sobre mis talones al ver que Jasper y Edward discutían en el otro extremo.

-Bella sabe que eres un vampiro.- me petrifiqué en mi lugar dado que reconocí la voz de Jasper y a quien se dirigía.- No me digas que ella y tu…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- la aterciopelada voz de Edward claramente mostraba que se estaba burlando de su hermano.

-Eso no es cierto, ella es una empleada muy importante.- me pareció que estaba mal espiar pegada a la pared mientras ellos discutían del otro lado del pasillo, pero era demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar.- Bella es una mujer muy honesta y seria. Ella es totalmente diferente de la clase de mujeres con las que sueles enredarte.

-Hey, hey.- respondió riéndose Edward.- son las hijas de nuestros clientes así que es como hacerle un favor a esta deplorable compañía.

-Pero ahora que me doy cuenta.- atajó Jasper con tono pensativo.- Ella ha sido tu secretaría por demasiado tiempo, normalmente no pasan de las dos semanas. Acaso…será que ¿sientes algo por ella?

Se hizo un silencio en el que mi corazón disminuyo hasta casi detenerse. Yo no podía ver el rostro de ambos hermanos, lo que no me ayudaba para descifrar sus emociones. Estaba en shock, de alguna manera me interesaba mucho saber la respuesta; y muy dentro de mi una sensación de preocupación a cada segundo en el que no escuchaba su respuesta. No sabía como reaccionar si decía que si, pero de alguna forma se me hacia más difícil reaccionar ante el no. Contuve el aliento al escuchar como se reía, se reía abiertamente como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste. Para ese entonces yo ya conocía su respuesta.

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Hacia "esa" humana?- lo dijo con tal desprecio que no supe que pensar. Pero si creía que ya no podía ser peor, debería haber escuchado lo siguiente primero.- "Eso" es totalmente absurdo.

_Así que tu también eres comida, igual que todas las demás_

Fue como si me hubieran sacado el aire con un fuerte golpe. Me dolía el pecho y me costaba respirar con normalidad, mis piernas me temblaban un poco. La vista se me nublaba un poco a través de los lentes, pero me negaba a mostrarme débil ante esta sensación que no entendía. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire aunque me doliera, y me mantuve firme.

-Pero es muy útil como secretaria.- otra vez ese tono burlón que usaba para despreciar a la gente.- Su sangre es muy deliciosa, es lo único que puedo necesitar de ella.

-Edward.- la voz amable de siempre de Jasper, comenzaba a desaparecer mostrando su reprobación.

-Eres un completo idiota Jasper.- me sorprendió el repentino cambio en el estado de ánimo de Edward. Ahora sonaba molesto y con su típico acento burlón que usó para despreciarme.- Enredar tu sentimientos con el trabajo al enamorarte de esa enana. Pensé que eras más listo, pero ahora veo que siempre has sido un estúpido. Ella es una ilusa tonta. Y ahora te comportas tal como el amor lo manda: loco y desesperado por unas cuantas palabras de amor. No puede haber cosa que me desagrade más que eso.

-No te perdonaré que te expreses de esa forma hacia ella.- Podía imaginarme claramente el rostro de Jasper al apretar los dientes conteniendo su ira.- Puedo soportar tus insultos hacia mí pero no dejaré que te pases de listo al hablar así de Alice.

**Ok, me siento algo presionada y emocionada por que me muero por mostrarles mis nuevas locuras. Solo para eso he estado retrasando los cap de este fict. Me porté bien en el final de este cap para darle un respiro a sus corazones, (pero no esperen lo mismo del siguiente)**

**Pero por ahora díganme, ¿les gustó? ¡¡Denle "clik" al botoncito verde!!**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan **


	12. You're in Love

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

**Ok, antes de comenzar los agradecimientos, quiero dedicarle éste cap. A mi gran amiga:**

**Mayiro-bibiHale**

**Es su cumple!!!! Y quiero regalarle uno de mis Cap. Favoritos. Bibi, espero que estés leyendo esto por que de verdad ahora no puedo darte un abrazo a la "oso Emmett", pero SI podré causarte un paro cardiaco, jaja. Te quiero un montón y espero que Jasper te dé ese masaje que tanto querías. Un besote y felicidades.**

**Crystal Butterfly 92, escorpiotnf, Fran Ktrin Black** (nena, mucha suerte en la Universidad)** LaAbuela, Roni96., otaku21, Mari** (Gracias por tu comentario, no lo había visto de ese modo antes) **Carliitha-cullen, zay, adela** (estoy siguiendo el manga pero como no todos los personajes están en el original, tengo que arreglármelas mientras le pongo algo de mi propia cosecha)** Belex-Chan, Poly-Uchiha, Amelie 666, Gby, Ale89, Nonita (**Maribel!! Hola, mil gracias por tu rr. Por cierto Jasper fue quien defendió a Alice) **Rapsody, Sol20002005, kari, saranya.x, Luna-Stiller** (Pobre Esme, pero no puedo creer que lloraras, un beso) **mayiro-bibiHale** (Mi amiga-loca del alma!!! Hola nena, oye gracias por el rr. Ya quiero que subas el fict del striptease, no puedo esperara, apúrate)** Bella Masen, verónica paola** (para serte sincera, aún no se cuando se hablará del mensaje)** nia_cullen, Marie Cullen** (jeje, pues gracias a que estoy con amenaza de muerte, he podido apurarame. Todos menos Jane!!)** JaliceJalice, Inmans, Franncisca Cullen** (Nena!! Eres de las mías, yo también estoy muuuuy contenta con las nuevas de Twilight. No puedo esperar)** darthmocy, yunayi, lucero08, anteliacullen** (Nena, creo que tu rr fue el más constructivo que jamás tuve, y largo, si que te luciste. Me ayudaste a ver que me estaba saliendo un poquito con la relación de Alice y Bella, y realmente te lo agradezco. Un besote y mil gracias) **Gabriela Cullen, missju, LulyCullen, Chocolate22, paky** (no soy buena en los lemmons, soy principiante. Pero haré lo mejor que pueda) **, serenita84, Avela, sol y luna 0428**

**babymoon cullen** (Tu comentario no me molesta en nada, hasta me hizo reír. De alguna forma me gusta que me digas chiquilla, siento que puedo escribir mejor para demostrarte que en realidad tengo 117 AÑOS!! Jaja Me caes muy bien y quiero verte en todos los cap. Va? Yo quiero un acosador como Jasper!! jaja)** lovecullenkarla, gm **(el manga tiene 34 cap. Pero no se si poner un prólogo o algo así) **Glambicious!! **(Hola Fany!! Jaja, pues si, Jasper es un bombón con chocolate y nueces bieeen dulce, jaja. Con que café? Humm, debería intentarlo, y todavía te aventaste con Jasper??!! W0o0w, jaja a mi se me acabaron las sabritas cuando leí el de darck school. Ohhh, niña me tienes en coma, por fa súbele!!. Un besote y nos vemos en el msn)** EdwardKaname, Hikari Strife10, Hoslin WeasleyC, mamichuela, sophya1984**

**Awen Granger** (Ami!! Como tu me dedicaste un hermoso y laaargo rr, yo voy a regalarte tu propio espacio. Ami, tu y yo compartimos mente, o sea te predices todo lo que escribo, a veces pienso si no te metes a mi PC, jaja, no te creas, es broma. Dices que hay que darle clases de modales a Edward, pero dime Ami, no estarás pensando en darle clases verdad? Él es muy terco y tendrás que ser estricta y usar un regla de madera para disciplinarlo 0o0, jaja, te lo mando para que me lo eduques. -////- no me recuerdes el Diana-vampiresa-Swan POV., me da pena -///- es que no sabía como escribir esa parte. Ok, he estado mimando tanto a Edward que ya no sé como calmarlo, jaja, por eso te lo PRESTO para que me lo corrijas, vale? Cuídateme Patty, te quiero un montón. Un besote, nos vemos en el msn)

**Celeste-chan** (ví varias pelis y la verdad funcionó, estoy de vuelta y lista para seguir escribiendo. Gracias, por cierto la frase que escribiste se aplica a este cap. Uyyy)** laura, MiiranDaa…!, clarlu, MaxiPau, Anelis Evans** (Nena!! Mil gracias por el regalo, ya me estas dando propaganda por la red, jaja un besote)** jkrf123, DanGrint, PRISGPE, emmyswans ** (¿Castigada? T.T NO, por que. Hago mis tareas, desespero a mi hermanita y hago desmadre, no puedo estar castigada, jaja. Bueno para poder cumplir con mi castigo me pondré a escribir como loca 'para traerles cap. De infarto, le diré a Awen que me castigaste, muajaja) **camila, Analiz_28, arii!! =)** (Hola Nena!! Oye, bienvenida al fict y a la adicción, jaja. Se que puede ser traumarte y toda la cosa, pero no quiero que te me vallas a desvelar hasta las 4 después no vas a estar en condiciones cardiacas de leer el siguiente cap. Ok, me voy por que tengo mucho más por escribir, te agradezco que apretaras el botoncito verde. En cuanto leí tu rr yo también supe que eras de las mías, jaja)** yolabertay, Tali, LulittaCullen, AndyPricolodCullen y Luz Cullen Chiba **(Hola!! Bienvenidas al fict. Creo que nadie me había dejado tantos RR en un día como ustedes, mil gracias. Eso que se leyeras el fict de un tirón es increíble, son muy largos y ps, no aptos para cardiacos, jaja. Espero poder "verlas" en todos los cap. Que vienen hasta el final ¿va?. Un besote)** ligy ** **darkmoonkari, yeviandre **y a** bellarenesmee alias NATI**

**Ok, ya estoy de vuelta. Preparen sus respiradores y a Carlisle por que se acabó la tregua!! A partir de hoy todo será de infarto y peligrosamente emocionante. (Para que no digan que no se los advertí) pero bueno. Para ls que acaban de leer el fict solo quiero decirles: Bienvenids a la adicción!!!**

**No los molesto más, aguantaron todo un mes y es probable que lean esto hasta el final, así que, adelante**

_**.:Recomendación Musical:.**_

_**No Body's Home – Avril Lavigne**_

**Capítulo 12: You're in Love**

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que escuché esa desagradable discusión entre Edward y Jasper. Y aunque me siguiera molestando no podía olvidarla tan fácilmente como quería, pero intenté que no me molestara tanto. Había intentado trabajar normalmente como siempre en los últimos días, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, poco a poco iba aceptando que me estaban utilizando y que no era más que un mero instrumento de alimentación. Me sentía ultrajada, ofendida y enojada; pero curiosamente esas emociones no me controlaban como debería, pero no significaba que no les diera importancia.

Pero como no quería que todo eso me afectara, solo procuraba ignorarlo. Ahora, por ejemplo, me preguntaba internamente donde estaría Edward. Usualmente él llegaba primero que yo, pero hoy al parecer se le había hecho tarde. Y como si hubiera invocado su presencia, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dar paso a un Edward algo serio.

-Buenos días señor

Siendo sincera no esperaba una contestación, por lo que me sorprendió mucho cuando me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me jaló fuera de mi silla.

-Ven.- me ordenó con voz autoritaria sin dejar de sujetarme.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de su oficina y me arrastró junto con él al interior. Estaba asustada. Ya dentro me soltó de su férreo agarré, y pensé que solo era un tema privado no nada…comprometedor referente a mi sangre. Pero claro, este era un vampiro voluble, bipolar e impredecible. En el instante en el que me liberó, se dio vuelta rápidamente para volverme a encarcelar entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Dejé de respirar y cerré los ojos avergonzada. Solo fui consiente de su tacto glacial, y de los violentos escalofríos que me provocaban; seguramente mi corazón y mi respiración eran irregulares pero yo no tenía cabeza para darme cuenta ahora. Sus imponentes manos me tomaron por el mentón para inclínalo a un lado.

-N…o.- suspiré cuanto sentí sus dedos recorrer mi clavícula

Estaba segura de que me había escuchado, pero aún así me ignoró y siguió provocándome escalofríos. Una de mis manos voló a su pecho intentando empujarlo, pero era como hacer retroceder a una pared, ni siquiera tenía suficiente fuerza para hacer el intento. Sentí la perfecta piel de su mejilla ascender hasta mi oído y soltar una risita juguetona para después presionar sus labios en mi lóbulo junto con sus dientes.

-No.- conseguí decir finalmente empujándolo lejos de mí

- No ¿qué?- preguntó divertido.- ¿no puedo tomar tu sangre o no podemos hacer nada?

-Ambas.- respondí firmemente.- Yo soy tu secretaría, pero no soy una cualquiera. Tampoco ninguna de esas mujeres "refinadas" a las que usted tanto quiere. Aun no entiendo que tengo de especial.

Me miró con sus ojos esmeralda, y capturó mi mirada con la suya conforme se acercaba. Quedando nuestros rostros frente a frente, a treinta centímetros.

-Una sola gota de tu sangre es suficiente para saciarme, solo necesito una gota. Pero con las otras en frustrante no poder llenarme.

Después se apartó de mí y se sentó en su silla dándome la espalda. Me había dado cuenta de que Edward siempre usaba el mismo método para acorralarme y obtener mi sangre. Pero de alguna forma nunca llegaba a anticipar sus movimientos. Al menos podía felicitarme el hecho de haberlo apartado antes de que llegara a mayores.

-Tu sentido de la responsabilidad y del trabajo, son sorprendentes.

Me tendió una carpeta y me dio instrucciones de dárselas al presidente de relaciones exteriores. Bajé gustosamente por el elevador y dejé que mi mente pensara lo que yo no me atrevía a decir: estaba siendo usada. No había otra verdad que no fuera esa.

Llegué al décimo piso y terminé de cumplir mi trabajo. _Trabajo_. ¿Era solo eso lo que hacia? ¿Podía considerarse el tomar mi sangre, como parte de mi trabajo? Yo seguía pensando que era indignante y me ponía muy mal al pensarlo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos me encontré de frente con el hermano de mi peor pesadilla.

-Jasper.- dije con alivio

-Hola, Bella.- el tono de su voz me hacia sospechar que quería decirme algo, sonaba demasiado serio como para ser un juego.- ¿Podría habar contigo? Solo será un momento.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirlo por el pasillo. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, lo único que me decía mi mente, era que tal vez se tratara solo algún asunto con Alice. Si tenía que ver con eso, sería suficiente para mí. Estaba harta de estar parada en el medio, de tener que sentir la tristeza que emanaban ambos. Yo sabía que era imposible que esos dos se quisieran. No. Quererse no bastaba para describir lo mucho que se amaban ambos, necesitaban estar juntos y terminar con el juego. Si para juntarlos tenía que convertirme en Cupido, lo haría y con mucho gusto.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Bien.- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, dado que pensé que preguntaría por Alice

-Debe ser muy difícil aguantarlo ¿no?- dijo sonriendo

-No sabes cuanto.- dije suspirando.

Se rió abiertamente cuando le conteste. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su oficina y me invito a pasar primero. Su oficina era más pequeña que la de Edward pero aún así tenía suficiente espacio para una salita y su escritorio.

-Siéntate donde quieras.- hice ademán de sentarme en uno de los sillones mientras el lo hacía frente a mi.- Quiero hablarte sobre Edward.

Me paralicé. Mi corazón se alteró junto con mi respiración, las manos me sudaban, me temblaban las piernas, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y yo solo me quería morir. Lo miré sin ninguna intención de esconder mi sorpresa, repentinamente tensa y asustada. El supuso al instante el motivo de mi reacción y yo no podía imaginarme otra razón por la cual quisiera llamarme.

-Si no te molesta, Bella.- dijo mirándome y hablándome como si fuera su hermana menor.- Podía reapuntarte como la secretaría de alguien más.

Quise hacerme la tonta. Ignorar la razón por la que me había llamado, así que me hice la inocente.

-Estas diciendo… ¿que no soy aceptable para ser la secretaria del vicepresidente?

Me miró de forma avergonzada y pareció pensarse las cosas detenidamente para no provocar un malentendido. Yo esperé impaciente hasta que contestó.

- No. Aunque es cierto que tu relación con Edward es extraña, pero no es eso a lo que me refería.- volvió a mirarme con una disculpa en sus hermosos ojos dorados y pareció sonrojarse un poco.- Esme me contó que aquella tarde en la que se

desmalló…tu…bueno…le ofreciste tu sangre. Como si ya fuera algo normal.

_Trágame tierra_

Sentí mi cara arder, y mi corazón bombear enloquecidamente. Que vergüenza y que mal me sentía. Hasta ahora creo que no me había avergonzado tanto por el tema de la sangre, solo cuando conocí a Esme lo superaba. Me sentí como si estuvieran dándome una plática sobre sexo, muy pero muy incómoda.

-Sí…bueno…es cierto que le ofrecí mi sangre, pero yo no sabía.- creo que mi nerviosismo y mi arrepentimiento se notaban inmediatamente en mi voz.- yo no sabía que los vampiros solo bebían del sexo opuesto. De verdad, no tenía ni idea.

-Calma Bella, no te estoy regañando ni nada parecido. Es solo que me gustaría comprobar si lo que he escuchado es cierto. Veras, Esme me dijo que mostraste tanta responsabilidad y devoción.- después de empezar con un leve tono de humor se preparó para hablarme enserio.- Continuar con tu trabajo sin importar que sea un vampiro, y más aún ofrecerle tu sangre. Son cosas que me sorprenden viniendo de ti.

Tenía razón, no había excusa para mi loco comportamiento. Todo lo que me decía Jasper era algo que ya sabía pero que me negaba a aceptar, no quería sentirme peor a lo que ya estaba, pero lo mal que podía sentirme antes lo sentía justamente ahora.

-De todos modos, Edward simplemente está tomando ventaja de ti, solo te está usando. Esme está preocupada y yo también, por eso te digo todo esto.- después de decir esto me miró fijamente.- Pero si tu estuvieras…enamorada de Edward…

-¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!- por alguna extraña razón, me alteré cuando lo menciono.- ¡¡Él es el director y yo solo la secretaria!!

_Enamorada_

-Ese sentimiento no…

Por supuesto que era imposible. Es decir, no podía haber nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerme sentir algo por ese arrogante, es cierto que es guapo pero eso no bastaba para que yo lo amara. Cualquier hombre sería adecuado para mí excepto él. Ni siquiera teníamos algo en común, éramos totalmente diferentes… y… ni siquiera le latía el corazón, era frío pero… a la vez tan cálido.

_Escúchate a ti misma_

En ese instante una avalancha de recuerdos y sensaciones me hicieron perder el control de mis pensamientos. Lo primero que vi fue su arrogante sonrisa seguida de la profundidad de su mirada. Aquella ocasión en el hotel, la electricidad que me recorría cuando se me acercaba, la sensación que me embargó cuando…me besó.

-Bella.- apenas era consiente de que Jasper me acompañaba y que me llamaba aunque yo estaba pensando en otras cosas. Cosas que mi corazón sentía pero que mi menta jamás logró reconocer.

-No puede ser.- murmuré inconscientemente.

Me forcé a alzar la mirada hacia Jasper, y al instante, las lágrimas se deslizaron con mayor facilidad sobre mis mejillas. La mirada preocupada de Jasper, se dulcificó y tomó mi mano entre las suyas mientras me calmaba y dejaba de llorar.

-Bella, tu de verdad.- me limpió una lágrima con cuidado mientras yo contenía los sollozos.- te has enamorado profundamente de Edward.

No me lo podía creer. Siempre había tenido cuidado en la escuela, de cuidar mi corazón para no ser lastimado. Y ahora que me creía inmune, venía este arrogante vampiro y me lo robaba y rompía sin que me diera cuenta,

-Ahora que estoy seguro de que te enamoraste de él, sería mayor la razón para que te alejaras.- Jasper aún sostenía mis manos y me miraba como si de verdad fuera su hermana y quisiera lo mejor para mí.- Seguramente ya debes saber que alejarte es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Edward es un hombre muy difícil de amar. Él es mi hermano menor y se supone que debo quererlo, pero el entendimiento es muy difícil entre los humanos y los vampiros. No es que no quiera que te enamores de él, es solo que saldrías lastimada emocionalmente, y es algo que no quiero. De alguna manera, el hecho de que Esme dejara el clan para estar con Carlisle, es una traición para Edward. Por eso creo que debe ser muy difícil para él amar a una mujer humana.

Eso lo sabía. De alguna forma me había hecho a la idea de que las mujeres le resultaban molestas a Edward y que no había forma de que pudiera verlas de otra forma que no fuera como alimento o estorbo. Esa era la parte que más me hería dado que fuera quien fuera, siempre le resultaría molesto.

Jasper le dio un apretón a mis manos antes de soltarlas y levantarse de su lugar. Me miró atentamente evaluando mi expresión pasmada, y siguió permaneciendo de pie frente a mí.

-Es por eso que te ofrezco la oportunidad de reapuntarte. No solo como secretaría, puede ser en cualquier otro puesto. Sé que es difícil para ti, por eso platícalo con tu madre y con…Alice. Piénsalo cuidadosamente y avísame cuando decidas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de esas palabras no fui consiente de que hice el resto del día, aun creo que todo fue una pesadilla. Me pasé todo el día vagabundeando por el edificio y ni siquiera cuando regresé al departamento fui consiente de que hacía. Ya no intenté distraerme por que me sentía tonta tratando de huir de los hechos, ignorándolos, como lo había hecho siempre. Mis lentes ya no soportaban toda la humedad que les había caído todo el día, y yo ya estaba harta de tener que secarlos a cada rato, estaba harta de ser tan débil. Al llevar al departamento me dejé caer en el sillón y encendí el televisor para relajarme. Tenía suerte, pues estaban pasando _Grey's Anatomy _y yo necesitabadivertirme un poco, pero todo cambió cuando los dos protagonistas se lanzaron en un apasionado beso.

_No puede estar pasando, es oficial, el mundo me odia._

Apagué la televisión molesta con el programa y conmigo misma. ¿Por qué él? Es decir, pudiera haber sido cualquier otra persona. Él es arrogante, odioso e insensible, se aprovecha de la gente de la peor manera sin sentir ningún arrepentimiento. Pero por otro lado no podía explicar la sensación que me llenaba cuando me llamaba, aunque tal vez era por que me hacía sentir necesaria. Y más aun que yo llegara a soportar todo eso acompañado por su despreció, ¿cómo fue que me enamoré tan perdidamente? Me quité nuevamente los lentes cuando más lágrimas se apoderaban de mis mejillas y mi voz se ahogaba en un lamento contenido. Cogí una de las almohadas y la aplasté contra mi cara al mismo tiempo que liberaba mi frustración en un grito contenido. Pudiera haber seguido así toda la noche pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo mi desahogo.

-¿Hola?

-Isabella.- su voz no debería sorprenderme tanto, pero no pude evitar esa reacción.- Ha habido un problema con la información de mi computadora y necesito que me des tu copia. Enviaré a Louis para que te recoja y vengas aquí de inmediato.

Y colgó. Era habitual en él ser breve y directo en una conversación, eso lo sabía, pero no entendía por que tenía la esperanza de que me dijera algo más. Mi trabajo es el de una secretaria por lo tanto la única relación que puede haber entre ella y su jefe es solo la de negocios. Tomé la carpeta, mi bolso y me puse de nuevo mis lentes. Llegué justo a tiempo de ver como Louis llegaba frente al lobby y me habría la puerta de la lujosa limosina.

-Buenas noches.- me saludó. Yo asentí con la cabeza y le devolví el saludo.

No me tomé el tiempo de prestarle atención al interior de la limosina, puesto que seguramente sería igual que cualquier auto de lujo de un ejecutivo. Solo enfoqué la vista fuera de las ventanillas y miré las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Después de pasar por muchos escaparates y tiendas lujosas, me percaté de que no nos dirigíamos a las oficinas, por lo que me atreví a preguntar.

-Louis, ¿En dónde está Edward?

-Él está en su pent-house

_¿En su casa?_

Si yo creía que eso era malo, no fue en nada en comparación cuando me dejó sola frente a la puerta del lujoso condominio. Miré con desconfianza el antiguo-moderno elevador pero al final subí, nuevamente hasta el último piso. Mis pasos resonaban por los largos pasillos adornados con costosas pinturas y grandes arreglos florales, cada paso que daba me ponía más nerviosa, pero tragué sonoramente y llegué a la habitación que decía: "Sr. Cullen"

Toqué varias veces y en ninguna recibí respuesta. Cada vez más sentía un sudor frío recorrer mi espalada y la palma de las manos, ¿por qué diablos no salía corriendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí sola?

-Pasa

Me las arreglé como pude para tomar valor y abrir la puerta de madera tallada. En el interior todo estaba completamente oscuro, no podía adaptarme al agujero negro que era ese lugar. Solo podía guiarme por la tenue luz de los rascacielos que se veían desde los grandes ventanales de cristal. Dudaba de si llamarlo para saber en qué parte de la habitación estaba, pero me sentía tan tonta en hacerlo que mejor me callé, pero un "hay" se escapó de mi boca cuando choqué contra un sillón.

-Por aquí

Mi corazón inició una carrera frenética cuando distinguí su cabello cobrizo y sus fulgurantes ojos esmeraldas brillando en la oscuridad como los de un felino. Estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de los ventanales por lo que la poca luz me dejó ver que estaba "cómodamente" sentado con los botones de su camiseta desabrochados. Sabía que si intentaba decir algo en ese momento, todo saldría mal, así que me tomé mi tiempo para prepararme y hablar.

-Tengo lo que me pidió

-Muy bien

Caminé vacilante hacia él aprovechando que mis ojos ya se habían adaptado un poco a la oscuridad. Le entregué la carpeta con cuidado de no rozar su piel con la mía y de no mirarlos más del tiempo necesario. Tomó su laptop y se puso a teclear rápidamente, provocando que la luz de la pantalla me permitiera mirar más detalladamente sus facciones perfectas. Mientras él hacía eso, se formó un silencio tan incómodo que me causo mucho nerviosismo e incomodidad. No quería ser yo la que lo interrumpiera pero fue ahí cuando soltó un fuerte suspiro y recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón al tiempo que cerraba la computadora.

-Parece muy cansado, señor

-Sí, lo estoy

-Puedo llamar a alguna mujer para que venga.- era la frase que quería encerrar con candado, pero no pude evitarlo al verlo tan cansado.

-No traigo mujeres aquí.- respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por su revoltoso pelo.- son todo un problema.

No sé cómo pasó. Pero pasé de estar de pie, a estar sentada en su regazo y con sus brazos trazando figuras por mi espalda. Me quitó los lentes y la liga de mi pelo al tiempo que presionaba su nariz en mi cuello. Estuve a punto de soltarle la bofetada de su vida pero fue ahí cuando sus labios frenaron todos mis procesos mentales. Un delicioso escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí sus fríos brazos enroscarse alrededor de mi cintura, y dejé de pensar y me dejé llevar.

Me sentí total y completamente dominada por él, solo era consiente de sus caricias en mi piel y la fiereza de sus besos. Quería que me abrazara más fuerte y me sentí feliz cuando así lo hizo. En determinado momento sentí los acolchados cojines del sillón en mi espalda, el peso del cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío y el miedo que me embargó cuando me desabrochó el sujetador.

_¡¡Esto está mal!! ¡¡Yo no quiero eso!!_

-No…por favor.- dije entrecortadamente.

Él me miró extrañado y después su rostro cambio a una máscara de sorpresa y odio. Se bajó instantáneamente de mí y me lanzó mi camiseta junto con mi bolso. Me dio la espalda y pude escuchar los leves gruñidos de ira que se acumulaban en su pecho.

-Es hora de que te vallas a casa

Me puse rápidamente la ropa tratando de reprimir más lágrimas. Me sentía como la tonta más grande de l mundo y como la peor de las basuras. Tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí con el pelo alborotado y el corazón hecho pedazos. Saliendo del edificio caminé a paso poco lento por la acera de las calles tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas. Si él me volvía a tocar una vez más, lo perderé todo ante él. Mi sangre, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, todo, él me lo quitará todo. Necesito huir de estos sentimientos. De pronto, un auto blanco se detuve a un lado mío, el cual lo reconocí como él de Jasper.

-Bella. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Iba a visitar a Edward, pero…

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi estado. Pero cuando me giré para mirarlo con mis ojos llorosos y mi expresión vulnerable, me miró sorprendido. Dudó un poco en si abrazarme o no, pero al final lo hizo y yo lo acepté con la poca felicidad que me quedaba rompiendo en llanto.

-Edward te hizo esto ¿verdad?

_Las mujeres son un problema. Pero yo siempre soy su opción disponible, nada más. Que cruel_._ Él no me necesita a mí, sino a mi sangre._

-¡¡Jasper, ya no quiero estar cerca de Edward nunca más!!

**W0o0w**

**Jaja, Estoy lista para recibir a Jane!!**

**Déjenme un hermoso RR un comentario, amenaza o lo que sea. Solo denle clik al botoncito verde!!**

**Los amo a todos y espero que les haya gustado**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**

Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de los celos -pensó-. Por el precio de su entrada, obtiene un maldito dolor de cabeza, un deseo casi irresistible de cometer un homicidio. Y un complejo de inferioridad.

¡Viva!

Mierda, esa pecaminosa necesidad no era sólo de sexo. Era de sangre.

-La de ella.

Una vez que Beth hubo abandonado el aposento, la sed de Wrath gritó llamándola, torturándole duramente, como si supiera que había sido él quien la había enviado lejos.


	13. Take a Rest

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

**Hola a todos/todas!!**

**Les diré que encontré mi inspiración en la saga de "La hermandad de la Daga Negra" (de ahí viene las frases del final del cap. pasado) ha sido como mi musa en los últimos cap. Y me a ayudado mucho en el tema de las relaciones y las escenas subiditas de tono, jaja. Me alegró mucho que varias de las lectoras reconocieron algunas de mis frases favoritas, jaja. **

**Y claro que sería una ingrata si no les agradeciera todo su apoyo y todos los hermosos RR que me escriben:**

**Otaku21, Cullen-21-gladys, Gaby di2** (Hola nena!! Jaja no es mi cumple pero de todos modos te agradezco mucho por tu RR hisiste que me pusiera a escribir inmediatamente para poder traerles al menos 2 cap. Al mes, no te preocupes, si habrá ocasiones por eso me apuro. Jaja mil gracias por tus comentarios) **Esme Mary Cullen, adela** (la verdad es que tienes razón en lo de que el cap estuvo muy cortito, pero juro que con este lo recompensaré)** Little Hope, lucero08, Chindys, zay!!** (Tú si te apiadas de mi T.T jaja y a decir verdad me fracturé tres dedos pero eso no me detuvo. Pues la canción me hizo terminar de escribir el cap a tiempo, si que le queda. Quiero verte en ste cap. ¿va?) **LaAbuela, mamichuela, sereniti84, Bchat64, Ericastelo, erva, mayiro-bibiHale** (Bibi!! Espero que te hayas pasado un hermoso cumple, por cierto ya no andes pervirtiendo a Emy nada más se la pasa como lunática riéndose de nuestras tarugadas, na como crees así es más divertido)** Paula** (Claro!! Al final del cap viene una nota donde les doy a todas mi correo)** belly, jkrf123, dana03, darthmocy, yolabertay, Hikari Strife10** (Pero que ocurrencias, CLARO!! Que me gustaría platicar contigo por el msn. Al final del cap. Viene una nota junto con mi correo)** yunayi, Poly-Uchiha, Aveal, JeSs Pattinson, Belex-Chan, Nonita, Black Cullen, Laura-cullen-Swan, yeviandre **(para mi vergüenza cada 17)** dark warrior 1000, sol y luna 0428, cryys, darkmoonkari, Maiy, L0kii, aleynasiul** (T.T nena me alegro que me hayas mandado tu RR. A mi lo que me interesa es saber que hay personas ahí afuera que me leen) **basskm, PRISGPE, Ale89, Natasha Granger, MaxiPau, maryroxy, celeste-chan, Tali, chiiocullen, Gabriela Cullen, bellarenesmee alias NATI** (nena!! Tu moléstame con tus RR todo lo que quieras, gracias por seguir leyendo)

**Glambicion!!** (Fany!! Wow, pues ni que decirte, na no es cierto. Me encantó tu actualización y creo que YO TAMBIEN TE MANDARÉ A LA GUARDIA ENTERA, jaja hay que apoyarnos mutuamente. Bueno tengo muchos más agradecimientos y no puedo parar, nos vemos en el msn)** scarlett rows, paky, cande, Crystal Butterfly 92, missju, Luz Cullen Chiba, Bella Masen, babymoon Cullen!!** (baby!! Jaja si la pequeña no soy yo. Bueno no sabes como me salta el corazón cada vez que veo un RR tuyo, no te he dejado RR pero ya me pasé por tus historias, y creo k por eso te ganas 10 años más k yo)** Giselle Rincon Cullen, **

**Awen Granger!!! **(Ami linda!! Se me escurre el tiempo entre las manos por eso no puedo dejarte una contestación más decente epro te diré todo lo que quieras por el msn. Espero ver tu RR de este cap. Por que son mis favoritos) **EdwardKaname, Joslin WeasleyC, **Meel**, Nixi Evans, Little Miss Dreamy, Nataliaright, clarlun, veronica paola, AndyPricolodCullen (**hola!! Que bueno k segues mandandome tus hermosos RR yo tmbn TKM multiplicado por mil**) Fran Ktrin Black, nicolle** (hola!! No importa k seas nueva, la única condición es k me sigas leyendo va? Na do es cierto k bueno k m mandast un RR y …BIENVENIDA!!) **Arthemisa, nicolle, afry, sol-angye-Hale, ElinC, karito Cullen, g_pattz, FeñaCullen, LorenaLag** (T.T gracias por el cumplido) **Marisela*, LuciaOtelo, !, BrUniLdeooo08, diianna:), sagry_the-cullen-black** (hola!! Soy una pekeña niña de 117 años y no puedo explicar lo…impactada k me dejó tu RR kiero k la gente vea el fict pero tampoco kiero k se desvelen, duerme un poco y lee los cap. Con calma. Nena, no sabes como espero tu RR, mil gracias por ser mi fan) **anyygarcia, gaia the spurious, Maggie Cullen, belly, .love** (in lo ve de Edward verdad?? Eso es todo ese es mi equipo, jaja Bienvenida a la adicción) **Serranita, Nai, karitocullen masen** (también eres de México?? Eso!!) **JesS Pattinson, alnath_taurus, arrii :) **(claro que no abandonaré el fict, por mucho k tarde, yo espero k no, está dedicado a dos de mis inspiraciones y a todas las personas k igual k ti y yo tenemos problemas con la escuela y el tiempo, te entiendo y espero no decepcionarte. Un besote bye)

**.:Recomendación Musical:.**

"_Make This Go On Forever" - The Snow Patrol_

(de mis grupos favoritos, extrañamente le queda perfectamente al cap. Disfrútenlo!!!)

**Capítulo 13: Take a Rest**

**BELLA POV.**

_Ya no puedo estar cerca de Edward_

-¡Ayúdame Jasper, por favor!- No puede evitar la fuerza que me impulsó a abrazarlo y esconder mis lágrimas en su pecho. Pero de cualquier forma él no me detuvo y me ayudó a reconfortarme.

-Ya no te preocupes Bella. Me haré cargo de todo

Me ayudó a subir a su auto y puso la calefacción mientras me llevaba a mi departamento. Algo que agradecí enormemente fue que no me preguntó más sobre el asunto; tal vez él ya sabía o simplemente no quería hacerme recordar algo desagradable. De cualquier forma nos sumimos en un silencio que me era necesario. Me dejé llevar por una bruma de pensamientos y sensaciones; pero solo me concentré en salir de la horrorosa realidad.

_La visa es una grandísima mierda_

Y me quedaba claro que esa definición le quedaba corta. Se que en parte, nosotros mismos tenemos la culpa pero aún así la vida sigue siendo un asco al meternos en tantos problemas. Hasta yo misma me aborrecía por tener un corazón tan débil, pues resultó ser que un idiota me lo robó

-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes? Te veo un poco molesta.

-Estoy bien.-mentí

No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos frente a mi departamento y que me había cruzado de brazos con lo puños cerrados. Al menos estaba lo suficientemente enfurruñada para no ponerme a llorar del enojo o la tristeza. Pero como no podía confiar en mi misma en estos momentos, no podía darme el lujo de quedarme más tiempo frente a la mirada atenta de Jasper, Me despedí de él dándole las gracias, pero apenas salí del auto cuando me dijo:

-No debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos, lo siento tanto Bella

-Fue mi culpa por haber dejado que pasara

-Te prometo que te ayudaré.- me dijo como si me estuviera dando su palabra de honor, pero después adquirió un rostro más avergonzado y al fin admitió.- Que tengas buenas noches y…salúdame a Alice.

Sabía que lo cumpliría y fue ese pensamiento el que me ayudó a tranquilizarme y despedirme nuevamente de él. Me bajé con cuidado para evitar un innecesario tropiezo, afuera el cielo comenzaba a nublarse a pesar de ser de noche, entré a la calidez del edificio y alcancé a despedir a Jasper antes que se fuera. El cansancio me evitó que tomara las escaleras y optara por el ascensor así que no me molesté en calmarme un poco, pero eso tuvo que cambiar cuando crucé la puerta.

-¡Hey Bella! ¡Ven a ver el hermoso traje que estoy diseñando!

Era exactamente la frase que me esperaba de ella, solo que la palabra "vestido" en lugar de "traje". Dejé mi bolso junto con el abrigo y entré en el caos de papeles que estaba hecha la sala. Algunos estaban arrugados o rotos pero la mayoría mostraba diversos tipos y colores y trajes para hombre. Bueno, eran bonitos, pero Alice siempre hacía vestidos.

-¿Por qué trajes y ropa para hombre?- dije mirando que tenía otra pila con ropa casual.

-No lo sé, de pronto empecé a dibujar una camiseta verde y después no pude parar.

Me pasó el dibujo en donde salía la dichosa camiseta verde, pero la silueta del modelo captó más mi atención. Era indudable que se parecía mucho a la figura alta y leonina de Jasper.

-Es bonito ¿qué más tienes?

Siguió pasándome más papeles y entre más me daba, más me convencía de que Alice pensaba inconscientemente en él. Solo faltaba que dibujara sus rasgos del rostro y pintara su pelo dorado para que fuera un vivo autorretrato de Jasper. Me quedé mirando las hojas en silencio más del tiempo necesario.

-¿También te diste cuenta?- Alice me miraba tiernamente y con una sonrisa triste en sus labios rosados.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo un problema.- sabía que no servía de nada hacerme la tonta pero no sabía exactamente qué decirle.- No dejo de pensar en él

-¿Aún lo quieres?

-Mucho

Ayer no fue de mis mejores noches. Alice estuvo a punto de tirara los dibujos por la ventana, pero la convencí de guardarlos en el ropero dentro de una caja de zapatos por si después los necesitaba. Después un delicioso bote de helado nos acompaño mientras veíamos una comedia que nos distrajo a medias de nuestros propios problemas. Y hoy de camino al trabajo solo quería evitar un desagradable encuentro con Edward y esperaba que Jasper hubiera cumplido lo prometido. Divisé la imponente torre "Unlimitated" con sus grandes ventanales de cristal reflejando el cielo nublado; creo que jamás la había visto tan grande. Enrollé mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y entré antes de que una ráfaga de viento me golpeara. Crucé las enormes puertas de cristal y entré en el lujoso y cálido vestíbulo, pero no me detuve y entré en la sala de empleados para tomarme un buen café caliente.

-Buenos días

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunté a Jessica, quien se derrumbaba en uno de los sillones

-Estoy muerta de cansancio. Como me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?- tal vez mi voz sonó demasiado divertida, pues estaba segura de que no le gustaría para nada estar en mi lugar.

-Pues que tienes una semana de vacaciones, lo dice en la pizarra.

Giré mi cabeza bruscamente a la gran pizarra de corcho sobre la cafetera en un listado de empleados, aparecía claramente quien tomaría vacaciones. Solo yo. Lo revisé de nuevo y supe que esto no podía suceder de un día a otro y sin motivo.

-¿Ya llegó Jasper?- pregunté tomando una taza junto con una bandeja de café.

-No estoy segura, pero ya debería haber llegado

Salí teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo por no tirar la bandeja con panecillos y el café caliente y subí por el ascensor los pocos pisos que me separaban del despacho de Jasper. Lo encontré justamente entrando a su despacho, vestido de un ligero traje color beige que contrastaba totalmente con su pelo y sus ojos dorados. Me invitó a pasar y yo le serví una taza del humeante café mientras él me invitaba a sentarme, pero yo tomé rápidamente la primera palabra.

-¿A qué se debe la inmerecida semana de vacaciones?

Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café para entrecruzar sus manos y mirarme seriamente. Hasta yo misma me sentí repentinamente tensa ante su evidente apariencia de seriedad y autoridad, sea lo que sea que tenía que decirme, no era un juego.

- De ahora en adelante los deberes de secretaria privada se repartirán entre todo el personas secretarial. Te remuevo oficialmente de tu puesto como secretaria privada del vicepresidente, Edward Cullen.- yo misma me quedé en shock por la noticia a pesar de que ya me la esperaba, era muy diferente cuando alguien te lo decía oficialmente. La mirada de Jasper se dulcificó y continuo hablándome como si fuera su hermana.- Diremos que estas enferma mientras me las arreglo para darle la noticia a mi desnaturalizado hermano. Quiero que te tomes un descanso de todo éste problema de la compañía y vampiros. Afortunadamente Edward está de viaje por lo que no debería regresar hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Creo que no fue hasta ese momento cuando me di cuenta de todas las molestias que se estaba tomando Jasper por mí. Me sentía repentinamente avergonzada y egoísta. Quería regresarle el favor de alguna manera, me molestaba ser una carga para las personas, me hacía sentir impotente e inútil. No era necesario que faltara toda una semana, a pesar de que lo deseara tanto.

-Jasper yo… no sabes como lo siento. No debí haberte involucrado en esto y me siento muy avergonzada. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

-Te recuerdo que en parte la culpa es mía, yo fui quien te mandó con Edward.- noté claramente como se esforzaba en hacerme sentir menos culpable, pero ese gesto solo me hizo sentir peor.

-No tiene que ser una semana. Dos días es suficiente

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?

-No.- dijo despreocupadamente

-Jasper…- iba a replicarle pero me interrumpió antes de que le pudiera decir algo

-Está bien. Solo te pido de favor que me saludes a Alice.

En el preciso instante en el que pronunció el nombre de mi mejor amiga, lo dijo con tal dulzura y adoración que estaba segura de como pagarle el favor a Jasper. De todas formas ambos eran demasiado cobardes como para hacerlo por si mismo, ambos se querían con locura, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito de Cupido. Yo podía hacer ese papel. Me despedí de Jasper y me dirigí al último piso, mi "antiguo" lugar de trabajo, para recoger todas mis cosas y dejar el trabajo listo para las personas que se encargaran de tomar mi lugar.

-Bella supimos lo de tu enfermedad ¿estás bien?

Como siempre, Ángela era la persona que más se preocupaba por mi después de Alice. Tenía que mantener la farsa de que estaba enferma así que traté de usar mis nulos conocimientos de la actuación.

-Sí, solo necesito un poco de descanso

-Debes estar exhausta. Pero la verdad es que te admiro mucho, eras la única secretaria que ha permanecido tanto tiempo con Edward. A mí me da mucho miedo. Lo bueno es que Jessica y Bree me ayudarán a junto con todas las demás, tu solo descansa.

Tal vez no haya sido necesario que le tomara tanta importancia a sus comentarios o incluso a toda la situación. Mi mente y mi expresión se quedaron en blanco y solo recobré la conciencia cuando me descubrí a mi misma mirando la puerta de la oficina de Edward. Había cosas que no se podían contar con otras personas, hablando concretamente, las personas se asustarían de Edward por el hecho de que era diferente. Siempre le temíamos al cambio incluso a mí en estos momentos en los que no sabía que hacer. Me senté en mi escritorio y terminé de archivar unos cuantos papeles que se habían quedado atrasados, para mi pesar era el calendario que Edward utilizaba para sus "comidas". Incluso tenía que mandarles flores y costosos regalos con el nombre de Edward, así que solo iba a… sentarme y hacerme cargo de su calendario? Me quedaré mirando como me da la espalda mientras se va abrazado con otra mujer? Y después de haber hundido sus colmillos en el cuellos de las demás, el regresa a robarme un poco de sangre y yo solo…me siento y espero? Fue ahí donde mis lentes se cayeron junto con la venda de mis ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Ausencia?

Acababa de regresar justamente de mi molesta semana de trabajo, lo único que quería era divertirme y tomar un poco de la deliciosa sangre de Isabella esta noche. Y justamente cuando estoy más irritable me salen con la molesta noticia de que mi deliciosa secretaria está enferma y ha faltado 3 días. Yo no solía ser muy supersticioso ni nada por el estilo pero esa actitud no era común en Isabella. Por lo que yo llevaba conociéndola, ella hubiera venido incluso si estuviera recién operada, y una pequeña enfermedad no habría podido detener ese instinto de deber tan exagerado que tenía, yo piendo que es algo tonto pero para mi beneficio muy útil.

-¿Y sabes cuando regresa?

-No señor.- contestó una de las secretarias que me habían asignado por el moemnto

Y aunque no fuera supersticioso, seguía teniendo este mal presentimiento desde que supe que Isabella se había ido. No era común en mi preocuparme, y mucho menos por una simple mujer, pero tenía esta ansiedad que no dejaba de molestarme.

-Bueno, no importa. No es como si la compañía dejara de trabajar solo por que ella está ausente.

-Eh… si no necesita nada más me retiro.

No estaba tan desesperado como para tomar la sangre de esa insulsa humana. Podía arreglármelas perfectamente pues mi sed era mitigada por esa ansiedad que me estaba "matando". Tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar o que ya había pasado y yo aún no me había dado cuenta. Como no era posible que Isabella faltara nada más por que sí, comencé a pensar en todas las posibilidades, y debí admitir que eran bastantes. La que llamó mi atención fue el hecho de que hubiera renunciado, y la verdad es que era muy probable y factible. Ya no tenía poder de chantaje con ella ahora que su amiguita había renunciado a la empresa y dado que ella sabía casi todo acerca de mí no me sorprendería que fuera a abrir la boca. O en su defecto que simplemente se estuviera escondiendo de mí.

-¿Así son las cosas? eso es lo que quiere.

Tomé un vaso junto con una botella de coñac de la repisa y caminé frente a la enorme pared de cristal detrás de mi escritorio. El cristal reflejó mi rostro y las notorias ojeras que mostraban mi cansancio, no les dí importancia y tomé un largo trago mientras veía la brillante noche de la ciudad. Sus luces, la gente caminando y las pocas estrellas que se veían en el cielo, en ese momento vi su rostro. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos cristalinos, su pelo esparcido alrededor de su rostro y su blanca piel. Me miraba desde el cristal y yo solo atiné a alzar la mano para comprobar lo que ya sabía, en el momento en el que quise tocar su sonrosada mejilla ella desapareció dejándome incrédulo y desconcertado. Apreté más de lo conveniente le vaso de coñac y los cristales junto con el líquido mancharon la alfombra pero sin lastimar mi dura y fría mano.

-Solo es otra mujer humana, solo otra.

Por lo que había escuchado en los pasillos hoy era el 5 día que Isabella faltaba al trabajo. Algo iba muy mal y esta sensación aumentaba cada vez más. Había tenido la esperanza de que si llegaba temprano hoy, tal vez podría ver cuando ella llegara pero nunca apreció y ahora solo podía preguntarme ¿por que me molestaba tanto por ella? Dejé la puerta abierta de mi oficina y me senté en mi cómoda silla de cuero. Cerré las enormes cortinas de seda automáticamente y solo me quedé ahí sentado. Fue hasta poco que me di cuenta de que miraba absorto el escritorio de Isabella desde mi lugar, se sentía diferente y extraño.

-No puedo creerlo. Bella nos dejó solas.

Pude escuchar claramente la conversación de unas secretarias que iban subiendo el elevador. Al parecer hoy le tocaba a una mujer llamada Jessica y la acompañaba una tal Bree. Por lo que escuchaba, le incomodaba un poco mi presencia por mucho que yo le gustase, sonreí complacido.

-Pero solo será un tiempo, dicen que probablemente regresará mañana.

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Jessica.- Bella contestará llamadas en recepción y hará alguno que otro trabajo como secretaria, pero ya no trabajará con Edward.

Una ira ciega me nubló la razón por completo. No esperé a usar el elevador, me moví a velocidad poco humana y bajé las escaleras volando. No era necesario indagar mucho para saber quien había sido el culpable, solo había una persona que podía tener el corazón tan blando como para hacer estupideces. Llegué al piso del responsable pero solo bajé la velocidad para parecer un poco más humano; pude darme cuenta de que algunas personas se hacían a un lado para no estorbarme, algunos incluso mostraban un rostro bastante asustado, seguramente mi expresión no era la más amigable. Divisé la puerta de mi hermano al fondo del pasillo y entré bruscamente sin siquiera tocar.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Jasper estaba sentado en su escritorio firmando un par de papeles que una secretaria le estaba dando. Ella se quedó sorprendida y atónita, pero el no se sobresaltó en lo más mínimo. Podía decirse que él ya se esperaba esta reacción de mi parte, pero eso solo hizo que mi enojo se acrecentara.

-¿Esto? ¿Qué cosa?

Parecía querer hacerse el tonto conmigo y jugar a no entender nada, pero hoy no venía con humor para jugar. Me acerqué amenazadoramente a su escritorio, teniendo cuidado de no olvidarme de la humana que también estaba ahí.

-Fuiste TÚ, el que re apuntó a MI secretaria!!- tomé una bocanada de aire para controlar mi enojo y no cometer alguna imprudencia.

-Toma, Ángela, ya puedes irte.- dijo estregándole las hojas a la secretaria para que se fuera.- Podría decirse que estoy a cargo de las situaciones humanas, así que solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-Claro que no.- dije reprimiendo un bramido mientras la tal Ángela salía.- Estas intentando alejarla de mí.

-Para nada.

En cuanto escuché el "clik" que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, tomé bruscamente del cuello a Jasper y lo miré con los ojos enrojecidos de ira. No podía pensar con claridad, había muchas razones para matar a Jasper, pero ninguna para hacerlo ahora, salvo mi estado de descontrol. Quería que él entendiera de una vez, lo sujeté fuertemente y solo logré que su expresión se alterara un poco.

-Ella es mía.- dije sin percatarme de mis palabras.- Y odio cuando se meten con mi propiedad

-Me sorprendes, Edward.- me sorprendió la serenidad de su mirada y lo sorprendida que estaba la mía.- Tanto así te interesas por ella?- lo solté y le di la espalda para que no viera mi expresión confundida.- Jamás te habías mostrado tan emocional con un "simple humano". Pensé que era imposible para ti. ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

-Eso es imposible.- respondí inmediatamente con completa seguridad

-¿En serio?- dijo con un leve acento burlón.- Eso fue lo que pensé. Bella no es del tipo de mujer con el que sueles salir. Normalmente lo primero en que te fijas en una mujer es en su físico, después, si es posible usarla para tu beneficio y por último, sus cualidades como mujer.

-Es mucho más cómodo tener a mujeres útiles a tu alrededor. Son más divertidas y no causan problemas.

No me permití el mirarlo de frente hasta que tuviera un criterio que él no pudiera refutar, y por el momento no se me ocurría ninguno.

-Bella no es el tipo de mujer que usa un acara bonita para conseguir lo que quiere, ella no es así. He incluso si ella lo fuera físicamente, jamás sería como las otras. Ella intentó ser la secretaria perfecta para ti. No debiste haberle puesto las manos encima. Despreciamos su coraje, tú y yo.

-¿Coraje?- dije con incredulidad girándome para verlo.

-Ella tiene más coraje que tu y yo juntos. Para poder aguantar su trabajo, para evitar los problemas que te concernían, ella te ofrecía su sangre sabiendo que eras un vampiro. Y ella sabía que solo la estabas usando para tu beneficio.

-No seas estúpido.- dije hastiado

-Entonces ¿Cómo le llamas a ese sentimiento?

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?- dije molesto y confundido.- Eso es imposible. Era bueno en su trabajo, y su sangre era inusual. Solo pensé que sería una lástima perderla.- después me giré para enfrentarlo de cara a cara.- Y no vine aquí por su bien ni por el mío, vine solo por que no apruebo la forma en que tomas tus decisiones.

Solté una pequeña risita lo suficientemente ligera como para que él la escuchara, lo miré por última vez de manera desafiante y pasé a un lado de él para irme.

-Ella me pidió que la salvara de ti. Estaba asustada por permanecer más tiempo contigo.-Fue ahí donde me detuve y me volví a girar para verlo.- Mientras sigas resguardándote en tu orgullo como vampiro, lo único que conseguirás es hacerla sufrir. Tu no estas unido a ella por que su sangre es especial, es por que tienes sentimientos especiales por ella. ¿No es eso lo que hace que su sangre sea así?

Fui frunciendo mi ceño gradualmente conforme Jasper hablaba. Me molestaba mucho que me sermoneara por cosas que yo no entendía, o al menos que me negaba a entender. Agaché mi cabeza y solté un lastimero suspiro.

-Eres un idiota.- salí riéndome después de mirar su cara de resignación. No sabía si lo que él me había dicho era cierto, pero para conversarme de que yo tenía razón, tenía que comprobarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**BELLA POV.**

_Edward ya debe de estar en su oficina_

Unos cuantos días de vacaciones me habían venido muy bien, y fue relajante al principio, pero todo cambió cuando Alice se enteró. No podía quejarme como quería pues ella había sido muy buena conmigo a pesar de que yo le decía que no eran necesarias tantas atenciones y torturas frente al espejo. Por ahora solo estaba recostada sobre mi cama escuchando música y revisando el trabajo que Edward me había pedido que hiciera una semana antes de irme.

-¿Todavía sigues mirando ese archivo?

Alice entró rápidamente a mi habitación y saltó sobre mi colchón haciendo que mi laptop se bamboleara peligrosamente en el orilla. Ella no paraba de reír y de burlarse de mí diciendo que era una obsesionada al trabajo.

-Vamos, Bells. Se supone que te tomaste este descanso para olvidar el trabajo por un tiempo

-Tienes razón.- dije apagando la laptop y saltando junto con ella sobre mi cama.

Parecíamos dos niñas en una pijamada. Saltando sobre la cama, dándonos almohadazos y riéndonos de cualquier tontería, era divertido y una buena forma de distracción. Al final de la guerra caímos rendidas sobre el piso jadeando y riendo como locas, peleándonos otra vez por quien había ganado. Tampoco llegamos a un acuerdo pero ambas coincidimos en hacer una deliciosa cena para terminar el día viendo nuestra serie favorita. Nos levantamos con cuidado y Alice fue a darse una ducha primero, mientras yo me puse a recoger el desastre que terminó siendo mi cuarto. Cuando terminé, me senté sobre el alfeizar de mi ventana y esperé a que Alice saliera de su cuarto. Me concentré en mirar los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo desde el cielo y en mi distracción no me percaté de que un lujoso auto plateado esperaba fuera de mi departamento. No me tomó mucho tiempo identificarlo, podía haberlo reconocido en cualquier parte. No me acordé de cambiarme mi pijama mientras bajaba apresuradamente hasta la calle, cuando salí el frío viento golpeó mi cara mientras él me esperaba junto a su Volvo. Se veía increíblemente guapo con su pelo broncíneo cubierto por copos de nieve y su nívea piel en contraste con su traje negro. Me acerqué lentamente hacia él y sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes me congelaron en mi lugar sin ningún rastro de aliento o sentido. Solo ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado y de lo poco que razonaba cuando estaba con él.

-¿Cómo está tu salud?

-Bien.- me las arreglé para contestarle sin titubeos, recordé en un segundo lo que tenía que aparentar para que él no descubriera mi pacto con Jasper.- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?- con la segunda mirada que me dedicó pude percatarme de las ojeras tan marcadas que sobresalían en sus párpados.- ¿Necesitas sangre?

No supe como sucedió, pero en un fluido movimiento de su brazo, me encarceló contra su pecho sin oportunidad alguna de escapar. Incluso su increíble aroma me aturdía y me desorientada pero aún así me obligué a levantar la mirada para mirarlo. Él también me miraba y ya no pude distinguir si sus ojos era rojos y verdes.

-Si tú te me ofreces tan libremente, entonces ¿por qué demonios intentas alejarte de mí?- me alejó un poco de su pecho y me sostuvo fuertemente de los costados mirándome con ira pero con un brillo de sufrimiento.- Disfrutas mucho cuando bebo tu sangre y piensas que eso es hacer bien tu trabajo. Entonces, ¿por qué quieres tirar todo eso a la basura? ¿Por qué quieres separarte de mí.

A este grado me di cuenta de que me sacudía con algo de brusquedad pero cuando levanté mi rostro para replicarle, sus fríos labios atraparon rápidamente los míos quitándome cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera estar en mi mente. Solo fui capaz de sentir cada contacto que sus deliciosos labios tocaban los mío, la fuerza de su imponente físico y lo mucho que había querido que me besara. Su boca descendió suavemente hasta mi cuello y mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo.

_¡No!_

Un pequeño rincón de mi mente aún permanecía negándose a aceptar lo que pasaba y yo lo escuchaba a pesar de no poder hacer lo que me decía.

_¡Piensa! Solo te está usando…este hombre ¡¡No te quiere!!_

-¡Alto!- dije empujando con todo el poder de mi voluntad el pecho de Edward.- ¡Ésa es la razón por la que no quiero estar cerca de ti!

Él me miró atónito y con un claro gesto de despreció. A Edward no le importaba lo que yo pudiera sentir por él, ni ahora ni nunca. Agaché mi cabeza escondiendo mi rostro tras la cortina de mi propio pelo.

-No te sientas importante.- dijo mordazmente causando un fuerte estrujón en mi pecho.- Eras una secretaria perfecta, tu sangre era especial, pero… ¿de verdad crees que te perseguiré? Si no quieres trabajar para mí, entonces ya no te necesito.

Me frunció el ceño con todo el poder de su mirada y me dio la espalda subiendo rápidamente a su auto sin oportunidad de dejarme decir algo. Arrancó velozmente el Volvo y desapareció por las ahora casi vacías calles de Nueva York, dejándome abandonada y completamente destruida.

**Hola!!**

**¿Todavía hay alguien ahí? ¿Les gustó la recomendación musical? **

**Pues al fin acabé este cap. Me siento muy contenta pues quiero saber que piensan y que les gustaría que pasara. Ah!! Por cierto he recibido muchos RR de personas que les gustaría comunicarse conmigo, bueno como no les puedo responder a cada así que pueden pasar por mi perfil para saber mi dirección (la borraré pasado un tiempo)**

**Si vieron mi dirección en mi perfil háganmelo saber, (suelo ser algo desconfiada)**

**Un besote y nos vemos luego**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**


	14. Change

MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

* * *

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

* * *

**Hola!!!No me asesinen ni nada por el estilo, tengo mis justificaciones pero no puedo darlas por que son de caracter familiar y me da mucha pena decirlas. Además tuve problemas de salud y exámes, de hecho en estos momentos estoy en la escuela, subiendo en lugar de estudiar para química**

**Wow niñas o niños (uno nunca sabe) sé que soy una ingrata por que no actualizo más seguido pero quiero que todos sepan que me tomo el tiempo para leer sus comentarios:**

**Lucero08, Otaku21, Srita. Pattinson**(Jeje, no puedo creer que ahora todo el mundo se esté cambiando el nombre, pero bueno si es pattinson, te lo acepto, jaja)** L0kii **(para mi vergüenza actualizo el 17 de cada mes…pero está a punto de cambiar )**, Karito Cullen Masen **(Eso es todo!! Pues yo soy de Gto. Pero de todos modos estoy contenta de que alguien de México me lea)** romi, basskm, yolabertay, Gabriela Cullen, Poly-Uchiha, adela, sol y luna 0428, Little Hope, LilyMolly, atalvira, carliitha-cullen, tefalemons, Esme Mary Cullen**(te agradezco mucho la preocupación, fueron algunos problemas de salud y familiares los que me impidieron actualizar)**, culdrak, terra2012, yeviandre, scarlett rows, LaAbuela, Hikari Strife 10, Roni96, jkrf123, sereniti84, zay, darkmoonkari, Ericastelo, Nonita** (Maribel!!! Seguramente vas a decir: "Hasta que Diana se aparece" se y me apena tardarme tanto pero no soy tan rápida como me gustaría. En fin, yo también quiero que Jasper y Alice se junten para toooda la eternidad, jaja. Nena espero ver tu comentario en este cap.) **Sol20002005, Amelie 666, Little Miss Dreamy, Alinita28, Rapsody, Inmans, undostresquehoraes, PRISGPE, Crystal Butterfly 92, Feñacullen, Natalia_, BlackCullen, Awen Granger!!!!** (Ami!!!!! Ahh -suspiro- los años ¿verdad? Jaja. Últimamente estoy pensando en hacer o cambiarme a un Team Jasper, jaja es solo que ahhh –otro suspiro- el amor, jaja. Te juro que en esta película de Luna Nueva vi a un Edward más sentimental y metido más en su dolor ¿no Ami? Lloré, jajaja) **Kiyoky, Luz Cullen Chiva, Poison, 9879glumi, Natasha Granger, Bchat64, alnath_taurus, Giselle Rincon Cullen** (Por supuesto que no estoy enojada por tu comentario, al contrario me gusta mucho que me des su opinión. Y por lo de algo deferente en los capitulo, no te preocupes, este no te defraudará) **Anne 08º8, Calend0Eliim, Helena, Mileena, .love, Glambicious **(Fany!! Yo también estaba enferma, jaja. Pero bueno espero que ya te hayas curado Fany, si no voy a tener que mandarte a Jasper por que Edward es un maldito, jaja) **yunayi, Bella masen, Ale89**

**Mayiro-bibiHale!!!**(Mamá!! Oie c k t dejé n shock y todo eso pero prefiero k metas mis cenizas en una cajita, jaja. Bibi, ni creas que voy a dejar que tomes venganza. Por cierto, VIVA ISIS!! Jaja. Te quiero aunque seas una madre desnaturalizada, jaja) **Petalos de Furia** (Team Snow Patrol!!!! Jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, eres de las pocas que me lo han expresado. Espero poder leer un RR tuyo, un besote) **Fran Ktrin Black, adn alterado** (Tu RR me hizo reír, te pareces mucho a una amiga mía con sus divagues. No es que no me gusten las rancheras, es solo que no las soporto por mucho tiempo, jaja) **Little angel Clumsy, Cullen-21-gladys, clarlun, Joslin WeasleyC, chiiocullen, cereza_pop, saranya.x, CrEsPiTaAbArCa, Jess Pattinson** (creo que eres de las personas a las que más le debo un disculpa por el retraso. Tuve problemas y solo espero que me entiendas. Perdón) **maryroxy, arual 811,**

**EdwardKaname, VERONICA PAOLA, Aveal, babymoon Cullen** (no sabes que gustó me da que aún me leas cuando te hago sufrir tanto con la espera. Gracias y perdón) **Nai, AndyPricolodCullen, SaraLuminec, darthmocy, shibby, sagry_the_cullen-black, bellarenesmee alias NATI, kkikkaCullen, celeste-chan (de los lobos yo solo soy Team Seth!! jaja) MaxiPau, Franncisca Cullen, dayaaCullen (**Nena!! Tu RR me alegró el día, no importa que solo me digas hola)** CARMEN MTY **(¿De Monterrey, México? Eso es todo!!, también tengo una amiga llamada Carmen, jaja) **kpatycullen, KarenVane **(Pues, Bienvenida!!! Es un gusto que te haya gustado) **anilla09**(eres muy efusiva. A mí ya me caes bien!!!jaja, me recuerdas mucho a una amiga mía. Espero ver un RR tuyo) **littlevampire91, twilight-princess kuchiki, DanGrint **(No pasa nada si se te había pasado, que bueno que te gustó) **chilidai** (Bienvenida!! Yo también me desvelo leyendo FF) **luigy, sofia, Kty kcrs, **(Bienvenida!! A mi también me gusta el manga aunque solo adapté este por que me pareció que le quedaba)** Doriicullen, Lithium Gaham, sagry_the-cullen-black**(Mil gracias por tu RR)**, eva sanzs diaz, Lola, Novaly Izazaga, AdriBlack, MinaC, Lectora desquiciada, karito CullenMasen, marola, arii, .Cullen, Elizabeth, skyara, SkyC, Claire, norah, Bella Alexandra Cullen, missju, susanapo87, sandrawg, Raquel_cullen, larita_cullen, Angie Shields, Lilith, gaia the sporius, queen of the shadows, lulu, Nixi Evans, liha , SARA_CULLEN, Mary, Katy, Angel, Ivana **(Muchas garcias por seguir el fict, tu correo no me aparece por que FF los borra, un beso)

**Solo espero que me perdonen y me lleguen sus comentarios, aunque sean para reclamarme**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Change**

**BELLA POV**

No me esperaba la sensación tan amarga y triste que me golpeó. Después que el Volvo desapareció de mi vista, esperé a que mi alma regresara a mi cuerpo para poder reaccionar. Me sentí vacía y desorientada, no sabía que pensar o hacer. Creo que aún estaba medio en shock cuando me paré frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Tenía que cambiar mi estado de ánimo antes de entrar, tuve que forzar una cara de cansancio para escapar de un posible interrogatorio. Abrí con cuidado la puerta para que no chirriara, Alice no tenía porque enterarse de que había salido.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice sorprendida corriendo hacia mí y mirando con demasiada atención mi cuello.- ¿Estas bien?

-Claro, solo salí un segundo

Mi habilidad para mentir no iba mejorar en estos momentos por mucho que yo quisiera. Aunque me extrañaba que Alice se alterara tanto solo porque me había ausentado unos minutos y más aún que no dejaba de mirar mi rostro y garganta.

-Creo que mejor me daré un baño

Caminé hacia la puerta del baño pero antes de que pudiera entrar en él, la pequeña mano de Alice. Como no me esperaba eso, me di vuelta para ver lo que quería. Ella estaba parada frente a mí con su otra mano tocando mi cuello y mirándome atentamente cada centímetro de piel. Cuando se separó de mí comprendí por que la preocupación le llenaba la cabeza. Solo se me ocurría un motivo para el cual alguien miraría mi cuello en estos momentos. Me asusté, pero intenté mantener la calma

-¿Qué sabes que no quieres decirme?

Ella ignoró mi pregunta y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Mi celular. Oprimió un par de botones rápidamente y me lo entregó. Tomé con mano temblorosa el aparato, el corazón me latía a mil, pero me obligué a leer las letras que se veían en la pantalla.

_Isabella, estoy cansado de sentirme débil cuando estoy contigo. Tu sangre es una exquisitez para mí. Me cuesta mucho contenerme cuando estoy contigo y la sensación ha empeorado desde que descubrí que tus labios son mi perdición. Sé que he sido un canalla por haberte robado tu primer beso y lo siento mucho._

_Edward Cullen_

Me salté varios latidos de corazón mientras mis ojos volvían a leer cada palabra intentado comprenderlas.

-Te lo envió pocos días después de la noche de Navidad.

Navidad. Suficiente tiempo para haber cambiado de parecer. ¿Cuántas cosas hubieran cambiado de haber leído este mensaje antes? Me di cuenta que independientemente del mensaje, las cosas ya habían cambiado, yo ya lo había dejado y Alice sabía quien era mi jefe. La miré esperando ver sus delicadas facciones, pero solo encontré una pregunta escrita en sus ojos. La de porque me lo había guardado para mi misma. Ya no quería esconderle nada.

-Lo siento.- dije conteniendo las lágrimas.- Él me amenazó con hacerte daño, y yo no podía soportar que fuera mi culpa, eres mi familia y …

Solté un jadeo y no pude contenerme, me desplomé en el sillón y dejé salir las lágrimas, Alice se sentó a mi lado y me tomó fuertemente entre las suyas mientras me daba palabras de aliento.

-De verdad lo ama. Nunca habías llorando tanto por culpa de alguien.

-Sí, eso me han dicho.- contesté limpiándome las comisuras de los ojos.

-Tienes que dejarlo

-Ya lo hice, ya no soy su secretaria. Por eso vino.

-Pero aún trabajas ahí.- Alice tenía una postura pensativa y en sus ojos azules, se veía que maquinaba algo.- Renuncia. Y trabaja conmigo.

Ya me esperaba esa propuesta de ella por lo que me negué a que ella me pagara y además también pagara la renta. Ella estuvo insistiéndome durante una hora pero yo me mantuve firme y me negué rotundamente. Ella pareció aceptar mi "no", lo que me pareció de lo más extraño. Normalmente yo no me salía con la mía.

-Pero tienes que renunciar, solo te hará más daño.- ella estaba realmente preocupada y eso me reconfortaba mucho.

-Lo haré pero antes debo encontrar otro.- no iba a renunciar así como así, sin tener un trabajo antes.- Empezaré a ver desde mañana

-Yo te ayudaré

Nos levantamos más animadas y dispuestas a seguir adelante. Cada una se detuvo en su puerta pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Alice me hizo una pregunta.

-¿Te convertirás en vampiro?

Solté una risa

-Claro que no

****

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan POV** (van para Awen Granger, jaja)

Cuando Alice cerró la puerta, tenía claro que tenía que ayudar a su amiga. Bella había soportado interminables días con Edward para que ella no saliera lastimada, y ella sentía la necesidad de responderle. Se mantuvo despierta hasta tarde pensando en una solución, pero solo se imaginaba una sola que no le gustaba. Aún era muy pronto para pedirle algo a Jasper.

-No importa.- se dijo cuando tomó su teléfono y le marcó

****

**Bella POV**

-¿Crees que Bella esté bien?

-Se supone que le dieron "vacaciones" por motivos de salud, pero aún así se ve muy cansada.

No me gustaban los cuchicheos y tampoco que hablaran de un apersona justo cuando estaban frente a ella, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me molestaba. Desde que había regresado se habían estado diciendo rumores acerca de mí, de TODO lo que hacía, algunos incluso incluían a Edward, lo que solo lo hacía más frustrante. Me había percatado poco a poco de la emociones hacia Edward, pero aún me negaba rotundamente a aceptarlas, podían estar ahí pero no iba a permitir que formaran parte de mi vida tan fácilmente.

-Bella.- una de aquellas mujeres chismosas se me acercó y me miró curiosamente.- el señor Jasper Cullen quiere verte

_¿A mí?_

Bueno, no había de que preocuparme. Al final de cuentas yo no había hecho nada malo, y tampoco creía que nada pudiera pasar.

**-UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS-**

-¿Transferida?

-Supongo que debes saber del edificio "Vicionary"

-Sí, es el edificio secundario.

Jasper sostenía una carpeta gruesa entre sus níveas manos, y al parecer le importaba poco que yo lo conociera o no, por mi parte, estaba impactada. Pensé que después de pedirle a Jasper el favor de cambiarme de puesto, no lo volvería a molestar, pero a más de una semana de eso aún le causaba problemas. De alguna forma me avergonzaba mucho seguir estorbándole con mis insignificantes problemas mientras que él tenía que cerrar asuntos más importantes, pero por otro lado algo me decía que esto también le incumbía por que Edward seguía siendo su hermano.

-Ese es.- confirmó mirándome después de firmar una hoja.- Van a abrir una nueva oficina secretarial y me gustaría que fueras para que les ayudes.

Pronto comprendí que este no era un intercambio momentáneo, el abrir una nueva oficina requería de meses de preparación y trabajo. Lo miré con los ojos expectantes a la pregunta que tenía en mi rostro. Me preocupaba que pudieran cambiarme de puesto, me sentía incapaz de dejar este lugar. La mirada y la postura que Jasper me dedicaba, me hacía darme cuenta de que su decisión era final.

-Te harás cargo de las principiantes, y de las funciones de cada una. Prácticamente te harás cargo de enseñarles como funciona una oficina secretarial.

-¿Me transferirás para ponerme en un puesto tan complicado? –pregunté no muy segura de ser lo suficientemente responsable como para tal puesto

-Eres una excelente empleada.-me sonrió sinceramente y me invitó a sentarme frente a él.- confío totalmente en ti, no hay nadie más que pueda hacer el trabajo mejor que tú.- después de que dijo esto, hizo una ligera pausa en la que su rostro se crispó de preocupación.- y además, ¿no sería mejor si te mantienes lejos del "Unlimitated" por un tiempo?- se me fue la respiración y mi mente reacciono cuando descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de Jasper: Alejarme de Edward.- Tú sabías que Edward era un vampiro, pero aún así seguiste trabajando para él. Incluso fuiste tan lejos como para ofrecerle tu sangre. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? O ¿es acaso que lo hiciste por voluntad propia?- esperó expectante mi respuesta mientras yo salía de mi shock para poder responderle sin delatar las verdaderas razones, de todas formas ya me había dado cuenta de que en ocasiones yo misma era la responsable por no haberle detenido antes de tomar mi sangre. Me obligué a pensar y responder cualquier cosa convincente, pero solo pude responder con mi silencio.- Bueno, de todos modos Edward también está de acuerdo conmigo. Él cree que serías de mucha utilidad en el "Vicionary"

Me desarmó. Pero sobre todo me lastimó sin quererlo. No iba a entrar en conflicto conmigo misma acerca de como me sentía o que debería hacer. Tan solo sentí un respiro de aire cálido dentro de mi, una sensación de indignación y descontento que me hizo pensar seriamente en lo que hacía en este lugar.

Después de que Jasper me dijo que sería transferida, el día se volvió de lo más extraño, Jasper me dio el resto del día libre para recoger mis cosas y prepararme para el día siguiente. Alice no estaba en la tienda y tampoco me contestaba el celular. Era muy extraño que no contestara el teléfono, y más aún cuando era yo quien le hablaba. Tal vez estuviera bañándose o quizás se le hubiera perdido o…

_Edward_

Con ese simple nombre, mi mente trabajó demasiado rápido. Recordé aquella amenaza que me había prohibido alejarme de Edward, las consecuencias que implicarían a Alice si yo desobedecía. No había tiempo para desmallarse, pero sentía que no podía respirar suficiente aire y que no me quedaban muchas fuerzas para seguir de pie. Traté de calmarme y de mantenerme tranquila. Por muy desesperada que pudiera estar, me convencí de que llamar a la policía no era una opción, y tampoco podía pedirle a nadie que me ayudara. Tendría que actual sola. Pero, ¿cómo?

* * *

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**

Hasta hacia poco, a Alice no le preocupaba mucho el volver a encontrarse con Jasper. Pensó que ya no había lugar en su corazón para cualquier sentimiento que fuera dirigido hacia él. Pero en el instante en el que le llamó para pedirle ese favor, su pequeño ser se había llenado completamente de gratitud y amor hacia él. Jasper no tenía por que deberle nada a Alice, pero aún así él se encargó de transferir a Bella solo por aquel favor. Pero incluso cuando se hace un acto desinteresado se siente la necesidad de corresponderlo. Así que la invitación de Jasper de tomar una taza de café, no era gran cosa. Miró la cafetería cruzando la calle, y después su reloj. Eran las 9:27. Aún faltaba una hora para encontrarse y ella ya estaba ahí parada frente a la cafetería como una tonta. Si se regresaba, tardaría media hora en llegar al departamento y si se quedaba, esperaría hasta que llegara Jasper y él pensaría que Alice estaba desesperada por verlo; y aunque era cierto, ella no quería demostrarlo.

Alice miró desconcertada los escaparates y puestos de todo el lugar. Ninguno le llamaba la atención especialmente, pero al final optó por la perfumería frente al café. Así podría ver cuando Jasper llegara y nadie pensaría que era una acosadora o algo parecido. En el momento en el que Alice abrió la puerta de la tienda, una mezcla refrescante de diferentes fragancias la relajó y le permitió ver la cafetería y los perfumes con más tranquilidad. Hubo varios perfumes que le gustaron mucho pero al final escogió un cítrico que la cautivó totalmente. Caminó a la caja muy contenta de poder darse el lujo de comprar un perfume, y mientras lo hacía, pasó frente a la sección de hombres en donde se paró inconscientemente. Se acercó curiosa a la mesita donde se exhibían las muestras y olió cada una de ellas sin llegar a saber por que. Tomó uno de los frascos más sencillos y lo olió detenidamente. Le recordaba tanto a Jasper, era ligero, mentolado e increíblemente agradable, como le gustaría que él lo usara. Miró detenidamente el perfume que ella iba a comprar, y se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente lo iba a comprar pensando en Jasper, en si a él le gustaría. Alice miró nuevamente los dos frascos y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el que iba a comprar para Jasper

-Estoy perdida.- murmuró para ella misma sabiendo que no había escapatoria para lo que sentía.

Después de pagar, miró a los alrededores buscando un auto blanco lujoso, pero solo veía taxis y otro tipo de autos menos ostentosos. Caminó lo más lento que pudo y al entrar en el local, se percató de que iba a ser difícil encontrar una mesa vacía, pero no era raro, aún era temprano. Alcanzó a ver un lugar vacío cerca de las cafeteras no muy lejos de un rincón. Pero justo cuando se quitaba su saco, una de las meseras se le acercó.

-Disculpe, el joven de haya.- dijo apuntando del otro lado de la cafetería cerca de una de las terrazas.- la está esperando.

-¿Cómo?

Aún faltaba media hora. ¿O su reloj estaba mal? No puede ser. Caminó deprisa por entre las mesas y los ajetreados meseros, si tenía media hora de retardo no había forma de que se sintiera cómoda en su presencia. Mientras llegaba a una de las terrazas fue distinguiendo una mata de pelo rubio y un par de ojos que la miraban con un brillo único.

-Perdón. Lo siento tanto, no sabía que mi reloj estaba atrasado.-las palabras salían de a montón de la boca de Alice con demasiado nerviosismo, pero en vez de causar el efecto contrario, solo provocaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper.- pensé que faltaba media hora, y cuando llegué y una de las meseras…

-Tranquila.- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie.

-No puedo estar tranquila estuviste esperando aquí media hora por mi culpa…

-No.- dijo tomándola de la mano.- Si falta media hora. Tu reloj está bien, yo llegué muy temprano. No pude con la ansiedad

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras y se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Era como esa clase de momentos íntimos, en donde las personas y el ruido desaparecían dejando solo la presencia de aquel ser que le daba significado a todo. Jasper no podía imaginarse un día más sin esos ojos azules, no había forma de que pudiera ver otras pupilas que no fueras las de ella. El hecho de tocar su pequeña y delicada mano le hacía ver todo el tiempo que perdió sin estar junto a Alice, incluso esa media hora de adelanto significaba demasiado tiempo para él. Pero eso no debía importar mucho ahora que la tenía con él.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Bueno el plan de actuar sola había sido un completo desastre. Lo único que pude hacer sola fue, a fin de cuentas, llamar a la policía pero ellos dijeron que no podían buscar a nadie hasta que cumpliera 48 horas desaparecida. Tremendas autoridades. Me dediqué unas cuantas horas a caminar cerca de la tienda y del apartamento pero nada pasó. Estuve a punto de llamar a Jasper, cuando vi una figura de cabellera corta girar en una de las esquinas con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

_La mataré_

-Alice.- dije corriendo hacia ella

-¡Hay Bella, hoy a sido el mejor día de mi vida!- dijo tomándome de las manos y girando en círculos mientras bailaba.- Me esperó una hora antes de lo acordado por que quería verme pronto, se ha comportado como todo un caballero, había olvidado lo hermosa que es su sonrisa, la forma en que me mira…y lo mucho que me gustaba estar con él.

-¿Jasper? Dime por favor que hablas de Jasper.- dijo recargándome en la pared, acomodando mis lentes, totalmente mareada mientras que ella aún seguía girando en medio de la calle

-¡Claro! ¿De quien más iba a hablar? Es tan maravilloso, simpático, apuesto, caballeroso. ¡Puedo seguir así todo el día!

No era el momento adecuado para romperle su burbuja. Alice estaba feliz y eso siempre fue primero, no había por que preocuparse por que era evidente de que había estado con Jasper. Mañana iría a trabajar en el "Vicionary" y si las cosas se daban podía contarle las buenas noticias a Alice. Todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, con el tiempo tal vez Alice y Jasper al fin se casarían y yo terminaría con olvidar a Edward. Tal vez incluso mi nuevo jefe fuera apuesto, soltero, caballeroso, joven sin llegar a la inmortalidad y con buen carácter. Pero bueno, eso lo descubriría mañana.

Nuevamente caminaba por un pasillo para conocer a mi nuevo jefe, aún no sabía como se llamaba y mucho menos como era. Y me daba risa la ironía de la situación, nuevamente iba a que me evaluaran para considerarme apta para el puesto. Pero claro, si antes me daba risa la ironía en el pasillo, debí haber esperado unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

-No necesito una secretaria.- respondió mi supuesto _nuevo jefe_ con voz firme y directa.

Bueno, este era como un segundo Edward. Solo que su nombre era Jacob Black.

* * *

**Tan-tan-tan-taaaaan!!!**

**Se que dejarlas en suspenso después de todo lo que los he hecho pasar es muy cruel. Pero les tengo una buena noticia:**

**Prox. Actualización: 25 DE DICIEMBRE!!!!! **

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**

P.S: vayan a ver la peli: "Paranormal Activity" y me dicen como esta


	15. Wine

**MIDNIGHT SECRETARY**

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

* * *

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto** **a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Ericastelo, Sabrina, M.L.F Elektragedia, Javipaz, Nai, Srita. Pattinson, Petalos de Furia, majito volturi, Ale89, jkrf123, Little angel clumsy, kpatycullen, AmmI90, Recuerdame, Yue Karim, Pauletta, sam93, cathya-cullen, sol y luna 0428, karito cullenMasen, kkikka Cullen, Maria, Marola, Andrea, Gehry-Girl, Culle,-21-Gladys, lucero08, Fran Ktrin Black, Nonita, Poison_Ivy.e, serenita84, ferninki, Jos WeasleyC, adela, Gabriella Cullen, yolabertay **(no te preocupes por la presión yo misma me exijo a veces así que lo tuyo no fue nada, es normal que quieras tu cap. A veces me pasa lo mismo con otros FF**), darthmocy, alnath_taurus, yeviandre, Annilet **(Bienvenida!!! Que bueno que te gusto el FF, pero no te me desveles tan tarde, jaja, y eso que yo no dormi el 25, bueno yo no puede decirte nada, jaja) **chiiocullen, .love, bellarenessme alias NATI, Deysi Maria, paky, Tutzy Cullen, Chocolate22, Reipersecutoria, Amelie 666, yunayi, Lunaromina26, Jess Pattinson, may **(jaja, no te preocupes, a veces yo también entiendo más a Edward que a Bella)** Sethaum **(Hola!!! Mira que me encantó tu review, son del tipo que me gusta leer. No me había dado cuenta de que el Edward de mi historia era malo pero no un violador o un desconocido. He leído FF en donde no puedo reconocer a mi Edward por ninguna parte, no critíco ni nada por el estilo, pero no lo había visto así antes. De cualquier forma me da gusto de que vayas a seguir la historia XD. Y por la medicina de su carácter, te aseguro que no le va a faltar. Mil gracias por los comentarios y espero ver tu rr pronto) **AngieShields, **

**!!! **(Mamá!!! Jaja qe paso bibi?? Mira que ahora ando como loca escribiendo para distraerme. A ver cuando nos vemos para ir al cine, tengo ganas de asustarme un poco, jaja. Por cierto…VIVA ISIS!!! Un besote mamá y te veo pronto ) **yyamile, Nixi Evans, Awen Granger!!!! **(Ami bella!!! Seguramente debes pensar que ya no me aparezco por el msn, pero es que me la paso en el Facebook, jaja. Pero no importa, como me encantan tus rr siempre son taaaaaaaannnnnnnn laaaaaaarrgoooos, jaja. Ahora con tu explicación del "Diana-vampiresa-Swan POV" me da tanta risa. No lo había visto así pero tienes razón al rato le voy a poner "espía POV" o algo parecido, jaja cuidate muzo. Ami) **angie Cullen o-shea,** **AdriBlack **(jaja, no te preocupes por la confianza, me recuerdas mucho a una amiga que conocí aquí, era igual de efusiva que tu. Solo conozco un lugar en donde puedes ver el manga, pero está en ingles. La página se llama onemanga, espero que te haya servido de algo) **maryroxy, Prettypurple, angel Cullen, AndyPricolodCullen, LauCullen18, Karin Cullen, laura, ornncullen, Belewyn, sarita-26, melyy_ssa, missju, Shibby, blauhimmelgrausse, Raquel, **(Hola!!! Pues bienvenida, que bueno que te gustó tanto, una duda, quiero saber si ese es tu correo??) **Glambicious!!! **(Fany!!! Jaja no t enojes conmigo es que ahora me la paso mas en el Facebook que en el msn, jaja sabía que te iba a gustar el momento Alice-Jasper. Gracias por el regalo de navidad!!! Debo decir que me deben un par de cabeceras y unos cuantos huesos, jaja. Espero que tu también te hayas pasado una feliz navidad!!! Ahora me toca a mi desearte un feliz año nuevo: y para eso te vamos a mandar la edición limitada de Edward y Jasper con mucha sidra y alcohol, jaja –todo con medida-) **Raquel, lily31, Hotaru_Saturno.**

* * *

**La vez pasada fui una ingrata al no darles su cap. El dia marcado y esta vez me atracé unos cuantos días pero, ¿Recuerdan ese pequeño pueblito olvidado de Dios donde les dije que viven mis abuelitos? Pues resulta que ahí pasé la navidad y apenas hoy en la tarde llegué. Créanme, estaba muy ansiosa por llegar a mi casa y subir el cap. Y sobre todo aún me faltaba el final así que estaba un poco nerviosa. Incluso pensé en que cuando llegara tendría a la guardia esperando en mi jardín, jaja. Bueno espero que la espera no haya sido mucha, un besote y… se me olvida algo?**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO, CULLENS!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Wine**

**BELLA POV**

La oportunidad de decirle a Alice que me transferían, llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero algo que tampoco esperaba era que ella no se sorprendiera o se alegrara por ello. Era como si ella misma lo hubiera arreglado o simplemente como si ya supiera. De todos modos lucía radiante por la noticia, pero aún más por haber hecho las pases con Jasper. Solté un suspiro y me dejé llevar por esa agradable sensación del agua caliente cuando relajaba el cuerpo. Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan despreocupada como ahora, tan relajada y despreocupada. Era casi extraño por que no había muchas veces en las que yo pudiera sentirme así. Y mucho menos cuando trabajaba para Edward.

_Edward_

Suspiró mi voz interna. La callé inmediatamente y me regañé a mi misma por pensar en él, ya no tenía por que recordar su existencia. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y sumergí mi cuerpo y mi rostro en el agua. Mientras poco a poco sentía que los pulmones me ardían, pude ver con claridad el rostro de Edward detrás de mis pupilas cerradas. Esto estaba mal, no tenía por que estar viéndolo. Salí rápidamente de la bañera, me envolví en una toalla y me lavé los dientes mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo. No sé por que esperaba algún cambio en mi rostro, de alguna forma me desanimé por ver las mismas mejillas sonrosadas, los mismos ojos chocolate de siempre, el mismo pelo castaño y los odiosos rasgos aniñados que no desaparecían lo suficientemente rápido, me agaché para enjuagar mi boca y cuando levante mi mirada solo pude ver como unos profundos ojos verdes me devoraban con esa mirada arrebatadora desde el espejo. Trastabillé, di un paso atrás y caí de golpe dándome con el suelo. Miré de nuevo el espejo, asustada por la visión que mi mente se empeñaba en darme, controlé mis latidos y mi mente para que yo misma no empezara a creer que estaba loca. Me puse una franela vieja junto con unos pantalones de franela muy calientitos y me arropé rápidamente debajo de las cobijas para no perder calor. Hoy también hacia mucho frío en la Ciudad de Nueva York y aunque no estaba afuera sufriendo el frío, lo podía decir por la forma en la que mi ventana estaba empañada, no podía ver con claridad pero reconocí la silueta pálida de la luna que alcanzaba a alumbrar parte de mi rostro. Solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos intentando poder dormir. Y por mucho que traté de no imaginarlo o pensar en ello, no pude evitar verlo también en mis sueños.

Igual que las otras mañanas, me levanté para irme a trabajar mientras Alice aún dormía. Me daba risa cada vez que me asomaba a su habitación para despedirme de ella, siempre la encontraba acurrucada abrazando uno de los cojines susurrando el nombre de Jasper de vez en cuando. No sabía muy bien como vestirme para impresionar a mi nuevo jefe, pero me sorprendí a mi misma preocupándome más por la apariencia que por las habilidades. Trabajar con Edward realmente me había cambiado un poco. Me puse el mismo traje de cuando conocí a Edward, esperando que me trajera mejor suerte de la de antes, nada de maquillaje, mis lentes sin aumento y una cola de caballo como peinado, nada complicado. Tomé una tasa de café con pan tostado y salí del edificio ajustando mi abrigo para que no me diera frío. Pronto recordé que el "Vicionary" estaba un poco más lejos que el "Unlimitated" por lo menos unas 6 manzanas más lejos. Miré mi reloj y me convencí de que no me quedaba mucho tiempo como para llegar, tenía que estar ahí temprano para que me presentaran a mi jefe antes de que entrara en la reunión matutina. Detuve un taxi y me subí rápidamente a él, ya sabía que el tráfico en Manhattan no era cualquier cosa así que mejor opté por un loco taxista que podía llevarme en tiempo record. No me salió barato pagarle al conductor de formula 1, pero me quedaron 5 minutos para poder presentarme. Nuevamente uno de los asistentes se ofreció a presentarme con mi jefe y yo gustosa acepté sin saber que esperar. Solo sabía que Emmett, el hermano menor de Jasper y Edward, era el presidente en este edificio, Rosalie era su secretaria. Y por lo que me habían dicho yo iba a ser la secretaria del vicepresidente de este edificio, otra vez.

Pero para mi desgracia el taxista loco no había sido suficiente para que me sobrara el tiempo. Iba de camino a su oficina, junto con uno de los asistentes, cuando al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas choqué de lleno con un torso bastante grande y fuerte. No tuve oportunidad de sujetarme o siquiera de gritar, nuevamente me di de golpe con el suelo.

-Lo siento tanto. Voy a una junta, y no te vi.

Levanté la vista hacia esa voz cálida y masculina, no tenía nada de especial o diferente, solo era…cálida. Y como ya lo había supuesto era un hombre guapo y con tez bronceada, llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una liga en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Pero aún así podía distinguir los prominentes músculos que se escondían detrás de un traje, principalmente los brazos y el torso. Estaba tan sorprendida que no me percaté de que me tendía su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Lo siento tanto señor.- dije tomando su enorme mano entre las mías, su tacto era tan cálido como me lo esperaba. Hice además de seguir caminando pero la voz de mi acompañante me interrumpió.

-Señor Black, esta es Isabella Swan. Ella será su secreta…

-No necesito una secretaria

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, dejando un ambiente tenso bastante incómodo. Yo no supe que decir, pero tampoco me sorprendió mucho.

-Señor, pero…

-Pueden ponerla en otro puesto, pero yo no la necesito. Puedo hacerme cargo de MIS cosas por MI mismo.

El señor Black y mi acompañante se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre mi posición, pero yo ya no los escuchaba. Me mantenía recordando aquellos días en los que trabajaba para cierto vampiro arrogante.

_Louis, llévatela de aquí y tráeme una secretaria con mejor apariencia._

Ya no quería que siguieran menospreciándome por cualquier cosa. Yo tenía la capacidad y quería tener la oportunidad para demostrarlo.

_Tal como la otra vez…Edward._

-Disculpe señor Black.- dije firmemente interrumpiendo la conversación que estaban teniendo.- Pienso que si usted nos deja el trabajo a nosotras, las secretarias, en vez de que ustedes lo hagan; todo sería más rápido y eficiente.- me atreví a mirar al señor Black y sonreí al verlo sorprendido.- Se que es raro dejarle su trabajo a alguien desconocido. Fui transferida aquí para que todo mejorara para todos y eliminar esa extraña sensación. Si no es un problema, me gustaría que me diera una oportunidad en esto.

Este es mi trabajo. Incluso si no estoy con Edward, aún tengo cosas y una vida por delante. Además, si me mantengo ocupada, entonces…

_Es posible que deje de pensar en él._

Había pasado una semana aproximadamente, desde que fui transferida. Jacob era una persona agradable y seria a la vez. No podía compararse con el ángel de Jasper pero tampoco era un ogro como Edward. Él era normal, como cualquier otro vicepresidente, jefe, persona. Pero con todo y su sencillez y compromiso por el trabajo, su sonrisa era la cosa más alentadora que había visto. Era como ver la luz en un día nublado, o por no decirlo muy cursi, el lado positivo de las cosas. También era increíblemente apuesto de una forma peculiar o exótica, fácilmente él podía conseguir pareja; por lo que me sorprendió un poco cuando me dijo que estaba soltero, pero más aún cuando me llamó antes de salir del trabajo.

-Dime Bella.- una de las diferencias de Jacob y Edward era que el primero de ellos si me llamaba por el nombre que me gustaba, nos llevábamos con una familiaridad de amigos cuando no estábamos en público. Era curioso pero a mi me gustaba así.- ¿Tienes planes para cuando salgas del trabajo?

-La verdad no.- me ruboricé un poco, no lo suficiente para que él lo notara pero si para sentirme avergonzada. Eran las dos de la tarde pero aún así faltaban otras dos horas para poder irme a casa.

-En ese caso, acompáñame a una comida hoy. Va a ir gente importante que quiere invertir con nosotros, pero esos lugares no me gustan. Solo va gente estirada y rica.- Jacob volvió a poner esa sonrisa cálida que me gustaba tanto.- por eso si voy a sufrir no lo haré solo.

- Esta bien.- me reí, no me estaba forzando ni nada por el estilo, era libre de escoger, pero esta vez quería ir con él.

Jacob me había dicho que no era necesario que fuera a cambiarme, él mismo me aseguró que no pensaba arreglarse para ir a un lugar en el que no quería estar. Por lo que solo le pedí ayuda a Rosalie para ponerme un poco de maquillaje. Ella a diferencia de mí, vestí un precioso vestido negro de gala que le remarcaba sus perfectas curvas. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un elegante peinado y sus ojos azules se enmarcaban por unas espesas y largas pestañas.

-Vamos Bella, por favor, solo por esta noche. ¿Podrías quitarte esos lentes tan horribles?

Rosalie no dejaba de insistir en que no era necesario usarlo esta vez, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo.

-Dijiste las mismas palabras que Alice.- sonreí, mientras ella hacia su magia sobre mí. Así que aproveché para cambiar de tema.- Vas a ir con Emmett ¿verdad?

-Claro.- ella se ruborizó y sus ojos tomaron una chispa diferente.- creo que… creo que ya encontré a mi media naranja, Bella.

Después de que me dijo eso, me olvidé de distraerla y le presté toda mi atención. Me platicó de lo feliz y completa que se sentía cuando lo miraba o cuando él mismo la abrazaba. Me contó todas las veces en las que él le había dicho que la quería, en las ocasiones en las que se portaba de un modo infantil. En algunos momentos me recordaba un poco a cuando Alice me hablaba de Jasper, en esa alegría con la que ambas hablaban de ellos. Me alegraba mucho por ellas pero, me daba cierta envidia.

No tuve el tiempo suficiente para negociar con Rosalie, pero al final acepté en soltar mi pelo si ella me dejaba los lentes. Ella no estaba del todo contenta pero tampoco yo. Aún era de día más o menos como las 4 de la tarde, y para entonces ya estábamos en la recepción de un hotel, donde se llevaba a cabo la famosísima "comida" que Jacob había llamado sin muchas ganas. Al igual que yo él se había quedado con su traje de a diario, pensé que no se vería bien en medio de tanta gente elegante, pero su sencillez era algo que me gustaba mucho. El salón estaba lleno de gente importante y refinada, los meseros iban y venían frenéticos por todas partes, se escuchaban risas y pláticas, pero yo solo escuchaba ruido. Mucho ruido. Una mano me tocó el hombro y salí de mis pensamientos.

-No sabía que tu pelo era tan bonito

Volvió a sonreírme como tanto me gustaba y en esta ocasión pude distinguir una mirada de apoyo. Le devolví la sonrisa y caminamos entre el mar de gente. Pero conforme íbamos avanzando uno al lado de otro, comencé a sentirme un poco intimidada.

-Señor Black, ¿esta bien el haberme escogido como su acompañante?

-Claro.- como siempre lo hacia cuando le hablaba de usted, se volvió a reír.- como sabes no estoy casado ni tengo novia, así que me pareció que no podía venir solo a este tipo de eventos por mucho que no quisiere venir, por eso te escogí a ti para que me acompañaras. Eres demasiado profesional.- me miró con una disculpa.- después de todo, si necesitábamos secretarias en el edificio.

Iba a agradecerle por lo que dijo, sus palabras me reconfortaban tanto como si fueran las de Alice, pero entonces mi mundo se vino abajo otra vez. Ahí, justo a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros se encontraba un hermosa mujer, vestida con un elegante vestido blanco y justo a un lado de ella…Edward. Se veía tal como aún lo imaginaba en mis sueños, tan guapo y frío, incluso su traje de etiqueta lo hacia ver aún más irreal de lo que ya parecía. Para mi mala suerte, Jacob caminó hacia ellos y yo solo puede seguirlo. En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para que ellos nos vieran, Edward levantó su mirada y posó sus increíbles ojos verdes sobre los mío, sentí como si me paralizara y el tiempo se detuviera, solo podía ver esa impresionante mirada que me quitaba el aliento.

_Edward_

Su piel, su precioso pelo broncíneo, el arrebato de su mirada, el olor de su piel, la fuerza de su imponente físico. Una sola palabra no lo describía por completo, y mi mente lo sabía, incluso mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él. El inevitable sonrojo acudió rápido a mis mejillas y después a toda mi cara y sentí la necesitad de correr la cortina de mi pelo para esconder mi rostro.

-Señor Edward, ¿a que se debe el milagro de su asistencia?

El sonido de la voz de Jacob me trajo a la realidad pero lo fue más su forma tan… despectiva de decir que Edward no solía venir a este tipo de fiestas. Aún así vi como Edward apartaba su mirada de mi a regañadientes, para poder contestarle a Jacob. Quería oír su voz. Ese sonido aterciopelado que lo hacia aún más hermoso e irreal. No lo recordaba como recordaba su rostro, así que esperé expectante a que hablara, pero entonces una delicada figura se paró frente a mí.

-Ah! ¿No eras tú la secretaria de Edward?- La elegante joven se veía igual de hermosa con su vestido blanco y su pelo rubio rodeando su ligera faz. Iba a contestarle pero pareció que los hombres detrás de nosotros habían escuchado su pregunta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas.- dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a nosotras dos.- ¿Estuviste trabajando con Edward, verdad?

-Sí.- dije tímidamente no muy segura de ver a Edward a la cara. Pero de todos modos tendrías que hacerlo tarde o temprano así que mejor aprovecharía la presencia de Jacob.- Espero que haya encontrado un…reemplazo.

Me miró con una expresión entre enojada y decepcionada. Pareciera como si le molestara mi pregunta pero no lo mostraba completamente en su expresión. De cualquier forma tardó más de lo normal en contestarme, pero lo hizo de una forma en la que se me había olvidado que lo haría.

-Claro. No hubo problema.- Mantuvo su postura fría y arrogante.- Discúlpennos.

Tomó a su acompañante y nos dio la espalda para marcharse.

-Tu jefe es un tanto insociable y arrogante ¿verdad?

Asentí. Cuando pensé en distanciarme de él, pensé que de todos modos aún me iba a necesitar, pero claro que fui una tonta. Pero tal vez por eso me dejó en estado de shock. Fui muy tonta, incluso si yo no estoy con él, no es un problema para Edward. Pero incluso si me alejo de él y no lo veo, aún así sigo pensando en él.

**EDWARD POV**

-Últimamente te has vuelto muy vehemente con las mujeres. ¿Será por que la que te interesa, te dejó?

Tonterías. La cabeza de las mujeres estaba llena de cosas absurdas y sin sentido. No había ninguna necesidad de llevar una acompañante, pero recientemente había tenido que alimentarme más de lo normal. Era irritante no poder satisfacerme nunca de sangre, hasta el momento era de las pocas cosas que me hacían sentir tan disgustado, pero ahora no. Esta sensación de traición y amargura no la había experimentado nunca. Pero al ver a Isabella junto a ese hombre, me hacia sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de homicidio hacia él y de tristeza a ella. Pero un vampiro como yo no tenía emociones por nada ni por nadie, mucho menos por una simple mujer humana.

-Claro que no, es absurdo.

-Ah! ¿Así que tu mal carácter si es por culpa de una mujer?- la humana a mi lado se rió y sujetó fuertemente mi brazo. El hecho de que esta tonta humana estuviera burlándose de mi comenzaba a disgustarme mucho, pero intenté contenerme lo más que pude en mi respuesta.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé rechazando las invitaciones de "mi acompañante" a bailar hasta que al final se cansó y se buscó a alguien más. Por mi parte me paré junto a uno de los grandes ventanales lejos de la vista de todos pero con todo el espacio libre para que yo los viera. No veía la hora de irme de este lugar, tomar mi verdadera cena y desaparecer como el verdadero vampiro que era. Lancé una fría mirada a toda la gente que se juntaba alrededor del banquete, no había más que trajes lujosos, olores demasiado perfumados y risas falsas, que hipócritas y egoístas llegaban a ser los humanos, aunque en eso nos parecíamos mucho. De pronto, del mar de gente, pude distinguir una silueta delicada y frágil que me llamó la atención. Una figura que ya conocía pero que en esta ocasión se veía aún más radiante de cuando estaba a mi lado. La vi caminar hacia uno de los meseros para tomar una de las copas que estaban en la bandeja. Y me acerqué para verla mejor.

**BELLA POV**

Me había costado un poco encontrar una copa de vino entre tanta gente, normalmente las encontraba vacías. Así que cuando vi una bandeja repleta de ellas no lo pensé mucho y me avancé sobre una de ellas, pero en el momento en el que mi mano tomaba la copa otra mano más pálida tomaba otra. Levanté mi mirada sorprendida y miré directamente a los ojos a esa persona que con tanta coincidencia había tomado la copa al mismo tiempo que yo. Sinceramente por mucho a que pudiera pasar, no estaba lista para eso. Edward me miraba fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas endurecidos por un sentimiento parecido al desprecio. Recobré el sentido y en vez de avergonzarme y cubrir mi rostro con el pelo, me giré bruscamente dándole la espalda haciendo ademán de caminar. Pero como él era un vampiro orgulloso, no iba a ser yo el que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca.

-Tu nuevo jefe es un inútil si hace que una mujer le lleve su bebida ¿no crees?

-Estoy aquí como su secretaria.- respondí dándome la vuelta y encarándolo con todo el coraje que había descubierto hacia cinco minutos.- El señor Black está en medio de un asunto de negocios así que esto forma parte de mi trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpa.

Me di la vuelta y volví a darle la espalda, realizando una salida dramática que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer. Yo misma quedé maravillada de lo fuerte que podía ser si me lo proponía. Antes, me deprimía y me mortificaba cuando hablaba con Edward, pero ahora me sentía capaz de ignorarlo e incluso de insultarlo, pero por el momento no era tan valiente. Pero eso no me quitó el ánimo ni un poco, regresé junto a Jacob con una radiante sonrisa, a la cual el me preguntó el motivo. Yo solo pude contestarle que era por que me estaba empezando a gustar la fiesta. Y aunque él no se lo creyó, no me preguntó nada más y me dejó seguir con mi buen humor. La sonrisa en mi rostro era casi incontenible, tenía que contarle esto a Alice cuando llegara. Tomé un sorbo de mi copa y solté un ligero suspiro. En ese momento pude escuchar unos pasos fuertes que se dirigían hacia mí, pero pensé que tan solo era alguien que iba de paso, pero entonces sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro.

-Oh! Cuanto lo siento.

Conocía esa voz aterciopelada y ese tono de voz tan arrogante y burlón. No me preocupé en mirar a Edward por que mi atención estaba situada en la horrible mancha de vino que había en el hombro de mi camiseta.

****

**No se lo esperaban verdad?? Jaja pues yo misma dudé en si poner esta parte o no, pero es que era perfecta para rematar en cap.**

**He recibido muchos comentarios sobre como va a ser Jacob y toda la cosa, así que para que no se me confundan vamos a ir aclarando las cosas:**

**Jacob es humano **

**Es completamente opuesto a Edward**

**Es como un empleado más de la empresa solo que Jacob es vicepresidente del "Vicionary" mientras Edward también vicepresidente, pero del "Unlimitated"**

**Bueno si me faltó algo solo díganmelo. Muchas gracias también por los comentariso sobre la película. Creo que me voy a animar a verla…pero con alguien, soy medio miedos, jaja.**

**Próxima actualización: 17 de Enero (si me retraso un poco serán por los exámenes semestrales así que espero que me entiendan)**

**Los quiero mucho a todos!!**

**Diana-Vampiresa-Swan**


	16. Impulse

**MIDNIGHT SECRETARY**

* * *

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

* * *

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

* * *

**Los tan merecidos agradecimientos!!**

**AdriBlack, kkikkaCullen, lucero08, Crystal Butterfly 92, Nonita, karito CullenMasen, alexa, Jess Pattinson, sol y luna 0428, missju, bellarenessme alias NATI, sarita-26, L0kkisita Cullen, paky, jkef123, sereniti84, Sethaum, cathya-cullen, Ale89, kpatycullen**(jaja pues respondiendo a tus preguntas. 1. SÍ, queremos más celos así que tendrá que avanzar más la cosa. Y 2. Aún no estoy segura, lo decidiré mientras valla escribiendo el fict) **Ericastelo, Raquel, Darthmocy, Annilet, Srita. Pattinson, Reipersecutoria, Laura-cullen-Swan, yolabertay, maryroxy, ornncullen, Noemí, lily31, BlackCullen, Awen Granger!!!!! **(Ami Bella!!! No nos abandones, piénsalo bien. No soy quien para decirte pero has lo que más te guste hacer!! Algún día tendría que pasar pero no te retires!! Sigue y se una Twilight Mom, como la mía, jaja) **Karin Cullen, mayiro-bibiHale, chiiocullen, Amelie 666, angel Cullen, Nixi Evans **(Me encantó la parte de la guerra de comida, jaja, no sabes como me reí imaginándomelo) **Angie Cullen O-shea, atalvira, Taurusalth, PRISGPE, Ani-lr2, Glambicious, yunayi, Gabriela Cullen, Priceydah, AndyPricolodCullen, DanGrint, Fran Ktrin Black, saraes, LaAbuela, MelAna93, sagry_the Cullen-black **(Uyy!! Eres un amor, no sabes como me encantó tu rr. Es uno de esos que me hacen sentir que vale la pena el esfuerzo, jaja, creo que ya podemos unirnos para hacer el duo del terror. Un besote!!) **isabella1992, alessandra P.O, Kimberly mbc, , alexa, morita Cullen, Diiana **

**Susana Miguell **(Canarias?? Wow!! Tuve que buscarlo en google por que no sabía donde quedaba, jaja. pero bueno, muchas gracias por el rr, la forma en que te sientes cuando lo lees es casi la misma forma a cuando yo escribo. Jaja muchas me han dicho que también quieren hacer de su secretaria, espero ver un rr tuyo pronto Susana, besos)** Madame Delacourt, anapaula-anilla09, pillis, GrizMoon, Luz Cullen Chiba, Konaa Uchiha **(gracias!!! La verdad me preocupaba un poco que me estuviera desviando de la historia original, pero es un alivio que me lo hayas dicho) **Marola, tanyacullen17, La chica del gorro azul, Tuty-Frul, .masen, LithiumGaham, Victoria, AlLe, sil, celeste-chan, Daniela, Raquel, lo_mascullenswansea, Yulibar, …, akyara, sil, libélula, carola, Sethaum, dany, Hotaru-Saturno, Raquel, angel Cullen, ornncullen, alexa, , ISABELprincess**(Bienvenida!!! Sabes, me gustó mucho tu rr. Me da gusto que seas de las pocas que me entiende y en vez de presionarme me motive, que bueno que te esta gustando la historia) **Shidori, bridacullen, Flikagsr, patri España, liduvina, Marlene, **

**liduvina**(Hola!! Bienvenida a la historia y gracias por dejarme todos esos rr. Así como te tomaste la molestia de dejar uno en cada cap. Te merecías una contestación así pues aquí estoy, jaja XD aunque seas nueva te agradezco que aún así me entiendas y me apoyes en lugar de presionarme. Créeme que es lo que mas me gusta de un rr)** Cecita, rockaroline, lizzy, ale, gaita the spurious, GPF_españa, carlita Cullen, …, mina rox **(gracias por todos esos rr!! Bienvenida y espero verte pronto)** Lynn **(de verdad muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, no hay muchas lectoras como tu y eso lo aprecio. Me quedo sin palabras al saber que la recomendaste, ahora si me pondré a trabajar!!!!)** Tatiana, RenessmeCarli, Dreams Hunter, Andercen Jesse **(Gracias!! Creo que es de los rr más significativos para mí que me han dejado hasta ahora. Lamento que te durmieras tan tarde, pero que bueno que te gustó, bienvenida!!)

**Este cap. Se lo quiero dedicar a una Twilight Mom (como la mía XD) que tuve el placer de conocer. DOROTO!!! Hay muchas mamas como ella que tal vez también leen el fict pero no tengo el placer de conocer. En fin el cap. Es para ella y para todas esas tantas que espero algún día conocer!!!**

****

**Capítulo 16: Impulse**

**BELLA POV**

_¡Idiota!… lo hiso a propósito_

-De verdad cuanto lo siento.- se "disculpó" Edward con voz preocupada, pero yo sabía que no podía haber nada de interés por alguien más en una persona como él.- Si nos disculpan, señor Black.- claramente pude notar la burla en la forma en que llamó a Jacob.- debo llevar a Isabella a que se limpie, fue mi culpa así que yo me encargaré.

No me dio tiempo si quiera de pedirle ayuda a Jacob, me jaló firmemente del brazo y me condujo entre la multitud hasta la salida. Y claro que no quería ir estaba luchando discretamente contra su brazo mientras pasábamos por la multitud, pero en cuanto las puertas de la fiesta se cerraron a nuestras espaldas le hice saber mi desacuerdo aunque el ya lo hubiera sabido.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No puedo creer que hayas echo esto a propósito! ¡Eres de lo peor!

Utilizaba toda mi fuerza para no caminar, sacudía mi brazo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del hotel, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de que intentaba soltarme de su agarre. Su brazo parecía una roca helada y estaba lastimándome. Comencé a entrar en pánico y enfurecerme. Quién sabe a dónde me llevaba este loco egocéntrico, pero de cualquier forma no quería quedarme a descubrirlo. Como mi fuerza no era suficiente tomé una gran bocanada de aire y preparé mi garganta para soltar un grito audible. Y cuando sentí la voz subir por mi garganta una mano helada y pétrea me cubrió la boca apenas permitiéndome respirar.

-Pero que molesta eres.- dijo mirándome de frente sin dejar de tapar mi boca y capturándome con su mirada desesperada.- Algo que no soporto

-¿Cómo dices?- me aproveché un poco, e intenté escapar una vez más pero mis movimientos fueron muy lentos y él volvió a sugetarme firmemente del brazo pero le mostré que la Isabella de antes ya no se dejaba dominar.- No tengo intenciones de seguir a un hombre como tú. Lo que haga o no, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tal vez antes era diferente pero ahora no. Fuiste tú el que dijiste que ya no me necesitaba. Ya no soy tu secretaria.

Sentí un tirón fuerte. No lo suficiente para romperme el brazo pero si lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos por la fuerza. Esperaba un grito, una sacudida, incluso una mirada furibunda pero solo pude sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo frío que me incendiaba por dentro, pero aún así no me atreví a mirar por mis lentes. No sabía como actuar ahora que la valentía se había esfumado, no tenía miedo pero tampoco me atrevía siquiera a mirarlo. Pero aún así, ´me daba cuenta de que mi cuerpo no había olvidado por completo su cercanía; podía sentir como la sangre me subía al rostro y que su frío aliento solo me provocaba sensaciones que había intentado olvidar.

-Incluso si ya no te necesito.- dijo con voz firme pero aterciopelada a mis oídos.- aún eres mía.

Con esas palabras fue suficiente para que abriera mis ojos, era consiente de nuestra cercanía pero no podía evitar sonrojarme después de oír esas palabras. Él me miraba profundamente, casi con una desesperación depresiva, pero aún así de una forma tan cautivante que no me dejó pensar y apenas me permitía sentir. De todos modos no le contesté en ese momento, ni cuándo volvió a tirar de mi brazo para que lo siguiera a una de las tiendas del hotel. Sabía que hacía mal en ilusionarme, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

_Estoy enojada con él...o estoy...estoy_

No me di cuenta de en qué momento las encargadas me habían cambiado la camiseta, ni mucho menos cuando me habían dejado en una habitación. Miré a mi alrededor volviendo en sí y cuando entré a la salita de la habitación me encontré con una escena que ya había visto antes y que de alguna forma ya no me sorprendía. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con los brazos en el respaldo y una mujer sentada en sus piernas desabrochando los botones de su camiseta. Ya no tenía opinión para este tipo de situaciones, no me molesté sin quiera en pensar algo al respecto, solo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos para poder salir como si nunca hubiera entrado. Pero cuando estaba dando los últimos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, el lujoso piso de madera rechinó con la presión de mi tacón. Sabía que tal vez no lo habían escuchado pero aún así no pude evitar girarme para comprobarlo. Para mi desgracia ambos se habían detenido y me miraban con un rastro de enojo, al menos por parte de Edward.

-Emm…yo…gracias por encargarte de mi ropa.- _aunque fue tu culpa.- _perdona por las molestias y prometo que te pronto te regresaré el favor. Además…

-No es necesario.- dijo interrumpiéndome y mirándome con unos ojos helados, perfectamente parecidos a la dureza del jade.- Te dije que eras una molestia así que solo no te me vuelvas a aparecer.

Otro estrujón más sumado a mi colección, no era ni el más doloroso ni el más leve, simplemente lo sentí como uno más que podía recodar durante un tiempo. Evité que me rostro mostrara lo que sentía, no era necesario avergonzarme aún más, me di la vuelta y salí caminando rápidamente por el pasillo de vuelta a la fiesta. Aún era temprano, el sol todavía no se había puesto, pero yo quería que oscureciera pronto para poder intentar dormir y olvidarme por un momento de todo lo que me rodeaba.

**EDWARD POV **

-¿Qué te pone tan nervioso?- me preguntó aquella mujer que me había acompañado a la fiesta. No recordaba su nombre

Aunque Isabella no se hubiera dado cuenta, yo aún me mantuve mirándola cuando salió del cuarto. No sabía por que lo había echo pero aún así esto se había sumado a la liste de cosas inexplicables que había echo; hasta el momento la más desconcertante, hasta el momento, había sido mi irrefrenable impulso cuando le tiré el vino encima. Había sido un momento, un simple segundo en el que no me pude controlar. Fue aquella sonrisa que ella le dedicó a ese desgraciado de Black, lo que me sacó de quicio. De alguna manera me sentí incapaz de ver como ambos se sonreían y se hablaban como amigos o conocidos, la forma en que se veía que nunca había sido conmigo.

-Vaya, ¿por esa mujer?- me había olvidado casi por completo de su existencia en la habitación, pero seguí ignorándola como lo había echo desde hacia rato.- ¡Hey! ¡Edward! ¿Me estas escuchando?

_¿Por que tendría?_

Ella se levantó y se recargo en el alfeizar de la ventana después de ver que yo no le estaba haciendo caso.

**BELLA POV**

Después de regresar a la fiesta, me concentré en permanecer cerca de Jacob. Lo acompañé y le ayude en todo lo que pude para mantenerme ocupada, incluso les robaba el trabajo a los meseros por momentos. Admito que me molestaba lo que pasó, siempre me había molestado, pero era una de las razones por las que había renunciado a ser su secretaria, por que no quería que nada de él me molestara otra vez. Jacob pareció darse cuenta de la situación y se paró muy cerca de mi costado, me miraba con preocupación en esos profundos ojos oscuros.

-Espero poder verlo pronto, señor.- dijo Jacob ayudándome a despedir a todos los invitados

Usaba una sonrisa cordial tan amigable que te hacía sentir en el lugar correcto, en la forma en que podía considerarse como parte de mi pequeña familia. Incluso me daba la impresión de que él y Alice podrían llevarse bien.

-Bueno, ese fue el último.- dijo soltando un suspiro después de que él último auto desapareció de la entrada del hotel.- creo que ya no tenemos más trabajo así que ya te puedes ir.- pude notar un momento de duda pero al final se decidió por decir lo que pensaba.- ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?

No era un ofrecimiento, era una pregunta. No sé por que pero la comparé a una pregunta para salir, como una cita. Pero claro que no era eso.

-Claro, muchas gracias Jacob, solo necesito entrar por mis cosas

Una aliviada sonrisa se abrió por sus labios y asintió mientras me explicaba que él también entraría para dar las instrucciones de la próxima conferencia. Solté un suspiro y me di ánimos a mi misma ahora que Jacob no estaba. Cerré mis ojos y tomé una buena cantidad de aire para llenar mis pulmones y después de contener la respiración unos segundos, la solté de golpe. Y cuando abrí los ojos pude ver un pequeño niño del otro lado de la calle con su madre y una pequeña mochila en su espaldita. Cuando ambos se detuvieron a platicar con otra mujer pude ver como un osito de peluche se salía de su mochila.

-Jacob, enseguida te alcanzo en el estacionamiento.- dije cruzando la calle

-Claro

**EDWARD POV**

Salí de la habitación hecho una furia por el hambre y frustración que me embargaban después del incidente con Isabella. Heidi era la mujer que siempre me había dejado más que satisfecho, era por así decirlo, mi preferida. Pero ahora más que nunca asqueado e insatisfecho por todo. Mi carácter había empeorado cada vez más desde que Isabella se fue, incluso Heidi me era insuficiente. Solté un bufido y caminé a paso rápido hacia la salida. Mientras me colocaba los guantes y los lentes de sol, pude ver al odioso Jacob alejarse de Isabella mientras ella cruzaba la calle. Incluso tuve el desagrado de pasar junto a él, pero ahora ya no me quedaban fuerzas para odiar a alguien. El encuentro con Heidi, más que fortalecerme, me había debilitado; esa sangre ya no me ayudaba. Cuando salí del edificio uno de los ballet-parkin se me acercó con mi ya típica sombrilla mientras esperaba a que mi auto llegara. No tenía ni tiempo, ni fuerza para esperar a nadie, pero no hubo más opción. Al mirar del otro lado de la calle me encontré con una alegre Isabella entregándole un oso de peluche a un niño pequeño. Podía escuchar todo lo que ella le decía sobre cerrar bien su mochila y cuidar sus cosas, incluso pude ver la cara de agradecimiento de la madre a través de mis lentes oscuros. Fue entonces cuando la vi voltear a donde yo estaba. Ella se sonrojo profundamente y en ese momento me di cuanta de que no sería capaz de controlarme si ella llegaba a pasar a un lado mío. Apreté fuertemente mis dientes y contruve lka respiración mientras desviaba la mirada.

Unas milésimas de segundo después escuché un trompicón de tacones sobre el pavimento, me giré rápidamente justo en el momento el él que Isabella caía al suelo. Di un paso involuntario asía ella, pero después me detuve. Si me movía demasiado rápido podía llamar la atención. Incluso si me alejaba del resguardo de la sombrilla, sería peligroso, ya que a ningún humano le brillaba la piel bajo la luz del sol. Pude oler el nauseabundo aroma de Jacob a mis espaldas y supe que, por mucho que no quisiera, él sería el adecuado para ayudarla. Traté de desviar la mirada, pero justamente mis ojos se toparon con un auto que venía demasiado rápido como para frenar a tiempo, el conductor ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino por estar hablando por celular.

-¡Bella!- gritó

Miré a Jacob que a penas estaba por salir del lobby y nuevamente miré a Isabella que no llevaba ni dos segundos sentada en medio de la calle. Mis pensamientos, miradas y discusiones internas habían sido muy rápidas; pero ahora mis acciones también tenían que serlo.

-Idiota.-mascullé. No retuve ni un momento más mis instintos y me lancé por ella sin importarme la velocidad, el sol, ni nada.

**BELLA POV**

Sabía que este era el fin. Casi podía sentir el impacto en mi cuerpo, la dolorosa sensación de mis huesos rompiéndose y de mi cuerpo siendo impulsado en un fuerte golpe, y quizá después de eso, la agradable liberación de mi alma, si es que era demasiado tarde. Estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos a la espera del impacto, cuando una mano con un guante negro se atravesó en el camino del auto. Antes de poder preguntarme que era lo que pasaba, mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire de golpe y un cuerpo duro y frío me obligó a apartarme del camino. Cerré los ojos y dejé la fuerza del empujón me quitara del camino para después recibir el golpe del asfalto, pero nuevamente, tampoco sucedió. Solo escuchaba las voces de algunas personas que se acercaban, y cuando abrí los ojos, un destello cegador me inundó la vista. Parecía un diamante al sol.

****

**Mmmm…hola otra vez?**

**Solo espero que todavía haya alguien ahí. Si es así, muchas gracias por su paciencia y la más sincera de mis disculpas. El principal motivo de mi ausencia fue un problemita que tengo con el lemmon, ya saben, soy principiante. Pero ya lo tengo casi solucionado. Fue por eso por lo que tuve que recortar el cap.**

**Ahora que tal si me dejan un hermoso rr!!??? :)**

**P.S: Venga niñas!!! Pónganse atentas todas y todos los Twilighter….TRAILER DE ECLIPSE!! Puede salir entre el 11 o 12 de Marzo!!! Wa!! Que emoción!! Lo siento, tenía que decírselo a alguien. Incluso ya salió uno pequeñito de 10 seg.!!**


	17. Ecstasis

**MIDNIGHT SECRETARY**

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

****

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre. **

****

**¿Cómo me motivaría a seguir escribiendo si no fuera por ustedes?**

**Buterfly, Doroto!(**Hola otra vez, que bueno que te gustó el cap. La dedicatoria es un pequeño detalle de mi parte) **Ericastelo, kxprii, Nonita, Cunning Angel, yeray, Madame Delacour **(Hey! Ya tení rato que no te "veía" si no creas que se me olvida, ja ano es la primera ves que me mandas un rr) **Candelarias Bells, liduvina, karito cullenMasen, Lynn **(jaja, no! Si se donde está Paraguay, si si me dieron clases de geofía, no estoy tan desubicada como parece. Wa! Pues gracias por movilizar a las chicas que gusto saber que todas so amigas y les gusta la misma historia. Un saludote a "las locas de Paraguay" jaja) **vene Cullen 12, atalvira, VERONICA, Naru, Marola, chiiocullen, .love, lenore, yunayi, Lys Cullen, Bella masen, yolabertay, lucero08, Giselle Rincon Cullen, oly, Mina Rox**(claro! La verdad no soy Beta y nada por el estilo, pero si quieres puedo darte mi opinión solo dime como se llama)** Gabriela Cullen, paky, aZZZA, maite, NVM, , Brujitaoenigma, kkikka Cullen **(Wa! Gracias por el apoyo, en serio es bueno saberlo) **87, twifanMarie, Susana p, **

**Susana Minguell **(T.T Susana! Wa! Gracias por la invitación la verdad es que me encantaría ir hasta allá y conocerte pero tal vez uno de estos días, jaja. Me ha encantado tu rr, con solo escribirme uno pequeño me has hecho feliz pero lo que me puso en la cima fue que me agregaras a tu página de FF, no se como agradecértelo. Por cierto yo soy del tipo de persona que solo lee lemmons así seguramente tu perfil y el mío deben tener los mismos ficts jaja. Sería fantástico si me pudieras ayudar con los lemmons que faltan por que me costó mucho hacer éste. Bueno un saludote y gracias por todo) **Dreams Hunter, anyygarcia, sereniti84, jkrf123, , Sarin1227, saraes, Salicita, La chica del Gorro Azul, darkmoonkari, cathya-cullen, kpatycullen, Jos WeasleyC, darthmocy, lo_mascullenswansea, Lizitha, love16, Del Valle, maryroxy, Yue Karim, rainbow raw, , Luz Cullen Chiba, Maku Snape Rickman, JAZBLEIDY, eemiliaaCullen, Amelie 666, missju, yaritziita9, luigy, ISABELprincess, LaAbuela, PRISGPE, , Poison_Ivy.e, rossieross, Jag400, Fran Katrin Black, Velourya, jovipattinson, GrizMoon, AndyPricolodCullen **(Uff! Que bueno que no fui la única que se decepcionó un poco con el tráiler. La verdad yo me esperaba algo más cardiaco pero bueno a lo mejor los otros dos si me sacan un grito, jaja) **Viry's, aizen63, Lilu the Little witch, zyra_azazel, Daniela, Vima Black **(Bienvenida! Que bueno que te gustó espero ver un rr tuyo pronto) **LiLi0024, Carmen mty, ana belen martinez amaro, Dreams Hunter **(hola, jaja. No, no soy de Chile. Soy orgullosamente MEXICANA! Jaja pero no te preocupes, no pase nada. Me halaga mucho que consideres la historia de las mejores que has leído, un besote) **Javipaz, alnath_taurua, Silvana, ISABEL, Sandra, sol y luna 0428, GPF_ESPAÑA, Yaneth, L0kiicita Cullen, Makiita, Diana :], Little angel clumsy, Dan Grint, VAMP-ever, andrealapirada, nandir77, RenessmeCarli, mayiro-bibiHale, Gehry-Girl, mars, Raquel eimy66, yaya23, Joyce, Molly, roxymar Nazareth, lizitablackswan, Karla222, Charly Kaulitz 64, anonimoo, lexa0619, alice mNm, Nela, csi, Lakentsb, lenore, Cecita, Nur, sagry_the-cullen-black**(Hola! De verdad que estoy confundida. No te lo tomes a mal, me gusta que la gente confie en mí, pero no creo que sea bueno que le cuentes tus cosas a cualquier persona. Espero no haberte ofendido)**, miadharu28, DeMorcef**

**Sagry_the-cullen-black** (Ok ¿Cómo decirlo? La verdad no te conozco y no creo que debas pedirle consejos a personas desconociedas. No quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que sepas que no soy la adecuada para darte un consejo. Si quieres puedes deshaogarte escribiendo lo que sientes o contándoselo a tu amiga. Por mi parte, solo escribo cuando mi mente y mis emociones me lo dictan. Por lo demás espero que todo se haya resuelto, mucha suerte) **yuky16, Joyce, Pacitarlr, gloria, Paula** (No te preocupes. Aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo de escribir en español y para mi es un placer que leas esta historia aunque seas de ¿Brasil? ¿Portugal? En fin gracias por dejar un comentario si entendí, no es tan diferente del español) **laubellacuellen94, anónima, nafcullen** (Muchas gracias! La verdad eso de los summarys no se me da muy bien pero lo que importa es que la historia te encantó, tal vez así puedas encontrar más ficts con mañ summary pero que al final son unas joyas…así me ha pasado XD un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo) **loly, Raquel,eimy66, ANONIMO **(Pues para mi vergüenza actualizo cada que puedo pero no suelo ausentarme tanto, en esta ocasión fue por que tuve problemas con el lemmon pero normalmente actualizo el 17 de cada mez 0/0)** Maggice, GPF-ESPAÑA, **

**lo_mascullenswansea **(Claro que puedes llamarme amiga! Aquí todas nos conocemos aunque sea solo por nuestras historias, es más me agrada. Sabes, sería genial si algún día pudiera publicar un libro, es mi sueño pero aún hay tiempo. Si algún día llegamos a ser escritoras me encantaría conocerte, compartir ideas y todo eso, sería fabuloso. Mil gracias por ser tan paciente y ser fiel a la historia aunque me tarde un poco) **Esme Mary Cullen, PaoCullenPattinson, malu LIbelula, Glambicion! **(Hola guapa! Kmo estas? Ya te extrañaba un montón. ¿Como crees que voy a querer matarte? Yo también extraño platicar contigo por msn pero el facebook me tiene atrapada así que ya casi no lo uso. En fin, espero ver un comentario tuyo en este cap.) **Cid Bellamy, Nana Masen, gpgallego, Shidori, Karla222, Kaataa, beakis, Tatianitap, Nela, mariluiq, Shidori, Ally Masen Cullen, Dana, , Ali **(Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un RR en cada cap. Espero que sigas al pendiente del fict) **Miner Vega MAsen, babymoon Cullen **(Hola linda! Ya te extrañaba, me da un gusto enorme que aún no me hayas abandonado)**, Liebende Lesung, CullenKika16, Cintiaelmer, Zaxhiri16, Mariana Acosta, mamima **(Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos de verdad que lo aprecio mucho, espero que te haya gustado la historia) **luigy, lokaxtv, Rocio, Nela Cullen, Lola **(Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad se me hace muy lindo pero no estoy tan pequeña jaja tengo 15, bueno tal vez si XD) **roscidius Cullen, Dannii Cullen8 y Polita** (La verdad no le temo a Jane es solo que no me gusta su visita XD un saludo)

**Se que es el colmo pero necesito hacer las debidas disculpas a todas las chavas que se pasaban por el Fict a diario para ver si ya había actualizado.**

**PERDÓN! No saben lo mal que me siento cuando entro a los RR y veo comentarios preguntando por el siguiente cap. Han pasado muchas cosas y no pienso soltarles el rollo de mi vida, así que solo espero que me tengan paciencia, soy pequeña y principiante en esto, me cuesta más que a la mayoría de ustedes.**

**Antes de que lean el cap. Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

**1.- Chavas, créanme que sé perfectamente que escribir no es fácil. Pero les puedo jurar que yo no puedo dar consejos sobre eso. Lo digo por que ya ha habido varias chicas que me preguntan por ser su Beta o por un simple consejo. Créanme, no soy buena en eso, me da mucha apena pero es la verdad.**

**2. ****Repito que no voy a abandonar el Fict!**

**3. Y por si alguien quiere saber uno de los tantos motivos de mi ausencia. Diré que se esperen mi próximo fict! Ya tengo los primeros 3 cap. Así que tal vez lo suba un poco antes del final de Midnight, aún no lo sé.**

**Ahora si, A LEER!**

****

**Capítulo 17: ECSTASIS**

**BELLA POV**

Se me hacía difícil ver con esa luz cegadora dándome de lleno en el rostro. Sentía que estaba arriba de algo duro, pero no entendía por que brillaba tanto. Cuando moví uno de mis brazos pude escuchar un quejido de dolor, parecido a una réplica en respuesta mi movimiento. Y después la imagen de los momentos anteriores me atropelló como lo pudo haber echo el auto. Edward, auto, yo , calle, golpe. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Era por eso que veía esa cegadora luz? Pero, si en verdad estaba muerta ¿por que no me podía mover?

-¿Por qué lo hice?- escuché a alguien murmurar casi imperceptiblemente.

Tal vez me costó un poco más del tiempo necesario en reconocer esa voz, pero cuando al fin lo hice no pude más que levantarme y romper su férreo abrazo sobre mi cintura.

-Oh Dios mío.- murmuré yo también mientras lo veía tumbado sobre la calle con una mano sobre sus ojos. Yo estaba sobre, no a ahorcadas o atravesada estaba acostada de tal forma que era evidente que era una posición que él había echo para que no me golpeará en el piso.-¿Edward?

-Por eso te dije que ya no te me aparecieras nunca.- su voz era pastosa y se notaba que estaba sufriendo.- Cuando tu estás ahí, yo solo…

-¡Edward!

_La luz del sol no me afecta, solo hace que mi piel brille. _

No supe que hacer. No me venía nada a la cabeza. Podía escuchar los pasos de algunas personas acercándose, y recocí también la voz de Jacob y de Louis mientras corrían hacia donde estábamos. Miré el rostro de Edward. Aquella soberbia enmarcada en un hermoso rostro había desaparecido. Solo podía ver a un hombre adolorido tratando de cubrirse sin éxito. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y ella aún no entendía por que Edward no se levantaba, al fin de cuentas por lo que ella recordaba solo le brillaba la piel si se exponía al sol.

_Aún así si no he bebido suficiente sangre y salgo a la luz del sol, es posible que me afecte._

Nuevamente esas palabras me golpearon con la fuerza de un auto. Le hacia daño. El sol lo lastimaba. No me paré a pensar ni un segundo más, tomé su rostro y lo cubrí ocultándolo en mi pecho como alguna vez lo había echo con Esme. Tuve cuidado de no ahogarlo y me alegré mucho al darme cuenta de que aún tenía puestos sus guantes.

-¡Señor Cullen!

-¡Oh, Gracias a Dios!

-¡Bella!

Finalmente Jacob, Louis y otros trabajadores del hotel llegaron a adonde Edward y yo estábamos. Pude sentir la respiración jadeante de Edward sobre mi cuello, como si tan solo respirar le causara un gran esfuerzo. Después de enfocar a Jacob en mi campo visual, pude identificar a Louis que había rebasado a Jacob para llegar junto a mí primero.

-Bella, ven, ayúdame con él.

Casi inmediatamente una limusina se detuvo a un lado nuestro y Louis abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera seguir cubriendo a Edward mientras éste subía dentro del ostentoso auto. En el instante en entró, su cuerpo prácticamente colapsó sobre la fina tapicería de cuero de los asientos. Se veía cansado, nunca lo había visto tan exhausto. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba tratando de encontrar aire. Su piel se veía incluso más pálida, era imposible, pero así era.

_Necesita sangre_

Lo sabía desde que lo vi tumbado en el piso tratando de protegerse del sol con su brazo. Y así como me había dado cuenta, también sabía que mi sangre podía ayudarle. No debería, se supone que lo odiaba y que debería alegrarme que estuviera sufriendo, pero no era así. En su lugar sentía una necesidad mortificante de ayudarlo, casi impotente.

-Louis, voy con ustedes

-¡No!- dijo empujándome ligeramente fuera del auto.- aléjate.

Su mirada era carmín y oscura. Su ceño se fruncía con el esfuerzo que le provocaba hablar, además de su evidente rechazo hacia mí. Y la angustia mesclada con el enojo y el cansancio terminaron por alejarme de él.

-Ya no eres mi secretaria.

Louis cerró la puerta al tiempo en que alcanzaba a ver como sujetaba la garganta con firmeza, como tratando de mitigar algún dolor. Me quedé parada, mirando mis lentes que Edward me había regalado totalmente destruidos y con la mente en blanco mientras la limusina desaparecía en una esquina. Ya no podía darle mi sangre, o ayudarlo siquiera, él no me lo permitiría.

-Bella.- dijo Jacob acercándose a mí claramente preocupado.

_No puedo hacer nada por él_

Con ese pensamiento una solitaria lágrima impotente se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-Gracias por trabajar hasta tarde hoy, Bella.

Jacob había tenido la amabilidad de traerme a mi departamento a pesar de que ya era tarde. Pero era algo que ya me veía venir después del incidente con el auto. Después de eso, se pasó todo el día llenándome de atenciones y frecuentes "¿Cómo te sientes? y ¿Estas bien?"

-Bella ¿De verdad te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntarme después de encender el motor de su auto. No había ni una sola chispa de falsa preocupación en sus ojos oscuros.

-De verdad, Jacob, estoy bien.- respondí regalándole una sonrisa que fuera convincente.

- Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.- me pareció notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no podía estar segura ya que su tez morena no me ayudaba mucho.- Entonces… buenas noches.

-Adiós, y gracias por todo

Seguí manteniendo mi sonrisa hasta que desapareció entre el mar de autos que se formaban por el trafico, pero después de que lo perdí de vista mi sonrisa calló hasta desaparecer. Sujeté fuertemente el aza de mi bolso conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas, no podía llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Bella.- dijo una voz a mis espaladas. Me di vuelta y justo en la entrada del edificio de apartamentos me esperaba Louis.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Digo…¿Cómo está Edward?

No debí sonar tan desesperada por saber, pero no podía evitar está sensación de preocupación que aún me embargaba desde que Edward se negó a que lo ayudara.

-Mmm… como era de tarde, la luz del sol no era tan fuerte así que no está tan mal.- no me pasó desapercibido ese "tan mal" por lo que no pude evitar preocuparme un poco más. Él lo notó y dejó de evadir el tema soltando un suspiro.- La verdad, Bella, es que se está curando demasiado lento, está muy débil.

-¿Qué no ha bebido sangre?- no me preocupaba decirlo directamente, ya desde hacia tiempo me había dado cuenta de que Louis también sabía el secreto de Edward.

-Es un poco más complicado.-se rascó distraídamente la cabeza como pensando si sería correcto decirme lo que sabía.- Desde que dejaste de ser su secretaria, Edward no se ha estado alimentando bien. Nunca había llamado a tantas mujeres como ahora, pero incluso aunque las llame siempre termina dejándolas ir apenas probando su sangre lo suficiente para estar bien, pero no es suficiente para que él este "sano".- hizo una pausa para mirarme. Yo le devolví la mirada para incitarle a que continuara.- Hay veces en que lo escucho mascullas cosas diciendo, que si no es tu sangre nunca se sentirá saciado. Pero yo pienso que es otra cosa, él nunca había echo este tipo de cosas, está sufriendo sin ti.

El corazón me dio un brinco en el pecho y un pequeño rubor coloreo mis mejillas. Aún no procesaba todo lo que Louis me estaba diciendo.

-Ayúdalo, Bella. Se que te hizo mucho daño, siempre le hace eso a las personas, pero él no es malo. Él no me mandó a decirte todo esto, es más, me mataría si se entera que vine a hablar contigo de él. Necesita tu sangre, Bella. Yo te llevaré si decides ayudarlo.

Aparté la vista de Louis avergonzada. Mi mano voló hasta mi pecho sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón. Edward necesita mi sangre.

_Dios, me estoy poniendo muy feliz por una cosa tan pequeña. Pero…_

Me asusta. Desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por Edward sabía que si volvía a caer en sus manos, me sería imposible y doloroso alejarme de él. Pero si él me dejaba sería como volver a abrir la herida que me estaba costando cerrar.

-Esto es para ti, Bella.- Louis atrajo mi atención metiendo su mano en su saco y sacando un estuche de lentes y entregándomelo.- Edward los ordenó para ti en la misma tienda donde te compró los otros.

Yo miraba perpleja los horribles lentes que tenía que usar para lucir profesional, los mismos lentes que Edward tanto odiaba. Él entendía mis sentimientos bastante bien, nunca lo demuestra pero la forma en la que me mira a veces y las cosas que siempre hace sin que me de cuenta lo dicen todo. Y es que ahora lo entiendo.

_Es demasiado tarde._

Distanciarme de él era imposible, siempre lo fue. Sin que me diera cuenta le había dado algo más que mi sangre. Tomé el estuche de lentes contra mi pecho y levanté la mirada para sonreír abierta y verdaderamente, feliz de poder entender las cosas.

-Louis, llévame por favor.- lo miré con una gran sonrisa sintiéndome liberada, y completamente segura de lo que hacía.- Llévame con Edward.

****

Hacia poco que Bella había llamado para decir que llegaría tarde, se preocupó un poco pero lo dejó pasar. Tampoco era como si fuera su mamá, tan solo era su mejor amiga y su confidente. Si Bella no quería decir algo, no la presionaría. Además hoy Alice quería estar sola. También para ella había sido difícil olvidar a Jasper, sin darse cuenta había echo espacio en su día para sentarse en el sillón observando el cielo hasta que anochecía. Esos pocos momentos que tenía de reflexión le gustaba hacerlos a solas así que era bueno que Bella no estuviera para que no se preocupara por ella. Esa noche estaba nevando. Eran de las últimas nevadas que se verían antes de que comenzara la primavera así que Alice tomó un poco de chocolate caliente, una manta y se sentó en el sofá a observar como caía por la ventana.

Miraba cada copo que pasaba frente al cristal, sin pensar en nada especialmente que no fuera el rostro de Jasper. Daba ligeros sorbitos al chocolate y después volvía a su tarea de mirar fijamente la ventana. Solo observaba, cada minuto que pasaba la nieve se le hacía cada vez más hermosa, pero no lo suficiente para poder distraerla de la imagen mental de Jasper. Pero aún así era hermosa. De repente el teléfono a un lado de ella empezó a sonar, no apartó la mirada de la ventana, simplemente contestó sin saber quien podía estar llamándola de noche. Tal vez era Bella.

-Alice

La manta se le calló de los hombros y el teléfono también. Le daba vergüenza y temor hablar con él, pero lo ansiaba tanto. Dejó la taza de chocolate en la mesita y recogió el teléfono del piso.

-¿Hola?

-No cuelgues, por lo que más quieras no cuelgues, ¿si?

-Que sucede Jasper.- no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al pronunciar su nombre.

-Nada. Es solo que…quería saber como estabas. No he sabido nada de ti desde que nos encontramos en el café

Jasper no estaba mucho mejor que Alice, también él sentía unas ganas de tenerla frente a él y contemplarla durante horas, pero apenas podía permanecer tranquilo mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono.

-Estoy bien, solo miro la nieve.

-Eso es bueno.- Jasper giró su silla de oficina y miró los copos que caían y se juntaban en la calle.- Y…¿en que piensas?

Alice sujetó fuertemente la manta y soltó una suave risita por el teléfono, sonrojada.

-Es secreto

****

**BELLA POV**

Tenía una especie de Deja vu cuando Louis me dejó frente al edificio donde vivía Edward. Otra vez era de noche, otra vez Louis me dejaba en la entrada sola, entraba por esos largos y lujoso pasillos decorados con cuadros y floreros. Y por último me paraba frente a la puerta que decía "Sr. Cullen", y entraba. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda pero traté de ocultarlo, pero debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada.

-Estas son las llaves del Pent-house del señor Edward.- me extendió unas llaves gruesas y modernas.- Recuerda que él no debe saber que yo te traje aquí.

-Pero si tu me das las llaves lo sabrá.- supuse que se daría cuenta de lo obvio pero al parecer no.

-Él esta tan cansado que no creo que recuerde haber cerrado la puerta con llave, te las doy por si acaso.

Tomé las llaves y las sujete fuertemente para evitar que desaparecieran. Me quedé observando el enorme edificio por un tiempo. Yo sabía y había aceptado que me había enamorado incluso estaba dispuesta a regresar a su lado pero…

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

- Es solo que, Edward me había dicho que ya no me necesitaba.- bajé un poco la vista.- Incluso si necesita mi sangre…me pregunto si me aceptará de nuevo como su secretaria.

-Su orgullo como vampiro es muy grande.-dijo muy tranquilo y totalmente seguro de lo que decía.- tal vez no admita que te necesita. De todos modos, tu sangre es la única que lo ayudará, ha estado intentado beber sangre de otras mujeres pero se le ha echo imposible.- al ver mi cara de duda añadió rápidamente.- Además, él estaba cansado y débil, y aún así saltó a la luz del sol para salvarte. Creo que eso muestra lo mucho que le importas aunque no lo diga.

Tenía toda la razón, y ya lo sabía, pero me hizo falta ese empujón que me dio Louis. Miré el estuche de los lentes y con un suspiro me los puse. Tal y como él sabía, no tenían aumento así que podía ver perfectamente, se había acordado de todo. Me despedí de Louis y recorrí el ostentoso camino que ya había recordado en mi mente. Quizá me demoré un poco en los pasillos, pero no lo pude evitar, quería y al mismo tiempo no quería llegar.

_Ha pasado con un mes desde que dejé de ser su secretaria_

Era cierto, que sucedía si él volvía a rechazarme como lo había echo hoy. No importaba eso lo decidiría ya estando ahí. Seguí caminando por lo pasillos apenas encontrándome con alguna mucama, mis pasos se perdían en un inquietante eco y mi corazón poco a poco iba acelerándose. Me detuve frente a una grande puerta de madera tallada, con un aplaca grabada que decía "Edward Cullen". ¿Cómo olvidar esa placa y su nombre? Sabía que si tocaba la puerta él no me abriría, por lo que controlé mis temblores y giré el picaporte esperando que estuviera abierto. Para mi alivio y desconcierto, pude entrar sin ningún problema. Las luces estaban apagadas pero aún así podía ver gracias a la luz que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales de los edificios y la ciudad. Me acerqué a la pared de cristal y me quedé contemplando lo pequeño que se veía todo desde donde estaba.

_No pensé que volvería a venir._

Era cierto, dado que la última vez la experiencia había sido espantosa. Giré mi cabeza, y justamente pegado a la pared de cristal, se encontraba el enorme sillón en donde había visto a Edward aquella noche. Todas las luces estaban apagadas así que estaba empezando a creer que tal vez no estaba en casa, por que si él estaba ahí seguramente ya se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia. Aparté mi vista del sillón de cuero y unos papeles sobre la mesa me llamaron la atención. Me atreví a hojearlos para ver de que se trataban, no era más que trabajo.

_En lugar de tener una secretaria, prefirió hacer el trabajo él mismo._

Deje las hojas donde estaban y miré ese pasillo que terminaba en una puerta de madera doble. No tenía que sentir duda puesto que ya había tomado la decisión de permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que me fuera posible, así que solo caminé a esa puerta con la esperanza de poder verlo. Al tocar la manija de una de las puertas, me prometí no arrepentirme de nada una vez dentro. Al empujarla, la puerta hizo un leve crujido que me paralizó pero le presté poca atención a eso dado que ahora me concentraba en otra cosa. Esta habitación era casi igual de grande que la sala, una de las paredes también era de cristal y era increíblemente lujosa. Me sorprendió que fuera la única habitación iluminada, las lámparas solo emitían la luz necesaria para poder ver, se parecía mucho a la luz de una vela. Miré la inmensa cama en el medio de la habitación, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

_Edward_

Su nombre vino a mi mente automáticamente. Estaba recostado boca arriba con el brazo sobre su frente, con los botones de su camiseta abiertos hasta la mitad. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se veía demasiado pálido. Él no había estado bien alimentado desde que me fui, pero aún así caminé hasta el borde de la cama y me arrodillé a su lado. Él no había abierto sus ojos y seguía inmóvil como una estatua de mármol, sin darme cuenta me quedé viendo su expresión de cansancio y mi mente vago a pesar de que me prometí no tener más dudas en ese cuarto. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer si se despertaba? Él había trabajado todo el tiempo que yo no estuve, nunca lo había visto trabajar, siempre se la pasaba holgazaneando y haciendo otro tipo de cosas, pero nunca trabajo. Además de eso nunca se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo, y aún así se había lanzado a salvarme. Estaba confundida. No debería estarlo las cosas eran bastante obvias pero aún así no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué pasaba si él no me aceptaba como su secretaria? Es más, ¿Podía yo aceptar a un vampiro en mi vida? Ambas preguntas me seguían torturando pero yo sabía que se debía al hecho de que yo aún lo quería mucho y quería estar con él. Edward emitió una suave queja, como si algo le doliera, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos. No lo quería ver así y sentirme tan inútil. Incluso si él seduce a otras mujeres, no comparte mis sentimientos y lo único que hace es lastimarme, quiero estar con él. Una sensación abrazadora me inundó el pecho y me obligué a estirar mi mano para tocar su rostro y desaparecer esa arruga que marcaba su frente cuando fruncía el ceño. Quería tocarlo y saber que él era verdad y no un mito. La vista comenzó a nublarse a través de los lentes y me obligué a contener mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces?- repentinamente una mano nívea y férrea atrapó la mía antes de que pudiera moverla un centímetro más.

Edward me miraba aún acostado en la cama. No. No me miraba, me hipnotizaba con el poder de sus ojos. Esas hermosas esmeraldas que ahora estaban apagadas y cansadas. Nos sabía que decir, sentía que su glaciar toque me quemaba la piel y mi mente se quedaba en blanco. Tuve que recurrir a la actitud profesional.

-Escuché que no te habías alimentado adecuadamente así que vine a…

-Fue Louis ¿no?- su voz sonaba pastosa y ronca, nada que ver con la suave melodía que solía ser su voz para mis oídos. Se apoyó en uno de los codos y se sentó en la orilla del colchón. Me levanté intentando mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros. Se pasó la mano por su desordenado pelo cobrizó y alzó su mirada para decirme fieramente.- Ve a casa. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Me inundé de valor y recordé lo mucho que lo quería.

-Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, necesitas mi sangre.

-No te sientas tan importante.- su expresión era impasible.

-Es la verdad.- desvió la vista y la posó en el enorme televisor de plasma frente a la cama.- Retiro lo que dije, acerca de que ya no te podía dar mi sangre, lo siento. No sabía que la necesitaras tanto y…

-¿Quién esta hablando?- interrumpió destilando ácido en cada una de sus palabras.- ¿Tu sentido del deber o de responsabilidad?- Volteó su rostro hacia mí y sus ojos eran fríos mientras que fruncía el ceño hasta casi juntar sus cejas.- Ya no eres mi secretaria. Así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Me congelé. Lo sabía, ya sabía que de alguna forma me contestaría de esa manera. Y para colmo se volvió a acostar como esperando a que yo me fuera. No me sorprendió tanto dado que ya tenía tiempo pensando en lo que me diría, pero lo que no me esperé fue esta ráfaga de coraje e indignación que me llenó las venas. Estaba decidida, él ya no podía herirme con sus palabras. Le di la espalda bruscamente y busqué algo en la habitación que me ayudara con mi cometido. Un frutero en una mesa me levantó los ánimos, me acerqué a él y tomé el cuchillo que habían utilizado para pelar una de las manzanas. Miré a Edward directo a los ojos, él estaba expectante y con una chispa de curiosidad en su expresión, sonreí al verlo tan atento a mis acciones. Y para mi mayor agrado tuve la satisfacción de verlo preocupado y sorprendido cuando apreté la hoja del cuchillo en mi muñeca y la deslicé por mi piel. La sangre brotó instantáneamente salpicando un poco mi cuello y manchando mi ropa. Se me revolvió el estómago y un sudor frío me recorrió la nuca. Traté de mantenerme consiente en intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos. No podía darme el lujo de desmayarme ahora por muy fuerte que el olor a óxido y sal fuera. Aunque tal vez también se debía a que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre muy rápido.

**_-AQUÍ TERMINABA EL CAP. PERO COMO ME TARDÉ MUCHO DECIDÍ JUNTAR LOS DOS-_**

_¡Diablos! Duele mucho._

-Si no aceptas mi sangre.- dije tratando de sonreír mientras me sujetaba la muñeca.- se desperdiciará ¿no crees?

_Sin mencionar que moriré_

Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, y por supuesto que me asusté, aunque luché para que no se notara. ¿Pero para que arrepentirse si ya no había vuelta atrás? Ahora literalmente, mi vida dependía de Edward y estaba casi segura de que lo haría. Tal vez por eso no lo había pensado al principio. Edward saltó de la cama como impulsado por un resorte, y se quedó sentado totalmente atónito. Sus ojos eran rojos. Sonreí y levanté mi mano y la moví un poco a un lado, la mirada carmín de Edward siguió mi mano en todo momento y hasta me pareció haber escuchado un leve gruñido de su parte. La sangre empezó a manchar mi falda y mi camiseta. Desvié mi mirada, estaba empezando a ver doble. Al volver mi vista a Edward, me sorprendió su nueva expresión. Volvía a ser una mascara de frialdad.

-¿Y si te dijera que no? ¿Morirías así nada más?

No me convenció. Su mirada aún no se apartaba de mi mano, y aunque su rostro era sombrío, había una chispa de frenesí en sus ojos. Sonreí y lo miré sinceramente a los ojos, dándole a entender que no le creía, no me importaba.

-¡Maldición!.- gritó, desapareciendo un segundo para más tarde encontrarse frente a mi.

Tomó bruscamente mi brazo y lo estiró hasta su boca. Me dolió, pero no dije nada. Mantenía su agarre firmemente alrededor de mi cuerpo, y me atraía hacia el con fuerza para que él pudiera y tener más acceso a mi muñeca. Había olvidado su tacto frío sobre mi cuerpo a pesar de la ropa que me cubría, la sensación de estar entre sus brazos y la mágica sensación que me provocaba su boca en mi piel. Se sentía increíble, muy diferente a como si un humano lo estuviera haciendo. Casi no notaba su asfixiante agarre, estaba muy concentrada en sentir las emociones de placer que me recorrían. No se fue con delicadezas en cuanto se acercó a mi piel, su lengua tocó el profundo corte deslizándose a todo lo largo, limpiando la sangre derramada y la que apenas estaba brotando. Cuando lamer no fue suficiente comenzó a succionar y morder de vez en cuando, fue ahí cuando no puede evitar sonrojarme.

-Idiota.- dijo entre lamida y lamida.- ¿Por que te cortaste tan profundo?

Abrí mis ojos un instante para ver mi brazo, podía ver su cara de frustración, como si le costara mucho seguir, casi como si se debatiera contra él mismo. El largo corte en mi brazo estaba casi curado, no quedaba ninguna cicatriz. Y aún así no despejó su rostro de mi piel, podía sentir sus frías y profundas respiraciones mientras ascendía hasta mi cuello. Yo había perdido el control sobre mi juicio, se me aceleraba el pulso y yo solo quería que siguiera, así que le di total acceso a mi cuello. Sentí su aliento en mi sensible garganta y como lamió la piel lentamente antes de posar sus labios en ella. Me estremecí, esperaba lo obvio pero no podía pensarlo completamente, me sentía como en trance. De pronto sentí el cosquilleo de su pelo en mi cara y fue cuando abrí los ojos vi su rostro en mi pecho, casi como si se escondiera de algo. Sus manos me sujetaban evitando que yo me moviera.

-Eres muy cruel.- dijo susurrando.- ¿Por que de entre todos los vampiros tenía que ser yo? ¿Por que tu sangre es tan adictiva?

_Adicto…¿A mí?_

Recordé las palabras que Louis me había dicho hacia un rato: Qué Edward no decía sus sentimientos. Él seguía respirando agitadamente, pude darme cuenta de que le costaba mucho mantenerse controlado, después de todo él estaba hambriento y acababa de probar mi sangre. Estaba como es shock por todo eso, por lo que no medí mis palabras.

-No quieres admitirlo.- dije sorprendida apenas dándome cuenta de que Edward se había tensado un poco.- No quieres admitir que te preocupo, o que quieres protegerme.

Apenas y terminé de hablar, él ya se encontraba de vuelta en la cama dándome la espalda revolviéndose el pelo.

-No malentiendas. No quería causar problemas en mi propio apartamento

-¿Entonces por que me salvaste del auto?

-Instinto. Ibas a morir, si puedes salvar a una persona de la muerte ¿Por que no hacerlo?- sonaba irritado pero aún así preocupado por lo que pudiera revelar si no tenía cuidado. Eso solo me puso casi eufórica.

-Estas irritado por que una humana común y corriente tocó tu corazón. Te cuesta admitirlo.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me miró con sus ojos ahora de un verde esmeralda muy profundo y enojado. Se me quedaron atoradas las palabras, solo pude verlo y esperar a que hiciera algo por que ya no tenía coraje que me ayudara a hablar. Sentí como si el suelo desapareciera bajo mis pies solo por unos segundos, y que al siguiente me encontraba en la enorme cama con Edward sobre mí.

-Tienes razón. Solo eres una mujer humana- ambos brazos aprisionaban mi cuerpo contra el colchón, pero lo que aprisionó mi mente fue esa expresión tranquila y fría de su mirada esmeralda.- ¿Por que debería sentir algo por ti?

_¿Por que? Edward nunca habré su corazón, así que porque hacerlo con una humana._

-Lo se porque confías en mi.-dije ignorando a mi mente pesimista.- Mi confiaste el trabajo como tu secretaría, y tu secreto como persona. Siempre me consideraste humana y aún así confiaste en mi.

Me mantuve tranquila y relajada, como si no me molestara estar en esa posición.

-Sabías que yo era humana pero aún así una herramienta valiosa.- el abrió sus ojos y se irguió un poco pero aún así no dejó de aprisionarme contra el colchón.- Pero me utilizaste como una herramienta en la que podías confiar, pude ver dentro de tu corazón ¿No lo entiendes?- Lo miré dulcemente haciendo que se sorprendiera.- Me necesitas. No tienes por que hacer todo tu solo, puedes tener a alguien que te ayude, que te entienda y que sepa que es lo que necesitas sabiendo tu secreto sin necesidad de esconder nada.

Se levantó dejándome libre. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándome con ironía, me levanté y me senté frente a él aún en medio de la gigantesca cama. Sonrió burlonamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Bien dicho para alguien que huyó de mí.- me mantuve firme y el siguió hablando.- Dijiste que no soportabas la sensación de obligación.

-Ahora es diferente.- era verdad, ya no lo miraba como antes, como solo mi jefe. Ahora quería estar con él y asegurarme de que estuviera bien. No pude evitar sonrojarme- Solo quiero que tomes mi sangre, la más deliciosa que pueda darte.

Pareció que lo pensaba seriamente. El silencio era aplastante, me sentía incómoda y mi sonrojo no me ayudaba a controlar las cosas, mi pulso se estaba enloqueciendo. Después de otro minuto, evito mi mirada volteando su rostro. Noté su mandíbula tensa y un leve atisbo de color carmín en sus ojos esmeralda.

-No sabes lo que me pides.

-Si lo sé

Me miró sorprendido. Tal vez él se había dado cuenta del cambio de carácter que había sufrido. O tal vez solo era la sorpresa del momento, la cosa es que aquel brillo carmesí estaba comenzando a opacar sus ojos. No me dio miedo, si no que más bien me convencí aún más de que él de verdad me necesitaba. Suavicé mi expresión mostrándole una de mis más sinceras sonrisas, aquellas de las que casi no mostraba, y extendí una de mis manos para tocar su rostro. No sabía si me lo permitiría, pero estaba expectante de que me dejara, sería la primera vez que lo tocaba estando despierto. Miró fugazmente mi mano y después mi rostro. A mitad de la distancia atrapó mi mano entre la suya evitando que la moviera un centímetro más. No me asusté pero si me decepcioné, levanté mi mirada totalmente ruborizada. Me miraba intensamente, y yo me perdí en esos ojos que amenazaban por ser carmines, así que apenas sentí cuando jalo mi brazo acercándome a él. Aún tomando uno de mis brazos, usó su otra mano para quitarme gentilmente los lentes. Rozó a propósito la ruborizada piel de mi mejilla.

-Ya no te puedes arrepentir.- murmuró muy cerca de mis labios.

Quise agachar mi mirada, por simple timidez, pero su firme mano tocó mi mentón y lo levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos. Mi corazón ya no latía, prácticamente zumbaba de lo rápido que iba. Fue como si la fría máscara vampírica del señor Cullen se hubiera desprendido para dar paso a la más humana de Edward. Su tacto era gentil, como si fuera de cristal, y su mirada me hacia sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo. No pude más, cerré mis ojos y me deleité con el dulce momento previo al beso. Entonces pude sentirlo, un leve cosquilleo en mi pecho al detectar la cercanía de otro cuerpo, y una respiración cerca de mis labios.

Sentí mi cara arder, quería probarlo ese aliento fresco y sensual que me llamaba a dar una paso más adelante. Sucedieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, unos brazos enrollándose en mi cuerpo, una mano en mi mejilla sonrosada y la dulce pero apasionada presión de otros labios. La distancia entre los dos fue nula, fue igual a cuando acercas dos imanes, simplemente fue atracción. El beso pasó a ser profundo y demandante, me costaba trabajo saber que hacer, era demasiado intoxicante.

_Piensas demasiado._

Fue como un murmullo en mi cabeza que me hizo reaccionar. Era cierto, yo quería esto, y no podía dejar que mi mente lo estropeara. Bloquee mi mente y le deje a mi cuerpo tomar el control. Bueno, dejé que el perfecto cuerpo de Edward lo hiciera por mí.

**0O0O0O**

No podía más que aferrarme a las sábanas o a cualquier lugar que mis manos pudieran alcanzar. Era demasiado para mí, me sentía desconectada de mis sentidos, aunque ahora todo lo sentía más intensificado. Mi cuerpo estaba debajo del de Edward cubierto por una capa de sudor y él me miraba, miraba como me derretía con cada movimiento de él, con cada gemido que no podía controlar. Claro que había tenido sexo antes, no era mi primera vez, pero aquella vez con Mike había sido incómoda. Pero ahora, la imagen de Edward sobre mi era increíble, no podía verlo con claridad pero había un ansia salvaje en sus ojos carmesí.

-Eres muy sensible.- susurró en mi oído seguida de un sensual lametón en mi oído. No pude más que gemir; las estocadas se hacían cada vez más profundas y mis gemidos y jadeos se fundían en gritos que expresaban deseo puro.- Tu corazón late muy rápido, y tu sangre cada vez huele más dulce.- Se inclunó sobre mi clavícula y aspiró profundamente varias veces, podía escucharlo gemir y gruñir de placer en mi oído. Me descontrolé, me sentía desfallecer y necesitaba de donde sostenerme, mis manos volaron a la musculosa espalda de Edward y enterré mis uñas en su impenetrable piel.

-N…no…ah

No podía siquiera articular palabra, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes. Jamás el placer había sido tan grande. Mi cadera chocaba gentilmente con su pelvis manteniendo un ritmo enloquecedor. Se empujó brutalmente dentro de mí. Los dos soltamos un jadeo de placer al mismo tiempo. No pude detener los gimoteos y suspiros que salieron de mi boca con cada estocada. Él se movió dentro y fuera de mí, cada vez más profundo. Sentía el extremo de su miembro, más adentro y más fuerte de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Quería gritar. No faltaba mucho para eso. Una de sus manos soltó mis endurecidos pezones y fue deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo de mi cuerpo, acarició la curva de mi cadera y se perdió en medio de nuestros cuerpo. Solté un jadeo pero después no fueron más que gritos y gemidos ¿Qué me había hecho?

-¡Oh Dios!- grité.

-No.- susurró lamiendo mi clavícula y garganta.- Me llamo Edward

Sus embestidas se volvían increíblemente fuertes y profundas. Podía sentir como una ola gigantesca crecía en mi interior, y sabía que muy pronto llegaría a alcanzarme. Sus manos codiciosas no dejaban de tocar mi piel y provocarme gemidos y ansias de sentirlo contra mí. Se detuvo en mitad de una fuerte envestida y bajó la mirada a nuestros cuerpos unidos después alcancé a ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca. Levantó una de mis piernas y la enredó en su cintura provocando un movimiento bastante sensual, alzó la mirada y me miró fijamente sonriendo. Entonces inició de nuevo sus embestidas salvajes, pero esta vez lo sentía más profundamente y con esa simple posición podía sentir como tocaba mi centro al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar gritar.

-¿Sabes?- murmuró a mi oído mientras una de sus manos ascendía lentamente por cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi pecho.- Pocas mujeres son tan estrechas como tú.- entonces tiró de mi pezón antes de envolverlo con su fría boca.

Hubo un choque de temperaturas y la ola en mi interior se hizo más grande. Todos los lugares que él tocaba se derretían y me hacían querer más y yo no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera él. En mi estado de placer, apenas me di cuenta de cuando abandonó mi pezón y lamió todo el camino hasta mi garganta donde inhaló y después lamió. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y sabía que algo grande sucedería, lo había estado esperando, pero me dio miedo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ed.. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡NO!

Puse mis brazos sobre su pecho e intenté empujarlo pero apenas se movía. Clavé las uñas en sus anchos y fuertes hombros pero no pareció servir de nada. Escuché un leve gruñido en mi oído y momentos después mis brazos se encontraba sobre mi cabeza.

-Te dije que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.- miré a Edward asustada y embargada por el placer. Tenía una fiera mirada carmín y en la comisura de sus labios se asomaba la punta de uno de sus colmillos. Alargados, y listos para entrar en acción

-No es eso.- me las arreglé en decir para que no se oyera mi voz entrecortada. Cerré mis ojos y me avergoncé por lo que iba a decir.- Es que…estoy asustada

La mirada de Edward se dulcificó y me miró claramente sorprendido. Quise explicarle todo.

-Siento que me partiré por la mitad…que una ola crece en mi interior.

-Eso está bien.-sonrió arrebatadoramente y se acercó hasta mi mejilla para besarla.- Ahí es cuando tu sangre tendrá en mejor sabor.

Giré mi rostro hacia él y tuve el placer de perderme en esos helados labios que ahora estaban más calientes. No sé cómo, pero su pelvis aumentó de ritmo hasta enloquecerme, y para mejorar las cosas su mano siguió masajeando mis pechos hasta hacerme enloquecer. Y fue ahí donde la ola en mi interior se me vino encima. De pronto sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cuello como un piquete, pero después el dolor se extendió y se transformó en una avalancha que me llevó al borde del desmayo. Fue el orgasmo más largo que tuve en mi vida. No quería que terminase, así que continué moviéndome sobre él. Era increíble, no podía comparar esta sensación con nada, más que con una palabra. Éxtasis.

-¡EDWARD!

Él no dijo nada

-¿Estas bien?

Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron y me acomodaron en la cama de tan forma en que yo pudiera estar sentada sobre una pila de cómodas almohadas. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido, no podía moverme.

-Eres más sensible de lo que creí. Y al parecer no estas acostumbrada a una sensación física tan fuerte.

Estando desnudos me sentía un tanto incómoda, pero él parecía estar bastante cómodo dado que se sentó a un lado mío vigilando todos mis movimientos. Pero siendo él un vampiro pareció darse cuenta del rubor en mis mejillas y el tamborileo de mi corazón, así que me tendió una sábana de seda para cubrirme.

-Quédate así por un momento, te sentirás mejor.

Se levantó ágilmente de la cama y desapareció. Lo busqué con la vista por todo el cuarto para encontrarlo apoyado en el ventanal vistiendo una bata de seda negra. Me quedé mirándolo por un buen rato. Su bata se le ceñía perfectamente a sus anchos hombros y dejaba al descubierto su marmóreo pecho. Era increíble que fuera tan perfecto, y el tono negro resaltaba su nívea piel hasta casi hacerla brillar. Despegar la vista de su cuerpo fue gracias a su perfecto rostro. Era un máscara de indiferencia pero con un toque más dulce, incluso me parecía que una sonrisa bailaba en su boca, Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas por la sangre que acababa de beber. Mi sangre, ese pensamiento me excitó. Saber que un parte de mí aún seguía dentro de él. Solté un suspiró para camuflar el gemido que quería salir de mi pecho. Al instante su rostro se giró para verme de frente, sus ojos eran seductoras esmeraldas y me miraban como si me fuera a comer.

****

**GENTE! Aquí tienen el cap. Fue el cap más difícil que he hecho hacer lemmons no es fácil. No lo vuelvo a hacer sola **

**¿Alguien me quiere ayudar?**

**Fue por eso que me tardé tanto en terminarlo. Ayuden a la novata y así tendremos los cap, más pronto!**

**Y por último…..**

**¡VIVA MÉXICO!**

**Como algunos saben yo soy totalmente mexicana y hoy jugó mi selección contra Francia ¿y qué creen!**

**GANAMOS!**

**Es por eso que subo este cap. Hoy yo también quiero festejar y verlos a todos felices así que espero que les haya gustado**

**Por mi parte, espero subir el siguiente cap. El Martes 22..donde vuelve a jugar México! No es seguro pero si lo acabo ahí estará**

**Un beso a todos.**

**Diana-vampiresa-Swan**


	18. Mezzanine

**MIDNIGHT SECRETARY**

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o**

**Estoy segura que nadie quiere escuchar mis patéticas explicaciones de por qué me tarde una eternidad, lo entiendo. Solo quiero que sepan que a pesar de todo, cumplo con mi palabra. No abandoné el fict y aquí tienen la continuación.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 o0**

**Bella POV**

Yo no era más que una indefensa humana ante un seductor depredador. La forma en la que me miraba me lo dejaba muy en claro. Yo estaba demasiado exhausta como para afrontar una nueva oleada de placer, además sus ojos esmeraldas me decían que el aun no había tenido suficiente.

-Yo….ah….creo que tomare una ducha.

Me moví a un costado para poder salir de la cama aun sujetando contra mi pecho la sabana para protegerme de la mirada escrutadora de Edward que no se había apartado de mí en ningún momento. Intente ignorar el gruñido de Edward cuando conseguí ponerme de pie, pero mi cuerpo respondió al sonido y al cansancio acumulado y si no hubiera sido por la velocidad vampírica de Edward, seguramente hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-Debes de tener más cuidado.- susurro seductoramente en mi oído mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.- Tomé demasiada sangre así que no estás en condiciones de moverte.

-Edward…no…tengo que ir a casa, además necesito un baño…yo.- no pude evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.- No creo poder soportar estar contigo una vez más.

Edward se limito a sonreír de esa manera tan sexy con la que lograba que los polos se descongelaran.

-Pues yo no escuché ninguna queja, señorita Swan. Además, aun no tengo suficiente de ti.

Con mucho cuidado pero con una ternura que me desarmó, me tomó en brazos y pegó su nariz a mi cuello para dejar un camino de besos que se me antojaron demasiado seductores. Madre de Dios, ¿Podía ser esto cierto? ¿Podría ser posible que un hombre arrogante, cabezota y orgulloso, pudiera llegar a amar con tanta ternura? La verdad es que lo estaba sintiendo, no podía engañarme a mí misma. Comenzó a caminar cargándome en vilo y se dirigió al baño.

-Mañana por la noche te quiero aquí otra vez.

-¿Qué? Espera, yo puedo ir sola. Solo quiero un baño.- dije ruborizada intentando zafarme de su férreo abrazo.

-Que egoísta eres Isabella.- dijo remarcando mi nombre con una sonrisa apretándome más con su cuerpo para que no escapara.- No eres la única que quiere y necesita un baño. Y mientas estamos en eso, me aseguraré de que no puedas ponerte de pie mañana.

Y con una sensual risa cubierta de promesas y oscuras intensiones, cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y abrió la llave de la ducha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o**

Me sentía radiante. Dios mío, cómo era eso posible si por dentro estaba cayéndome de cansancio y muriendo por unas cuantas horas de sueño. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro tanto de alivio como de cansancio mientras entraba en el Vicionary y me ponía a trabajar en los papeles de Jacob. Era mi tercera semana de trabajo aquí y jamás me hubiera imaginado que me sentiría tan cómoda y a gusto con mi trabajo como secretaria. Todo esto se lo debía a las bromas de Emmett, los chismes de Rosalie y la gran amistad que había llegado a forjar con Jacob en tan poco tiempo. Y después de la noche pasada debo de decir que había descubierto un Edward que jamás creí que existía. Eso en sí, ya era suficiente como para alegrarme el día.

-¡Hola Bella! Te ves diferente, dime ¿Te hiciste un corte de pelo?

Las típicas bromas de Emmet nunca tenían fin, a veces podían llegar a ser muy malas, como la de ahora, puesto que en el trabajo siempre llevaba el pelo recogido. Pero bueno, la vida sería muy triste sin su extraño sentido de humor.

-Bueno Emmett, deja ya de reírte a mi costa o le diré a Rose para que te ponga en tu lugar

-Umm, no sería mala idea.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciéndome sonrojar, y qué el soltara una estridente carcajada

-¡Dios! ¿Pero qué sucede contigo?- dije sin poder evitar reírme

-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar, es como mi hobby favorito. Pero ya hablando enserio Swan, ¿Qué te hiciste? Te ves mucho más vivaz y…sexy

-Emmett, ya deja de acosarme.- dije completamente avergonzada y del color de un tomate.- ¡Rose!- grité llamando a una de mis mejores amigas para que pusiera a su novio en su lugar.

-Está bien Bella solo era un cumplido, es la verdad, si no estuviera tan enamorado de mi Rosalie probablemente te invitaría salir

-¿Qué pasa Bells?- pregunto Rosalie mirando a Emmett suspicazmente

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de retirar a tu adorable novio de mi escritorio? Esta distrayéndome.

-¿Eso hacías, Cullen?- pregunto Rosalie mirando a Emmet fingiendo enojo

-Tal vez.- contestó un para nada arrepentido Emmett, mientras se encogía de hombros y le guiñaba un ojo a Rose.- ¿Por qué? ¿Estas celosa nena?

-Sabes lo que pasa cuando me enojo. ¿Cierto?- dijo Rose mientras se acercaba sugerentemente a Emmett y le envolvía el cuello con los brazos.

-No, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero siempre podrías recordármelo.

Rose soltó una risita y Emmett aprovechó la oportunidad para plantarle a su novia un flamante e intenso beso que tan solo de verlo me quitó la respiración y me volvió a dejar del color de un tomate. Dios, mío necesito un descanso de tanta intensidad.

-Muy bien ustedes dos tortolos, largo de mi lugar de trabajo. Y Rosalie- dije señalando a Rose y mirándola con un enojo fingido.- Traidora.

-Tranquila Bella.- dijo Rose con una risita mientras abrazaba a Emmett con más fuerza.- se llama amor.

-No te preocupes Rose, solo está celosa porque lo que siente por mí no es correspondido.- dijo Emmett con una dramática interpretación tele novelesca.

-Muy bien, Romeo y Julieta por qué mejor no van a demostrar su amor a otra parte que yo tengo que trabajar.- dije conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Está bien Bells, Emmett y yo iremos a esparcir el amor por el mundo ¿cierto?- y nuevamente volvieron a sumergirse en un ardiente beso en donde Emmett exageraba sosteniendo el cabello de Rosalie y emitiendo sonidos de placer. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad, se separaron y me miraron con diversión.

-Ya he tenido suficiente amor por hoy de parte de ustedes mejor vayan a esparcirlo a otra parte.

- Ok.- dio una alegre Rosalie y antes de que desapareciera por la puerta arrastrada por Emmett. Alcanzó a decirme que Jacob me esperaba en su oficina en 20 min.

Dios, que vida tan hermosa sería esa. Poder tener intimidad entre tu pareja sin qué esta tuviera un oscuro secreto o sin que tuviera sentimientos encontrados con su pareja. Algo normal y romántico. Solté un suspiro de melancolía. No podía evitar pensar que esa era la vida que quería con Edward. Me había enamorado de él y él lo sabía. Pero yo no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por mí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él supiera exactamente como se sentía hacia mí. Edward podía ser dulce, eso lo había demostrado la noche anterior, pero podría él llegar a amar como lo hacíamos los humanos. Después de todo él era un vampiro y su orgullo, terquedad y temperamento se interponía entre cualquier emoción que pudiera sentir hacia los humanos. No pude evitar soltar otro suspiro.

_Ya concéntrate Bella, no pienses en eso ahora._

Intenté ordenar los informes de día de hoy para Jacob, cuando el teléfono de mi escritorio interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

-Buenos Días, oficina del señor Black, le atiende…

-¡Isabella!- ese rugido de enojo logró asustarme lo suficiente como para que diera un brinco en mi lugar.- Dime que por favor, no te encuentras en el Vicionary o yo mismo en persona iré por ti sin importarme que sea de día.

-Edward, Dios tranquilo, me asustaste, pensé que…

-¿Cómo que me tranquilice? Me desperté esta mañana sediento y listo para más de tu sangre y resulta que mi "responsable" secretaria salió a trabajar al que, para empezar no es donde deberías estar.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué no debo estar en el Vicionary? Yo trabajo AQUI.- dije un tanto desconcertada y remarcando las palabras

-No, claro que no.- dijo conteniendo su enojo.- TÚ, trabajas para MÍ

-¿A qué te refieres?, yo ya no soy tu secretaria

-No juegues conmigo. Eso está por verse.

Y colgó

Dios, ¿pero que le sucede a este hombre? De un día para otro su actitud para conmigo se ha transformado. No ha dejado de ser el mismo, mandón, egocéntrico, idiota, cabeza hueca de siempre. Entonces ¿Cómo es que el corazón se me detuvo con esa última oración? ¿Es que acaso él me quería de vuelta y esa era su forma de decírmelo?

-¿Bella?

Era Jacob, que me miraba con cara de preocupación desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Oh, perdón Jacob, hoy ando un poco distraída.- dije tomando los papeles y caminando a su oficina

-Sabes una cosa Bells, te ves diferente

Jacob no había dejado de mirarme fijamente y eso me ponía un tanto incómodo. Pero después de un chiste sobre tener unos nuevos lentes, rápidamente se pasó esas sensación. Era raro que la gente notara el mismo cambio interno que tú, se sentí extraño, pero no me desagradaba. Así es como me sentía, no podía evitarlo, y era bueno que las personas dejaran de mirarme con ojos preocupados de vez en cuando. Además, no estaba en mi poder cambiarlo, simplemente así es como me había despertado.

-Ya bueno, perdón por la broma, es solo que eres un poco molestable.- dijo sonriendo como niño pequeño mientras se recargaba en la silla de su escritorio.

-Si, bueno, últimamente me he dado cuenta de eso.- no pude evitar sonreírle, era tan agradable y gracioso. Completamente diferente al jefe cascarrabias que tenía antes. Era mi amigo.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par y un alegre Emmett entró sin la mínima vergüenza.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal Jacob?

-Hola Emmett ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada, solo vine a fastidiar a Bella un rato.- contestó sonriendo mientras me alborotaba ligeramente el pelo, aunque lo tuviera recogido.- Sabes, es muy divertido molestarla.- Jacob no pudo evitar una carcajada y yo solo me enfurruñé en mi lugar pensando que en realidad no era tan malo.- No ya hablando enserio.- contestó Emmett.- Rose y yo queremos salir a cenar esta noche pero se nos antoja que vaya más gente. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

-Si claro.- contestó Jacob, y al darse cuenta de que había contestado por los dos, me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.-Lo siento, ¿Qué piensas Bella?

-Umm supongo que no habrá problema, tengo tiempo.

**EDWARD POV**

Eran ya pasadas las 8 de la noche y estaba a punto de cometer homicidio. Dios santo recordaba claramente haberle dicho a Isabella que tenía que regresar al apartamento esta noche. No sé si habrá sido por la ofuscación de la dicha postcoital y el hecho de que la dejé casi desangrada, pero algo me daba la sensación que ella no llegó a registrar mis palabras. Tomé otro trago de brandy y contemplé la ciudad de Nueva York a mis pies. El bullicio allá abajo era ensordecedor para mis refinados oídos, y las luces de los rascacielos iluminaban la noche como antorchas. Esta hubiera sido una noche cualquiera. Podría haber tomado el teléfono y llamar a cualquier joven que estuviera mi disposición. Tendría sexo con ella y después me gratificaría con una buena cena. Pero no. Todo había cambiado.

Desde que conocí a esa pequeña secretaria, había puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Me sentía ansioso todo el tiempo, sobre todo si ella estaba presente y eso solo indicaba que también me enojaba con mayor facilidad. Pero lo más frustrante de todo es que siempre quería más. Más de su sangre, de su maravilloso olor, de su mirada y de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Solté un bufido y fruncí el ceño ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándome?

Miré nuevamente el reloj, las 8:36. ¿Pero qué se creía esta pequeña ingrata? ¿Que podía tenerme esperándola toda la noche? No, nada de eso. No conmigo.

Tomé el teléfono y marque directamente a su celular. No contestó. Después lo intenté con su oficina. Nada. Lo cual solo hizo que mi enfado se intensificara aún más. Si ya había salido ya tendría que haber llegado aquí. Volví a marcar pero esta vez a la oficina secretarial del "Vicionary"

-Buenas noches, grupo corporativo….

-Habla el vicepresidente Cullen.- no estaba en el humor de soportar trivialidades.- Con la señorita Swan por favor.

-Ah, señor Cullen.- el tono de la recepcionista era claramente de nerviosismo.- Enseguida lo conecto a su oficina.

-No sea tonta, no la llamaría a usted si no hubiera intentado localizarla en su oficina. ¿Se encuentra aún en el edificio?

-Nnno lo sé señor.- dijo con un tartamudeo.- permítame un segundo y se lo confirmaré

Hubo unos cuantos segundos en donde tuve que esperar a que esta mujer volviera. Dios, claramente estaba muy enfadado esta noche. Era humillante el tener que estar tras la pista de una mujer tan escurridiza.

-Hola, señor Cullen. La señorita Swan salió a comer con algunos compañeros. Se fueron hace como 20 min.

- ¿Donde?- pregunté sin poder evitar un gruñido

-Ah…en…Restaurant Jean Georges, Central Park

Colgué inmediatamente y me detuve un momento antes de tomar mi saco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente iba a ir por Isabella como un huracán, simplemente porque ella se había olvidado de nuestra reunión? Ella no significaba nada para mí, nunca nadie lo había hecho. Me acerqué una vez más al ventanal y evalué todas mis opciones.

Qué humillante pensé mientras Louis se colaba por entre el tráfico de Nueva York. Yo, uno de los hombres más ricos, poderosos y codiciados de todo el país, manejado por sus propios impulsos hacia una secretaria sin ningún atractivo. Me llevé una vez más el cigarrillo a los labios y aspiré con fuerza mientras su aroma se escapaba por la ventanilla del Mercedes. Eso es, aire frío, justo lo que necesitaba para entibiar las ideas y sensaciones que me provocaba esa mujer.

Cuando la encontrara no duraría ni un solo segundo en arrastrarla al auto y beber su sangre sobre uno de los asientos de cuero. Tal vez así, nunca más me dejaría plantado.

-Ya estamos llegando a Central Park, señor

Apagué el cigarrillo y apoyé mi dedo índice contra mi labio inferior. Una maña que creí que había dejado de cuando me ponía ansioso y pensativo. Oh, sí. Esta vez me disponía a que Isabella no se olvidara nunca de mí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**BELLA POV**

No pude evitar soltar otra carcajada. Dios, Emmett era tan gracioso cuando se lo proponía, incluso cuando no se daba cuenta. Rosalie, Jacob, Emmett y yo estábamos en la parte trasera de la limusina disfrutando realmente de la velada. Acabábamos de salir de las oficinas y nos dirigíamos a unos de los restaurantes preferidos de Emmett.

-Vamos Emmett, debes admitir que aquella caída no tuvo nada que ver con el cordón de tu zapato.- dijo una risueña Rosalie

-Ya no se qué pensar, todo fue tan rápido que nadie alcanzó a rescatar el pastel de la inminente caída. Creí que te enfadarías por haber arruinado tu pastel de cumpleaños.

-Para nada. Aquello valió completamente la pena. Duraste 2 días oliendo a chocolate

-No escuché nunca que te quejaras.- dijo Emmett a Rosalie con una pícara sonrisa que dejaba ver que sus pensamientos se habían ensuciado con algo más que chocolate.

-¡Emmett!- lo reprendió Rosalie, sin poder evitar la sonrisa

-Señor Cullen, hemos llegado.- anunció el chofer mientras se estacionaba frente a la fachada del restaurant Jean Georges.

Gracias a Dios, pensé. No creía poder soportar tanta dulzura y lujuria en un espacio tan reducido. Esos dos parecía que nunca tenían suficiente uno del otro. Un portero se acercó a abrirnos la puerta y Rosalie se deslizó fuera con la típica gracia que siempre le había envidiado. Una vez ya todos fuera no pude evitar mirar la hermosa fachada de puertas de cristal y escaleras doradas que era la entrada. Dios, sin duda esto era vivir con lujo.

-¿Estas bien Bella?

Era Jacob, que no había apartado su mirada atenta de mí ni un solo segundo. Se veía tan guapo y relajado con su traje gris y su corbata negra.

-Sí, es solo que nunca he estado aquí.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero será mejor que entremos, me estoy congelando.

Colocó un brazo en mi cintura y me giré para subir las escaleras. Justo en ese momento, un Mercedes negro, pasó cerca de donde estábamos, pero no se detuvo. Curioso, me daba la impresión de haber visto uno así en algún lado antes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

**Les pido que por favor omitan el retraso, me siento muy mal respecto a eso. A cambio solo puedo asegurarles que el final está a unos pocos pasos.**


	19. Reality Crushes

**MIDNIGHT SECRETARY**

**Bella pensó que había encontrado el trabajo perfecto cuando se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Edward, cuya arrogancia y comportamiento son legendarios. Pero una noche por accidente descubre el secreto de Edward… es un vampiro.  
****  
**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. En cuanto a la historia, es una adaptación del manga con el mismo nombre.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar pero me alegro de que me recibieran con los brazos abiertos. Algunas me sugirieron un cap. para Navidad asì que es lo menos que podria hacer por ustedes. ¡Felices Fiestas!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**BELLA POV**

Logramos sentarnos en una de las pocas mesas de gran tamaño, y como los Cullen eran clientes frecuentes del lugar, tuvimos el privilegio de que fuera en un reservado. Como siempre Emmett tenia las riendas de la conversación con su gran sentido del humos, sus anécdotas y su carismática personalidad que cautivaban a cualquiera. Sin mencionar a Rose.

-¡Hola chicos!

No había forma de confundir esa voz. Prácticamente había crecido con ella. Alice acababa de llegar a nuestra mesa iluminada por una arrebatadora sonrisa y un rubor producto de nada más y nada menos que de Jasper. Podía verse claramente que ellos habían echo las pases y ahora estaban completamente felices juntos. Logramos hacer espacio extra en la mesa por lo que Alice quedó sentada a mi izquierda y Jacob tuvo que moverse un lugar más a la derecha.

-Hola hermano ¿que tal?- Emmett recibió a su hermano con un fraternal abrazo y las típicas palmadas en la espalda.

No pude evitar pensar en Edward y en la casi nula relación que tenía con sus hermanos. No estaba segura de si era debido a alguna especie de reconcor, orgullo o algo que tuviera que ver con su estado vampírico. O si simplemente se trataba de alguna aversión en general con respecto a su familia. Después de todo ellos lo amaban, pero él parecía seguir intentando empujarlos fuera de su vida.

-Gracias por invitarnos

-Na, no hay de qué. Vamos, tomen asiento

Casi inmediatamente después de que todos estuvimos en nuestros lugares varios camareros se acercaron a tomar nuestros pedidos y a llenar nuestras copas. La velada no podía ser más prometedora.

La cena había sido maravillosa. Todo un deleite para los sentidos, y la verdad fue un alivio que fuera así dado la cantidad de dinero que estaba derrochando esta noche. Pero había valido completamente la pena. Hubiera pagado miles de dólares tan solo por haber estado aquí escuchando las anécdotas de las bromas de Emmett

-Ah, por favor, Jasper. Ya olvídalo solo fue un accidente.

-¿Accidente?- Jasper intentaba sonar enojado.- ¿Cómo esperas que me crea que la afeitadora llegó caminando sola y nada más por que quiso se llevó de paso una de mis cejas, eh?

Tomos exclamamos en sorpresa y no pudimos contener la carcajada. Incluso uno de los meseros no pudo evitar sonreír cuando nos entregó el menú de los postres. Curiosamente todos coincidimos en la misma elección: mousse de chocolate.

-Dios, dime que por favor hay fotos de eso.- pregunte muriendo de risa.

-Ni una sola.- dijo Jasper con autosuficiencia mientras tomaba una cucharada de mousse.- yo mismo me aseguré de eso.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, hermano.- Emmett le sonreía como un niño travieso enseñando todos los dientes, ahora manchados con chocolate.

Jasper inmediatamente perdió la sonrisa y para su desgracia todos prorrumpimos en otra oleada de carcajadas. El solo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza reprobatoriamente pero sin perder nunca su maravillosa y gentil sonrisa. Alice en cambio lo miraba fascinada, apenas había tocado su postre, lo cual ya era bastante raro en ella. El corazón se me hinchó de pura felicidad y alivio por ella. La quería demasiado, y me alegraba que a pesar de todo consiguiera estar con Jasper. Me giré a ver a Jacob y me descubrió mirándolo mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de mousse a los labios. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas bajo su morena piel de tanto reírse. Probablemente yo también lucía de la misma forma. Me sonrió discretamente y yo solo pude corresponderle de la misma forma.

-Muy bien.- dijo un sonriente Emmett poniéndose de pie, inmediatamente atrayendo la mirada de todos. Exhaló rápidamente y se frotó las manos en un gesto que me pareció ansioso.- Damas y caballeros, me parece que ha llegado la hora.- se giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente a Rosalie y con mucha solemnidad le tomó por las manos.- Rose, sabes que te amo. Y esta noche, frente a todos nuestros amigos quisiera decirte…- Todos contuvimos el aliento.- que te ves hermosa con esos aretes de diamantes.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de eso. Nadie supo como reaccionar, claramente todos habíamos esperado que le propusiera matrimonio a Rosalie. Todo había sido tan extraño, yo solo atiné a mirar a Alice y ella a mí. Rose por su parte era la más confundida de todos, su sonrisa deslumbrante había pasado a ser una mueca de escepticismo.

-Mmmm….gracias cariño

Nadie seguía sin decir algo, todo era tan incómodo. De repente y sin previo aviso Emmett estalló en sonoras carcajadas mientras se sostenía el estómago y se limpiaba una lágrima. Esto solo logró confundirnos aún más. Tomó a Rosalie y la alzó en vilo girando el volandas sin dejar de reír.

-¡Emmett! ¡Bájame ahora!

Rose estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo un poco molesta. No podía culparla. Emmett la dejó cuidadosamente en el piso, pero no paró ahí. Siguió descendiendo hasta quedar con una de sus rodillas en el suelo sujetando ambas manos de Rosalie. Oh, Dios, pensé.

- ¿Sabes?, nada le quedaría mejor a esos aretes de diamantes que un anillo. ¿No lo crees, cariño?

Lo hizo con una sonrisa tan arrebatadoramente sincera, llena de un amor incondicional que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Rosalie soltó un jadeo y se llevó una de sus manos para cubrirse la boca mientras los ojos le anegaban de lágrimas. Emmett sacó una cajita con la palabra Cartier en la tapa y al abrirla todos contuvimos el aliento. En un simple pero elegante estuche forrado de negro, descansaba un anillo con una piedra del tamaño suficiente para no parecer absurdamente grande.

-Se que a veces te hago enojar con mis bromas, que a veces no me tomo las cosas con seriedad y que se me olviden otras tantas. Pero si tú pudieras olvidarlas y dejarlas pasar de vez en cuando, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. Rose ¿aceptarías ser mi afortunada esposa?

No pude evitar la sonrisa y Rose tampoco. Con un efímero "sí" ella se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido y no lo soltó hasta que terminamos de aplaudir y de felicitarlos uno a uno. Casi inmediatamente Alice y yo corrimos con Rose para poder apreciar el hermoso anillo de banda de oro blanco con un diamante perfectamente cortado. Mientras, Jasper y Jacob se acercaban a Emmett para reprenderlo por la clase de proposición que había hecho. Emmett solo se reía.

-Dios, lo sé. Pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo. No iba a tener otra oportunidad.

Emmett y Rose se besaron con una devoción que podría haberse visto cursi si no hubiera sido por la sinceridad que demostraban. Creo que no fue hasta que volvimos a tomar nuestros lugares a la mesa, con un renovado tema de conversación y nuevas bromas. También creo que no hubiera terminado por romperme si no hubiera sido por la forma en que Jacob me miró y me tomó de la mano en un apretón que me infundía apoyo. Tal vez se dio cuenta de la bomba que se cocía dentro de mí, la verdad es que no solo sé, pero con ese simple gesto y los eventos de todo el año, todo mi mundo explotó en un millar de emociones.

-Discúlpenme un segundo.- dije poniéndome de pie discretamente para que no se dieran cuenta.- iré al baño.

-¿Bella estas bien?- me preguntó Jacob mirándome con una clara preocupación en los ojos.

-Sí claro, solo voy al baño

Salí a paso lento del reservado y me encaminé al pasillo de los tocadores. Cuando entre y me miré al espejo, solo pude ver el típico rostro de todos los días, pero aún más pálido. ¿Qué me había pasado ahí a fuera? La verdad no podía explicármelo bien. Fue solo que cuando los vi besándose fue como si me hubiera estrellado con un tráiler a máxima velocidad. Era una dura vuelta a la realidad que me recordaba que eso era lo que yo quería. Quería ser amada por un hombre bueno, trabajador y cariñoso que me amara todos los días de mi vida aceptando sus fallas y él las mías. Que me llenara de besos que pasaran desde una cálida fogata hasta una espiral de lava, pero ninguno de ellos con vergüenza o algo que no fuera amor. Y creo que verlo en ese instante, darme cuenta de lo que yo sentía y tenía con Edward no era lo que yo había esperado, me abrumó. Sabía que estaba mal porque era mi jefe. Pero era aún peor cuando una de las partes había caído enamorada cuando seguramente nunca podría ser correspondida. Quizás debería olvidarme de Edward, buscar a alguien que pueda vivir conmigo queriendo algo más que mi sangre o mi cuerpo. Alguien que fuese atento y dulce conmigo. Alguien como mi amigo Jacob.

_Dios, necesito un trago _

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese pensamiento. Jacob era mi amigo, además de que de alguna forma también era mi jefe. Aunque sin duda una mejor persona. Solté un suspiro y me arreglé el maquillaje. Tenía que mantener la compostura.

_Una de mis mejores amigas se acaba de comprometer. Por Dios santo, tienes que sonreír._

Le sonreí al espejo y pensé que con eso tendría que bastar. Salí del baño y solté un profundo suspiro. Si quería que mi vida fuera diferente era yo la que debería tomar las decisiones. No debía desanimarme, simplemente iba a empezar a pensar en mi propio bienestar. Ese sería de ahora en adelante mi mantra. Caminé por el pasillo de regreso al reservado y justo cuando pasaba por el mostrador que dividía las secciones una fuerte presa se cernió sobre mi brazo jalándome a un reservado diferente. Este era más pequeño con una mesa individual para 2 personas pegado a la misma pared que daba a una gran ventana que daba a la calle y con un discreto candelabro colgando sobre ella. Las luces estaban apagadas pero sabía muy bien quien estaba a mi lado.

-¿Estas teniendo una agradable velada, Isabella?-dijo sin soltar mi brazo.- por que la mía no ha salido según lo planeado.

Y sin ninguna otra palabra o aviso se abalanzó sobre mí y su cuerpo aprisionò el mío contra la puerta. No pude reprimir un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, su ataque me habìa tomado completamente desprevenida. Antes de que me de cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Con la otra mano me agarra el pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Es tan exigente que casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite meterme la lengua y recorrer mi boca a su antojo. El deseo, denso y fuerte, invade mi sangre y enturbia mi mente. Él me empuja contra la pared, presionando con sus caderas. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su erección contra mi vientre.

_Dios mío…Me desea._

Y aun ofuscada por el fuego en mi sangre, me doy cuenta de que esto esta mal. Edward me desea aquí, en un reservado a oscuras, sin que pueda significar algo más que sexo.

-No…espera….Edward.- digo entre beso y beso retorciéndome para crear algún tipo de espacio.

Edward rueda conmigo a un lado y me clava en la pared junto a la puerta, y sin separar su boca de la mía, sube su mano por la pierna arañándome los muslos mientras asciende y me levanta el vestido. Se mueve enfrente de mí, agarra mi parte trasera y presiona sus caderas contra mí, haciéndome jadear, su ingle frotando la mía, los botones de sus pantalones presionándome, apenas conteniendo su erección. Puedo sentir como juega con el elástico de mis bragas y es ahí cuando comienzo a inquietarme.

-No…Edward…basta

Al fin logró zafar una de mis manos y empujo su fornido pecho. No sucede nada, no se mueve un solo centímetro.

-Será mejor que no te resistas o esto será peor para ti. Es tu castigo Isabella, por haberme olvidado. Tenías que haber estado en mi loft hace 2 horas.

-Lo siento, es verdad que lo olvidé, pero no creí que lo tomaría tan mal.

-¿Yo tomándomelo mal? Me niegas lo que es MIO, te desapareces con tus amigos dejándome de lado y permites que Black te toque de forma demasiado familiar. ¿Qué pretendes Swan? Matarme de hambre o de celos. Porque en cualquier caso solo me has hecho enojar.

En un rápido movimiento me gira y quedó de espaldas a él con mi rostro presionado a la pared y su cuerpo en mi espalda. Su mano viaja hacia abajo por mi cuerpo una vez más. Me toma las bragas y las arranca con un solo movimiento. Ahora mismo me siento como si estuviera a punto de ser violada.

Lo miro por sobre mi hombro mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y apenas puedo contener el grito que trepa por mi garganta. La criatura que me mira con lujuria ya no es el hombre destrozado que yo había intentado reparar, los ojos carmesí que me devuelven la mirada son los de un monstruo. Ya no estoy excitada, toda la aprehensión, la ansiedad, y el miedo del ultimo par de días me abruma, mientras las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Esto no es amor y nunca lo será. Es venganza.

-!AYUDA!- grito con todas mis fuerzas.- POR FAVOR, AYUDENME!

Una fuerte palma me cubre rápidamente la boca sofocando mis gritos. Lo hace con tal rudeza que me hace daño. Y en un momento de valentía aplico lo que me enseñó Charlie de defensa personal y le propino a Edward un rodillazo en el estómago. Apenas se inmuta, pero es suficiente para que yo me aparte y corra del otro lado de la habitación. Sería inútil intentar huir, por eso me planto firmemente y le dejo en claro mis intenciones.

-Si algunas vez vuelves a tocarme sin mi consentimiento llamaré a la policía.- y aunque sueno muy segura de mí misma no puedo evitar que más lágrimas escapen.- esto se acabó Edward. ¿Me escuchaste? Ya no quiero ser tu secretaria y no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Tranquilas obvio que no acaba aquì.**

**Muchas personas me han pregntado por el final del fict, y aunque el manga es de màs extenso y con suficiente material para seguirlo, me he dado cuenta de que en mi mente iba a ser asì. No me malinterpreten, no es que no quiera continuarlo, pero como algunas fans del manga se habràn dado cuenta yo he puesto una parte de mi imaginaciòn en cada cap. que no viene en el manga para enriquecer la historia e incluir a todos los personajes. Asì que espero que respeten mi descisiòn y me digan lo que opinan.**


End file.
